Dans mon cœur, je te vois
by Anga27
Summary: Angelika, une femme aveugle arrive au château au plus grand désaccord du professeur Rogue en tant qu'enseignante en potion. Ouverte belle, douce et mystérieuse, cette jeune sorcière bouleversera à jamais le cœur de pierre de ce sorcier. [ OC Rogue ] EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre** **1**

Et voilà !

Encore une autre année allait commencer.

Severus marchait d'un pas lourd et boiteux dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour se rendre dans son bureau. Dans moins d'une heure, les élèves arriveront dans la grande salle commune et le discours habituel du directeur commencera.

Mais Severus savait pourquoi il était de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude il allait encore voir Potter et sa clique qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs !

Arrivé dans la grande salle, il alla s'assoir sans même adresser un regard aux autres professeurs. Seul, Dumbledore avait eu le privilège d'avoir un bref hochement de la tête de la part de l'homme aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu .

Il vit le directeur s'approcher de lui, le visage remplit de joie et sagesse.

\- " Comment allez-vous ce soir, mon ami ? Murmura ce dernier en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

-" Je suis on ne peut plus excité par cette nouvelle année, " répondit Severus sarcastiquement.

Dumbledore hocha la tête de manière fatigué.

\- " Allons, allons Severus ! Deux postes vous appartiennent maintenant. Vous qui vouliez enseigner la potion et La Défense contre les force du mal. "

\- " De toute évidence. " Souffla - t'il d'une voix doucereuse en ayant un bref sourire.

Dumbledore hocha la tête tout en poussant un soupire montrant sa fatigue et son vielle âge, et repartit s'assoir .

Les élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent dans la salle, laissant apparaître un chahut pas possible.

L'humeur de ce dernier était en train de tomber quand il vit Ô surprise, le trio habituel en train de bavarder entre eux.

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel tout en préférant les ignorer. Il vit le regard persistant de monsieur Potter, que lui voulait - t'il ? Soupira ce dernier tout en buvant un gorgée de jus de citrouille. Ses yeux aussi bleues que ceux de sa mère lui rappela des souvenirs à la fois merveilleux que détestables.

Comme chaque années, le directeur des écoles fit son discours . Severus Rogue, connaissant le refrain, n'écoutait pas, il se contenta juste de se noyer dans ses souvenirs de l' été dernier . Un été plutôt surchargé. Il avait enfin vu ses parents, et passait de bons moments en leur compagnie.

Ses parents s'inquiétaient pour son avenir niveau sentimental. Ayant déjà 36 ans, célibataire et un physique qui se dégrade de plus en plus chaque année , il y avait peu de chance qu'il y est un jour une femme qui l'accepterai comme il est, et encore moins , un héritier .

Severus avait beaucoup de mal à éviter le sujet . Son cœur avait toujours était pris par cette femme aux yeux couleur saphir et à sa chevelure aussi sauvage que des flammes ardentes.

Severus sortit de ses songes, lorsque le directeur annonça à tous, qu'un nouveau professeur allait arriver dans peu de temps, qu'elle arrivait de loin et qu'ils devaient tous se montrer aimables .

Les sourcils du professeur se levèrent en circonflexes. Une nouvelle ? Oh vraiment. Comme c'est original, pas une année ne se passe sans qu'il y ai de nouvelles recrues .

Soupira Severus, peu être un peut trop fort, vu que son entourage posèrent leurs yeux interrogateurs sur lui, sans que celui ci en soit pour le moins du monde gêné, bien au contraire, il était satisfait d'avoir encore une fois etait désagréable envers autrui. Un sourire sur ses lèvres était inévitable.

Le directeur continua son monologue . Oui, enfin, monologue, aucun élève ne l'écoutait vraiment. Hormis l'envie de manger et que cela en finisse, perosnne n'y prêtait attention.

\- " [...] Et sans plus attendre, voici le professeur Riveers ! "

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, où, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent doucement en grinçant comme le cris d'une chauve sourit.

Une jeune femme, marcha doucement, le sourire aux lèvres. Vêtu d'une combinaison violette, semblable aux autres professeurs. Elle se dirigea timidement vers Dumbledore, toujours avec un grand sourire qui, était contagieux car tout le monde firent de même, enfin tous, sauf le professeur Rogue. En même temps, qui a déjà vu Severus de bonne humeur ?

Ils murmuraient de breves paroles avant que celle ci alla s'assoir à ses côtés, juste en face du professeur des potions .

Celui ci remarqua sa peau très pâle, une chevelure attachée en chignon stricte et ses yeux .. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à voir la couleur de ceux ci. Sans doute, était - t'il trop loin ?

Comme tout le monde, il remarqua que la nouvelle était plus où moins timide et jeune . Des murmures de curiosité fusèrent de tous part ce qui énerva Severus et il ne se gêna pas de lancer des regards féroces à certains élèves trop bruyants.

Hermione était en train de faire la demoiselle " je sais tout " en croyant la connaître, Harry ne lâcha pas son regard de cette femme au visage aussi doux que mystérieux. Quant à Ron, il était tellement déconnecté dû au festin qu'il n'écouta guère ses amis.

\- " Elle est jolie, n'est - ce pas ? " Souffla doucement un professeur assit à ses côtés.

Le professeur des potions ne fit pas attention à sa remarque . Pour tout dire, il en avait rien à cirer qu'une personne de plus enseigne du moment que ..

\- " C'est la nouvelle professeur des potions. Il y en aura deux cette année ! " lança un élève de serpentard

\- " Elle est bonne au moins elle ! On va pouvoir bien apprendre cette année ! . Souffla un autre tout en regardant leurs nouvelle professeur en train de parler avec le professeur Chourave.

\- " Tu as raison Brodur, ça nous changera du vieux grincheux professeur Rogue ! "

Là non, ça en était trop pour Severus. Comment le directeur à t'il osé embaucher un professeur, des potions de plus ? Qui plus est, une femme ? Sans être méchant, elle avait un aspect faible.

Severus allait dire quelque chose, du moins se manifester, quand son collègue de table le des avança

\- " Elle est aveugle. "

À ses mots, le cœur du professeur rata un battement. Non pas qu'il était en train d'éprouver quelque chose pour elle, juste qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Parfois, il ne comprenait pas Dumbledore. Instantanément, son regard se posa sur la jeune femme, qui ne semblait pas du tout handicapée des yeux . Il se souvenait qu'elle arrivait à marcher sans problème tout en évitant les obstacles. Faisait elle exprès pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle ? Comme toutes femmes en manques d'amour ?

Il grimaça .

L'année promettait bien étrange pour lui.

Après que tous les élèves eurent finit leur repas, le directeur des écoles, ainsi que les professeurs sortirent de la salle.

Severus allait quitter la pièce lorsque il entendait des ricanements derrière lui.

C'était la nouvelle. Elle rigolait sans ménagement avec Hagrid en disant qu'elle avait hâte de voir ses créatures magiques. Il sentit avec désagrément, son parfum fruité. Lui qui avait horreur de c'est chose si superficielles, il grimaça.

Les yeux de Rogue se levèrent. Comment pouvait elle les voir alors qu'elle était sensée être aveugle ?

Il remarqua aussi qu'elle marchait sans problème, le visage souriant . Severus dû reconnaître qu'elle était agréable à regarder.

Son cœur lui chantait d'aller lui parler, mais sa raison le poussa à disparaître pour retourner dans sa chambre, afin d'y trouver son sommeil.

 **A suivre.**

 **vos impressions ? La suite très prochainement ! :p**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous ! merci beaucoup de les favoris et les reviews ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^**_

 _ **Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurai des fans de Severus Rogue ^^**_

 _ **Pour répondre aux commentaires**_

 _ **Noooooon ! Je suis contre le fait de faire une relation prof élèves ! Car bon.. Ce n'est pas pour critiquer les autres fiction mais je trouve ça mal saint .. Surtout l'idée de faire une histoire d'amour entre Severus et un professeur inventé n'est pas trop mal ^^ enfin du moins c'est mon avis ..**_

 _ **Pour Severus rogue, ça sera vraiment un gros défit pour moi de le faire tomber amoureux. Car dans son cœur de pierre, seule Lily avait réussit à y rester. Donc l'idée de me faire retomber amoureux sera vraiment amusant ^^**_

 _ **Sur ce, voilà un autre chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Sans le vouloir, Severus était très excité de son prochain cours avec les 6ème années. Il avait hâte de tester cette nouvelle professeur et de connaître son niveau.

D'après Dumbledore, c'était une femme très qualifiée. Était - elle meilleure que lui dans le domaine de potion ? Il allait bientôt le savoir. Mais pour l'instant, il alla vers la salle de buffet afin de prendre un déjeuner copieux avant d'affronter la vie.

La salle était déjà remplie d'élèves de toutes les maisons. Il était en train de sourire sardoniquement quand il vit Malfoy se moquer de Weasley qui venait tout juste de se ramasser un revers rapide de la part de miss Granger.

Cet idiot, toujours en train de chercher les ennuis. Songea Severus en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en pinçant ses lèvres en guise de lassitude.

Aucuns professeurs n'avaient eu le courage de s'assoir au près du professeur des potions dont l'aspect, loin d'être agréable à regarder et à connaître, ne donnait guère envie .Depuis des années, la solitude et lui, étaient de très bons amis . C'était très bien comme ça. Pour lui, ressentir de l'affection pour une personne était un signe de faiblesse. Or, Severus, ayant un caractère fort et de l'orgueil à revendre, il était hors de question de céder à ce genre de tentation qui, de toute façon, ne le mènerai à rien, sauf à la tristesse, car il était bien trop différent pour qu'on l'aime comme il était .

La seule personne avec qui il s'entendait bien était Dumbledore. Bon d'un côté, il détenait son plus grand secret. Lily. Il ne devait en aucun cas faiblir de peur qu'il perde sa langue et que toute l'école apprennent la vérité.

La tâche que son maître lui avait donné était des plus insupportable. Qui aurait aimé surveiller de près l'enfant consul lors d'une union entre la femme qu'il a toujours aimé et un homme, un, comme dirai Severus, idiot et bon à rien qui lui avait prit.. Non volé la seule chose dont il avait toujours désiré. Lily.

Qui plus est. Cette enfant est aujourd'hui, un garçon, et ressemble traits pour traits à James Potter . Sauf ses yeux sont resté purs. Mais Severus, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, à chaque fois qu'il voyait la tête du garçon soupirer d'agacement. Il le détestait du fait qu'il avait beaucoup de son père, beaucoup trop même selon lui. Mais en même temps, ayant une partie de sa mère, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait en quelque sorte, une affection paternelle. Même si il ne le montrait jamais à autrui et à lui même.

Pendant qu'il était en train d'entamer son assiette, il posa un bref regard autour de lui. Tout les élèves et professeurs étaient assit en train de savourer leurs repas et bavarder. C'était une matinée comme une autre. Cependant, Severus s'aperçoit Ô surprise, que la jeune professeur, qui avait osée pénétrer dans le château en tant que professeur de potion, qui Severus croyait. Non. Était sûr d'être le meilleur de tous les sorciers vivants sur cette terre à connaître les ingrédients et mélanges par cœur, n'était pas dans la grande salle, Il leva les yeux au ciel en songeant qu'elle ne servirait pas à grand chose. Qui plus est était aveugle. Cependant, il trouvait son absence étrange.

Aucunes années ne se passent sans qu'il y est des phénomènes étranges. Une chose était totalement clair, c'est qu'on pouvait faire confiance à Dumbledore, même si parfois il agissait de manière imprévisible.

Pendant ce temps, notre trio habituelle, discutait ensemble. Du moins Harry avec Ron, car habituellement, Hermione était en train de lire un journal. Pas un matin ne passait sans que ses yeux ne se posèrent sur un bouquin, ce qui énervait au plus haut point Ron, qui soupirait en disant qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité d'entamer une conversation avec elle.

\- " Vous ne trouvait pas ça étrange qu'un nouveau professeur débarque comme ça en tant que professeur de potion ? " s'étonna Ron en regardant Harry.

\- " Avec un peu de chance, on échappera à Rogue. " répondit il en buvant son jus de citrouille.

\- " C'est clair ! Elle à l'air plus douce. On sera plus concentré. "

Hermione, qui en pouvait plus des critiques habituelle concernant le professeur Rogue, posa son journal sans ménagement, fixa les deux garçon d'un air grave.

\- " Vous en avait pas marre vous deux ? Vous ferrez mieux de réviser pour le prochain cours. " gronda elle tout en reprenant la lecture, le visage dur.

\- " Oh, tu as vu Harry ? Elle parle, étonnant hein ? " souffla Ron à son ami tout en rigolant jaune.

Harry était en train de sourire, du moins, un bref moment, car énervée, Hermione lâcha son journal et les fixèrent . Lassée des deux garçons, elle quitta la table en marmonnant bonne journée.

Harry lança un regard complice à son ami

\- " Elle doit avoir ses règle. " Lâcha Ron en haussant les épaules.

\- " Sûrement." reprit Harry.

\- " Salut Harry ! " intervint une petite voix à la fois douce et aiguë.

Les deux amis se retournèrent et virent une Luna souriante.

\- " Salut Luna. " répondirent tout les deux en cœur.

Elle vint s'assoir un instant tout en les scrutant, le regard lointain.

\- " Vous avez une mine affreuse, est - ce parce que vous avez entendu des loups hurler cette nuit ? " constata la jeune fille.

Les garçons ses regardèrent tout en songeant qu'elle avait toujours des questions assez étranges.

\- " Euh, non, on a rien entendu. " Souffla Harry.

Elle se leva

\- " D'accord, j'espère que vous aviez vos bouquins pour le cours de potion."

\- " De potion ? Nous n'avons pas défense contre les forces du mal ? " s'étonna Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- " Non, le cours est annulé, nous avons potion dans quelques minutes. Je vais y aller, on se revoit dans la salle ! "

Sur ce, elle quitta la salle en sautillant sur elle même, le visage rivé droit devant elle.

\- " Bon .. Allez mon vieux .. Allons affronter Rogue . " Soupira Ron en tapotant les épaules de son ami. Celui ci souffla longuement avant de rejoindre son pote d'un pas léger.

 *** Dans la salle de potion.**

Severus s'installa à son bureau non sans remarquer avec quelle mauvaise humeur que la petite amie de Potter s'installa À ses côtés. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Voilà que maintenant ils n'étaient plus un trio mais un quarto.

Il fit l'appel et commença son cours. Il vit avec un certain agacement que Mademoiselle Weasley bavardait avec Potter et sa bande et dût faire un gros effort pour ne rien dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ni tenant plus, Rogue tapa du poing sur sa table.

\- " Potter ? Qui a t-il de si important à dire pour que vous gêniez mon cours ? " Intervint Severus d'une voix raisonnante.

Severus remarqua, non sans plaisir, que Granger et Weasley étaient mal à l'aise. C'est là qu'il remarqua que Ginny était rouge de colère.

-" Bien," pensa t-il. Voyons voir ce qu'elle a dans le crâne. Étant la petite amie du garçon le plus célèbre, elle devait au moins avoir quelque chose dans la tête.

Il s'avança vers les tables où était assise son élève et s'arrêta juste devant elle. Elle avait une lueur de crainte dans les yeux et Severus en fut satisfait.

-" Weasley ! Debout ! " Ordonna se dernier.

Elle sursauta non sans lui lancer un regard noir, et fit ce qu'il lui a ordonné.

\- " Pouvez-vous me dire de quelle potion j'étais en train de parler ? " Tonna t'iil d'une voix doucereuse en haussant un sourcil.

Elle posa un bref regard vers son petit ami. Harry avait un regard à la fois désolé pour elle, et en colère contre Rogue, qui jugeait être trop dur avec elle. C'était la première fois qu'il avait osé lever le ton sur elle. Ginny Weasley était réputée comme étant bonne élève et appréciée des professeurs.

Est - ce peut être parce qu'elle sortait avec Harry ? Lui qui était depuis toujours dans le collimateur de Severus.

\- " Je vous demande pardon, professeur, je ne vous ai pas écouté. " bredouilla - elle d'une petite voix hésitante.

Severus arqua de plus belle son sourcil droit, et au coin de ses lèvres, un sourire narquois se dessina.

Rogue retourna à sa place et Ginny fulminait intérieurement.

\- " Miss Weasley ! "

Elle sursauta. Que lui voulait-il encore ?

\- " Prenez vos affaires et venez vous asseoir devant moi. Ordonna il sans ménagement.

Elle bouillonnait intérieurement et fit une seconde fois ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Pour elle, et comme pour les autres élèves, c'était une des pires punition. Être devant cet être repugant était vraiment loin d'être rose.

Harry ragea . Ron ne bougea pas, trop trouillard pour dire quelque chose. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en feuilletant son livre de potion.

\- "J'aimerai qu'aujourd'hui, non en fait, j'ordonne, de voir une potion de mort immédiate sur mon bureau . Je la veux dans l'heure qui suit. Ouvrez vos bouquins et trouvez la page. Vous serez bien évidement notez. " trancha Severus en tournant le dos aux élèves. Des râlements de là parts de tout le monde se faisaient entendre. Perosnne n'aimaient les contrôles surprises, surtout qu'ils étaient au premier jours de classe.

\- " Mais professeur, nous n'avons pas le niveau pour faire ce genre de potion ! " coupa Lavande d'une voix étonnée.

Severus rogue allait dire quelque chose de désagréable, lorsque la grande porte du cachot s'ouvrit, laissant place au professeur Riveers. Severus soupira en se souvenant qu'elle devait venir, car pour pouvoir enseigner, la jeune femme devait passer un examen pratique. Rogue souriait sardoniquement en se disant qu'elle ne savait pas dans quelle wagon elle roulait. En effet, le professeur des potions était réputé comme étant très difficile et presque impossible d'obtenir de bons résultats.

\- " Entrez, mademoiselle Riveers . "

Elle sourit, et alla s'assoir là où Severus lui avait indiqué une chaise. Les autres élèves étaient en train de regarder cet homme avec de gros yeux. En effet, la jeune femme était aveugle, et il serai bien difficile pour elle de voir l'endroit où leur professeur lui à indiqué.

Severus avait sûrement fait exprès, peut être bien pour l'intimider, où alors, pour avoir un malin plaisir de la voir gênée.

Sans difficultés, elle alla s'assoir, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois assise, elle croisa les bras, dans l'attente du feu vert du professeur.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, soit elle faisait exprès d'être aveugle, où alors elle avait un 6 ème sens sur développé. Après un instant les élèves continuèrent leurs travail dans un grand silence. Le professeur Rogue etait resté surpris de voir qu'elle était loin d'être intimidée par lui.

Il fit un geste avec sa cape et se retourna vers la jeune femme. Il lui donna un bouquin, des accessoires et s'approcha d'elle, sans vraiment la regarder. Cependant, son parfum fruité était entré dans les narines du grincheux. Il trouvait cette odeur des plus désagréable. Il allait bientôt empesté son cachot.

\- " Bien, le teste consistera à me fabriquer une potion qui permettrait d'endormir n'importe quel être vivant dans l'immédiat. "

Ce teste était loin d'être facile. En effet, il faut avoir un maximum de maîtrise en potion pour le réussir.

Severus eu un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il la vit faire une tête de poisson ballon.

\- " Rien que ça ? Très bien, ça sera fait dans l'heure . " Fit elle d'une petite voix cristalline.

Severus la fixa, il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir ses yeux car ils étaient plongé dans le bouquin, mais il vit qu'elle avait toujours ce sourire. Elle venait de prononcer cela comme si que la préparation était un jeux d'enfant.

Une heure était passée. Les élèves rendirent les flacons avec leurs noms gravé dessus et quittèrent la salle le plus rapidement que possible . Plus ils étaient loin du professeur Rogue, mieux c'était.

Lorsque il n'y avait plus personne, Severus c'estait dirigé vers la place qui avait été occupé pendant une heure la peut - être future professeur de potion, et vit un flacon. Il fronça les sourcils et se hâta de tester se capacités .

Il cherchait au fond du cachot des cages où des animaux encore vivants s'y trouvaient. Il prit un serpent, caressa en douceur ses écailles vertes, déposa quelque goûté sur la langue du reptile.

Severus s'aperçoit Ô surprise, que la bête sombra instantanément dans un sommeil profond. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette femme avait bel et bien réussit le teste. Dumbledore était intelligent. Elle était apte d'enseigner . À partir de maintenant, les élèves n'auront pas un, mais deux professeurs des potions.

 *** Dans le bureau du directeur.**

Severus marchait d'un pas lourd et boiteux . Il n'avait plus cours pour aujourd'hui . Il traversa le grand couloir extérieur où, une grande pelouse accueillait chaque jours au moins une trentaine d'élèves qui venaient soit pour réviser, se reposer où alors pour bavarder.

Il entendit des rires non loin de lui, et vit, dans le plus grand désagrément, Potter en train de chatouiller sa copine. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas ici. Sûrement plus loin pour réviser. Non sans s'arrêter, il leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant " des faibles " au coin de ses lèvres.

Il baissa la tête. Continua sa marche à son allure normal, et sans vraiment y faire attention, croisa le professeur McGonagall.

\- " Oh Severus ! Dumbledore souhaite vous voir dans son bureau ! "

\- " Je suis au courant. C'est pourquoi j'y vais de ce pas. " Trancha Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

La vielle femme fit un signe de la tête et reprit son chemin.

Une fois qu'il avait achevé les grands escaliers qui menaient vers le bureau du directeur il alla toquer à la porte lorsque il entendit Ô surprise une deux personnes discuter.

Il reconnu la petite voix fragile et fatiguée du directeur des écoles et .. Celle du professeur Riveers ? Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici. Et surtout seule. Connaissait - elle le château par cœur ? Beaucoup de questions concernant cette dernière rôdaient dans la tête de Severus.

Ses sourcils se fronçaient encore plus durement lorsqu'il entendit une partie de la conversation.

\- " Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret sera bien gardée sous condition que vous menez à bien votre mission. " murmura Albus.

\- " Merci, je ne vais pas vous décevoir. "

Severus ne comprit pas tout. Alors comme ça, elle avait un secret, un secret gardé par le directeur des écoles. Si il comprenait bien, tout les deux étaient plus ou moins dans le même paquet.

Il allait pour sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à la jeune femme. Cette fois ci, Severus pu enfin voir la couleur de ses yeux. Il recula lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'ils n'avaient pas de pupilles. De couleur cristallin, ses yeux se mariaient avec la couleur laiteuse de sa peau. Sa chevelure brune légèrement relevé à l'aide d'une pince. Elle était à, la sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours.

\- " Bonne journée, professeur Rogue. " souffla - elle en tournant les talons vers les escaliers.

Il l'observa un instant tout en se demandant s'il il devait l'aider à descendre où pas. La réponse fut vite fait, elle n'avait nullement besoin d'aide. Elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule. D'une manière des plus gracieuses, elle dévala les grandes marches et sortit petit à petit du champs de vision de Severus.

Celui ci soupira et entra dans la salle.

À suivre ..


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjoir tout le monde ! Voilà le 3 eme chapitre tout frais pour vous ! :3**

 **je tenais à le plublier dans la semaine car demain je vais en brousse donc je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de publier un autre ^^**

 **merci pour tout vos favoris et reviews ! Je suis vraiment touchée ! C'est avec des gens comme vous qu'on a envie de tout donner ^^**

 **voila ! Sans plus tarder ... Bonne lecture ;)**

 **PS : Je m'excuse en avance, car je sais que je fais des fautes .. Même si j'essaie de faire de mon mieux :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 *** La nouvelle déplaisante.**

Après s'être entretenu avec le directeur des écoles, Severus avait passé le restant de sa journée dans les cachots, qui pour lui, c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait se détendre et avoir la paix. Loin des regards grossiers et moqueurs des autres, il restait cloîtrer comme un rat pendant des heures dans cet endroit assez dégradant selon tout le monde.

L'odeur de refermée, de rats morts et des égouts, le fait qui fait sombre ne semblait en rien perturber notre cher Severus. Comme la plupart des élèves disent il est très bien là où il est, et qu'il y reste.

Les semaines se défilèrent très rapidement. Harry et sa bande passèrent toute les journées de cours et de repos ensemble. Sa relation avec Ginny devenait de plus en plus intense et passionnelle. Cependant, entre Ron et Hermione c'était la pagaille. Pas un jour ne se passe sans qu'il y est une dispute. D'autant plus, Hermione faisait s'en cesse des crises de jalousies à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Lavande se rapprocher de trop près de son Ron et vise - versa, lorsqu'il s'agit de Victor Krum ..

Du côté de la nouvelle professeur des potions, d'après les élèves, elle était bien plus agréable que Rogue. Elle enseignait de manière très satisfaisante et était déjà très apprécié des élèves.

Angelika n'avait que très peu d'amis. En même temps, personne ne la voyait vraiment hormis à l'heure des repas. Et encore.

Ce midi là, élèves comme professeurs étaient tous convoqué dans la grande salle de buffet. Apparement Dumbledore avait quelque chose d'important à leurs dire.

Severus, assit sur une chaise vit quelqu'un s'assoir à ses côtés. Il leva la tête et ..

\- " Bonjour Severus. " c'était mademoiselle Riveers. Toujours aussi souriante et belle.

Rogue leva un sourcil en se demandant en quel honneur avait - il le droit d'avoir une pareille compagnie. Lui qui, depuis des années était toujours tout seul. Il n'avait rien dit. Pas un bonjour ni aucunes expressions de son visage n'étaient visible. Totalement indifférent de sa présence, il attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Dumbledore afin qu'il puisse par la suite se retirer dans ses cachots.

\- " Bonjour mademoiselle Riveers ! " Salua Hagrid qui semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Celui ci vint s'assoir à ses côté en déposant une énorme assiette de jambon fumée.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà que celui ci vienne à son tour .. Ne pouvait - il pas avoir la paix ? Savourer son repas dans le calme et la solitude comme il aimait tant ?

\- " Bonjour Hagrid ! Comment allez vous ? " Souffla la jeune femme en buvant une gorger de jus de .. Tomate ?

\- " Ça pourrait allez mieux .. Si mon dragon pouvait guérir .." Soupira le géant d'une petite voix triste.

\- " Ooooh ... Vous avez un dragon ? Qu'a - t'il au juste ? " Demanda t'elle.

\- " Il ne crache plus de feu. Je crois que c'est à cause du froid. "

\- " Je lui donnerai une potion. "

Les yeux d'Hagrid s'écarquillèrent, comme une lueur de bonheur à l'intérieur de ses perles noirs apparaissait . Il était heureux de la nouvelle et trouvait que cette jeune femme était très douce et compréhensible.

En voyant cela, Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de soupirer tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Leur discussion disions pour lui trop nian-nian commençait à le taper sur les nerfs . Définitivement, il ne pouvait pas savourer son repas et son seul moment qui devrai être relaxant en paix.

Sous les soupirs lasses du professeur des potions, Angelika souriait tout en se retournant vers lui. Ses yeux cristallins, perdus au loin se posèrent sans management dans les siens qui étaient plutôt noirs. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir comme tout le monde, car elle était aveugle, mais elle les voyait à sa façon.

Severus arquait un sourcils.

\- " Vous semblez vous ennuyer, de quoi avez vous envi de parler ? " Murmura t'elle en s'adressant au vieux grincheux qui ne disait rien mais ne pensait pas moins.

Severus fit un tour de la salle avec ses yeux tout en se demandant si c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Les autres professeurs, qui voyaient la scène pouffer de rire en se disant qu'elle ne savait pas avec qui elle avait à faire.

\- " C'est bien à vous que je m'adresse, professeur Rogue. " Continua Angelika en le fixant de plus belle.

Tout d'abord, il fut très surpris qu'une personne vint à lui parler. Mais il le fut encore plus quand il croisa son regard à la fois vide et lointain. Celle ci le fixait comme ci qu'elle le voyait, comme si qu'elle n'avait aucun problème pour voir les gens. Comment le faisait elle ? Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses.

Le cœur de pierre du professeur Rogue rata un battement. Cette sensation à la fois agréable que détestable, compréhensible qu'incompréhensible durait pendant quelque seconde. Pour lui c'était comme ci qu'elle régnait pendant des heures . Il ne dit rien. Il préférait l'ignorer.

Hagrid c'était penché vers elle pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de lui adresser la parole, qu'il était étrange et qu'il n'avait aucuns amis.

La jeune femme clignota des yeux en se demandant pourquoi. Elle eu un regard désolé et sentit que celui ci la fixait.

Peu de temps après, Albus Dumbledore entra dans la salle et vint s'assoir sur son " trône " habituelle.

\- " Mes chers élèves. " Commença -il doucement

Il y avait un brouhaha pas possible. Le directeur dut intervenir pour calmer tout cela.

\- " SILCEEEENCE ! " Tonna se dernier dont sa voix raisonnée dans les oreilles des élèves et dans toute la salle.

Tout le monde se bouchèrent rapidement des oreilles et fronçant des yeux, puis, on n'entendait plus une mouche voler.

\- " Mes chers élèves. J'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance à vous annoncer. Je suis navré de vous apprendre, que je vais partir dans quelques jours, selon le désire du ministère. "

Dans la pièce tout les élèves poussaient des " Ooooh noon .. "

\- " Mais .. Le pire n'est pas là. Je vais laisser ma place à quelqu'un autre. "

Tout le monde attendaient la suite. Severus fronçait les sourcils. Il savait de quoi il parlait, car peu de temps avant, il avait obtenu cette discussion avec lui.

\- " Je suis dans l'obligeance de laisser ma place à Dolores Ombrage .. "

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tout les élèves protester. Non pas cette femme, jamais de la vie. Tous se levèrent en lançant des plats en l'air.

Harry écarquillait les yeux, Ron venait tout juste de recracher le morceau de poulet dans son assiette, Hermione ne disait rien, mais avait peur.

Le directeur regardait autour de lui, et eu comme une expression compatissante gravée sur son visage ridé. Les professeurs chuchotaient entre eu. Apparement personne n'avait apprécié la nouvelle, et c'était compréhensible. Le professeur Ombrage était cruelle, folle et manipulatrice.

Tout le monde semblait désappointé et triste. Enfin tous sauf un, Rusard qui était des plus heureux. Amoureux de cette diablesse, il allait enfin pouvoir la revoir . Il tenait son chat sur lui et dansait sur place. Personne ne s'occupait de lui.

Après avoir finit son discours, Albus quitta la salle. L'atmosphère était morose, élèves et professeurs venaient de quitter la pièce d'un pas lent et confus.

\- " Qui est cette Dolores Ombrage ? " Chuchota Angelika dans les oreilles d'Hagrid.

\- " C'est une femme qui avait étudiée ici il y a deux ans en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.. Mais elle n'aidait en rien les élèves pour se préparer à se défendre contre certains dangers potentielles .. "

\- " Tel quel Voldemort ? "

Il hocha la tête en disant un oui gêné.

 *** Dans les cachots.**

Ginny attendait avec les autres élèves devant les cachots quand une élève vint la voir, la regardant froidement. Elle était asiatique et était vraiment jolie, elle reconnu tout de suite Cho Chang. Ginny essaya vaguement de lui sourire, sans succès.

\- " Ginny Weasley n'est - ce pas ? " Lança la jeune fille. " Tu changes d'année en année, mais tu es toujours aussi laide et sans charme. "

Puis, elle repartit dans le couloir, Ginny était choquée. Elle ne connaissait pratiquement pas cette fille et n'avait jamais eu de discussion avec elle. Oh, elle était au courant de la relation qu'elle avait eu avec Harry, elle se rappelait qu'elle en était assez jalouse, mais c'est tout.

\- " Laisse tomber " . Lui dit Hermione. " Elle est jalouse c'est tout. "

Severus ouvrit la porte du cachot et tous les élèves entrèrent. Il remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans la salle, Harry Potter. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres tout en pensant à la prochaine punition que le jeune homme aura le droit.

Il lança un bref regard et vit miss Weasley parler avec miss Granger. Pourtant, il s'abstint de tout commentaire et commença son cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus était à bout de patience. Tandis qu'il passait dans les rangs, il entendait les murmures de Weasley et de Granger. Elles étaient tellement plongées dans leurs discutions qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué que Severus s'approchait de leur table et commençait à entendre ce qu'elles disaient. Il commença à remonter ses manches et appuya leurs têtes vers leurs bouquins. Deux petits sourires gênés se dessinèrent sur les visages des jeune filles, puis peu de temps après, elles étaient en train de reprendre leur discutions .

\- " Elle est toujours amoureuse d'Harry .. Mais tout le monde sait qu'il est bien plus heureux avec toi. "

\- " Je vois .. Dans quelle pagaille je me suis encore fourrée.. "

Hermione était en train de rigoler

\- " Bienvenue au club . "

PLAAAAAF

Hermione et Ginny sursautèrent, Rogue venait de taper sur leur table et le chaudron d' Hermione s'était renversé sur la table. Le liquide commençait à grignoter le bois. Celle ci rageait intérieurement car elle avait mit un temps fou pour la préparation..

D'un coup de baguette, le professeur fit disparaître les dégâts et lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus aux deux élèves. Les deux filles n'avaient rien dit.

Severus fit un geste de sa cape tout en se retournant vers elles. Le visage lasse puis commença à ouvrir la bouche. Toutes les deux ainsi que les autres élèves s'avaient qu'à ce moment là, il allait probablement sortir quelque chose de désagréable à entendre.

\- " En quoi " dit-il sarcastiquement, " vos petits histoires à l'eau de rose ont-elles un rapport avec mon cours, Granger ? Weasley ? 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! "

Les deux filles étaient comme paralysées, ne sachant pas quoi dire, sauf reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tord. Elles allaient dire quelque chose pour se défendre, même si, elles savaient très bien qu'il était fort impossible de rivaliser avec lui, lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Potter hésitant.

Severus n'eu pas le besoin de se retourner qu'il savait que c'était lui. Il décida de laisser tranquille les filles, en songeant qu'elles avaient pour une fois de la chance, et décida de s'occuper tout personnellement du cas de Potter.

\- " Monsieur Potter, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et une heure de retenu pour ce soir dans les cachots . "

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, énervé. Il alla s'assoir près de Ron tout en commençant à ouvrir son bouquin.

Satisfait de voir le visage en colère de Potter, instantanément, il continua son cours dans le plus grand des silences.

Les heures paraissaient bien longues.. Surtout quand les élèves avaient quatre heures de potions. Quelle torture !

Pendant ce temps Severus était plongé dans ses bouquins, probablement de potion . Il leva le nez à chaque fois qu'il entendait un murmure de la part d'un ou plusieurs élèves.

\- " Excusez moi, professeur, mais avons nous pas cours normalement avec le professeur Riveers ?" Demanda un élève qui avait eu l'audace de trancher le silence qui depuis longtemps régnait.

Severus arqua un sourcil et déposa sa ménagement le bouquin qui lisait en paix.

\- " En quoi au juste, cela vous regard - t'il ? Répondit ce dernier de sa voix prévenante.

L'élève ne dit rien . Trop perturbé par le regard glaciale de son professeur.

\- " Il se trouve " Rétorqua ce dernier en jouant avec sa cape et ses manches " que le professeur Riveers et moi, partageons nos semaines. Celle ci est la mienne. Vous la reverrez la semaine prochaine, n'ayez crainte. Mais pour l'instant vous aurait l'agréable nouvelle de me supporter encore ! " Conclut - il d'une voix raisonnante qui sortait presque de l'ironie pur.

On pouvait entendre dans la salle des " Oooh .. "

Le cours était terminé, avant de partir, le professeur donna à ses élèves une pile de travail à faire pour le lendemain, ce qui déplaisait lourdement les intéressés.

\- " Professeur, nous avons entraînement de quidditch demain ! " Soupira Harry tout en se levant de sa chaise.

Aussitôt, serveurs avança à grand pas vers lui tout en lui crachant.

\- " Et qu'est ce que cela est censé me faire ? Ai - je quelque chose à faire de vos états d'esprits ? Il me faut votre devoir demain dans l'heure ou sinon je crains d'élargir votre retenu d'un mois complet . " menaça Severus en laissant un sourire narquois.

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et quitta la salle avec ses amis et sa petite copine.

 *** À l'extérieur..**

Le cours finit, Severus Rogue était en train de ranger ses affaires. Il fit un bref coup de baguette pour remettre en ordre la salle, dont ses élèves avaient laissé une pagaille tel que des gamins de cinq ans.

Une heure après, celui ci avait décidé de sortir un peu, marcher ne lui fera pas de mal. Il referma à double clef la prote dernier lui avant de quitter les lieu.

La chauve souris sur patte se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs extérieurs, il croisa quelques élèves dont des ricanements derrières sont dos se faisaient entendre. Des gamins. Pensa t- il.

Celui si s'apprêtait de continuer sa marche si quelque chose ne l'avait pas stoper net.

Il vit Ô surprise, le professeur Riveers accroupie dans la pelouse, discutant avec une dizaine d'élèves. En voyant leurs tailles cela ne pouvaient qu'être des premières années.

Elle semblait être attentif et rigolait avec.

\- " Quand je serai plus grande, j'aimerai être comme vous madame. " Murmura une petite fille

Angelika rigola tout en lui caressant sa joue.

\- " Sois toi même ma puce. "

\- " Non .. Je veux dire, j'aimerai être une professeur de potion ! "

\- " Cela peut ce faire, mais il te faudra de la patience et de longues études. "

\- " J'y arriverai "

\- " Bien, je vois que tu es motivée. Dans se cas, tu y arrivera sans problème. " Sourit la jeune femme tout en se disant qu'elle avait de la chance d'être ici .

Severus eu un hoquet de surprise. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il avait mît les pieds dans le château qui voyait un professeur rigoler et discuter avec des élèves comme ci qu'ils étaient de grands amis. Il trouvait cela à la fois peu commun mais surprenant. Il devait avouer qu'elle était spéciale, mais dans le bon côté des choses. Il restait comme hypnotisé lorsque ses yeux sombres croisait le sourire de la jeune femme. Apparement celui ci était contagieux car, sans savoir pourquoi, il fit de même.

Celui ci, qui selon lui c'était trop éternisé tourna les talons pour reprendre sa route. Lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans son étant.

\- " Ooh professeur Rogue ! "

Celui ci reconnu la petite voix de la jeune femme, et le parfum fruité qu'elle mettait tout les jours. À force ses narines commencèrent à s'habituer à cette odeur.

Ne voulant pas entamer une conversation, il continua sa marche dans l'espoir qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Cependant, madame était coriaces, et n'était pas du tout décidé de le laisser partir sans avoir apprit à le connaître. Depuis des semaines, cette dernière n'arrêtait pas t'entendre des mauvaises choses à son égard, comme quoi il faisait peur aux élèves, était insociable et n'avait pas d'amis, d'autres disaient que c'était un vampire .. Enfin bref, elle voulait, au lieu d'écouter les autres, avoir son propre jugement.

Mais comment pourrait - elle réussir à lui parler ? Lui qui était très .. Solitaire et difficile comprendre. De plus il ignorait tout le monde, ce qui ne lui rendait pas la tâche simple.

Les sourcils froncés, elle couru un instant et se plaça devant lui pour faire comme une barrière.

\- " Arrêtez ! Pourquoi est- ce que vous ignorez tout le monde comme ça ? "

Severus s'arrêta net et fixa la jeune femme. Que pouvait - il dire mis à part qu'elle avait un sacré courage ou alors qu'elle était ignorante pour lui tenir tête. Pourquoi cette jeune femme cherchait - elle à entamer une conversation avec lui ?

\- " Avez vous perdu votre langue ? " Continua t'elle en croisant les bras.

\- " Je n'ai pas de temps. " Coupa t'il sèchement.

Un sourire victorieux de la jeune femme se dessina. Il venait enfin, pour la première fois lui parler. Même si c'était assez cours et péjoratif, elle était contente. C'était déjà pour elle, un grand pas en avant.

\- " Mais .. Vous n'aviez plus cours, vous avez encore toute la journée devant vous ! "

Il soupira.

\- " Que me voulez - vous miss Riveers ? " Lâcha t-il, lasse.

Elle sourit de plus belle.

\- J'aimerai vous connaître c'est tout .. Je connais tout les autres professeurs du châteaux, tous sont sympathiques, mais vous .. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. "

Severus mît quelque minutes avant de lui répondre . Elle avait sortit cela d'une voix tellement sincère qu'il était comme paralysé.

\- " Je n'ai pas le temps. "

Celui ci reprit sa marche. La jeune femme resta encore une fois abasourdie puis décida de trottiner derrière lui tout en essayant d'obtenir une véritable conversation .

\- " Attendez ! J'en ai pas fini avec vous ! "

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant " quoi encore .. "

Elle se replaça en face de lui pour lui bloquer la route. Severus allait protester, lui dire qu'elle devenait lourde et commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, mais elle le coupa dans ses paroles

\- " J'ai une idée, vu que nous sommes tout deux des professeurs des potions, pourquoi ne pas collaborer ensemble ? Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à découvrir et moi aussi .. Ça serai cool non ? "

\- " Non, ça ne sera pas cool, mais inutile. Je n'ai nullement besoin d'apprendre quoique ce soit dans le domaine de la potion. Merci. " Coupa le sorcier sèchement d'une voix aussi glaciale que lasse.

Angelika allait protester, lui dire le font de sa pensée, lorsque par accident et maladresse, et aussi du fait qu'elle était aveugle, elle n'avait pas pu voir le morceau de cailloux qui reposait sagement sur son chemin, et ayant des chaussures à talons elle trébucha. Elle allait tomber en arrière si, Rogue, ne l'avait pas attraper juste à temps. Derrière elle, il la tenait fermement contre lui.

Plaquée contre le torse de cet homme elle rougit un peu, sans que lui ne le remarque.

\- " Mademoiselle Riveers, faite attention la prochaine fois où vous mettez les pieds ! " Ronchonna t'il sans toutefois la lâcher.

Elle eu un pauvre sourire puis lui répondit d'une voix douce

\- " Je ne vois pas. Donc, ce genre d'accident m'arrive assez souvent. "

À ses mots, Severus ne savait plus où se mettre. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait été très maladroit dans ses paroles. Il gloussa légèrement.

Loin d'être offusquée, elle rétorqua

\- " Oh, ne soyez pas gêné de ma cécité. C'est comme ça. Il faut juste faire avec. "

\- " Cela est dû par accident où votre naissance ? ". Répondit Severus d'une voix plus calme.

La jeune femme allait répondre quand Dumbledore tapota sur les épaules de Severus .

\- " Alors Severus, voilà qu'enfin vous vous êtes trouvé une amie. " Souffla t'il tout en ayant de la malice dans ses yeux fatigués.

Instantanément Severus lâcha la jeune femme et se décala de quelques mètres. Celle ci pouffa de rire en sentant la gêne du soit disant cœur de pierre du sorcier.

\- " Albus. Quel plaisir de vous voir à l'extérieur du château." Coupa se dernier.

\- " Oui, je me promenez, lasse de faire les cents pas dans mes appartements, Miss Riveers, puis - je vous voir un instant ? "

L'intéressée hocha la tête et pris un air sérieux.

\- " Bien sûr. J'ai cours avec mes élèves de première année que dans deux heures. J'ai tout mon temps ! " Elle avait finit sa phrase en regardant Severus d'un œil moqueur. Celui ci ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui surpris plus ou moins le directeur.

Tout les deux partirent, laissant un homme au cheveux gras seul.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait était heureux qu'elle soit enfin partit. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, il eu la désagréable surprise et sensation qu'il voulait qu'elle reste. Devenait - il fou ?

Il reprit son chemin, la tête remplit de questions.

À suivre !

 **voila ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! À la prochaine fois ! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ^^ j'ai rectifiée quelques petites erreurs concernant l'orthographe et les fautes sur les prénoms des personnages.**

 **Pour les yeux de Harry .. Je sais que sa mère les avait verts, mais dans le film ceux de son fils sont bleues donc c'est vrai que j'ai préféré me référer au filme qu'au livre ^^**

 **Concernant Ginny. Je savais que vous allez me faire la remarque concernant sa classe. Et je l'ai fais exprès, vous allez découvrir, dans ce chapitre là, le pourquoi du pour qui ^^**

 **Sinon je suis vraiment contente qu'il y ai autant de favoris ! Je ne savais pas que Severus Rogue était tant apprécié ^^**

 **Voilà ! Sans plus attendre, voici le 4 éme chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Harry avait très mal dormit. Déjà parce que son professeur préféré lui avait donné une pile de devoir à faire pour le lendemain, mais aussi par ce qu'il avait entraiment de Quidistsh. Quelle joie !

Luna avait jugée qu'il avait une mine épouvantable à l'heure du déjeuner, c'est pourquoi elle lui a donnée un excitant à boire.

Harry avait rejoint ses deux amis et marchaient tout les trois en direction du stade.

Quand ils sont rentré dans le stade, un énorme brouhaha régnait sur le terrain. On voyait que les supporters de Gryffondor étaient nettement plus nombreux que ceux des Serpentards puisqu'ils étaient aussi soutenus par les maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

\- Oh non je rêve ! Cria Harry.

Hermione comprit vite pourquoi Harry était dégoûté.

A la place de Mme Bibine qui était habituellement au poste de l'arbitre, il y avait Rogue, dégoulinant de pluie, l'air mécontent du rôle qu'on lui avait donné. La jeune adolescente tapota les épaules de sont ami en lui disant que tout se passera bien.. Celui ci était moins sur qu'elle, mais il n'avait, après tout, pas le choix. Peu de temps après, Hermione quitta la salle, laissant place à Ginny qui entra, la chevelure mouillée dû à la pluie.

Harry pris la main de sa petite copine et lui sourit tendrement.

\- " Alors les amoureux, on se fait des câlins avant d'affronter le match ? Heureusement que ce n'est qu'un entraînement sinon je ferai en sorte que vous resterez à l'hôpital pendant un mois ! "

\- " Malfoy ! " Cracha Harry tout en se plaçant devant Ginny pour la protéger.

\- " Alors miss Weasley, j'ai cru comprendre que tu as rejoint les morveux en 6 ème année ! Tu dois être très douée, la rumeur son ton niveau intellectuel qui courait sur toi disait vrai. " Sourit le blondinet d'un air charmeur.

Loin d'être flattée elle se replaça devant Harry.

\- " Mêles toi de tes affaires ! "

Les amis de Drago pouffaient de rire en voyant celui ci se faire rabaisser par une fillette plus petite que lui.

Offensé il lui rétorqua :

\- " Quand on a des parents qui côtoient des moldues, on ne ce la ramène pas ! "

Harry et Ginny auraient tellement voulu le gifler, mais le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard intervint.

\- " Allez les gamins, vous aurez tout le temps de vous querellez lors du match . Potter suivez moi je vous pris. "

Le capitaine allait tourner les talons avant de rétorquer

\- " Et pour votres informations, nous n'avons pas entraînement, mais un vrai match. Dolores Ombrage est arrivée ce matin et elle à ordonnée que tout cela ce termine vite .. "

\- " Quoi ? " répondirent Drago , Harry, Ginny en cœur.

Il haussa les épaules

\- " Elle est folle, mais ça tout le monde le sait. Tout les professeurs sont là. "

\- " Mais .. Nous ne sommes pas prêt ! " Coupa Ginny d'une voix sec.

\- " D'après cette diablesse, ce genre de divertissement est inutile pour l'éducation scolaire. Je crains que nous aurons plus Quidistsh avant que Dumledore ne reprenne sa place. " Trancha le Serpentard en ayant un air assez désolé.

Drago quitta les champs de vison de deux amoureux, tandis que Ginny était très inquiète et en colère.

\- " C'est du n'importe quoi .. Je la hais ! " Gronda cette dernière.

\- " Ça ira .. On va s'en sortir .. " Chuchota le jeune homme tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Harry et le capitaine de l'équipe adverse avancèrent afin de se serrer la main une dernière fois avant le match.

Ginny n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel des deux lançait le regard le plus chargé de haine à l'autre.

Tandis qu'elle attendait comme les autres joueurs le coup de sifflet, Ginny tenta un coup d'œil vers son petit ami qui celui ci hocha la tête en signifiant " Bonne chance ma chérie "

Elle aurait voulu lui sourire mais le sifflet de départ se fit entendre et elle monta dans les airs, accompagnée des autres joueurs.

Harry avait certainement le balai le plus rapide de l'école, l'éclair de feu, l'équipe de Serpentard possédait des nimbus 2001 tandis que Ginny se contentait d'un nimbus 2000 dont elle était très fière.

Pendant que le match était en train de débuter, tout les professeurs étaient en train de parier sur qui gagnera. La plupart étaient pour Gryffondor.

Hagrid discutait avec le professeur Chourave tout en observant de près son ami Harry.

Severus était tout seul, sous la pluie et rageait à chaque fois quand un des membres de Gryffondor mettait un point.

\- " Londubat ***** passe à Weasley et… 10 points pour Gryffondor ! " Cria le commentateur quand Ginny marqua un but.

 *** Oui, j'intègre Neville dans l'équipe :p**

" Réjouissant .. " Gommela , Severus, l'air faussement ravis.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Rogue passa le plus clair de son temps à jeter des petits coups d'œils à droite et à gauche, dans l'espoir de trouver une femme aveugle. Mais en vint. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il se faisait du souci pour elle. Peut être qu'il avait peur pour son handicap des yeux. Bon, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il était directeur de Serpentard et son équipe devait gagner ! Il n'avait pas le temps de songer à propos de cette femme.

Les Serpentards, fâchés à force de se faire battre, attaquaient en force. Les batteurs fondirent sur les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor pour leur bloquer le passage tandis qu'un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard donnait un coup de pied dans le balai de Ginny pour attraper le souaffle.

Ron qui c'était enfin réveillé, réussit tant bien que mal à rattraper le tir du poursuiveur adverse et fut acclamé par la foule, bien que celui-ci ne regardait qu'une seule personne en particulier… Hermione qui se trouvait dans les stades aux côté de Luna. Celle ci lui souriait pour lui donner du courage. Luna, habillée d'une maniere assez étrange semblait être dans ses pensées ( pour ne pas changer )

\- " Et un superbe blocage de Weasley ! 10 points pour Gryffondor ! "

Le professeur McGonnagal rigolait avec ses collègues. Elle était tellement heureuse pour sa maison qu'elle perdait ses moyens.

Peu de temps après, Ombrage entra dans le stade et alla s'assoir au côté de Severus. Celui ci grimaça lorsqu'il sentit son parfum de rose qui empestait ses pauvres narines.

Le grincheux préférait de loin celui du professeur Riveers. D'ailleurs, il s'inquiétait encore car il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois depuis que le match à commencé.

Peu de temps après, Harry réussit à attraper le vif d'or, et la partie était terminée.

Tellement heureux, il se promenait sur son ballais, tout en montrant fièrement la petite boule dorée.

Malheureusement pour lui il ne vit pas le cognard se diriger droit vers lui, et encore moins quand celui ci le percute de plein fouet sur son épaule gauche.

Très vite, son ballais se brisa en deux et le jeune homme tomba violemment à terre tout en hurlant de douleur.

Tout le monde était inquiétait et se levèrent. Les guérisseurs couraient vers le pauvre garçons qui hurlait de plus belle, ses amis firent de même.

\- " Harry ! " S'inquiétait Hermione en se plaçant à ses côtés.

\- " Ça va aller mon vieux, les guérisseurs arrivent ! " S'ecria Ron qui était très inquiet, d'ailleurs on pouvait le constater dû à son teint blanchâtre.

Sa petite amie allait pour le rejoindre mais fut retint par un guérisseur. Les deux amis ont dû, s'écarter pour laisser les professionnelles examiner les dégâts correctement.

Aucun guérisseur n'avait réussit à mettre fin à sa douleur. Personne ne comprit.

Du moins, jusqu'au moment où une femme, courut vers le garçon et se plaça à genoux à ses côtés.

Severus se leva, le visage étonné, c'était le professeur Riveers ? Mais que faisait - elle là ? Elle était vêtu d'une tunique bleue, et aux pieds des bottes violetés. Sa chevelure châtain détachée, volait dû au vent. Les guérisseurs avaient bien essayé de la faire sortir du terrain, mais elle avait vraiment insistée de rester comme quoi elle savait comment le soulager. Ses yeux aveugles semblaient calmes, alors que la situation était plus ou moins stressante pour tout le monde. Ron et Hermione priaient pour son ami, Ginny quant à elle, était en larme.

Chose réussi, car la jeune femme calma instantanément la douleur du jeune homme, juste en touchant son épaule blessée et en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- " Voilà mon garçon, la douleur et passée, mais il vous faut vous faire soigner car je crains qu'elle soit cassée. " Souffla doucement la jeune femme en souriant.

Harry, soulagé, laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol et ferma les yeux .

Severus, qui avait vu la scène d'en haut, fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant comment avait - elle fait cela ? et qui était - elle vraiment ? Il alla pour descendre, mais il ne vit plus personne sur le terrain, et encore moins la femme qu'il jugeait à présent mystérieuse.

il alla pour tourner les talons, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose au dessous de sa chaussure noir. Il recula et baissa la tête. Il vit, au sol, un collier, plus précisément, un pendentif assez étrange. En effet, au bout de la chaîne, une petite plaque métallique ronde était décorée par deux gravures assez surprenantes.

Serveus Rogue enleva à l'aide de ses gros doigts la terre puis découvrit deux dragons qui semblaient se battre eu duel. Il se demandait bien à qui, cet objet aussi étrange que joli appartenait.

\- " Oh Severus, j'espère qu'il va s'en sortir . "

Celui ci se retourna et vit le professeur McGonnagal

\- " En effet. " répondit - il simplement

\- " Attendez Severus, jai un message pour vous de la part d'Albus "

Rogue ouvrit légèrement la bouche et s'approcha de cette femme, prêt à l'écouter.

\- " Albus souhaiterai que vous le rejoignez au plus vite dans la grotte des souvenirs. *****

 *** Oui, j'ai inventée un endroit ^^**

Severus comprit de suite ce que le directeur voulait en venir.

\- " Très bien, Minerva. "

d'un geste des plus élégants, il gesticula sa cape et tourna les talons, laissant la directrice de Gryffondor seule.

* **À l'intérieur du château.**

Ron et Hermione étaient resté toute la journée dans l'infirmerie, surveillant le blessé.

Ginny avait déposé sur son chevet, un bouquet de Marguerite et une boîte de chocolat.

L'infirmière avait bien insisté en disant qu'il avait besoin de repos, que faire réparer des os n'était pas sans douleur. Hermione grimaça en essayant de se mettre à sa place.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et vit ses trois personnes préféré près de lui. C'est en s'étirant qu'il bredouilla :

\- " Vous êtes tous ici.. Merci les amis. "

\- " Nous avons eu si peur pour toi ! Comment te sens - tu ? " S'inquiéta Hermione, les sourcils graves.

\- " J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. " Souffla se dernier tout caressant doucement son épaule qui avait était brisée à cause de ce maudit ballon volant débile.

Ginny resta à l'arrière, mais ne lâcha pas du regard son petit ami.

Hermione lança un petit regard coquin vers son amie et sourit.

\- " Nous allons vous lassez seuls, viens Ron. " Elle peut se dernier par la main et quitta la salle et souriant.

Ginny s'approcha d'Harry, une fois arrivée près de lui, elle s'agenouille et lui prit la main.

\- " Harry .. "

\- " Ginny.. "

Madame pomfresh fit un " Hum hum ! " lorsqu'elle vit les deux tourtereaux s'enlacer sans gêne.

genee Ginny recula.

\- " Si vous tenez à votre petit ami, il serai préférable de le laisser se reposer un peu ! " Reprit l'infirmière tout en faisant les draps d'un autre lit.

Dans la grande bibliothèque, Hermione révisée ses leçons pour le lendemain. Du moins essayée, car Ron ne faisait que de parler, ce qui était pour elle, très insupportable.

\- " Et après, mon frère George la baptisé éclaire de feu ! Oui, comme le balais d'Harry.. Et aussi.. "

Énervée, Hermione donna un coup de livre sur la tête de son ami. Dans l'espoir de le faire traire.

\- " Aiieeeeeux ! Mione ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! " Soupira se dernier en caressant le milieu de son crâne encore endolori.

\- Ça t'apprendra ! J'en ai que faire de tes histoires de limaces , de courses et d'élevage ! "

\- " Déjà, ce n'est de limace que mon frère a élevaient mais des escargots ! Et éclair de feu était le plus rapide ! " Ronchonna ce dernier en faisant une grimace de " elle m'énerve "

Hermione le fixa l'air " mais qu'ai - je fais pour avoir un ami aussi idiot que lui .. "

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, lasse de parler avec un imbécile et reprit dans ses leçons .

Ron ronchonna, il s'ennuyait à en mourir. Il détestait la lecture, et encore plus les devoirs. Si il pouvait rester toutes ses journées sur un ballais, ça aurait été parfait, mais la vie est cruelle..

\- " Demain nous avons défense contre les forces du mal .. J'ai vraiment la barre d'y aller ! " Ronchonna le rouquin.

\- " Sans compter que nous avons le professeur Ombrage au lieu de Rogue. " Reprit - il.

Hermione déposa son bouquin. Ron gloussa, de peur qu'elle le revoit valser, mais au lieu de cela selle se mît à rire. Ron souriait. Rares furent les moments où son amie rigolait. La plupart du temps, elle restait sérieuse et distante, cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- " Pourquoi tu rigoles Mione ? "

\- " Oh, tu verras demain. " Rigola de plus belle cette dernière.

\- " Mais .. Je verrais quoi ? "

\- " Quelle ne restera pas dans la classe bien longtemps ! "

Ron sourit

\- " Que vas - tu lui faire, pour l'amour de dieu ! "

\- " Depuis quand crois- tu en dieu, Ron ? "

\- " Euh.. Depuis.. Non mais ne changes pas de sujet ! Dis le moi ! "

\- " Bon.. Très bien, c'est bien parce que tu insistes, Ombrage prend toujours son thé avant de débuter les cours, je vais mettre dans son sucre de la poudre qui donne des rougeurs à plus en finir. "

\- " Brillant .. " S'étonna Ron en clignant des yeux. "

\- " Ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'étonne, si ? "

\- " J'avoue que non, tu es très impressionnante . Comme toujours. "

Hermione sourit une dernière fois avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Ron regarda autour de lui, et évita les regards persistants de Lavande. Depuis quand était - elle ici ? Heureusement pour lui, Hermione n'avait pas fait attention de sa présence, sinon elle aurait encore piquée une de ses crise hystérique de jalousie.

habilée tout en rose, et possédant une chevelure encore plus crépue et bouclée qu'Hermione il rigola doucement. Il avait néanmoins pitié pour elle, et souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'elle trouverai quelqu'un de mieux que lui.

Plus loin Severus était déjà presque arrivé à destination. Bientôt, il allait pouvoir se reposer dans ses donjons.

Il croisa dans les couloirs de l'écoles le professeur Lupin, qui lui, travaillait maintenant pour le professeur Chourave en donnant du chocolat aux élèves.

\- " Bonsoir Severus. Comment allez - vous mon ami ? Répondit se dernier en ayant un bref sourire gravé sur son visage qui semblait vieillir de plus en plus vite.

Severus avait comme un sourcil levé. Il avait pourtant le même âge que lui, et faisait au moins 10 de plus. Lupin,veilssait drôlement vite.

\- " Je vais bien, du moins j'irai mieux, quand je serai dans mes donjons, personnelles. " Cracha se dernier sans vraiment le regarder.

\- " Bien.. Je vais dans ce cas vous laissez. Bonne soirée. "

Severus fit un bref geste de la tête avant de tourner les talons.

Il emprunta les grands escaliers, puis arriva au plus vite devant les grandes portes des cachots.

Sans ménagement, il ouvrit les portes, qui celles ci grincèrent avant de se claquer derrière lui violemment.

Il souffla un bon coup avant de fouiller dans ses étagères. Celui ci fonça les sourcils. Il lui semblait que ses potions avaient bougé de place. Lui qui était très minutieux et ordonné, jamais de la vie il n'avait vu un pareil désordre . Il recula, l'air mécontente, puis marcha sur quelque chose de dur et entendit un " Craque" il baissa la tête et aperçoit aux plus grandes des surprises un bout de verre dans sa chaussure.

Il comprit, quelqu'un était venu fouiller dans ses réserves. Il accusa instantanément les trois morveux de lui avoir volé un échantillon de je ne sais pas quoi pour comploter encore dans des affaires personnes qui ne leurs regardaient nullement.

Il remonta ses manches, le visage grave et lasse, puis un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les bouts de verres qui dormaient au sol. Une fois cela fait, il prit un temps fou pour tout remettre en place.

L'humeur de Severus sombrait lorsqu'il remarqua que de ses flacon avait disparu. Celui ci constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelles fioles, mais celui que même un élèves de 6 eme année ne pourrait jamais savoir s'en servir.

Il allait quitter les lieux pour attraper ses idiots, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit un peu plus loin dans ses cachots. Il fronça les sourcils avant de s'avancer à grand pas vers le bruit.

Il fut sidérer de voir le professeur Riveers assise par terre en train de mélanger ses fioles, sûrement essayait - elle de créer une potion spéciale pour quelqu'un..

Severus s'approcha d'elle, sans faire de bruit. Oui, il savait être discret quand il le voulait, mais manque de pot pour lui, étant aveugle la jeune femme avait l'ouïe et un odorat sur développée, elle tourna la tête en direction du professeur Rogue..

Celui si s'arrêta.

\- " Oh, c'est vous Severus. Je suis navrée, je ne vais pas rester longtemps. "

Oui, oui elle pouvait être navrée. Elle était dans ses appartements personnelles, qui plus est, elle avait fait un désordre pas possible dans ses étagères. Il s'apprêtait à l'envoyer sur les roses, mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard à la fois vide et doux, il avait oublié toutes notions de colères.

\- " Que faites vous ici ? "

\- " Je créer une potion pour soigner le dragon d'Hagrid.. Il est encore malade. " fit - elle d'une petite voix triste.

\- " Oh. " fut le seul " mot " qui lui sortit de la bouche.

\- " Avec ceci, il va pouvoir cacher du feu ! " Se réjouit - elle.

\- " Vous êtes bien sûr de vous."

\- " Il le faut bien, pour réussir."

\- " Comment saviez vous que c'était moi qui était là ? " Demanda le maître des potions.

\- " Votre odeur de citrouille vous à trompée ! "

\- " Oh. je vois "

\- " Ainsi que votre démarche .. "

\- " Qu'à - t- elle donc de si particulière au juste ? " Soffusca - t - il en s'approchant d'elle de plus près.

Elle rigola. Ce qui provoqua un hochement de sourcil de la part de Rogue.

\- " Elle est lourd, bruillante et boiteuse. "

\- " Intéressent. Que saviez vous d'autre sur moi ? "

\- " Euh .. Vous aviez la voix qui porte ? "

\- " Exacte .. "

\- " Que vous détestez les élèves, notamment Harry Potter. Mais pourquoi ? "

\- " Vous êtes bien trop curieuse. Il s'agit là d'un terrain glissant. " murmura -t- il de sa voix doucereuse.

\- " Je vois. Nous avons tous nos petits secrets. Je ne vous embêterez pas plus avec ça. "

Severus sourit. Il avait vraiment l'étrange sentiment qu'avec elle, il se sentait totalement bien et détendu. Elle était très agréable, déjà à regarder mais aussi sa voix, qui était aussi douce que celle de sa Lily.

\- " Je sais que vous allez me trouver étrange, mais je comprends pourquoi vous restez la plupart de votre temps ici. " Reprit - elle en le fixant sans néanmoins sourire.

\- " Plait - il ? "

\- " C'est assez reposant à vrai dire. Il fait chaud, sombre, et c'est tranquille. "

\- " Vous aimez les endroits sombres ? " Souffla - il d'un air narquois.

Elle rougit.

\- " En quelque sorte. Bon, je vais vous laissez tranquille. J'ai un bébé dragon à soigner. Bonne soirée Severus. "

À contre cœur du professeur Rogue, elle quitta les lieux d'un pas gracieux. Il aurait aimé lui dire de rester encore un peu . Qu'il aimait sa compagnie et parler avec elle. Il souffla un bon coup avant de refermer les portes du donjon. L'air mécontent .

À suivre ..

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! ;) bon week end ! La suite sera publiée bientôt, si il n'y a pas de problèmes ..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Une ambiance festive régnait au sein de l'école. De part la victoire écrasante de Gryffondor contre Serpentard au Quidditch mais aussi à cause de l'approche d'un bal.

\- " Hum hum ! " inteterompit, le professeur McGonnagal le chahut des élèves dans la grande salle de festin. Sous ses bruits de gorges, les élèves se turent.

\- " Bien, " reprit - elle en remontant son col tout en se tenant plus droite, pour paraître plus sérieuse

" J'ai l'heureux plaisir de vous annoncer, que nous avons prévu, le professeur Dumbledore et moi, avant son départ, de faire un bal qui aura lieux dans un moins . Même si il n'est pas avec nous aujourd'hui , le bal aura quand même lieu. Tous les élèves y sont bien évidemment conviés et nous espérons, les professeurs comme moi-même, un très grand effort de votre part pour y participer . Donc messieurs, veilliez inviter vos demoiselles pour la soirée à venir Sûr ce, Bonne appétit ! "

Cette annonce fut suivie d'applaudissements et de grandes discutions.

Ombrage, qui était à la place, sur le siège du directeur des écoles, fit un " Hum hum ! " insolant avant de prendre sans ménagement ma parole.

\- " Étant donné que je ne peux supprimer cette soirée .. Prometteuse, il est de mon devoir, en tant que nouvelle directrice du château d'inclure certaines règles ! "

Avant même qu'elle acheva ses derniers mots, la plupart des lèves levèrent les yeux au ciel. Les professeurs firent de même. cette " diablesse, " ne quittait pas des yeux Harry et sa bande. Son regard était haineux et lourd de vengeance, oui, elle ne pouvait, et n'oublierai jamais la nuit passée dans la forêt interdite avec les centaures. Maintenant qu'elle était là, sous ordre et protection du ministère de la magie, elle allait tout faire pour y rester et mener dur la vie de ceux qu'elle juge, mériter.

\- " Aucun élève n'aura le droit de sortir à l'extérieur du château, les partenaires choisit devront être de la même maison, et extinction des feux à minuit. "

Ron regarda ses deux amis en soufflant :

\- " Non mais sinon quoi .. La Voila arrivée depuis à peine deux jours et madame se permet d'agir comme notre bon Albus Dumbledore .. Et le pire c'est que les professeurs ne disent rien ! Et pourquoi Dumbledore et partit en nous laissant cette .. truie ? "

\- " Je pense que Dumbledore à des choses plus importantes à faire. " Répondit Hermione d'une petite voix cassée et hésitante.

\- " Plus importante ? Et nous alors ? On va devoir subir ce .. Monstre rose qui ne ressemble à rien ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils .

\- " Je veux dire, peut être qu'il essaye de trouver une explication et un moyens de découvrir où trouver vous savez qui et comment le détruire. .. " reprit - elle.

\- " Dans ce cas là, il aurait mieux fait de m'en parler ! " Coupa sèchement Harry qui avait suivit la discussion. Il était mécontent du fait que celui ci ne l'avait rien dit. Après tout, il était concerné.

\- " Harry .. Je crois qu'il serai plus sage, pour le moment du moins, de laisser Dumbledore faire ce qu'il a à faire. "

\- " Non Hermione ! Je suis concerné ! Je suis l'élu ! Moi seul aurait dû trouver une solution pour vaincre vous savez qui ! Je perds mon temps dans cette école alors que des vies sont en danger.. " Cogna, Harry, son poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter ses deux amis.

Hermione voulu protester, mais son ami se leva se table, le visage irriter. Ron jeta un petit coup d'œil vers cette ci, mais Hermione baissa la tête. Elle avait peur, très peur pour Harry.

À l'annonce du prochain bal, tout les élèves étaient en train de discuter entre eux. Malgré le fait qu'Ombrage ai instaurée quelques règles, cela n'empêchait pas les élèves d'être joyeux. On pouvait déjà voir certains gentlemans faire la cour à certaines adolescentes plus où moins heureuses.

Les professeurs aussi chuchotaient ensemble

Severus se tourna se tourna vers le professeur , McGonnagal voyant que celle - ci l'observait.

" - Un bal .. Vraiment . Cela signifie des semaines de bavardages frénétiques et insupportables dans nos classes… vous imaginez pas à quel point je serai ravi .. " Intervint -il de sa voix doucereuse sous un ton plus ou moins ironique.. Avec lui, personne ne pouvait vraiment savoir le fond de sa pensée.

" - Allons Severus ! Soyez un peu plus enthousiaste ! Un bal , il n'y a rien de mieux pour se détendre un peu ! " Rigola le professeur Chourave qui était juste à côté de lui.

" - À chacun son point de vu . Répliqua Severus sombrement.

Pourtant, sans vraiment se rendre compte, ses yeux se posèrent vers le professeur Riveers, qui, discutait avec le professeur Lupin. ( Oui, il est dans ma fiction ^^ ). Celle - ci bougea les lèvres, et quelques fois, des petits rires aigüe sortait de sa bouche. Sans vraiment comprendre, Severus fonça les sourcils tout en essayant d'écouter leurs discours. Mais elle était trop loin, à vrai dire, en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle était assise, droite, vêtue de sa tenu habituelle de sorcière et souriait beaucoup.

Parmi tout les professeurs, c'était elle qui était la plus souriante et fraîche, Severus le savait bien, mais refusait de l'admettre. Pourtant, quand il la voyait rigoler le professeur Lupin, et quand celui ci semblait beaucoup trop l'apprécier, le professeur des potions ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées sombres envers lui. Était - il jaloux ? Il commençait à se poser des questions. Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, et avait à peine parlé avec elle, qu'il se sentait déjà attiré vers cette femme aveugle. Pourtant elle n'avait rien de Lily, elle était aussi châtain que Lily était rousse et grande qu'elle était petite. Ce qui est des yeux. Ils n'étaient pas verts comme la femme qui avait occupée le cœur de cet homme depuis bien des années, mais .. Étrangement argentés. Surprenant. Était le seul mot qui passait par l'esprit du ténébreux.

Angelika était ravie. Elle adorait danser et ce bal serait une très bonne occasion de sortir de la monotonie de sa cécité. Mais par contre, elle ne savait pas encore, avec qui elle danserai. Après tout, si personne ne lui propose de venir, serai - ce un problème pour s'amuser ? La réponse fut rapide. Non. Elle n'avait pas besoin de partenaire pour passer une bonne soirée.

Une fois le repas finit, tout les élèves quittaient la salle pour aller se préparer pour le prochain cours à venir. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait potion. Mais cette fois ci, avec le professeur Riveers.

 **# En cours de potion**

Les élèves étaient tous installé dans la salle de potion. Attendant sagement l'arrivée du professeur.

\- " Bonjour à tous ! "S'exclama joyeusement Angelika tout en pénétrant avec grâce dans la salle, afin de s'assoir sur son siège.

\- " Bonjour professeur Riveers . " Répondirent tout les élèves en cœur "

\- " Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons fabriquer une potion, plus précisément, un filtre d'amour. Veilliez prendre, vos bouquin et ouvrez le à la page 233. Tout y est écrit, il vous suffit de de suivre les instructions. Je vous laisse 20 minutes, après nous passerons à la correction. Bon courage ! "

Les élèves ne perdaient pas de temps et commençaient déjà à feuilleter leurs bouquins. Hermione était déjà en train de commencer dans ses préparations.

Harry n'avait pas lâché de regard sa professeur, il se demandait bien comment avait - elle fait pour devenir professeur des potions alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

\- " Mon vieux, tu rêves où quoi ? Je sais qu'elle est belle mais tu vas prendre du retard si tu continues à la fixer ! " Chuchota Ron qui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Harry secoua brusquement ma tête, qui celle ci pivota vers son ami.

\- " Hein quoi ? Non non tu n'y est pas du tout .. Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'elle soit aujourd'hui professeur des potions alors qu'elle est aveugle ? rétorqua Harry en fixant son professeur.

\- " Je ne sais trop rien .. Je pense qu'elle sait se débrouiller .. "

Harry n'était pas très convaincu. Mais bon, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de la vie des autres, l'heure était en train de tourner à une vitesse folle qu'il n'avait pas encore touché à son livre.

\- " Professeur ? " Coupa Lavande, le silence qui avait fait place depuis un moment.

Angelika sortit de ses songes et sourit à son élève.

\- " Oui, Mademoiselle Brown ? "

\- " Pourquoi vouloir créer des filtres d'amours ? Serais - ce pour le prochain bal à venir ? "

Sous ses paroles, les élèves levèrent les yeux au ciel. Lavande pouvait se montrer très étrange et avait de ses questions qui faisaient rire certain, notamment Ron.

\- " Non ma chère. Personne n'a besoin de filtre d'amour pour trouver un bon partenaire. " Sourit le professeur tout en buvant son bol de chocolat chaud.

\- " Pourquoi ne pas fabriquer un filtre qui endormirait Ombrage le jour du bal ? " Intervint un autre élève.

Angelika rigola un moment avant de répondre.

\- " Monsieur Bifol, ce n'est pas très gentil. "

\- " Pas très gentil ? " S'exclama Harry en se levant de table . " Elle est complètement folle, elle nous a menez la vie dur, à fixée certaines règles complètements ridicules, elle a faillit renvoyer un de nos professeur et aurait pris sans hésiter la place de Dumbledore ! "

\- " Ouais ! Sans compter les punitions atroces et douloureuses .. " Lança Ron.

\- Et elle a refusée de nous apprendre à nous défendre contre les forces du mal notamment contre vous - savez qui ! " Intervint Hermione.

Angelika ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était restée scotchée était - elle aussi cruelle que ça ?

\- " Je vois .. Je vais l'entretenir avec elle. "

\- " Non, professeur ! Elle est complètement folle ! Elle risquerai de vous renvoyer ! " s'exclama un élève.

\- " Mais non voyons, il faut le faire intelligemment. Bon sinon, nous allons passer à la correction de vos potions, je vais passer dans les rangs voir ce que ça donne. "

Angelika avait fait le tour des tables et avait constaté que seule mademoiselle Granger avait fabriquée au mieux son filtre.

\- " Bien mademoiselle Granger, elle est très réussit. 10 points pour Gryffondor ! "

Harry Ron et les autres élèves de cette maison étaient content.

\- " Bon, le cours est terminé, je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances et on se revoir dans deux semaines ! "

\- " Madame, vous nous donnez pas de devoir à faire ? " Demanda Harry perplexe tout en rangeant ses affaires.

\- " Non monsieur Potter, pas cette fois si, je tiens à ce que vous vous reposiez un peu, après on attaquera un autre chapitre, qui sera plus complexe ! "

Harry hocha la tête, au moins sa changeaient du professeur Rogue, qui lui aurait sûrement donné pile de devoirs, plus probablement un contrôle. "

 **# À l'extérieur du château.**

C'était déjà les vacances qu'il pleuvait déjà, Angelika, n'aimant pas le froid décida d'aller à la cave pour voir une bonne bierraubeurre avec un peu de gingembre. Elle courait le plus vite que possible afin d née pas arriver trop mouillée à l'intérieur.

Une fois dans la cave, elle alla s'assoir à une table et commanda sa boisson. L'endroit était très calme et reposant. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur des flammes qui occupaient tout la cheminé qui ce trouvait à ses côtés. Elle se sentait bien. Quelques instants plus tard, un serveur déposa sur sa table sa bière et repartit juste après, servir d'autres personnes. Elle le remercia gentiment avant de la déguiser.

Elle souffla de bonheur et s'étira discrètement.

\- " Bonsoir Professeur Riveers ." S'écria une voix jovial qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Celle ci, sursauta,

\- " Oh, c'est vous professeur Lupin. Assez - vous, je vous pris. " fit - elle en lui montrant une place à ses côtés.

\- " C'est gentil, mais je ne vais pas rester longtemps, je vais rejoindre ma femme dans peu de temps. " Sourit cet homme en s'asseyant vite fait aux côtés de cette jeune femme.

\- " Alors, que faites vous ici toute seule ? Cet endroit n'est pas très fréquentable .. " Reprit - il.

\- " Je suis venu me réchauffer un peu. Il fait très froid dehors. "

\- " La fraîcheur ne me dérange pas. " Reponit - il tout me fixant les flammes de la cheminé.

\- " C'est compréhensible, pour un loup garou. " Rétorqua - t - elle en haussant les épaules..

Lupin écarquilla les yeux en ouvrit la bouche.

\- " Comment .. "

\- " Comment je le sais ? Je suis peut - être aveugle, mais pas stupide. "

\- " Et bien mademoiselle, vous m'impressionner. J'avoue que je suis .. Surpris, mais qu'est - ce qui m'a trahi ? "

\- " Votre odeur, vos sauts d'humeurs, le fait que vous ne soyez jamais là les jours de pleines lunes. "

Lupin rigola.

\- " Vous pourriez devenir détective ! Vous avez vraiment le sens pour découvrir certaines choses chez les gens. "

\- " Oui, je pourrais. Un jour peut - être. Mais pour l'instant, j'aime enseigner dans la potion. "

Lupin haussa les épaules.

\- " Comme Le professeur Rogue. "

Le cœur de la jeune, femme rata bizarrement un battement.

\- " Dites, j'ai une question à vous poser. "

\- " Je vous écoute ? "

\- " Savez - vous pourquoi le professeur Rogue n'a aucun ami dans le château ? "

Lupin était en train de sourire

\- " Vous l'aimez bien à ce que je vois . "

Celle ci rougit avant de rétorquer.

\- " Ooh non non, ce n'est pas ça. J'aimerai juste savoir le pourquoi du pourquoi. C'est tout. "

\- " Et bien Severus est spécial. Depuis notre adolescence il était déjà un grand solitaire. Il n'avait aucun ami et souvent il était en quelque sorte maltraité par les autres élèves, qui jugeaient différent."

\- " Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait - il de si différent ? "

Il soupira.

\- " Sa tenu vestimentaire était des plus noires , ses cheveux gras couleur corbeau, sa peau pâle comme la neige et son nez crochu étaient loin d'y été agréable à regarder. "

Elle fronça les sourcils

\- " Donc, tout ça pour un physique ? Pour quelque chose d'aussi .. Futile ? "

\- " Quand on est jeune on agit parfois de manière stupide. Mais en plus de son physique, il était étrange il ne parlait que de magie noir. Mais vous savez, une personne avait essayait de le connaître. "

\- " C'était vous ? "

\- " Non, mais une femme, , elle s'appelait Lily. Lily Evans. Une très belle femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude. Il avait était autrefois amoureux d'elle. Cette relation aurait put marcher si Severus n'avait pas rejoint le clan des mangemorts. "

\- " Qu'est - ce qu'elle est devenu ? "

\- " Elle c'était marié avec James Potter. "

Angelika écarquilla les yeux et comprit.

\- " Le père d'Harry ? "

\- " Oui, et ils ont tous les deux étaient tué par le seigneur des ténèbres. Depuis ce jour, Severus c'est complètement refermé sur lui même. Mais peut - être que si une autre femme rentre dans sa vie, cela pourrai peut - être le sauver de sa monotonie. "

Angelika fixa cet homme tout en écoutant le bruit de la braise.

\- " Je vois .. "

Lupin mit un certain temps avant de continuer son discours.

\- " Mais Severus est buté, et n'écoute personne, sauf Dumbledore. "

\- " Humm " Souffla la jeune femme en ayant de la pitié dans ses yeux.

Lupin sourit en voyant la mine triste de celle - ci .

\- " Vous saviez, il est inutile de vouloir lui parler. Comme on dit, un arbre qui a poussé de travers restera de travers qu'on le veuille ou non et Severus et comme cet arbre . " Reprit - il d'une voix sans compassion.

Angelika se leva de table les sourcils graves en se disant comment des gens sans miséricordes pouvaient réellement exister.

\- " Je suis sûr qu'il à tellement plus à offrir, seulement, seuls les gens , aussi pédant que vous, jugeraient qu'il est préférable de laissant un homme seul face à ses propres malheurs, au lieu de tout simplement l'aider ? Je ne suis pas de cet avi. "

Sur ses mots, elle quitta cette endroit, laissant un lupin bouleversé.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Angelika était ravi de voir qu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Elle allait maintenant se promener tranquillement tout en jouissant du beau temps.

Aveuglement, elle marcha en direction des chants d'oiseaux. Mais étant aveugle elle ne vit pas l'arbre vivant qui agressait tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'en approcher de trop près.

Elle marcha de plus belle en répondant au chant des oiseaux. Les cheveux au vent, elle était d'un état euphorique. Elle allait faire un pas de plus jusqu'au moment où elle se sentait propulser en l'air et retomber violemment au sol. Elle entendit des tremblements et des bruits sourds. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle était à côté de l'arbre ensorcelé. Hagrid lui en avait parler, qu'il fallait se méfier de lui et éviter de s'en approcher. Angelika ne pouvait pas voir, mais elle sentait qu'il allait pas tarder à l'écraser de tout son poids à l'aide de ses branches vivantes. Elle commençait à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles et celui ci se figea net devant elle.

Angelika était sauvée. Peut de temps après, Elle ne vit pas le professeur Rogue derrière elle, qui était resté bouche bée. Il était venu sûrement pour la sauver, et il ne devait pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir.

Elle avait réussit à pétrifier cet arbre magique sans avoir eu recours à la baguette. Qui était - elle vraiment? D'après Albus Dumbledore, elle était spéciale, il commençait à le comprendre.

Angelika se leva, essuyant de manière efficace sa tenu violette tout en soufflant. Elle avança vers la direction opposée de cet arbre, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix doucereuse. Cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien.

\- " Comment avez - vous fait cela ? "

Elle gloussa. Depuis combien de temps était - il ici ? Avait - il vu ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

Elle devrai rester prudente à l'avenir.

\- " Bonsoir Severus, comment allez - vous ? Il fait beau n'est ce pas . "

Elle l'entendit s'approcher d'elle, ce qui lui fit légèrement sourire, elle aimait le bruit de ses pas lourds et boiteuses.

\- " Ne changez pas de sujet, miss Riveers. Je reprends ma question, comment avez - vous fait cela ? Je vous ai vu. Personne ne peut faire de magie sans baguette. "

Elle gloussa une deuxième fois. Ce qui provoqua un second doute de la part du professeur Rogue.

\- " Alors ? Reprit - il d'une voix plus dure.

\- " Pourquoi devrais - je être obligée de vous répondre ? Je n'ai rien fais de mal à ce que je sache. "

Severus eu un sourire narquois sur son visage.

\- " Certes, mais vous le devez des explications. "

Severus vit les sourcils d'Angelika se froncer.

\- " Et depuis quand ai - je des comptes à vous rendre, maître des potions ? "

Severus clignota des yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne était en train de s'opposer à lui, et qui plus est, une femme. Aveugle. Il ne pouvait pas nier que cela lui plaisait, cela lui donnait du challenge et une excuse pour se montrer encore désagréable.

\- " Depuis le jour où Albus Dumbledore m'est professer sous directeur. "

Angelika sourit ce qui étonna le professeur Rogue.

\- " Vraiment ? Vous êtes proche ? "

\- " En quelque sorte, oui. "

Elle était en train de sourire de plus belle. Severus, haussa un sourcil

\- " Pourquoi ce visage joyeux ? " Tonna - t - il perplexe.

\- " Oh, pour rien. " en réalité, elle était contente de voir qu'il avait au moins une personne avec qui il s'entendait bien, de plus cette personne n'était pas une personne comme une autre il était directeur de cette école.

Ravie, elle continua sa marche, tout en prenant soin d'ignorer sa première question qu'elle jugeait embarrassante, mais monsieur était coriaces, bien décidé de ne pas la laisser partir sans qu'elle ne s'explique il la suivait d'un pas aussi lourd que fatigué.

\- " Attendez ! Revenez ici ! " Gronda ce dernier, le visage mécontent.

\- " Non ! La pluie ne va pas tarder à retomber ! Et je souhaite rentrer avant ! " S'écria elle.

Severus ne comprit pas et avança le visage encore plus sombre. Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'elle le face cavaler de cette manière. Une fois arrivé à ses côtés, il la prit sans ménagement par le bras et la tira vers lui . Elle avait beau de débattre, Severus avait plus de force qu'elle, une fois plaquée contre son torse il lui murmura à ses oreilles.

\- " Votre petit manège ne m'amuse pas du tout ! Je vous sommes de me dire ce qu'il c'est passé ! "

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la force de cet homme à la chevelure noire et grasse elle souffla un bon coup avant de se laisser faire . Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Severus. Il aimait lorsqu'il obtenait le dernier mot.

Severus pouvait sentir le parfum fruité de cette jeune femme, ses grosses mains étaient posé sur sa taille. Rogue remarqua que celle ci était très mince. Doucement, Angelika se retourna pour faire face à celui qui la tenait fermement. Sans management, elle le fixa du regard sans aucun sourire dessiné. Severus ne pouvait pas mentir qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux, et malgré qu'elle était aveugle, il pouvait y voir une certaine lueur d'espoir. Severus était pratiquement sûr qu'elle pourrai être délivrée de cette cécité .

\- " ⎌Il y a certaines choses que je ne puisse vous dire, nous avons tous droit à nos petits secrets. Pas vrai?" Murmura la jeune femme d'une voix si douce que le cœur de cet homme rata un battement.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Angelika fut plus rapide que lui.

\- " Et vous ? Cela vous plaît de rester seul ? "

Severus fit un geste de sa tête en arrière. Il s'attendait à tout mais pas à cette question. Pour qui se prenait - elle de se mêler de sa vie ? Il était seul et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il était malheureux, depuis bien des à années il avait pris la solitude comme son propre ami.

\- " Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. " Coupa - t - il sèchement.

Angelika en imaginant dans sa tête un Severus sombre, rigola . Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, à force, il allait prendre l'habitude de ses états euphoriques. Son rire raisonna dans les oreilles du sorcier. Au bout de quelques minutes Severus n'en pouvait plus, il décida de la secouer pour que celle - ci arrête son manège. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, elle était partit au moins pour une bonne heure. Du moins elle cessa de rire lorsque sentit les premiers goutes de pluie s'écraser sur son beau visage.

Soudain, elle agissait de manière presque hystérique

\- " La pluie ! Non non je déteste la pluie ! " elle prit la main de Severus et couru vers un abri.

Le professeur des potions la guida vers l'intérieur du château, et instinctivement, vers ses donjons.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il chercha une serviette dans les placards et la posa sur la jeune femme. Celle ci servait peut - être à essuyer les sols, mais il ne souhaitait pas laisser cette femme mourrir de froid.

\- " Merci. " Répondit elle tout en s'essuyant.

Sans plus attendre, Severus alluma un feu dans la cheminé et conduit la jeune femme à s'assoir sur une chaise, pour que celle ci puisse mieux se réchauffer.

Angelika semblait dans ses pensées, Severus prit le temps de l'observer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de la regarder avec insistance, ses cheveux encore mouillé tombaient au niveau de ses hanches sa peux pale mais sans aucun défaut allait bien avec la couleurs de ses yeux. Au dessus, ses sourcils épais lui donnaient un style rebelle qui lui allait très bien. Les yeux de Severus osèrent s'aventurer plus bas et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la poitrine. Malgré sa taille fine, elle en avait une assez généreuse qui semblait ferme. La virilité de ce sorcier commençait à se durcir lorsque des pensées érotiques apparaissaient dans sa tête. Soudain, il hocha négativement la tête en se disant qu'est - ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- " Vous êtes très gentil. Je pense que si les autres prennent leur temps de vous connaître tout le monde vous apprécierait. "

Severus déposa un bois au feu avant de s'assoir près d'elle.

\- " La gentillesse ne suffit pas, jeune demoiselle. Je n'ai pas un physique adapté pour me faire des amis, et encore moins une femme."

Angelika se retourna vers lui tout en le fixant.

\- " Vous savez, moi je vous apprécie beaucoup . " Severus était plus ou moins ému par les dires de cette femme, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Celui ci ce sentit rougir.

\- " C'est parce que vous êtes aveugle. "

Severus hocha un sourcil quand il vit les mains de la jeune femme se tendre devant son visage.

\- " Attendez, je peux ? "

Celle ci approcha ses mains de plus belle vers le visage de cet homme, jusqu'à le toucher. Severus eu le cœur qui battait à la chamelle. Jamais de la vie, une femme ne l'avait touchée de cette manière. Ses petits doigts mettaient Severus dans un état des plus satisfait.

La jeune femme caressa doucement les bas - joues de cet homme et remonta vers son nez crochu, ensuite sur son front plissé et pour finir elle posa délicatement ses petits doigts de fées sur sa chevelure grasse du maître des potions.

\- " Alors ? " Intervint Rogue qui avait les yeux fermés.

\- " Je ne vous trouve pas vilain, mais atypique. "

Severus sourit légèrement.

\- " Quel âge avec vous ? " Reprit - elle en souriant.

\- " Je vais avoir 36 ans. Et vous ? "

\- " Je vais sur mes 25. "

Severus ouvrit les yeux.

\- " Vous êtes jeune, miss Riveers."

\- " Je peux dire la même chose pour vous, sir Rogue ! "

Tout les deux rigolèrent en même temps.

Severus et Angelika passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment où la jeune femme tomba de sommeil. Severus lui avait proposé de la ramener à sa chambre, mais étant tellement épuisée, elle s'endormit au coin du cachot, sous la chaleur des flammes de la cheminé.

Severus lui déposa une serviette tout en lui murmurant un bonne nuit . Avant d'aller se coucher, le professeur des potions finissait de ranger ses étagères.

À suivre ..


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 6 est en ligne !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et messages privés. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Je suis agréablement surprise de voir autant de suivie et de favoris ! Merci !**

 **Pour les fautes, l'orthographe et la grammaire, je vous jure devant le ministère de la magie que je fais de mon mieux ^^**

 **voila ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **#** **Au** **beau milieu de la nuit.**

 _Ce_ soir-là, Severus avait très mal à son bras. Il avait très mal dormit de la nuit. Il se réveilla en sursaut et ne put se rendormir. Il avait très chaud et avait du mal à respirer. Il se leva, enfila sa tenu de sorcier et sortit de la salle des donjons afin d'y prendre l'air. La marque des ténèbres qui était encrée dans son bras lui faisait ressentir de vives brûlures. Il remarqua, en fronçant les sourcils, que le professeur Riveers ne se trouvait plus dans les cachots. Depuis combien de temps était - elle partie ?

Severus nettoyait sévèrement quelques flacons à l'aide d'un chiffon magique, lorsqu'un bruit metalique se faisait entendre au niveau au sol. Cela sortit en quelque sorte le professeur rogue de ses pensées. Il se pencha, et ramassa un collier en argent. C'était celui qu'il avait trouvé sur le terrain juste après les matchs.. Inconsciemment, il avait dû le déposer ici et soudainement il la fait tombé.

Il était 2 heures du matin, Severus était encore debout dans ses appartements et n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il faisait les cents pas à côté de son lit, torturé par la chaleur. De plus la douleur de son bras de l'aidait pas non plus à se sentir bien.

L'esprit de Severus s'évadait sans cesse dans l'esprit d'une certaine professeur des potions.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'intéressait autant ? Pensa t-il péniblement . Il ouvrit la fenêtre afin de se rafraîchir les idées et fut surprit du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Une femme, en chemise de nuit, était dehors et chantonnait tranquillement.

Mais qu'est-ce que… Dit-il furieusement en sortant.

C'était Angelika, elle observait la lune qui était pleine et chantonnait une mélodie et s'enfonçait mielleusement de plus en plus loin dans la forêt interdite. Était - elle consciente des dangers qui pouvaient arriver ?

Severus espérait qu'elle faisait une crise de somnambulisme, car se promener en dehors du château à une heure pareille serait suicidaire.

Elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière elle mais sursauta quand elle reconnut la voix qui lui cria dessus.

\- " Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Il est plus de 2 heures du matin ! "

Angelika se retourna doucement, et Severus croisa le regard aveugle de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux volaient légèrement tout en cachant de temps en temps son visage. Ses yeux argentés semblaient sereins.

Severus se retrouva en face de cette femme , en fine robe blanche, celui ci n'osait pas s'éterniser sur son vêtement, de peur qu'il soit transparent, il remarqua Ô surprise que ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes. Mais ce qui était plus étrange encore qu'une femme qui avait probablement pleurée était le fait que le regard du professeur des potions, était plus doux et compatissant à son égard lorsqu'il croisa ses pupilles mystiques. En effet, qui aurait cru qu'une femme réussirait à adoucir le cœur de pierre du professeur Rogue ?

\- " Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure-ci ? "

Angelika ne répondait pas et avait les joues roses.

Les sourcils du professeur se fronçaient, puis il commencait à perdre patience, déjà qu'il en avait pas beaucoup, certains élèves étaient au courant qu'il ne fallait pas jongler avec sa gentillesse casi inexistante.

Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua.

\- " Répondez - moi, qu'est - ce que vous faite ici ? Avez - vous au moins une once d'intelligence pour vous rendre compte qu'il est dangereux de se promener seule dans cette forêt ? Qui plus est, vous êtes aveugle ! " Tonna - t - il dans l'espoir qu'elle lui donne une réponse excusable.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et rétorqua.

\- " Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regard. Je suis adulte et capable de me défendre en cas de danger."

Les yeux du professeur Rogue s'écarquillèrent. Serait - elle aussi bécasse à ce point là ? Il faut vraiment avoir un esprit folâtre pour ce dire être capable de savoir se défendre seule.

\- " Cet endroit est florissant, je m'y sens bien. " Reprit - elle tout en tournant le dos à Rogue, le regard droit devant elle.

\- " Vous êtes folle à lier, vous à - t - on déjà dit ? ! " Soupira ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- " En effet, on m'a la souvent dit, mais cela m'est égale. "

Severus soupira une seconde fois avant de ce placer devant elle, le regard grave.

\- " Qui êtes - vous vraiment ? Vous ne ressemblez en rien des autres sorcières et femmes."

Celle - ci se retourna vers lui, le regard plongé dans les irises sombre du professeur.

\- " Serais - ce un mal d'être différente ? " Répondit - elle d'une petite voix cristalline.

\- " Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai énoncé . " Coupa - t - il d'une voix doucereuse.

Puis, il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait avec insistance, ses grands yeux aveugles semblaient devenir malicieux, tout en se mordant les lèvres inférieur, elle ricana doucement.

\- " Qu'est - ce qui vous fait rire ? " S'offusqua ce dernier d'une voix grave en ayant un sourcil relevé en circonflexe.

\- " Oh, j'aime tout simplement quand vous employez ce ton contre moi. "

Severus avait beaucoup de mal à porter son regard autre part que vers Cette femme . Il remarqua, malgré lui, que quand elle n'était pas affublé de ses vêtements violets, et les cheveux strictement attachés en chignon , elle était des plus séduisante.

Ça y est, lui aussi devenait - t - aussi fou qu'elle ? Serait - il lui aussi devenu prisonnier d'un sentiment à la fois douloureux qu'agréable. Non, il ne pouvait aimer une seconde fois. Seule Lily avait le droit de rester dans son cœur, partager cet amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu le privilège d'avoir avec cette femme à la chevelure couleur feu et aux yeux émeraude lui avait rendu fou. Peut - être qu'avec Angelika, il pourrait vivre un amour parfait ?

Severus grimaça. Non, cela ne pourrai jamais marcher. Songea - t - il.

le vent s'était lever que la jeune femme semblait trembler.

\- " Vous avez froid ? " Lui demanda Rogue.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et acquiesça.

Ils quittèrent la forêt interdite ensemble et arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée. Angelika s'arrêta quelques secondes pour admirer une dernière fois la lune, qui émettait en elle, comme une douce melodie qu'elle aurait aimée écouter plus longtemps.

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment très belle.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était qu'une femme, et aveugle en plus.

\- " Vous - devriez rentrer et dormir. Il est tôt. " Trancha, Severus, le silence qui avait eu lieu.

Celle - ci acquiesça.

\- " À demain, Severus. "

 **#** **Le** **lendemain**.

Assise à côté de Harry, dans le cours de métamorphose du professeur McGonnagal, Ginny ne se sentait pas dans son assiette, peut - être du fait qu'elle passait trop de nuit en compagnie de monsieur Potter, celle - ci avait des cernes horribles et un teint pâle.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Hermione et Ron, assis tous les deux dans un coin. Ils avaient fais la paix depuis qu'Hermione avait expliqué à Ron qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de sortir avec Victor Krum et vis-versa avec Lavande Brown .  
Ginny sourit intérieurement, ces deux-là finiraient sûrement ensemble. D'ailleurs, personne ne leur avait dit mais beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard avaient lancés des paris pour savoir quand Ron avouerait enfin ses sentiments.  
Ginny reporta son attention vers son professeur qui avait réussis à transformer un un corbeau en une magnifique coupe de champagne. Celle - ci était en train de sourire.

\- " Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure . Peu d'élèves ont le niveau. Personne ne réussi aussi bien que Miss Granger. Veuillez- prendre exemple sur cette élève. " Lança le professeur de métamorphose sous un regard espiègle.

Hermione était en train de rougir et sourire de plaisir devant le compliment de son professeur et Ron poussa un long soupir tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il devait probablement ce dire que mademoiselle je sais tout à encore attirée l'attention .. Pour ne pas changer. Celui - ci ne vit pas son professeur arriver derrière lui, le visage désespéré.

\- " Regardez - moi votre coupe monsieur Weasley ! Moi même je n'irais pas voir là dedans.

Il y eu quelques éclats de rires Ron devenait rouge de honte et de colère, Harry ricana, puis la cloche sonna ce qui annonça la fin du cours de métamorphose, et les élèves quittèrent la salle en trottinant comme des gamins.

Harry Ron, Hermione et Ginny marchaient dans les couloirs extérieurs, tout en discutant joyeusement du bal à venir, Harry avait bien évidement prévu d'aller avec Ginny, mais Ron n'avait pas encore invité Hermione, ce qui avait pour don d'énerver la jeune fille, qui le trouvait pas assez courageux.

Harry, qui en avait légèrement marre de cette situation, décida de briser la glace indirectement.

\- " Quand je pense que le bal aura lieux dans 3 jours, ahlala, je suis tellement heureux d'y aller avec ma tendre petite copine. " Souffla - t - il tout en serrant Ginny dans ses bras.

Voyant que ses deux amis ne répondaient pas il décida d'accentuer, sous les regards complices et amusés de Ginny.

\- " Et toi, Ron avec qui irais - tu ? "

Celui - ci gloussa avant de me répondre.

\- " Je ne sais pas, aucunes fille ne semblent être intéressées par moi. "

Les sourcils d'hermione se froncèrent. Ginny et Harry eurent un regard inquiet, inquiet de la réaction de celle - ci. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de voir une Hermione en colère et hystérique.

\- " Ron, tu n'est qu'un idiot ! " Tonna - t - elle tout en tournant les talons vers la direction opposée.

Ron regarda son ami et sa sœur, le visage confus.

\- " Mais.. Que lui arrive - t - il ? "

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de trancher.

\- " Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle est folle amoureuse de toi ? "

Ron gloussa, et devint pale comme neige avant de bredouiller.

\- " Elle ? Elle amoureuse de moi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère !

\- " Mon dieu frérot ! Tu es aveugle où quoi ? " S'écria Ginny ébranlé que son frère soit aussi ..sot que cela.

Ron ricana.

\- " En parlant d'aveugle, vous ne trouvez pas que le professeur Rogue passe beaucoup trop de temps avec le professeur Riveers ? " Reprit le rouquin.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- " Je ne sais pas Ron, je ne m'amuse pas à le regarder .. Et puis je m'en moque de sa vie sentimental. " Coupa le garçon en haussant les épaules, l'air totalement indifférent.

\- " Si cela peut adoucir son humeur noire .. " Intervint gentiment Ginny.

\- " Je suis sûr qu'ils vont finir ensemble ! " Insista Ron.

\- " Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela ? " Coupa Harry, visiblement lasse de cette discussion qu'il jugeait inutile.

\- " Je ne sais pas.. Une intuition .. "

\- " Ahaha frérot, tu n'as aucun sens de l'intuition ! "

Ron fit le mou sous les rires de ses deux personnes en face de lui .

\- " C'est bon .. C'est bon .. Roooh .. " Soupira - t - il lasse.

Harry Ron et Ginny, après avoir " discutés " marchèrent dans les couloirs extérieur. Le couple avançait main dans la main et Ron ronchonnait intérieurement.

Après quelques instants les yeux de Ginny se froncèrent et pointa du doigt un panneau

\- " Au mon dieu .. Voilà qu'Ombrage se remet avec ses stupides règles .. " S'écria la jeune fille d'un air de dégoût.

Harry lâcha la main de sa bien aimée et s'approcha lentement de celui - ci le visage lasse. Oui, lasse de savoir que cette .. Femme .. Se permet encore de prendre la place d'Albus.

\- " Ce n'est pas vrai .. " Souffla le jeune garçon tout en hochant négativement la tête.

\- " Tous les élèves sont pliés de respecter cette loi, filles et garçons doivent rester à 5 mètres éloignés l'un de l'autre .. Et ben une chose et sur c'est que je ne risque rien .. Sauf si lavande vient encore à m'harcelât ... Par contre pour vous .. "

\- " Ron boucles - là ! " Coupa sèchement Harry et Ginny en même temps. Ron, blanc comme un linge se tut se redit et gloussa.

C'est en soupirant et en jetant un regard à sa petite copine qui elle était rouge de colère que le jeune garçon reprit.

\- " Nous devons faire quelque chose pour qu'elle parte. "

\- " Nous devons d'abord savoir la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore est partit. " Intervint Ginny d'une voix réfléchie.

\- " Moi je sais pourquoi il n'est plus là. " Apparu une petite voix à la fois jovial que mystérieuse.

Tous les trois tournèrent la tête et virent une Luna étrangement vêtue. En effet. Elle avait sur elle comme une fourrure de lion ainsi qu'une coiffe de ce félin et pour finir d'immenses et horribles lunettes jaunes qui lui donnait un air .. De Luna quoi.

\- " Luna .. Pourquoi cette tenue horrible ? " Pouffa Ron en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

\- " Oh, mon costume et un veritable aimant pour les félins qui rodent dans la forêt. Et les lunettes pour voir de loin. "

\- " Mais c'est moche ! " Grimaça Ron.

\- " Ron, quand on aura besoin d'un styliste, on te sonnera ! Pour l'instant, si tu veux bien, on a un souci plus grave ! " Intervint Harry en se plaçant devant son ami. Ginny rigola doucement ce qui avait pour don d'agacer Ron.

\- " Tu sais la raison pour laquelle notre directeur est partit ? " Remplaça Ginny un Harry assez énervé contre la maladresse de son frère .

Luna sortit de sa petite poche, une fiole qui comportait un liquide rose et à l'aide de ses grosses lunettes, elle la fixa comme si qu'elle essayer de chercher quelque chose.

\- " Oui oui, c'est bien du sang de rose .. "

\- " Luna ! " Coupa le trio en croisant les bras.

La jeune fille secoua rapidement la tête comme si qu'elle venait de sortir de ses rêves et regarda ses ami le visage jovial.

\- " Pardon .. Oui alors j'en étais à .. Pendant que je faisais une tournée dans les couloirs et discutant avec quelques tableaux magiques, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais en face de la porte du directeur.

Celui - ci parlait avec une femme .. Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense que c'était le professeur Riveers. Il à parlé de magie noire, et souhaitait quitter le château pour trouver une quelconque aide pour vaincre vous - savez qui. Mais ce qui était plus étrange encore que cela était le fait que le professeur Riveers, ou la femme qui avait la même voix qu'elle semblait concernée dans quelque chose .. Elle devait trouver une pierre .. "

\- " De partir à la recherche d'une quelconque aide ? " Rétorqua Ron en haussant un sourcil.

\- " Mais .. Pourquoi vouloir partir alors qu'il m'avait confier une mission .. Celle de persuader le professeur Slughorn à ce qu'il me mette dans sa collection afin que je puisse connaître le véritable souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé entre lui et Tom .. " Reprit Harry le visage confus.

 *** Oui, dans ma fiction, Ron Hermione ainsi que sa petite copines étaient au courant de cette mission concernant le souvenir de ce professeur. Je sais que je fais beaucoup de changements mais voilà c'est comme ça .. bref, revenons à l'histoire. ***

\- " Je ne sais pas mon vieux ... Mais concernant cette femme qui pourrait être le professeur Riveers, elle doit trouver une pierre ? Mais quel genre de pierre ? " Souffla Ron tout en regardant Luna .

\- " Je n'en sais pas plus, je suis navrée. J'ai était interrompu subitement. " Répondit - t - elle en rougissant.

Le trio mît un certain temps avant de répondre. Avaient - t - il bien entendu ? La petite Luna aussi étrange que mignonne aurait un petit copain secret ? De toute manière, tout ce saura le jour du bal qui approchait à grand pas. Les trois étaient en train de toussoter, gênés, Harry se gratta l'arrière nuque, Ginny regarda un peu partout le visage intimidé et Ron .. Non en fait Ron semblai n'avoir pas pigé.

\- " Bon, je vais vous laissez, je vais aller m'acheter du tissu et du fil ! " Reprit la jeune fille en souriant à ses amis.

\- " Du tissu et du fil ? " Répondit Ginny en souriant.

\- " Oui, je vais faire ma propre robe pour le bal, et je tiens à ce qu'elle soit réussi .. D'ailleurs .. Quelle couleur me conseillerez - vous ? "

Le trio se regardèrent sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre ..

\- " Du bleu ciel ? " Trancha Ginny, le léger silence qui avait prit place.

\- " Oh, pourquoi pas ! Ça me convient. " Souffla l'intéressée en haussant les épaules.

Harry murmura dans les oreilles de sa chérie, " Vas avec elle, trouves - toi une belle robe pour le bal. Je vais discuter avec ton idiot de frère. " celle - ci hocha la tête en souriant.

\- " Attends - Luna ! Je viens avec toi ! " Courra - t - elle pour essayer de la rattraper..

Ron regarda son ami en souriant.

\- " Bien joué, nous sommes tranquille. "

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- " Si tu crois que ça m'arrange .. " Soupira se dernier tout en se demandant si c'était une si bonne idée d'avoir laissé partir l'amour de sa vie avec une fille étrange, mais surtout le laissant seul avec Ron. Oh, il c'était son meilleur ami .. Mais qu'est - ce qu'il pouvait être borné et têtu des fois. Songea Harry en levant encore une fois les yeux au ciel.

\- " Allons retrouver Hermione. " Reprit Harry.

\- " Allons y .. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur .. " Ronchonna Ron.

\- " Justement, évites de faire en sorte à ce qu'elle péte dès crises d'hystéries .. Si tu veux bien .. "

\- " Quoi moi ? Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est comme ça ! " Se défendit Ron en suivant son ami dans les couloirs.

\- " Mais oui .. Mais oui ..

 **#** **Dans les couloirs intérieurs du château.**

Angelika était accroupie en train de discuter mielleusement avec un élève qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Celui - ci était en première année et avait subit des mauvais traitements de la part d'Ombrage. L'élève caressa sa main rouge sang et ancrée " Je ne dois pas mentir " celle - ci lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- " Ça va aller ... "

\- " Pourquoi votre magie ne peux pas me soigner ? " Sanglota l'élève.

Angelika souriait tristement.

\- " Ombrage est folle , et le sort et bien trop puissant pour que je puisse y faire quelque chose .. "

\- " Mais .. Vous - avez bien réussit à enlever les boutons d'Augusta lorsque les frères Weasley lui on joués des tours. "

La jeune femme caressa les joues mouillés de ce petit sorcier, elle souffla et compatit sa souffrance.

\- " Les frères Weasley ne sont pas encore expérimentés . Mais je vais vous - donnez une potion à boire. La douleur s'estompera. " Angelika sortit de sa poche une fiole comportant un liquide verts et sans plus attendre la lui tendit au petit garçon qui l'avala sans broncher.

Le petite sorcier regarda la jeune professeur avec des yeux débordant de joie et de soulagement.

\- " Merci. Professeur. "

\- " Je vous en pris.. Mais dites moi ce qu'elle fait subir aux élèves et pour quel raison. "

Le petit garçon allait répondre lorsque une voix le coupa.

\- " Ombrage, est quand on la connaît, pathétique, minable, hypocrite, et dans toute cette histoire le pire c'est qu'on ne peut jamais, mais alors jamais supporter son humour bien que pitoyable ! Bien sûr, inutile de dire les nombreuses fois où elle embête le monde à rigoler comme une gamine ou lorsqu'elle fait ses " hum hum " stupide

Ce qu'elle fait subir aux autres ? oooooh, juste qu'elle fait avaler du véritaserum à ceux qui on eu le malheur de lui mentir, ou pire encore, elle fait subir ce genre de traitement à tout les élèves quelle juge incorrigible ! Pourquoi fait - t - elle cela ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle est folle, et souhaite prendre la place d'Albus Dumbledore. ce n'est qu'une personne détestée par les professeurs et élèves. "

\- " Merci mademoiselle Chang pour cette information. "

\- " Mais professeur .. J'oubliais. Vous êtes aveugle. Elle tentera de vous virez si elle l'apprenait. "

Angelika allait répliquer lorsqu'un " Hum hum en colère glaça le cœur de Cho qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

\- " Miss chang, alors comme ça je suis pathétique, minable, hypocrite et mes sanctions sont trop exagérées pour vous ? "

La jeune fille baissa la tête et se prépara intérieurement à la nouvelle punition qui lui attendrez.

Angelika se releva tout en se plaçant devant le petite garçon en guise de protection maternel.

\- " Vous serrez sanctionnée pour vos paroles déplacées. Quant à vous professeur Riveers, est - t - il vrai que vous êtes aveugle ? " Coupa - t - elle les mains sur ses hanches.

Angelika sourit tout en fixant cette femme à moitié folle.

\- " En effet, je le suis, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'enseigner convenablement à mes élèves. " Répondit - elle en haussant les épaules.

Ombrage eu un sourire haineux puis regarda dans la direction du petit garçon assit par terre les joues toutes mouillées et une main rouge.

\- " Et que faisiez - vous assise par terre avec un ... Élève désobéissant ? "

Angelika lança un bref regard vers son élève avant de froncer les sourcils vers cette femme au parfum fortement désagréable à sentir.

\- " J'aidais cet élève. "

Ombrage leva un sourcils, tapota d'un pied et croisa les bras pour montrer son mécontentement. Pendant se temps Cho avait prit l'occasion de cette dispute pour s'éclipser discrètement..

\- " Cet élève à eu ce qu'il méritait. Ainsi va le sors de tout ceux que je jugerai incorrigible ! "

\- " Nous avons de meilleurs méthodes pour punir les élèves, comme celles des retraits de points, ou alors les retenues ! "

\- " Oserez - vous contredire mes règles ? " Tonna - t - elle, l'air menaçant et prête à en découdre.

\- " Oui, évidement, qui oserai approuver ce que vous faites ? Franchement, ne voyez - vous pas que vous êtes détestée par tout le monde ? "

\- " Je ferai régner l'ordre ! " Cracha - t - elle tout en se plaçant de plus en plus prêt de cette femme, qui ne semblait horrifier pour le moindre du monde.

Angelika était en train de sourire. Cette femme était définitivement dérangée dans sa tête. Étant aveugle, elle ne pouvait la voir, mais dans sa tête, une image de serpent vénéneux apparaissait, signe qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle et faire quelque chose pour la faire partir. Angelika se rappela de sa discution avec Dumbledore et soupira en se rendant compte qu'il ne reviendra pas de si tôt. D'ailleurs, elle aussi avait une mission et ne tarderai pas à partir. Mais pour l'instant, pour le bien de ses élèves et pour la promesse qu'elle leurs à faite, elle ferai en sorte â ce que cette diablesse quitte le château.

\- " Très bien, je vois que vous êtes une femme très obstinée, discuter avec vous me ferai perdre un temps fou. Donc je vais me retirer de suite dans mes appartements afin de trouver un moyen de vous faire dégarpire au plus vite ! " Répliqua Angelika, le visage indifférent des regards noirs de cette femme.

\- " Pardon .. C.. Comment osez - vous .. "

Ombrage allait finir sa phrase si le professeur Rogue n'était pas apparu au même moment.

\- " Oh ! Rogue ! " S'écria la vielle folle en le montrant du doigt.

\- " Que vous arrive - t - ma chère ? " Répondit - t - de sa voix doucereuse, celle qu'Angelika adorait, d'ailleurs, celui - ci ne vit pas un léger sourire se dessiner sur son beau visage d'ange.

\- " Emmenez - moi cette petite peste loin de ma vue et faites en sorte de lui trouver une punition convenable face à son impertinence à mon égard ! " Cracha Ombrage à perte de salive.

Angelika fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre .

\- " Severus, ce qu'elle fait aux élèves et inhumain et impardonnable ! Elle est complètement folle ! "

\- " Sachez - petite peste, que si vous m'insultez, vous insultez le ministère de la magie ! Severus faites ce que je vous ai dit et que ça saute ! "

Severus soupira

Angelika s'apprêtait à lui dire le font de sa pensée lorsqu'elle sentit que le professeur des potions venait de lui saisir sans ménagement son avant bras droit avant de la l'escortait vers les couloirs.

Angelika avait bien tant de mal à essayer de se défendre. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas dévaliser contre la force de ce sorcier. Oh, elle pouvait lui jeter un sort, l'idée même lui avait traversée l'esprit, mais étant en colère contre cette femme, contre elle même et contre Severus qui avait eu la bêtise de l'écouter elle préférait ne rien faire de peur que son sort soit trop puissant. Severus levait les yeux au ciel. Cette jeune femme n'allait donc jamais cesses de se débattre comme une gamine ? Il en fut satisfait quand il s'aperçut Ô joie qu'elle avait enfin comprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui.

Tout les deux marchèrent dans les couloirs intérieurs d'un pas rapide. Angelika baissait la tête tout en songeant à la vengeance qu'aura cette femme qui avait l'audace de s'en prendre à ses élèves.

La fin de cette journée semblait morose pour la jeune femme, elle avait connu des jours meilleurs.

À suivre...

 **Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous à plut ! Le prochain chapitre, si vous êtes toujours aussi fan de Rogue, aura moins de blabla et plus d'actions ;) au prochain chapitre, Severus avouera de sa manière son étrange amour pour cette femme. Comment les choses se passeront - t - elle ? Comment réagirait - t - elle à cela?**

 **Pour le savoir, attendez la suite ! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**saluuuuut ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard. Pour être franche, je suis en train de dire en même temps une autre fiction, mais je m'arrange toujours à ce que vous ayez un chapitre par semaine ^^**

 **je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir vu de nouvelles reviews .. Mais bon du moment que vous liez et qu'elle vous plaît ça me va ^^**

 **jai juste une question à vous posez. Le caractère de Severus Rogue vous plaît - il ? J'essaye de le faire le plus sombre que possible, tout en laissant quelque fois des passages plus doux :3**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **# Bataille dans les cahots.**

Traînant dans les couloirs intérieurs, Severus tenait fermement l'avant bras droit du professeur Riveers. Il avait, sur son visage grave, un petit sourire malicieux. L'idée même de se montrer froid et désagréable envers autrui, lui plaisait. Severus aimait se montrer supérieur et sadique, il n'était pas appelé le vieux grincheux sombre, froid et malicieux pour rien.

Il haïssait Ombrage pour la raison qu'elle essayait depuis toujours prendre la place de son maître, Albus, mais il n'était pas contre les certaines punitions qu'elle affligé aux élèves les plus incorrigible et pleurnichards, de plus étant un membre des Serpentard, elle adorait sanctionner les Gryffondor sur les retraits de points. Ombrage, était en quelque sorte, une Severus mais contrairement à lui, elle ne possédait pas autant d'intelligence.

Une fois arrivés dans les cachots, à l'aide de sa baguette , Severus ferma à double clef la porte - au cas où qu'elle se sauve - il se retourna vers elle. Son visage était calme et ses yeux sans vies.

\- " Bien, comme vous avez certainement pu le constater, je suppose, à l'aide d'un de vos sens surdéveloppés que mon cachot est loin d'être propre…" Trancha - t - il de sa voix raisonnante.

\- " C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. " Marmonna - t - elle, complètement indifférente.

Un silence

\- " Ce qui veut donc dire," continua Severus faisant comme si il n'avait pas entendu, " qu'après votre passage il sera reluisant de propreté."

Il vit cette jeune femme relever brusquement la tête comme si qu'elle avait entendu une énormité de sa part.

\- Mais enfin professeur Rogue ! Votre cachot ne sera jamais reluisant ! Il empeste le refermer et la charogne ! Et je ne serai en aucun cas votre esclave ! S'écria celle-ci le visage grave et menaçant.

Elle plaqua instantanément ses mains contre sa bouche, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'emporter de la sorte.

Severus lui fit un sourire doucereux.

\- " Et bien j'espère pour vous qu'il le sera ! Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre une semaine de retenue pour que vous le finissiez."

Les yeux d'Angelika s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses yeux étaient peut être aveugles, mais Severus aurait put juré de voir, en cet instant, une lueur, une lueur menaçante, comme si que des flammes étaient en train de sortir de ses irises.

\- " Non, je ne le ferai pas, je ne suis pas payée pour faire le ménage et encore moins être à là service d'un homme. " Coupa - t - elle d'une voix sec.

Le professeur Rogue cru défaillir. Comment avait - elle osée lui parler de la sorte ? À lui, Severus Rogue, le sorcier le plus respecté et craint par autrui. Et aujourd'hui, une femme, aveugle a le courage de s'opposer à lui.

Il sourit sardoniquement avant de s'avancer vers elle.

Angelika aurait dû sourire, entendre Severus marcher lui plaisait. Mais son humeur était loin d'être plaisant, le professeur Rogue semblait ignorer ce que celle - ci pouvait facilement lui faire, mais elle se retint, pour la simple et bonne raison, Dumbledore lui avait strictement ordonné de ne rien révéler concernant sa véritable nature .

\- " Vous le ferrez, sinon je serai dans l'obligeance de vous y forcer. " Reprit - il.

Angelika se mit à rire, ce qui provoqua un hochement de sourcil du professeur Rogue.

\- " Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est - il hilarant. " Trancha - t - il d'un ton sec et lasse.

\- " Voyons professeur Rogue, je pourrai vous en donnez des raisons qui me font rires. J'ai un marché à vous faire, si vous voulez bien m'écouter deux secondes. "

Severus haussa de plus belle un sourcil avant de croiser les bras.

\- " Je vous écoutes ? " Sa voix venait de percer le grand silence qui avait pris place.

Elle était en train de sourire. Voir le professeur de potion prendre de son temps pour écouter quelqu'un relevé, pour lui, un grand effort.

\- " Et bien, faisons un combat loyal. Celui qui perdra, devra obéir à son adversaire pendant une semaine."

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de cet homme tout en se disant qu'elle ne savait pas dans quelle wagon elle allait s'embarquer. Défier le professeur rogue était une preuve de courage, du toupet mais aussi de l'inconscience. Personne n'avait envie de jongler avec lui, d'autant plus, il était réputé comme étant le meilleur connaisseur des sors. Étant à la fois professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal que potion il était puissant et expérimenté.

\- " Non, celui qui perdra ce combat, obéira à son gagnant pour une durée d'un mois . " il avait sur son visage un sourire narquois qui ne disait rien de bon pour elle. La jeune femme pouvait sentir sournoiserie du professeur Rogue, elle était peut être aveugle mais pas inconsciente.

Mais au lieux d'être effrayée, ou consciente, elle accepta sans hésiter.

\- " Marché conclut ! "

\- " Marché conclut, vous n'avez aucune conscience dans quel pétrin vous vous êtes mît. Professeur Riveers. "

Elle souriait.

\- " Vous non plus. "

Sans plus attendre, il se serrèrent là mains laissant apparaître dans leurs yeux, comme des éclaires de défits.

 **# Chez Hagrid.**

Pendant que le professeur Rogue et le professeur Riveers étaient en train de livrer un match, notre trio habituelle marchait vers la petite maison d'un vieux ami. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, à vrai dire, il ne devait pas être plus de 15 heure.

Arrivés devant la petite maison en bois, Harry tapa gentiment à la porte. Hermione et Ron étaient à ses côtés.

Peu de temps après, celle - ci s'ouvrit, laissant place à un semi- géant décoiffée _\- comme toujours -_

\- " Bonjour Hagrid ! " S' écriaient en cœur le trio.

\- " Oh, c'est vous ? Mais ne restez pas là voyons ! Entrez ! ".

Hagrid avait préparé 3 chaises à leurs dispositions et faisait bouillir son souper pour ce soir _\- une soupe au haricot et à la viande -_

\- " Ça sent drôlement bon ! " Lança Ron, tout en se léchant les babines.

\- " Ron ! Quand il s'agit de nourriture tu es enthousiaste ! " Souffla Hermione avec un sourire discret.

Le semi - géant était en train de rire, définitivement, son ami ne changera jamais.

\- " Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite si soudaine ? " Souffla le semi homme tout en caressant sa grande barbe noire.

\- " On voulait te voir, juste une simple viste. " Sourit Harry qui lançait de petits regards à ses amis.

Mais le semi- géant n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas une visite ordinaire.

Cellui - ci fixa ses amis avec intensité cherchant à savoir la vérité.

hermione qui, ne savait et n'aimait pas mentir avait jugée bon de lui dire la vérité.

\- " Nous voulons en savoir plus sur le professeur Riveers. "

Hagrid ecquauilla les yeux. Il était stupéfait de cette question si soudaine de la part de miss Granger. Celui - ci pris sa pipe, l'alluma et aspira la fumée un bon coup avant de répondre :

\- " Et pourquoi devrais - je savoir quelque chose à propos de cette femme ? "

\- " Vous passez beaucoup de temps avec elle, nous le savons. Nous aimerons juste savoir si elle vous aurait confier quelque chose à propos d'une pierre à trouver. " Trancha Harry, le visage plus séreux.

\- " Oh. " Fut le seul mot sortit de la bouche du semi - géant.

Celui - ci se leva et à l'aide d'une souche , tourna sa soupe, le visage perplexe. Le trio, à ce moment là avait comprit que leur ami savait quelque chose mais refusé de coopérer. Serais - ce une affaire de la plus haute importance ? De quelle pierre s'agit t'elle ? Hermione posa de brefs regards vers ses amis avant de briser le silence.

\- " Nous avons besoin de savoir, Hagrid, nous sommes concernés dans cette histoire. " La voix de la jeune fille tremblait.

\- " Non ! Si il y a bien une personne concernée c'est bien moi, moi et moi seul ! " S'écria Harry en tapant la table en bois.

\- " Harry, qu'est ce que tu peux être borné quand tu le veux ! Nous sommes tous concernés ! Si vous savez qui décide de dominer le monde, nous y passerons tous ! " Coupa Ron qui cette voix était des plus sérieux.

Le trio était en train de se disputer, Hagrid, qui voyait la scène, resta les yeux grands ouverts sans savoir quoi faire pour empêcher cette pagaille.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul moyen, l'utilisation de la magie pour les faire taire. Aussitôt fait, plus personne ne pouvait parler. Hagrid souffla un bon coup avant de parler.

\- " Voilà qui est mieux. On ne s'entende plus avec un chahut pareil ! "

Les trois adolescents regardèrent leur ami, sans pouvoir parler, ce qui fit rire celui - ci.

\- " Un à la fois, Harry ! " Hagrid libera seul le sort du silence sur le jeune garçon.

\- " Je veux juste que tu me parles du professeur Riveers. Tu sembles bien la connaître, tous les soirs elle passe ici. "

Hagrid inspira une seconde fois la fumée de sa pipe avant de répondre.

\- " Je ne suis pas le seul à bien la connaître, le professeur Rogue passe plus de temps avec elle qu'en ma compagnie. "

Hermione et Ron auraient sûrement répondu , mais ayant reçut un sort, il ne pouvaient guère s'exprimer.

\- " Oui, mais j'aimerai éviter d'en arriver à là .. Saviez - vous quelque chose concernant cette pierre ? " Reprit de plus belle le jeune adolescent qui avait le visage grave.

\- " Elle passe me voir, en effet, mais sa visite se résume juste à soigner mon bébé dragon qu'un ami me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

Harry leva un sourcil.

\- Serais - ce Norbert ? "

\- " Voyons non, Dumbledore là envoyé en Roumanie, lorsque vous étiez encore qu'en première année, et à l'heure qu'il est il doit déjà être un adulte .. Brave dragon . Il était gentil ... "

Harry se gratta l'arrière nuque avant de reprendre.

\- " Donc, le professeur Riveers ne vient qu'ici juste pour soigner un bébé dragon ? Vous ne savez pas plus sur elle ? "

Hagrid ne répondit pas, ce qui provoqua un soupire de la part de celui - ci.

\- " Hagrid, si cela est en rapport avec Voldemort, il faut que je le sache. "

\- " Tout ce que je peux te dire, Harry, c'est que c'est une femme très puissante qui n'a nullement besoin qu'un adolescent vienne se mêler de tout cela. "

\- " Mais Hagrid ! C'est faux ! Moi et moi seul peut le battre ! Il ne veut que moi ! Je suis concerné dans cette histoire ! Il a tué mes parents, Sirius et .. "

\- " Et il continuera à tuer oui ! Toutes c'est personnes mortes ne seront pas les dernières à y passer. Nous connaîtrons une grande guerre, mais je refuse que mon ami meurt dans cette guerre Harry ! " S'écria le géant.

Ron et Hermione étaient en panique. Hagrid ne s'énervait jamais, et quand il le faisait .. C'était très flippant.

\- " Comme tu le dis, Hagrid, toutes cest personnes mortes ne seront pas les dernières à y passer, je fais partit de ceux qui vont risquer leurs vies pour détruire Voldemort, tu le sais. Que tu le veuilles ou pas, je combattrai jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte quelle importance, du moment qu'il soit détruit et à jamais. "

Hagrid et ses amis furent bouche bées. Harry, fier d'avoir obtenu le dernier mot se calma instantanément.

hagrid libera ses amis du sort du silence et alla tourner sa soupe.

Hermione regrda harry d'un air soucieuse avant de chuchoter un.

\- " Tu es allé un peu fort je trouve .. "

Harry lança un regard noir vers son amie. Ron ne disait rien, seulement son teint avait pâli.

\- " Hagrid ? " Interomput Harry.

\- " Hein ? Ah oui .. Le professeur Riveers.. La pierre. " Reprit le semi - géant avant de s'assoir prêt du trio.

\- " Tu vas nous en dire plus sur elle ? " Bredouilla Hermione en faisant une légère grimace vers Harry.

\- " Si je veux avoir la paix pour ce soir, je vais devoir le faire. Ronchonna ce dernier, laissant apparaître un bref sourire de la part de Potter. " Le professeur Riveers et une femme très puissante qui protège une pierre dont j'ignore à quoi elle ressemble. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que celle -ci permettra à détruire vous - savez qui. Voilà, je n'en sais pas plus. "

Les yeux d'hermione semblaient chercher quelque chose .. Pendant que les deux autres fronçaient les sourcils.

\- " Merci, Hagrid. " Remercia Harry. Le semi géant hocha la tête en souriant avant de déposer son chaudron bouillant sur la table.

\- " Quelqu'un veut de la soupe ? "

 **# Dans les donjons.**

Cela faisait bien une heure que les deux adversaires combattaient.

Severus était très surpris d'apprendre la manière dont elle utiliser la magie et arrivait à contrer les sorts que celui - ci lançaient.

C'était un combat rude, Severus lançait à chaque reprise des sort offensifs à savoir des Expelliarmus, Wingardium leviosa, et d'autre sorts très puissants, mais celle - ci arrivait à les bloquer tout en les revoyant à son agresseur.

À plusieurs moments il avait tenté de la prendre par surprise, mais en vint.

\- " Vous êtes très impressionnante, je dois le reconnaître. Mais cela ne suffira pas pour gagner ce match." Trancha - t - il en lui lançant sans ménagement un énième Expelliarmus.

Severus souriait sardoniquement face aux regards graves de la jeune femme.

\- " Nous verrons ça, mais laissez - moi vous dire que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! " Se défendit - elle tout en contrant le sort

\- " Si vous croyez que passer votre temps à contrer mes sort suffiront pour accéder à la victoire vous vous trompez fortement ! " Rétorqua - t - sans s'arrêter avec ses sorts.

\- " Taisez - vous et combattons en silence ! "

Angelika savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à elle, mais elle devait tout de même avouer qu'il était un excellent adversaire, probablement même le meilleur qu'elle n'est jamais combattu. Il avait du courage et de la détermination. Angelika fronçait les sourcils, celui - ci semblait fortement si connaître niveau sortilège.

De grosses goutes de sueurs glissaient lentement sur le visage de cette femme, c'était un exercice très physique. Elle pouvait sentir en elle, comme de la chaleur, des flammes monter en elle, Severus recula lorsqu'il vit des flammes dans ses irises. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup, Severus avait beau essayé de lui envoyer des sorts que ceux - ci ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit les yeux en prononça un sort magique au coin de ses lèvres :

\- " Expecto Patronumte ! "

Aussitôt une lumière aveuglante en forme de dragon avait pris place. Celui - ci se dirigea droit vers le maître des potions. En vint avait - il essayé de le chasser, qu'il continuait à le poursuivre .

Angelika sentit une douleur vive au niveaux de ses poumons, comme de la fumée qui essayaient de sortir. Elle savait, la jeune femme savait qu'elle devait se calmer maintenant au risque de perdre le contrôle d'elle même.

Angelika, à l'aide d'un sort, détruit son propre enchantement et avait décidée de mettre fin au match. La jeune femme avait bien du mal à garder son calme, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'écroula au sol, respirant de manière forte. Complètement indifférent, Severus s'approcha d'elle en haussant un sourcil en circonflexe.

\- " Je suppose, que vous baissez les bras. C'est regrettable, vous vous en sortiez très bien. " Conclut Severus tout en remuant sèchement sa cape.

Angelika fixa cet homme, ses yeux étaient certes plus calmes, mais le sorcier pouvait y voir de la rage. Elle aurait pu facilement en terminer vainqueur de ce combat, cependant, elle ne devait en aucun cas trahir sa promesse avec le directeur des écoles.

\- " Je vais devoir vous obéir pendant un long mois .. " Soupira - t - elle tout en marchant vers les étagères ou quelques flacons ont était brisés. Angelika lança un sort pour réparer les dégâts.

\- " Disons, que, nous ont fait match nul. " Trancha Severus d'une voix rode.

Angelika leva un sourcil.

\- " Cela veut dire ? "

\- " Cela veut dire, que la prochaine fois je ne me montrerai pas aussi indulgent avec vous. " Répondit - il.

\- " Merci. " Souffla la jeune femme.

\- " Ne me dites pas merci, vous ne saviez pas de quoi je suis capable, vous ne me connaissez pas. "

Angelika rigolait doucement avant de déposer délicatement ses petites mains sur le visage de cet homme à la peau glaciale.

\- " Que faites vous ? " Répondit - il tout en prenant non gentiment les mains de la jeune femme

\- " Je ne vois en aucun cas un brin de méchanceté en vous. " Souffla - t - elle mielleusement.

Severus soupira.

\- " Vous êtes vraiment étrange mademoiselle Riveers . Lança, Serverus tout en serrant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Angelika ne pouvait pas nier que ce contacte de peau était très agréable.

\- " Vous en avez pas idée. " Souffla la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

Severus était en train de sourire. Il lacha aussitot sa main et c'est permit d'attraper sa taille, laissant apparaître quelques rougeurs sur le visage d'Angelika.

\- " Cela ne me dérange aucunement, au contraire. Je crois que vous me plaisez bien . "

\- " Oh .. Vraiment ? Donc ma compagnie ne vous importune pas ? "

\- " Je crois bien que non, vous êtes très mystérieuse et agréable. " Retorqua t - il tout en serrant un peu plus sa taille contre lui.

\- " On dirait bien que le professeur de potion insociable et grincheux ai disparu. " Rigola - t - elle légèrement.

\- " Comment faites vous pour contrer mes sorts ? " Chagea - t - il de sujet tout en lanchant en même temps son étreinte.

\- " Des années d'entraînements. " Répondit - t elle simplement.

\- " Très utile. Vos entraînements portent ses fruits. " Coupa Rogue tout en lui tournant le dos. Celui ci ce dirigea vers les grandes portes du cachots pour s'y poster tranquillement. Un soupir bruyant ce faisait entendre.

\- " Voulez vous vous battre encore ? " Souria -t- elle tout en ce mettant en garde.

\- " Pourquoi pas. " Répondit le professeur de potion tout en parant sa baguette en direction de son adversaire.

À suivre ..

 **Vos impressions ? Je ne sais pas quand est - ce que je vais publier la suite. Sûrement la semaine prochaine .. Si tout vas bien :) À bientôt ! Et on pense aux reviews hein ! ;) sinon Severus Rogue demandera à ce que vous nettoierez ses cachots :p hihi..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 8 tout beau tout frais et spécialement pour vous ! Il n'est pas très long .. Mais très complexe ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **chapitre 8**

 **# Au bord d'un lac.**

Tous les élèves étaient très excités. Demain, aura lieux le grand bal tant attendu. Garçons et filles avaient tous trouvés une tenue élégante et commençaient déjà à parler de maquillage et coiffure.

Pendant qu'elle entendait certains élèves s'entraîner à faire quelques pas de danse dans les couloirs extérieurs, c'est en fronçant les sourcils qu'elle vit une Luna assise sur l'herbe grasse en train de jeter des pierres dans un lac.

Elle s'approcha mielleusement de son amie et vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

Luna remarqua sa présence, mais ne parlait pas pour autant. Ginny, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, fit le premier pas, afin de découvrir ce qui tracassait son amie.

\- " Quelle journée n'est - ce pas. Demain, le bal .. Enfin ! J'ai hâte de te voir dans ta belle robe et danser avec ton amoureux secret."

Luna leva la tête, croisa les yeux bleus de son amie et soupira.

\- " Je n'irai pas au bal." Coupa la jeune fille, le regard perdue au loin.

Ginny remarque qu'elle avait le même regard que le professeur Riveers.

\- " Tu es malade ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Je me disais bien aussi que ton teint est plus pâle que d'habitude. "

Luna soupira une seconde fois.

\- " Non .. Je vais très bien. C'est juste que .. Ombrage à formellement interdit qu'un mélange de maison pendant le bal sera possible. Je ne pourrai pas aller avec mon petit copain secret ."

Ginny écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Luna jeta de plus belle le restant de pierres plates dans le lace tout en respirant fort.

\- " Et puis de toute façon, j'ai pleins de problèmes plus importants à résoudre. " Reprit - elle d'une petite voix fluette.

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

\- " Des problèmes à résoudre ? " S'étonna la jeune fille, le regard fixé vers son amie.

\- " Oui, vois tu, grâce à ses lunettes, quand tu les portes, celles - ci sont capables de voir si des créatures invisibles rodent dans les parages. Figures - toi, que toutes mes chaussettes ont mystérieusement disparues. Je les soupçonne d'y être pour quelque chose. " Affirma - t - elle, les yeux fixés dans les irises de son amie.

Ginny, était depuis un bon moment au courant de l'étrangeté de Luna, cependant, pour ne pas la vexer, ou aggraver sa situation actuelle, elle hocha positivement la tête. Soudain, un petit oiseux bleu vint se poser sur les épaules de Luna. Celle - ci, à l'aide de ses doigts fin, caressa ses plumes puis, aussitôt, celui - ci s'envola en chantant. Toutes les deux étaient en train de rire. Du moins Ginny plus que Luna.

\- " Qui est ce garçon dont tu voulais aller au bal avec ? "

Luna ne répondit pas et continua son lancé de cailloux.

\- " Peu importe. Nous allons de toute façon rompre. Nous sommes trop différents. "

Ginny allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'une petite voix féminine qu'elle connaissait si bien venait de couper la jeune fille dans son élan. C'était Hermione, celle - ci marcha à grand pas vers elles, sans avoir la moindre idée qu'elle venait d'interrompre une discussion.

\- " Vous êtes ici les filles ? Je vous est cherchée partout ! Venez, la directrice exige votre présence pour aider dans les préparatifs ! "

Ginny jeta un bref regard vers Luna.

\- " Ok, part devant Hermione, on arrive. " Répondit - elle, les cheveux dans les vent.

Hermione acquiesça et tourna les talons.

\- " Bon, on en parlera une prochaine fois, d'accord ? Viens, on va se changer les idées. " Souffla doucement Ginny à son amie.

 **# Dans les cachots.**

Après s'être battu pendant des heures les deux professeurs dormaient paisiblement.

Angelika, se réveilla et vit qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, dans sa chambre, mais dans les donjons.

\- " Oh .. C'est vrai, nous avons passés toute la nuit dans les cachots à nous battre. " Se rappela - t - elle en souriant.

Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à lui et l'observa dormir paisiblement. Étant aveugle, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle possédait un 6 eme sens qui lui permettait de le voir à sa façon.

Délicatement, elle déposa ses petites mains sur son visage . C'était fou comme il paraissait jeune quand ses traits étaient détendus ainsi. Angelika adorait toucher le visage de cet homme, cela lui permettait de le voir à sa manière. Ses pectoraux se soulevait tandis qu'Angelika remarquait qu'il dormait la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

 *** Il est trop mignooooooon ! Qui aurai aimées être à sa place ? Hahah Oups désolée revenons ! ***

Elle le trouvait si beau, si vulnérable. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient doux et semblaient bien entretenu,comme sa peau d'ailleurs…  
Rogue commençait tout doucement à se réveiller et leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Severus devait encore rêver. Elle était là, près de lui. Un visage d'ange et un doux sourire sur les lèvres.  
Il pouvait sentir son parfum entêtant et sa peau douce contre sa joue. Il pensait rêver, alors il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Doucement au début, puis tendrement. Il ne voulait jamais se réveiller… ses lèvres étaient agréablement chaudes et humide , comme une douce chaleur réchauffa sa poitrine.

Angelika ne savait pas comment nommer ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était tout simplement magique, elle sentait comme de la fumée et une douce chaleur au niveau des poumons . Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était bien dans ses bras. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains sur ses hanches.  
Il s'arrêta de l'embrasser quelques secondes, lui sourit au début et, soudainement, bascula en arrière avec la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Elle se leva précipitamment et voulu l'aider mais il était déjà debout, le sorcier la fixait comme ci que cetait la première fois qu'il la voyait.

\- " Qu'est - ce .. " Bredouilla - t - il en remettant correctement sa cape en place.

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il l'avait réellement embrassé… Et il avait étrangement aimé ça ! Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres, comment ferait-il pour s'empêcher de la toucher, de l'embrasser ?  
Il culpabilisait. Comment avait - il pu faire ça ? Certes, elle lui plaisait bien, mais quand même, embrasser une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait à peine était très étrange pour lui et irrespectueux. Severus Rogue avait une réputation, celle du cœur de pierre, et il aimait ça, il aimait se sentir détester car lui aussi ne s'aimait pas lui même, et maintenant, que deviendrai - t - il aux yeux de cette femme ? Un homme pouvant avoir des sentiments et des pulsions comme les autres ? Non, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Pour briser le malaise, Severus commença à étudier quelques flacons :

\- " Ce qui vient de se passer n'était nul autre qu'une erreur."

\- " Je vous demande pardon ? "

Il se retourna aussitôt et vit son visage grave et en colère.

\- " Vous m'embrassez et tout de suite après vous faites comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites vous cela ? "

\- " Je ne souhaite pas que ce genre de chose se passe. Que ce soit avec vous ou quelqu'un d'autre. "

\- " Hier, j'ai cru comprendre que je vous plaisais bien ... " Bredouilla - elle, les lèvres toutes tremblantes.

\- " Parfois, je dis des choses que je ne pense absolument pas. Prenez cette exemple comme une parole en l'air. " *** Tu es méchant là Severus .. Même moi j'aurais pas aimée hein .. ***

Angelika sentit ses yeux aveugles s'humidifier.

\- " N'avez - vous donc aucun cœur ? "

Severus hocha négativement la tête.

\- " Depuis bien des années, je n'en ai plus, ma chère . " Lui souffla - t- il tout en caressant les joues humide de cette femme.

Elle lui en voulait. Comment avait il pu être aussi cruel et sans coeur ? Comment pouvait - il la prendre en ce moment de la sorte ? Comment pouvait - elle aussi laisser passer ce contacte entre eux .. Comment pouvait elle tout simplement tomber amoureuse d'un homme dépourvu de coeur et de gentillesse?

La tête de la jeune femme paraissait aussi lourd qu'un troupeau d'éléphant.

Normalement, dans la logique, étant d'une beauté richement bien gâté par la nature, et ayant énormément d'homme amoureux d'elle, il aurait dû être heureux qu'une femme aussi exceptionnel que magnifique soit intéressée par un homme qui d'après les rumeurs et les dires des autres, horriblement mal gâté par mère nature.

Pourquoi cet homme repoussait ses sentiments ? Elle avait bien sentit que lorsque il l'avait embrassait, le désire qu'il éprouvait pour elle et elle qu'éprouvait pour lui.

La jeune femme se rappelait de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Lupin. Certes, il avait était autrefois amoureux, mais cela date de plusieurs années déjà, aucun humain ne pouvait éprouver des sentiments aussi forts pendant de nombreuses années d'absences .. Seule une créature féerique ne pouvait qu'aimer une seule fois la même personne toute sa vie.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et de ses yeux aveugles fixa les irises sombres de Severus.

Severus se sentait horriblement mal, ses yeux couleur cristal lui bloqua toutes pensés.

Sans Severus ne s'en aperçoive, elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers la porte de sortie. Il eût juste le temps de prendre la baguette et de fermer la porte avant que la jeune femme ne l'ouvre. Elle se battait avec la poignée, Angelika n'avait pas la force à utiliser de la magie pour ouvrir la porte et ne s'arrêta que lorsque Severus lui retient par la taille. La jeune femme rougit soudainement et lança un regard aveugle noir à Rogue.

\- " Arrêtez donc de vous débattre comme une gamine ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre cela, je suis comme ça un point c'est tout ! " Tonna ce dernier tout en ignorant que la jeune femme avait les yeux remplit d'eau.

\- " Je comprends .. C'est que .. J'ai espérée que .. " Reprit - elle d'une voix hésitante et tremblante.

\- " Vous avez cru qu'une femme pouvait me changer ? Qu'il y avait du bon au fond de moi ? Et bien laissez moi vous dire que non. Rien de bien et agréable ne peu sortir de ma personnalité. "

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

\- " Je suis navré. Je suis sûr que vous rencontrerai quelqu'un qui saura vous aimer comme il se doit. "

\- " Taisez vous donc ! " Aboya - t elle tout en parvenant d'un simple regard à faire exploser la porte puis quitta les lieux aussitôt.

En voyant ses yeux remplis d'éclairs, sa porte détruite, Severus senti son coeur s'arrêter. Les cheveux en désordre, Severus s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil.

\- " Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais bon sang ? "

 **#** **Dans la salle des préparatifs**

Après avoir finit de préparer le bal de demain, tous les élèves quittèrent la salle en chuchotant. Ginny n'avait pas lâchée son amie, d'ailleurs il fallait qu'elles s'expliquent toutes les deux.

\- " Un bal .. Un bal ! Comme c'est fantastique ! " Se réjouissait Ron en dansant sur place avec quelques guirlandes autour de sa tête.

Ginny et Harry rigolent de joie tout en s'embrassant. Luna souriait en voyant ses amis heureux. Du moi,s heureux, tous sauf Hermione qui pour l'instant, Ron n'avait montré aucun courage de l'invité, celle - ci commençait à l'énerver, elle n'allait tout de même pas être obligée de faire le premier pas hein ..

\- " Oh oui .. Surtout quand on a pas de cavalière ! "'Rétorqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- " Figures - toi que j'ai trouvée quelqu'un ! Madame je sais tout ! " Se défendit Ron.

Hermione regarda Harry Ginny et Luna en faisant une bref grimace qui montrait bien sa souffrance ava,t de lui répondre.

\- " Ah oui, et avec qui iras - tu ? "

Ron souriait.

\- " Cela ne te regardes pas, Hermione, dalleurs, tu verras bien demain ! " Cracha - t - il en tournant aussitôt les talons.

Harry s'approcha de son ami tout en lançant des regards noirs vers Ron. Il le décevait beaucoup en ce moment. Ginny et Luna avaient de la peine pour elle. Hermione commençait à sangloter tout en se demandant pourquoi, pourquoi agissait - il comme ça avec lui.

\- " J'irai lui parler. " Lui promit son ami. Luna et Ginny avaient de la peine pour son amie. Ron était vraiment un idiot et ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de perdre.

Hermione secoua la tête négativement tout en pleurant de plus belle.

\- " Non, ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai compris, je ne suis pas idiote. Je n'irai pas au bal avec lui.. Je vais devoir me trouver un autre cavalier. "

Harry grimaça tout en compatissant avec elle. Ginny s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans les bras, dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral en lui offrant un chaleureux câlin.

\- " Oui, ne gâche pas un moment pareil. Et puis de toute façon, nous seront tous là, on passera une bon e soirée ensemble. " répondit Ginny.

\- " Oui. Tous sauf Ron. La personne que j'aime. " Coupa Hermione.

À suivre ..

 **Ahaha voilà un chapitre pas très gai mais bon, il faut bien des bas pour donner un peut du piment de temps en temps sinon on s'ennuierait .. qu'en pensez vous ? :p**

 **Allez une petite review pour que le coeur de pierre se réconcilie avec Angelika ? :p**

 **Ah oui, au fait , étant donnée que j'ai finit d'écrire tous les chapitres de cette fiction, jai commencée à en écrire une autre. Vu que certains sont fan de Severus Rogue, je suis sûr que vous serez content d'apprendre que j'ai commencée à écrire un OC Illosovic Stayne dans Alice au pays des merveilles ^^ je dis ça car .. Il lui ressemble un peu .. enfin cest vous après qui voyez :p**

 **À bientôt pour un niveau chapitre ! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à vous ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien !**

 **Comme chaque semaine, un nouveau chapitre spécialement pour vous ! ;) et oui, le bal tant attend à enfin lieu :3**

 **Hahha, j'espère que vous n'allez pas trouver certains passages trop longs ..**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9.**

 **# Le grand bal.**

Tous les filles portaient de magnifiques robes et discutaient entre elles. Les garçons eux aussi étaient très élégants.

Les professeurs étaient tous réunis dans leur salle commune. Tous portaient des tenues très chics. Tous les professeurs étaient là sauf heureusement Ombrage et Serveus.

Angelika, dans sa chambre, arrangeait ses cheveux en les ondulants à l'aide d'un sort magique qu'elle avait inventée, puis suite à une pince argenté elle les releva délicatement . Elle portait une robe moulante au niveau de la poitrine et du torse, mais légèrement fluide vers le bas, celle - ci, était en velours verte émeraude dépourvue de manche mais laissait un joli décolleté en V qui mettait ses formes et ses bras musclées en valeur. Une poitrine généreuse, sans trop l'être non plus, des hanches sexy et des fesses haute et rondes, ses jambes élancées et grandes , très mise en valeur, car cette robe se terminait juste en haut de ses genoux. Ce vêtement était loin d'être vulgaire, mais très élégant . Aux pieds, des talons argentés étaient gentiment posés.

Elle croisa dans les couloirs le professeur Chourave qui elle portait une tenu bleue en froufrou qui lui allait très bien.

\- " Bonsoir professeur Riveers, vous êtes très en beauté ce soir ! " Lança cette dernière avec une tonation d'admiration et de surprise.

\- " Merci professeur Chourave, on ce rejoint dans la grande salle, bonne soirée. "

\- " De même pour vous, professeur Riveers, je vais arroser un peu mes plantes après je vous rejoindrai. "

Angelika acquiesça en souriant avant de continuer son chemin.

Arrivée dans la salle des professeurs, quelqu'un vint lui parler.

\- " Oh, Angelika, vous êtes très élégante ce soir. " La jeune femme souriait. Elle avait reconnue cette voix, une voix franche.

\- " Merci Minerva, à quand commence le bal ? "

\- " Dans pas longtemps, vous ne portez pas de bijoux. " Remarqua la vielle femme tout en l'imaginant porter un collier en pierres précieuses.

\- " Oh, oui, en fait, il n'y a pas longtemps j'en portais un, mais il a mystérieusement disparu.. "

\- " Voulez - vous que je vous en prête un pour ce soir ? " Proposa la directrice des Gryffondor.

Angelika hocha la tête tout en souriant. Elle était très touchée par son geste mais ne pouvait pas accepter.

\- " Oh non merci, c'est vraiment gentil et je vous en remercie, mais je vais y faire sans, ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, j'y vais juste pour danser un peu, je n'ai pas de cavaliers. "

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel, prit la main de cette femme.

\- " Venez, ne discutez pas. Vous êtes ce soir, très élégante, il serai dommage de ne pas embellir cette robe avec quelques accessoires en plus ! "

La jeune femme ne savais pas quoi dire sauf un merci timide.

Une fois dans la chambre du professeur de métamorphose, Angelika se sentait très mal à l'aise. Rares étaient les moments où une personne lui accordait autant de gentillesse à son égard,de plus, n'ayant jamais vraiment eu d'amis, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et n'était pas habituer à se sentir " _appréciée_ "

\- " Voilà, je vous ai trouvée une chaîne en argent portant un petit émeraude. Celui - ci ira parfaitement avec votre robe, je vais vous le mettre, ne bougez - pas. "

Angelika, à l'aide de ses petites mains tremblantes caressa doucement la petite pierre tout en ouvrant légèrement la bouche.

\- " Je .. Je vous remercie. Il est magnifique. "

\- " Je vous en pris .. Vous êtes plus jolie comm cela.. Tous le mondes aura des bijoux et de belles robes, vous aurez était la seule à ne pas en porter. " Reprit - elle tout en se parfumant.

Angelika souriait. Elle appréciait cette femme. Certes, elle pouvait se montrer froide et étrange, mais elle avait un bon fond et le coeur pure.

\- " Vous n'avez pas de cavalier avez - vous dit ? " Reprit la directrice en touchant la chevelure relevée à l'aide d'une pince de la jeune professeur. " Très jolie coiffure sur ceux " Souffla - t - elle.

Angelika hocha la tête.

\- " Non, mais quelle importance ? " Répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

\- " Vous savez, Ombrage n'a pas interdit de faire venir au château les maries et les femmes des professeurs. " Répondit Minerva d'une voix hésitante. " Vous êtes mariée ? "

\- " Non, je ne le suis pas, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour envisager de fonder une famille, et vous ? "

\- " Je suis mariée, Albus est mon mari. "

Dans sa voix, comme un sentiment de tristesse c'était fait entendre. N'étant plus au château, il devait lui manquer. D'ailleurs, il manquait à tous le monde, élèves comme professeurs. Plus personne ne pouvait supporter son absence et la présence d'Ombrage.

\- " Il est très important, ce soir, de ce faire belle. D'autre sorciers de d'autres écoles viendront à la soirée et je souhaiterai qu'ils aient tous de bons avis sur nous les professeurs, notre école et aussi nos élèves, bien évidemment. "

Angelika acquiesça tout en souriant.

\- " Vous avez raison, c'est très important, c'est pourquoi cette soirée sera parfaite. " Repndit - elle confiante.

Pendant que les professeurs étaient en train de se préparer, notre trio habituelle n'était pas tout à fait tous réuni. Harry était avec Hermione. Il avait passé des heures à la raisonner, elle avait finalement acceptée de danser, d'ailleurs, un élève de Gryffondor avait accepté d'être son cavalier.

\- " Bon, je vais essayer de crocher Ron, pour qu'il s'explique. " Trancha Harry d'une voix sec.

\- " Non Harry, laisse tomber, ne te fatigues pas avec lui. " Coupa Hermione tout en mettant du far à pompière.

La jeune fille portait une robe rose, moulante, qui lui allait très bien. Harry aimait voir son amie habiller de la sorte, cela la changerait de son style garçon manqué, de sa chevelure, indomptable et de ses journées fourée à la bibliothèque. Ce soir là, c'était une femme, une femme qu'il pouvait, qu'il osé qualifier comme désirable. Non, Harry n'avait en aucun cas et n'aura jamais de pensées malsaines envers sa meilleure amie. Il aimait Ginny de tous son coeur, mais si il possédait un caractère d'homme coureur de jupon, et si elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie, cela lui aurait fortement pas déplus de passer une nuit avec elle.

Un sourire ce dessina sur son visage, pour finir, un rire.

\- " Qu'est - ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? " Répondit Hermione. " Ma tenue est vilaine ? "

\- " Non, au contraire, tu es très bien, elle te vas à merveille c'est juste que .. J'ai une idée ? "

Hermione haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

\- " Si c'est une bêtise, je préfère en être épargnée. " Coupa Hermione en fonçant les sourcils.

\- " Non, ce n'est pas une bêtise, cependant je doute que tu acceptes. " Murmura ce dernier sous une petite voix hésitante.

\- " Vas y toujours .. Je t'écoute .. Au point où j'en suis de toute façon, plus rien ne pourra m'étonner .. "

Harry se dirigea vers son amie tout en lui chuchotant dans les oreilles. Celle - ci ouvrit la bouche et sans ménagement, le repoussa en arrière. Harry tomba brutalement sur les fesses et grimaça de douleur.

\- " Hermione .. Ça fait un mal de chien ! " Gronda ce dernier en essayant de se relever.

\- " Mais ça ne va pas ! Mais tu es devenu dingue ou quoi ? ! " S'offusqua Hermione tout en essayant de se recoiffer.

\- " Tu veux savoir si Ron est amoureux de toi ou pas ? Si oui, fais ce que je t'ai dis. " Trancha Harry, cette fois dans un ton bien plus sérieux .

\- " Non .. Tu me demandes de flirter avec mon cavalier .. Cest .. Je ne sais pas .. Bizarre .. " Bredouilla - elle en ayant un regard de chemin battue envers son ami.

\- " Non, je ne te demandes pas, mais te conseils, après, tu fais ce que tu veux. "

Pendant q'Harry essayait de persuader Hermione de rendre Ron jaloux, Ginny entra dans la salle des filles avec sa robe dans ses mains.

\- " Heu .. Harry, peux - tu nous laisser ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me vois avant que la fête commence. " Souffla gentiment Ginny en souriant.

Harry se gratta l'arrière nuque.

\- " Bi..bien sûr .. J'y vais, à ce soir, mon coeur. " Répondit - il mal à l'aise avant de tourner les talons.

\- " Ah ton avis, " lança Hermione d'une petite voix , tu crois que ma robe, la couleur que j'ai choisit plaira à Dean ?

Ginny ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la question de son amie, trop exaspérée qu'elle se dispute sans cesse avec son frère, mais quand elle vit Hermione dans une longue robe rose de princesse, elle poussa un cri d'exclamation.

\- " Oh mon Dieu Hermione ! "

Celle-ci regarda son amie avec inquiétude.

\- " Quoi ? Elle ne me va pas ? "

\- " Tu plaisantes ? Tu es tout simplement divine ! "

Hermione rougit de plaisir.

\- " Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre ? " Souffla Hermione en rougissant.

Ginny avait dans ses bras une robe noire en dentelle blanc qui lui tombait en dessous des chevilles.

Elle avait aussi prit des gants noirs qui lui montaient en hauts des bras qui lui donnait un style élégant.  
Hermione en resta bouche bée.

\- " Viens, on va aller se promener au Chaudron Baveur, se boire une bonne bière pour être décoincées pour ce soir ! "

\- " Mais .. Ginny .. Le bal .. "

\- " Ça va, on a le temps, le bal commence que dans trois heures, il est 18 heure. " Souffla Ginny en rigolant.

Elles sortirent de la salle des demoiselles, Hermione enleva sa robe pour ne pas l'abîmer et allèrent au Chaudron Baveur.

\- " On y reste juste 20 minutes, pas plus ! " Lança Hermione.

\- " D'accord. "

Hermione commanda deux bières au beurre et rejoignit son amie au barre.

\- " Alors, quand est ce que tu vas te réconcilier avec mon frère ? "

\- " Je n'en sais rien du tout. A propos, tu sais que Malfoy sort , avec Luna Lovegood ? "

\- Oui, je sais ! Elle à finit par cracher le morceau . Mais ne détourne pas la conversation. Il y a au moins une dizaine de garçons qui t'ont demandé, sans succès. Donc si tu ne comptes pas sortir avec Ron, accepte au moins de connaître d'autres hommes ! "

\- " Un peu comme toi, quand tu pensais que tu ne plaisais pas à Harry .. " Comprit Hermione.

\- " Oui, exactement. "

\- " Mais qu'est ce que cela t'as apportée au juste ? Mise à part une grosse perte de temps.. "

\- " De l'expérience et confiance en soit. " Souffa calmement Ginny tout en avalant une grosse bouché en de bière.

\- " Je vois .. "

\- " Donc, avec mon frère, quand est ce que tu comptes faire le premier pas ? "

hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- " Parce que ça serai à moi de faire le premier pas ? !"

Ginny allait rétorquer quand Harry et Ron entrèrent dans le le barre . Harry s'assit entre Hermione et Ron et sourit aux filles.

\- " Alors ? De quoi vous étiez en train de parler ? " Lança Harry.

\- " De rien qui ne vous regarde ! Répondit Ginny.

Ron tourna la tête vers sa sœur et lui sourit, peu de temps après, Hagrid entra à son tour et Harry lui fit un signe de la main de venir s'assoir avec eu.

\- " Ah ! Les enfants vous êtes donc ici ! Alors, ce bal ? Il commence dans 1h et 30 minutes .. Si je ne m'abuse.. "

Hermione rigola de bon cœur quand elle vit Hagrid faire tomber une petite chaise qui se trouvait sur son passage.

\- " Avec qui allez-vous au bal Hagrid ? " Demanda aussitôt une Hermione bien curieuse.

Ils virent avec amusement qu'Hagrid rougissait.

\- " Olympe est invitée, elle viendra dans le château, alors on va y aller ensemble."

Harry était heureux, qu'Hagrid, son ami, ai réussit à trouver quelqu'un à son goût *** À son goût mais .. À sa taille aussi .. Hahaha ***

Le petit groupe rentra au château, pour aller se préparer, la bal commencera très bientôt.

Dans la salle commune, tous les élèves étaient surexcités. Les filles couraient dans tous les sens pour chercher une barrette ou un rouge à lèvre perdu.

Étant donnée que le professeur Ombrage n'était pas présente dans la salle, et avait refusée de venir ouvrir le bal, ce fut Minerva qui avait prit la décision de le faire, Angelika était à ses côtés et souriait tout le temps.

Mes chers amis ! Commença la directrice . Je suis ravie de vous voir aussi nombreux pour notre bal. J'espère que vous passerez tous une bonne soirée en ces lieux. Laissez-moi vous dire que la danse est de mise alors j'espère que vous avez mis vos plus beaux costumes car nous représenterons ce soir, Poudlard ! "

Aussitôt après, le bal commença, professeur comme élèves dansaient au beau milieux de la piste.

Ginny danser avec Harry, Ron avait invité Cho, à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione.

Luna, dans sa belle robe jaune resta assise sans jamais quitter Malfoy du regard. Elle aurait voulu danser avec lui, elle le pouvait, Ombrage n'était pas là, mais elle attendait patiemment qui le lui demande. Étant timide, elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Hermione dansait merveilleusement bien en compagnies de Dean. Après avoir tournée et bougeait comme une folle, elle alla s'assoir au près de Luna, se reposer un peu.

\- " Quel chaleur, Dean est partit chercher un peu d'eau, tu en veux ? " Souffla Hermione à bout de souffle.

\- " Non merci ça ira, je n'ai pas encore dansée. " Répondit calmement Luna le regard fixé vers le blondinet vêtit d'un costard blanc et une cravate noire. Hermione remarqua que son amie portait un étrange médaillon jaune et orange, elle passa son regard ensuite vers ses cheveux blonds joliment lissés, et au oreilles, de jolies boucles d'oreilles en forme de poussins y étaient sagement posées.

son amie était à la fois très étrangement vêtue ainsi mais très jolie.

\- " Il n'est pas venu te voir, c'est ça ? " Demanda une Hermione triste pour son amie.

luna hocha la tête en ayant un pauvre sourire.

\- " Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai, et je verrai ensuite si il en vaut la peine de continuer. "

Hermine tapota les épaules de son amie tout en reprenant la danse, laissant une Luna perplexe.

Peu de temps après, et une fois que tous les professeurs dansaient , Minerva pris Angelika par la main et l'entraîna au beaux milieux de la poste.

Severus, quant à lui, se trouvait à l'extérieur du château. Nez collé à la vitre, il ne quitta pas des yeux cette jeune femme qui rigolait aux éclats avec tous les professeurs et élèves.

Elle était là au milieu de la salle, où tout le monde dansaient . Les violons mêlaient leurs rires aux chants des flûtes.

Et le bal tournoyait quand il la vit passer en rigolant, avec ses cheveux marrons dansant avec les élèves et professeurs . Son rire raisonnait en lui comme étant à la fois la plus douce et insupportable mélodie. Les claquements de talons qu'émettait cette femme sonnaient également dans sa tête.

Rime mélodieuse, et image étincelante, de la jeune femme, la présence de cette femme provoquait des frissons au professeur de potion dont il en ignorait l'existence.

Et son âme de jeune femme rayonnait à travers le coeur froid et de pierre de Severus qui ne cessait de la regarder comme hypnotisé, comme étant la plus belle créature qu'il avait était donné de voir.

La sensuelle ampleur de ses yeux marrons embellissait cette danse. Sa robe verte émeraude qui representait presque sa maison, l'honneur des Serpentard, volait dans tous les sens et sa chevelure commençait à être libérée de cette grossière coiffure, laissant apparaître une longue masse chocolaté éclatante tomber brusquement sur le bassin de la jeune femme aveugle qui, celle ci se penchait davantage, en élançant ses cheveux en arrière puis se redressa aussitôt.

Jouant au beau milieu de la scène, sous les regards attendrit des autres, qui n'avaient jamais cessé de la regarder, avec ses atouts et sa robe émeraude fatale, puis, un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur ses lèvres , et, elle embrassa ensuite la main d'un des sorcier qui avait partagé cette danse avec elle.

Severus gloussait intérieurement, cependant , comme une lueur étrange apparaissait dans ses yeux, cette femme avait le don de le faire sourire. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était jolie, pour ne pas dire, belle . - _Et oui, mon vieux, elle est ta jeunesse perdue, la chaleur de ton coeur froid et le fruit interdit d'Aden.-_

\- " Il fait un peu froid dehors, ne trouvez - vous pas ? "

Aussitôt, Severus se retourna brutalement et à contre coeur du spectacle qui lui était offert, et vit un professeur Lupin, vêtue normalement, ses vêtements et cheveux étaient couverts de neige, ainsi pour Severus.

Severus ne répondait pas.

\- " Pourquoi ne pas profiter de danse de musique et de festin ? Il fait chaud et c'est bien plus agréable. "

\- " Ce genre de soirée, n'est plus fait pour moi. Et puis de toute façon, je ne m'y ai jamais senti à l'aise. "

Lupin hocha la tête tout en posant une main amicale sur les épaules de Severus.

\- " Oui, je me souviens, lorsque nous étions encore que des ados, tu était là, au beau milieux de la salle accompagné de Lily et tu dansais , très bien d'après mes souvenir .. "

\- " Ça suffit ! Tout ce qui c'est produit dans le château n'était que du passé DU PASSÉ ! " Hurla ce dernier en rentrant sauvagement dans la grande salle du bal.

Lupin souriait - _Misson réussite, faire rentrer Severus Rogue dans la salle du bal -_

Au beaux milieux de la salle, Severus, qui n'avait pas lâché du regard cette femme qui dansait merveilleusement bien s'approcha d'elle.

Angelika était agréablement surprise. Rogue lui avait pris lentement sa main et murmurait un bonsoir . Il l'invitait à danser.

Elle savait que c'était mal, mal du fait qu'il ne pouvait aimer, mal par ce qu'au final cest elle qui souffrira, mal car elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrai pas résister à l'envie de l'embrasser une seconde fois mais elle posa sa main dans la sienne et se laissa guider.

Curieusement, Rogue savait très bien danser. Il avait posé la main droite d'Angelika sur son torse et la tenait serrée contre lui. La jeune femme était comme dans un rêve dont elle espérait qu'il ne finirait jamais. Le fait d'être dans ses bras lui rappela un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait ressenti il y avait bien longtemps. Tous les deux avaient eu l'impression que ce moment allait durer pour toujours, comme dans un film, cet instant semblait être au ralentit. Le coeur de pierre du sorcier battait à la chamade.  
Tout en écoutant les paroles de la chanson, Angelika ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant présent. Quand...

\- " Ron ! Non Ron ! "

Rogue et Angelika se séparèrent brusquement. Angelika reconnue la voix de son élève, Hermione, et courue, suivie de près par le professeur de potion vers l'endroit d'où venait les cris.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Dean Thomas son élève à terre, avec Ron sur lui qui le frappait de toutes ses forces.

Luna arrivait droit vers eux en compagnie de Malfoy qui avait finalement accepté de danser avec elle, et Harry avec Ginny, relevèrent Ron de force et essayèrent de le tenir.

Luna questionna Harry du regard mais n'eu pas à attendre sa réponse, Malfoy tenait fermement la main de sa copine tout en lui lançant des regards doux.

\- " Comment as-tu osé ? " Hurla Ron en direction de Dean qui se relevait avec l'aide d'Hermione, le nez en sang. " Comment oses-tu l'embrasser ? Je devrais te tuer ! "

Hermione n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent mais n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir à Ron. Elle paraissait plutôt heureuse de sa réaction.

Personne ne vit Dean foncer vers Ron et lui donner un grand coup de tête. Ron s'effondra sur le sol.

-" Ron ! Hurla Hermione. " Oh mon Dieu Ron ! "

Elle se tourna vivement vers son cavalier et le gifla violemment.

\- " Ne le frappe plus jamais ! " Hurla cette dernière, rouge de colère comme une tomate

Dean était encore surprit par la gifle mais rentra à grand pas dans la salle.  
Hermione était agenouillée auprès d'un Ron inconscient et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- " Je suis tellement désolée Ron, je voulais simplement te rendre jaloux... "

Ginny vit avec effarement que Ron n'était pas si sonné que ça. Il souriait à présent. Il se leva, non sans divaguer un peu.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel tout en marmonnant _\- les histoires de cœurs .. -_

\- " Comme vous le dites .. " Souffla Angelika en souriant.

Rogue leva un sourcil face à la réponse de cette femme.

\- " Je vous laisse, bonne soirée très chère. " Répondit Severus de sa voix doucereuse tout en déposant un rapide baissé sur sa main. Angelika avait légèrement rougie et acquiesça.

\- " Bonne nuit .. " Souffla Angelika doucement dans l'espoir qu'il renoncer à partir.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler qu'il était déjà partit. La jeune femme posa une main sur son coeur tout en expirant de joie. Elle avait était très heureuse, ce soir, qu'il lui ai accordé une danse, même si celle - ci était courte. Cest en souriant qu'elle se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre, elle aussi était fatiguée. Ce soir là, était pour elle, une des meilleures soirées qu'elle avait passée. Elle allait dormit le coeur rempli de joie et d'émotions fortes .

severus marcha précipitèrent vers ses cachots, dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre une note de musique. Trop de souvenirs reaparaissaient dans sa tête, de bon et douloureux souvenir dont il croyait les avoir oublié pour toujours.

À suivre ..

 **Plutot pas mal ce chapitre hein ? Personnellement, j'ai adorée l'écrire ^^ Serveus cest montré plus galant avec cette femme :3 jespere que vous n'êtes pas déçut que j'ai voulu créer un nouveaux couple, à savoir Malfoy et Luna ^^**

 **personnelement, je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble .. Un couple de blondinet :p**

 **À lundi prochain pour un nouvel épisode ! :p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjours à tous ! Je vous publie ce chapitre en avance, car vu que la semaine prochaine j'aurai pleins de boulot, je ne saurais quand je publierai la suite ...**

 **Ce chapitre ci, pourrai causer un sentiment de peur pour ceux qui sont plus ou moins sensibles :D**

 **haha bon aller, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **# Dans la salle de festin.**

Le lendemain, les commentaires du bal de la veille étaient sur toutes les lèvres, et l'histoire dont tout le monde parlait était la mésaventure entre Ron Weasley et Dean Thomas pour Hermione Granger.

Severus en avait assez de ces bavardages, tout le monde chahuté dans la salle du festin, et il voulait manger en paix, rien que le fait de croiser le regard de Potter lui avait donné de mauvaise humeur. Il leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de finir son jus de citrouille.

-" Alors Severus ? Avez-vous finis par accepter de danser avec quelqu'un finalement ? " Murmura gaiement Hagrid à ses côtés.

Severus se remémora les évènements de la veille et sourit.

\- " On peut le dire oui..."

Ce dernier était surprit et intéressé par la fausse réponse de Severus.

\- " Voilà qui est encourageant ! Et puis-je savoir quelle est la personne qui a réussis à réchauffer votre coeur de pierre ?

Severus se tourna vers Hagrid. Celui-ci disait cela sur le ton de la conversation mais on voyait bien qu'il attendait la réponse de Severus avec impatience.

\- " C'est une amie, une personne que j'estime beaucoup. C'est tout. " Coupa -t- il sèchement.

Sûr ce, Severus se replongea dans son petit déjeuner.

Le semi - géant n'avait fait aucun commentaire mais souriait malicieusement.

\- " Oh quelle soirée ! Neville . Vraiment, voir Ron casser la figure à Dean , c'était du spectacle ! "

Ron avait plongé la tête dans son bol de lait pour que personne ne le remarque, mais ses cheveux roux et ses joues en feux le trahissaient.

Harry, lui, souriait en direction de la table des Serdaigles. Ginny lui rendit fièrement son sourire.

Luna en avait marre. Depuis le début du repas, une horde de garçons étaient venus la voir pour lui demander si elle ne voulait pas sortir avec l'un d'entre eux.

Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Seamus.

\- " Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Ils sont tous en couple. Harry, Hermione et Ron... Et toi tu es encore toute seule ! "

\- "Je t'en pris Seamus ! Je t'ai déjà dis non ! Et puis je ne suis pas seule j'ai quelqu'un !

\- " Quelqu'un ? Mais avec qui ? "

\- " Cela ne te regarde pas. "

Luna fut poussée par quelqu'un derrière elle et faillit s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange.

\- " Tiens ! Lovegood ! Alors, comme ça tu te tapes Malfoy ? " Rigola -t- elle tout en faisant en sorte à ce que tous le monde t'entende, ce qui était malheureusement le cas.

Il y a eu des murmures, des rires, et des regards étonnés et choqués. Malfoy, avait honte et rouge de colère. Ses amis se moquaient de lui en lui disant qu'il était tombé bien bas, que sortir avec une Gryffondor était une honte et un déshonneur pour les Serpentard.

Hermione et Ginny allaient intervenir, aider leur amie, mais Luna refusa, jugeant qu'elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller seule.

Cho regardait méchamment Luna et semblait furieuse de voir que Celle - ci déclenchait autant l'attention des garçons et de plus, le fait de sortir avec un Serpentard , la maison la moins facile, gentille et sentimental, montrait vraiment qu'elle était jolie et pouvait avoir n'importe qui.

Cho ne comprenait pas comment une fille aussi étrange, l'aide à son opinion, vêtue de façon très bizarre et différente , avait plus d'hommes à ses pieds qu'elle, elle qui était populaire et belle.

\- " Oh ! J'oubliais .. Ton Blondinet ne t'aime pas, d'ailleurs, il te quittera, car tu n'est qu'une vulgaire Gryffondor à ses yeux ! "

Puis, elle partit. Luna commençait à avoir peur. Elle tourna son regard vers l'intéressé et vit qu'il l'observait également à la dérobé. Elle lui sourit et se détendit.

Cho se trompait sûrement . Elle était simplement jalouse, voilà tout. Oui, jalouse.

 **# Dans les couloirs intérieurs.**

Tout était silencieux dans les couloirs de poudlard. Pas un bruit ne venait déranger le repos des élèves et des professeurs de l'école. Nous étions à une semaine de Noël et, le lendemain, des élèves repartiraient dans leurs familles.  
Pourtant, sans bruits, une élève rodait en ces lieux.

Les yeux d'Angelika brillaient de tristesse . Elle était malheureuse de quitter son école. Ses amis notament Hagrid, Chourave et Minerva lui manquaient déjà, mais le professeur de potion encore plus. Rogue.

Celui qui ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis un mois. Depuis qu'il avait dansé avec elle, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter, Il lui manquerait plus que tout autre chose.  
Angelika assise sur les marches des escaliers observa la lune à travers une fenêtre les yeux remplis de questions .

Elle repensa a cette nuit dans les cachots, le baisé, le bal, la danse .. Et puis cette soirée où elle l'avait sentit courir dans sa direction, lorsqu'elle était en nuisette . Angelika commençait petit à petit à s'endormir quand...

( _Cris stridents )_

Quelque chose tomba violemment sur le sol et réveilla en sursaut la jeune femme qui avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux aveugles.

Elle courut dans la direction du bruit et faillit s'évanouir.  
Le professeur Rogue se trouvait par terre, replié sur lui-même et blanc comme un linge.

\- " Severus ! Non ! " Hurla t'elle.

Elle s'assit auprès de lui et posa une main sur son front, le visage effrayée Il était brûlant. Ses yeux commençaient à couler des larmes, elle avait peur.

\- " Angelika .. Souffla - t - il doucement avant de fermer les yeux.

\- " Que c'est - il passé ? Essayez de vous relever, je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie."

Rogue s'appuya sur ses mains mais retomba soudainement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd en serrant les dents.

\- " Aaahhhh ! "

Aussitôt, Un Harry sauvage apparaissait devant eux en sueur. Il avait probablement entendu les cris stridents plus tôt.

\- " Professeur Riveers .. Professeur Rogue ? "

La jeune femme reconnaissait la voix de son élève.

\- " Harry, aidez moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! "

Bien que Harry essayé de l'aider , Angelika n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux aveugles du visage de celui dont elle était amoureuse.

Severus lui souriait étrangement, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir . Angelika n'avait pourtant pas peur. Un sentiment de haine à l'égard de celui qui lui avait fait ça grandit en elle tandis qu'elle serrait les poings. Rogue c'était évanouit dans ses bras.

Un peu plus loin, une silhouette sombre et mince apparaît d'une allure lente devant eux.

\- " Voldemort ! " Aboya Harry, le regard haineux.

la jeune femme trouva aussitôt son regard vers les bruits de pas.

\- " professeur Riveers ! Partez ! Il va vous tuer ! " Hurlait Harry.

\- " Allons, allons Potter. Si elle souhaite mourir, je ne pourrai pas l'en empêcher ! " Rigola sardoniquement Voldemort. Voldemort s'était rapproché dangereusement de la jeune femme mais celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Elle avait Severus dans les bras et ne souhaitait pas l'abandonner. *** Brave Angelika, une belle preuve d'amour qu'en dites - vous ? :p**

\- " Vous devez certainement vous demander comment, jai réussit à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château, sans problème. " Continua le monstre sans lâcher du regard ses trois personnes.

Harry, voyant que son professeur ne bougeait pas, s'était rapproché d'elle et comptait la protéger.

\- " Et bien, la seule chose que je puisse vous dire, c'est que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Voldemort pouvait presque maintenant toucher les cheveux d'Angelika

\- " Intéressent .. Dumbledore a embaucher une femme aveugle. Certes, très belle, mais inutile ! "

Harry serra les dents.

Elle se retourna et vit Severus avancer vers eux et sortir sa baguette. Il n'était plus évanouit et semblait en pleine forme.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire quelque chose, Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient levé leurs baguettes et allaient lancer le plus puissant des sorts impardonnables sur contre élève.  
Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Angelika se mit devant Harry au moment où le flux de magie arrivait.  
Elle reçu en elle pas moins de 10 Avada Kedavra et s'effondra sur le sol. *** Bon, je sais c'est exagéré mais bon .. Cest ma fiction je fais ce que je veux ! u.u**

\- " NOOOOOOOOOONNN ! "

Le cri se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Mais Severus et Harry n'avaient pas été les seuls à hurler. Le mage noir était également horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il tua 3 de ses mangemorts de colère. *** Fieee fort mon Severus (a)**  
Severus se jeta vers le corps de cette jeune femme et lui souleva la tête. Il n'entendait plus ce qu'il se passait autour. Il ne pouvait se détacher du regard clos qu'il avait devant lui.  
Il sanglota et sentit Comme une boule d'amertume remonter dans sa gorge. Comment cette femme aussi belle et douce pouvait-elle mourir ?

\- " Mademoiselle, Je vous en prie, réveillez- vous .. Ne me laisse pas. Angelika ! Vous devez vivre ! C'est un ordre ! "

Harry resta horrifier. Son professeur .. Son professeur préféré était morte ? En le protégeant ! Non .. C'était trop triste. Il pouvait sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il s'évanouit, sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- " Je vous pardonne pour votre comportement. Severus, cependant, n'oubliez pas votre mission, ou sinon, je vous tuerai ! " Aboya Voldemort.

\- " Vos mangemorts ont essayés de me tuer . " Rétorqua - il le visage haineux.

\- " Pas de vous tuer ! Mais vous secouer ! Depuis que vous êtes ici vous n'avez pas fait votre travail ! celui de protéger Malfoy et veiller sur lui ! Et puis, Dumbledore est encore en vie ! " Reprit le reptile sur patte.

\- " Ombrage à prit sa place ! " Cracha Severus tout en caressant les joues de cette femme inerte dans ses bras.

Un sourire sadique ce dessina sur le visage de Voldemort.

\- " Plus maintenant, mes serviteurs s'en sont chargés d'elle . "

Severus écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

\- " Vous n'avez pas fait ça .. "

\- " Elle repose en paix, dans un monde meilleur. "

Le visage de Severus se raidit.

\- " Vous avez tuez Lily .. Et voilà maintenant que vous me prenez cette femme qui avait toutes ses chances de devenir ma future femme ! "

des rires de la part de certains mangemorts raisonnaient dans tous les couloirs.

\- " Je n'ai jamais voulut tuer cette .. Femelle. Elle cest jetée devant le gardien juste au moment où nos sors allaient toucher Potter !

Sevrus grimaçait de souffrance. Cependant, il sentit Ô surprise, son petit coeur battre. Elle n'était pas morte .

Mais comment avait - elle put s'en sortir vivante après tous les avada kadavra qu'elle vair reçut ? Severus , ne disait rien, de peur que le seigneur des ténèbres la tue pour de bon. Il la cache à l'aide de sa cape puis fixa ce serpent sur patte.

\- " Pouquoi ne tuez - vous pas le garçon. Il est pas conscient. " Aboya Bellatrix.

\- " Patience mon ange des ténèbres, il sera mort le moment venu. " Cracha - il avant de repartir.

Les autres mangemorts disparaissaient aussitôt, sous un rire narquois et un cris strident.

OoO

Angelika était dans un trou noir. Elle entendait ce qui se passait autour d'elle mais ne réussissait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Bien qu'ils étaient aveugles, elle aurait voulu les ouvrir, pour la raison qu'elle voulait montrer aux autres qu'elle était réveillée, vivante. Cependant, elle reconnu une voix familière ... Très familière ..celle d'Albus.

\- " … Mais enfin ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que Vous-Savez-Qui a réussis à faire transplaner des mangemorts et lui-même à l'intérieur du château qui plus est à tué Dolores Ombrage ! Vous savez bien que c'est impossible ! Trancha Albus.

\- Albus .. Je sais que ça paraît impossible, mais tout ce que je t'ai dis, c'est réellement passé ! " Reprit Severus d'une voix rode.

\- " Nous devons sécuriser le château. " Lança Minerva.

\- " Comment à elle put survivre aux sors impardonnables des mangemorts, Albus " Demanda Severus.

Le vieux sorcier ne répondait pas .

Angelika essayait en vain d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle tenta de lever la main vers là d'où venait les voix qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant celle de Severus, Albus et Minerva. Il y eu du bruit et l'être qu'elle aimait lui prit la main.

\- " Severus… " Bredouilla - t - elle la bouche pâteuse.

\- " Chut… Calmez vous, Je suis là. " Lui murmura - t - il d'une voix rassurante.

\- " Vous allez bien ? " Chuchuta - t - elle, inquiète.

\- " Vous me demandez si je vais bien alors que cest vous qui êtes à linfermerie .. ? Reprit Severus en haussant un sourcil.

\- " On dirait bien .. Oui .. "

\- " Vous êtes étrange .. " Souffla - il dans ses oreilles.

\- " On me le dit ... assez souvent .. " Elle eut un bref sourire avant se rendormir.

Severus lui caressa la tête doucement puis se retourna vers les autres qui le regardait avec adoration et surprise.

\- " Venez, nous devons tous se réunir pour faire un point sur ce qui c'est passé. " Interrompît Albus en ayant un regard on ne peut plus sérieux .

Severus profita de l'absence des autres pour embrasser délicatement le front de cette femme aussi courageuse et intrépide qu'une vrai Gryffondor. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Sa maison ne pouvait qu'être celle - ci. Cela faisait, dans sa tête, une question en moins.

Puis après l'avoir regardé intensément, il tourna les talons en direction du bureau de son directeur.

À suivre ..


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! Pardonnez moi pour ce retard non excusable.. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui me lise encore et me laisse des reviews. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, surtout que je me donne à fond pour l'écrire et trouver des idées ^^**

 **Allez, c'est partit pour une nouvelle aventure ! :p ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais complexe ..vous verrez ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **#** **À l'infirmerie.**

Un matin, Angelika essayait en vain d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de lever la main vers là d'où venait la voix qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant celle de Severus.

Il y eu du bruit et l'être qu'elle aimait lui prit la main.

\- " Severus .. Comment .. " Bredouilla la jeune femme d'une petite voix cassée. Elle avait la peaux blanchâtre,des cernes immondes, puis de petits yeux aveugles non brillants. Severus inspira lourdement avant de lui serrer la main.

\- " Je suis là, je suis là. " Lui rassura doucement Severus.

Elle le sentit rapprocher sa bouche de son oreille.

\- " Dumbledore est ici."

La jeune femme réussit enfin à ouvrir doucement ses yeux et s'aperçoit qu'elle était encore aveugle. Pendant son " Sommeil " , elle avait rêvée qu'elle pouvait voir, qu'elle était dans un monde bien meilleur .

Elle ferma rapidement les yeux et gémit doucement de douleur. Elle se sentait vraiment très très faible.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne se souvenait que de l'état de Severus, Voldemort puis , le trou noir…

Severus l'aida à se lever et Angelika faillit tomber quand elle posa le pied à terre.

\- " Attendez .. asseyez - vous et réveillez - vous en douceur .. Tout doucement pour le moment ! " Murmura - t- il mielleusement.

Mais évidement, la jeune femme, têtue, ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Des flashs de souvenirs apparurent dans sa tête et lui firent pousser des cris de douleur et de surprise.

Severus la prit dans ses bras mais elle bougeait beaucoup et donnait des coups de poings dans tous les sens.

\- " Dumbledore ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive faites quelque chose ! Aidez - moi ! S'inquiéta - il, le visage apeuré et confus.

Severus avait peur pour elle, Il l'avait vu mourir, ressusciter , tout ça en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il y avait de quoi être secoué. Il l'avait reposé sur le lit. Elle était déjà inscinsiente.

\- " Elle revit la soirée de cette nuit, Severus. C'est douloureux pour elle. Il est tout à fait normal qu'elle soit agitée de cette façon .. "

\- " Mais Albus .. Que puis - je faire pour elle ? Elle est .. Si fragile .. " Soupira - t - il avec inquiétude.

\- " Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour l'aider hormis la laisser se rétablir, seule. "

\- " Qui est - elle vraiment, Albus. Je sais que vous savez. " Finit par demander Severus après quelques minutes de blanc.

\- " Une simple jeune femme douée en potion et en magie. " Répondit le vieux sorcier tout en haussant les épaules.

\- " Non, ce n'est pas qu'une simple jeune femme expérimenté en potion et magie. Personne ne revient parmi les morts, ni survécu au plus impardonnable sort ! "

\- " Harry Potter aussi à survécu. Elle fait juste partit de cette mince poignet de gens chanceux. "

Rogue haussa un sourcil, puis instantanément, ses yeux se légèrement sur le corps tremblant de la jeune femme. Elle était si belle, semblait si fragile et forte à la fois. Si Dumbledore n'était pas ici avec lui , il l'aurait très certainement pris dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- " Elle s'en remettra. " Reprit le directeur tout en lui tapotant amicalement les épaules du professeur de potion.

Il en était moins convaincu que son maître. Une chose était certaine , cette femme n'était en rien une sorcière ordinaire, peut être était elle un ange ? Un démon.. Il n'en savait rien, mais il fera tout de ce qu'il y a dans son pouvoir pour découvrir sa véritable identité. Il fronça les sourcils, s'approcha d'elle puis vit avec surprise des écailles bleues et verts sur ses avants bras. Il posa délicatement ses doigts dessus, cherchant à comprendre si ce qu'il voyait était réel, puis d'un coup, rien qu'au contacte de ses doigts sur sa peaux, celles - ci avaient instantanément disparues.

\- " Ce que j'ai vu et sentis, c'étaient bien des écailles ? Expliquez - moi." Intervint Severus tout en regardant le directeur le visage froid.

Celui - ci hocha la tête puis s'approcha doucement vers le professeur.

\- " En effet, c'étaient bien des écailles. "

\- " Serait - elle .. Un poisson ? Une sirène ? Ou un autre créature mystique ? " Quémanda le sorcier avec insistance.

\- " Severus .. " Soupira le puissant sorcier d'une voix lasse.

\- " J'ai besoin de le savoir ! Je vous en pris, si c'est confidentiel, vous savez que je ne le répéterai pas ! "

\- " Vous l'aimez. " Coupa Dumbledore avec certitude.

Severus jeta un bref regard vers cette femme qui semblait toujours endormit. Il respira et inspira doucement.

\- " Je ne sais pas, Albus. Mais une chose est certaine, c'est que je l'apprécie beaucoup. "

\- " Lily .. ? "

Un instant de silence.

\- " Je l'aime toujours, et je l'aimerai à jamais. " Reprit Severus d'une voix triste.

Albus soupira.

\- " Oui, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais dites vous bien qu'elle en aime un autre, et qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Le professeur Riveers pourra elle aussi vous combler de bonheur. " Répondit Albus tout en caressant sa longue barbe blanchâtre.

\- " Je le sais bien. Mais je ne sais rien d'elle. Et si c'était un monstre ? "

Albus hocha négativement la tête.

\- " L'apprécierez - vous moins si je vous dis que oui ? " Rétorqua le directeur d'une voix plus dure.

\- " Je ne sais pas, elle est si différente. " Répondit Severus après quelques minutes de silence.

\- " Cest la différence qui nous rend unique et spécial, Severus. " Murmura Albus d'une voix sage et posée.

Severus s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque le professeur Chourave entra dans l'infirmerie et se posta vers la patiente. Severus lança un bref regard vers son maître, puis tous les deux quittèrent les lieux.

 **# Dans la bibliothèque.**

Pendant que les élèves discutaient sur les événements qui c'étaient produit la nuit dernière, notre trio discutait sur le comment le professeur Riveers avait survécue aux sorts impardonnables.

Hermione avait beaux chercher dans les bouquins pour y trouver une explication plausible, mais en vain.

Harry était encore en état de choc, dire qu'elle l'avait protégée au péril le de sa vie. Il voulait et devait trouver un moment de libre pour aller la remercier. Cependant, il avait quelque chose de plus important à montrer à Dumbledore. Il avait réussit à capturer le véritable souvenir du professeur Slugorn.

\- " Je reviens, je dois allez voir Dumbledore. " Souffla Harry.

\- " Ok. " Répondit Ron.

Une fois Harry disparu, Hermione, fixait Ron du regard.

\- " Tu crois qu'il va bien ? " S'inquiétait - t - elle.

Ron haussa un sourcil.

\- " Qu'est - ce que j'en sais .. Je suis ne suis pas dans sa tête !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, décidément il ne changera donc jamais .. Elle s'apprêtait à dire chose lorsqu'elle vit, de loin Malfoy marcher doucement, cherchant sûrement Luna. Elle le fixait, puis fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit la marque des ténèbres gravée sur son avant bras droit.

\- " Ce n'est pas possible .. " Murmura - t - elle ébranlait.

\- " Que .. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible ? Se " réveilla " Ron aussitôt.

\- " Je crois .. Que Malfoy est un mangemort ! " Répondit - elle avec dégoût.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- " Harry avait raison ! "

\- " Ce n'est pas drôle Ron ! Sais - tu au moins qu'il sort avec Luna ? Et qu'il risque de la mettre en danger ! ? "

\- " Si elle est assez bête pour bécoter avec un mangemort, ce n'est pas notre problème ! " Lâcha d'une traite Ron, le regard totalement indifférent.

Choquée, Hermione, tout d'abord, hoqueta, se leva, puis le gifla. Elle était rouge de colère, et sa baffe laissa une marque rouge de ses doigts sur le visage de celui - ci. La tête de Ron avait pivoté vers la droite puis, tout doucement, il plaça une mains sur sa joue encore douloureuse, fixa Hermione, ouvrit la bouche avant de rétorquer :

\- " Mais tu es complètement folle ! " Hurla - t - il. Les autres élèves qui révisaient calmement se retournèrent certains le visage surpris et d'autres irrité.

\- " C'est toi qui est complètement fou ! Te rends - tu compte de ce que tu viens dire sur Luna ! Elle est notre amie ! Et un ami ce doit être fidèle et protecteur ! " Cria - t - elle à son tour, captivant elle aussi la foule.

\- " Une amie ? Tu appelles ça une amie ? Si vraiment elle l'était, jamais elle ne serai en ce moment dans les bras d'un Serpentard ! " Rétorqua -Ron énervé comme jamais.

À ses dires, Hermione vit Malfoy les fixer, puis repartir en hochant négativement et baissant la tête.

\- " Ron, Luna est notre amie, par conséquent, elle sort avec Malfoy, donc je juge que lui aussi en fera partit !"

Reprit Hermione d'une voix plus calme. Il était pour elle, inutile d'hausser la voix, rien ne pouvait résonner Ron et ce n'était pas en hurlant que cela changerai les choses ..

\- " Non non non ! Elle est TON ami ? Pas la NOTRE ! Je ne veux être ami avec une TRAITRE ! " Reprit - il durement en serrant les dents.

\- " Tu es fatigant Ron ... Je suis sûr que Malfoy possède de bons côtés .. Si ce n'est pas le cas, et que j'estime que tu as raison, elle aura besoin de notre aide . Ron .. On est une équipe .. " Supplia presque Hermione.

\- " Ce n'est pas notre problème ! Cette fille est complètement folle ! Et toi aussi ! D'ailleurs, toutes les filles sont cinglées , inutiles et une grosse perte de temps et d'argent et pour finir, je ne fais pas équipe avec une fille qui perd la boule ! "

Hermione commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, non pas qu'elle était touchée par ses mots, mais seulement qu'elle aurait tellement voulu lui donner une autre gifle, si la bibliothécaire n'était pas venu pour les mettre dehors.

Furieuse, Hermione tourna les talons, ignorant complètement Ron. Après tout, toutes les filles sont comment avait - il dit ? .. Ah oui, Cinglées, inutile, une grosse perte de temps et d'argent.

Elle se demandait bien comment elle avait finit par en arrivée à là. Tomber amoureuse d'un ..idiot qui ne réalisait pas la chance qu'il avait. Nombres de garçons étaient amoureux d'Hermione, beaucoup on essayés de sortir en vain avec elle.

Jolie, intelligente et pure, voilà la véritable description de cette femme. Mais Ron, buté, stupide capricieux et aveugle, ne pouvait pas voir qu'il avait la chance de côtoyer .. Une perle rare.

\- " Qu'est ce qu'il est stupide ! Je le déteste ! " Marmonna Hermione tout en retenant ses larmes. Elle ne vit pas Harry revenir et sans le faire exprès, le bousculer de plein fouet tout en faisant tomber ses affaires.

\- " Hermione ? "

\- " Harry ! Pardon ! Je suis .. Snif .. Vraiment désolée ! "

\- " Mais .. Tu pleures ? " Remarqua le garçon tout en l'aidant à ramasser ses affaires.

\- " N..non. " Souffla - elle en faisant la forte.

Harry n'était pas dupe. Elle était sa meilleure amie et il la connaissait par cœur. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et il se douté bien que Ron y était pour quelque chose. Après lui avoir donné le restant des livres, il l'attrapa par la main.

\- " Veux tu boire quelque chose au bar ? "

Hermione était en train de rigoler tout en pleurant.

\- " Oui, je le veux bien. "

\- " Ca tombe bien, Ginny nous rejoindra après. "

\- " C'est super .. " Souriait Hermione tout en suivant Harry dans de bonne humeur.

\- " Quand tu iras mieux, j'aimerai que tu me dises pourquoi tu as pleuré.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que Ron y est pour quelque chose, en se moment, il est étrange .. Il est dans son petit monde .. J'irais lui parler sérieusement la prochaine fois que je le crois, je t'en fais la promesse. " Souffla Harry.

\- " Je crois que cela ne servira à rien .. Il est borné .. Enfin .. Tu connais Ron quoi .. Tu sais de quoi je parle. "

\- " Justement, je le connais assez pour le remettre à la raison. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Il faut juste avoir de la patience. Pour l'instant, nous allons boire un verre, Ginny nous rejoindra. Nous allons passer un bon moment et tu vas pouvoir te détendre un peu .. Car je te sens tendue depuis quelque temps. " Rétorqua Harry tout en lui tapotant les épaules.

\- " Tendue.. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire .. " Marmonna Hermione.

\- " Allez, tu verras, tous va s'arranger .. Fais moi confiance .. "

Hermione baissa la tête puis acquiesça. Harry avait toujours les mots et même arrivé toujours au bon moment lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui. C'était un véritable ami sur qui elle pouvait compter.

\- " Merci, Harry . " Souffla gaiement Hermione.

\- " Je t'en pris, les amis sont fait pour ça, pas vrai ? " Répondit Harry tout en lui rendant le sourire.

\- " Oui .. Heureusement que tu es là.. "

 **# Dans le bureau de Dumbledore.**

\- " Il ne vous ai jamais arrivé à l'esprit, de vous demandez , que je ne veux plus le faire ? "

\- " Il n'y à pas à discuter, vous avez accepté, Severus. " Marmonna ma voix de Dumbledore.

\- " Je n'y arriverai pas .. "

\- " Vous t arriverez, Severus .. Je compte sur vous, c'est également pour votre bien. " répondit Dumbledore d'une petite voix sérieuse.

\- " Aidez moi Albus .. Guidez moi .. Que ferais - je sans vous..."

\- " Vous serez aidez. Severus. Sans ou avec mon aide, vous serez aidez. "

Dans les escaliers, le professeur Riveers, qui c'était rétablit, marchait doucement, tout en écoutant les conversations. Le directeur l'avait convoqué, car il avait quelque chose d'important à lui faire part, surtout que celui - ci comptait quitter l'école avec Harry pour une durée de quelques jours.

Un grincement de marchés d'escalier c'était fait entendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un Severus en colère.

\- " Severus ? " Souffla - t - elle pour que celui - ci lui parle, mais en vain. Il était partit sans même lui adresser un regard.

Elle baissa la tête, puis entama les dernières marches avant d'arriver droit dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

 **À suivre !**

 **jespere que vous n'êtes pas trop déçut que l'on ne voit pas beaucoup Severus et Angelika. ^^ j'ai voulu écrire un chapitre simple, mais qui en dit beaucoup sur l'identité de la jeune sorcière ;)**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous aimez l'action, il y en aura dans le prochain chapitre :3**

 **une petite review ? :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjours à vous ‼! Vu que le chapitre précédent il y avait peu de discutions ou d'action sur Severus et Angelika, voilà un chapitre qui compose uniquement nos deux héros ;) ce chapitre est assez calme, mais je devez à tout pris l'écrire car celui - ci sera très importante pour la suite ..enfin lisez et vous verrez par vous même ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ‼! :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **# Dans les cachots.**

Le lendemain matin, après s'être remit de la sérieuse discutions avec Dumbledore, Severus alla chercher le professeur Riveers dans l'espoir de la connaître plus en matière de potion. Vu qui s'apprêtait à quitter l'école en fin d'année, il voulait être sur qu'elle sera à la hauteur pour les élèves.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans le laboratoire de Severus. Le Maître des Potions était très personnel concernant son labo et il ne laissait pratiquement quiconque _– et encore moins des étudiants –_ y accéder cependant, Angelika était la seule qui avait eu le droit d'y pénétrer à sa guise. C'était pour lui, une preuve évidente qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup.

Angelika posait son regard partout tout en souriant . Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans cet endroit qui sens le renfermer, elle pouvait se détendre.

Un feu était allumé dans la cheminée à sa gauche, où des bûches brûlaient doucement. Quelque chose était en train d'infuser dans un chaudron non loin à sa droite et elle en déduit qu'il y avait une table dans cette direction. Sinon, c'était le silence et elle attendit que son professeur la dirige, car ses oreilles ne pouvaient rassembler plus d'information qu'elles ne le pouvaient.

Severus l'observait, conscient que le silence et l'immobilité de la jeune femme n'étaient pas dus à un manque d'intérêt ou pire, à l'ennui. Une évidente concentration se lisait sur le visage d'Angelika . Ses oreilles et ses narines bougeaient légèrement. Severus avait l'impression qu'elle ressemblait à un petit rongeur sur une piste, guettant le prochain mouvement de sa proie. Il souriait tout en songeant à un petit écureuil à la recherche de sa noix.

\- " Pourquoi m'avez - vous emmenez ici, Severus ? " trancha la voix de la jeune femme.

\- " Venez avec moi ." Répondit Rogue après quelques minutes de silences.

Angelika lui saisit son avant-bras d'un geste entreprenante ce qui étonna un peu Severus.

\- " Vous étiez en train de préparer, ou vous êtes sur le point de préparer un élixir de relaxation .. " lui dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement de cap *** De cape sexyyyy :o hihi .. Revenons je vous pris..**

\- " Comment avez-vous deviné ?" demanda-t-il, la curiosité l'emportant.

\- " C'est simple .. Je peux sentir l'odeur des divers ingrédients utilisés. Comme les amandes, la menthe, le sel et pour finir de la poudre de papillon. " Répondit Angelika en souriant.

Severus fit un second geste de sa cap, puis juste après, pris le le coude de la jeune femme pour ensuite la guider vers une table. Il lui prit délicatement la main pour la poser sur le rebord de la table.

\- "Vous y êtes. Vous avez raison, en effet, bien que ces ingrédients peuvent entrer dans la composition d'autres potions." Souffla - t - il tout en posant sur la table le reste des ingrédients.

\- " Je suis trop forte ! " Rigola - t- elle en faisant un visage de victoire.

\- " Comme vous-savez tout, je suppose fabriquer ce genre de potion, allez-y ! Je vous en pris, étonnez moi" murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et grondante. Lui par contre n'approuvait pas du tout la joie de cette femme.

Angelika resta maîtresse d'elle-même et ne dit rien. Lorsque le Maître des Potions était dans cette humeur, l'insolence était futile. Elle prit une pincée de sel entre le pouce et l'indexe et elle commença à la mettre dans le chaudron avec finesse et grâce . L'odeur du sel s'imposa dans tout le cahot, ce n'était pas du sel ordinaire, mais du sel magique .

Elle pouvait sentir Severus rester derrière elle. Leurs corps ne se touchèrent pas mais elle pouvait sentir sa présence. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais il pouvait être si menaçant parfois, en particulier lorsqu'il parlait d'une voix basse, détachée, et presque douce. Une voix dangereuse. Angelika se contrôla et se concentra sur sa tâche. Elle savait que si elle se coupait, quelques gouttes de sang pouvaient interagir avec les autres ingrédients et le résultat final ne serait pas atteint, et l'humeur de Severus ne sera pas agréable.

\- " Mettez-y les noix qui se trouvent à votre gauche." Souffla Severus. Son ton était toujours froid.

\- " Oui .. Les noix .. Je sais .. " Marmonna Angelika tout en faisant ce qu'il lui demandait.

La main gauche de la jeune femme chercha sur sa gauche et elle saisit une noix . Mais au lieu de la jeter directement dans le mortier, elle la mit sous son nez pour la sentir. C'était bien une amande. Satisfaite, elle la jeta finalement dans le mortier.

Severus eut un petit sourire moqueur. La jeune femme n'était pas idiote. Il en vint même à apprécier qu'elle ait vérifié.

\- "Vous ne me faites pas confiance, Mademoiselle Riveers ? " demanda-t-il avec un ton sarcastique tout en haussant un sourcil.

\- " Oh si, mais étant aveugle, cela est tout juste un vieux réflexe ! " Se défendit - elle tout en lui lançant un regard espiègle.

Severus ne disait rien . Elle avait raison , une fois de plus. Elle écrasa les noix une par une. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il la mena vers l'autre côté de la table. Il lui prit la main et bientôt, elle sentit la matière froide d'un chaudron.

\- " Vous reconnaissez ça ?" demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- " Bien sûr .. Ce n'est qu'un glaçon .. " Lança - t - elle tout en haussant les épaules.

\- " Oui, cela est des utile pour conserver la potion, petite , le saviez - vous ? "

\- " Bien évidement ! " s'exclama - t - elle.

\- " Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse dans vos préparations, je vous laisse deux petites heures. "

Après deux heures, l'élixir était prêt. La couleur et la texture étaient telles que prévues. Severus regarda la jeune fille. Il glissa une fiole dans sa main.

\- " Maintenant vous allez le verser dans cette fiole et en boire le contenu."

Angelika était incertaine pendant quelques secondes. Elle pouvait vérifier plusieurs détails pendant la préparation de la potion, mais elle ne pouvait pas évaluer si le résultat final était correct.

\- " Hum …" était le seul son sortit de sa bouche.

\- "Oui, mademoiselle Riveers ?" Reprit Severus en haussant un sourcil, les bras croisés.

Sa voix était toujours soyeuse mais elle savait que lorsqu'il avait ce ton, il pouvait être… dangereux. Elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle voulait s'enfuir du labo, des cachots et courir dans le soleil. Un soleil qu'elle ne verra plus jamais. Elle comprit qu'elle était à sa merci.

\- "L'élixir… il est supposé avoir une jolie couleur bleu turquoise ... Comment… à quoi ressemble-t-il maintenant ?" Murmura la jeune femme sur le qui - vive.

Severus sourit moqueusement. Il la trouvait tellement mignonne quand elle se montrait méfiante.

\- "Il est en effet d'une jolie couleur bleue turquoise ," concéda-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

\- "Merci ! "

lui murmura-t-elle. Puis elle réalisa qu'il avait toujours sa main sur la sienne et la fiole. Sa main était chaude et avait une prise rassurante, elle émit un petit sourire avant de froncer les sourcils vers la fiole.

\- "Buvez- à présent qu'elle est prête. " Reprit - il de sa voix doucereuse.

Angelika sembla hésiter.

"Vous me faites confiance, mademoiselle Riveers ? "

Toujours cette voix… Elle aurait parié que l'homme avait dû jeter un charme sur sa propre voix.

"Oui, bien sûr, Severus .. " Ronchonna -t- elle.

"Alors buvez-en." Soupira - t - il tout en la fixant dans les yeux.

Une petite pause.

\- " Maintenant ! " Insista -t - il plus durement.

Angelika s'apprêtait à boire lorsque soudain, une question lui trôna dans la tête. Elle leva un sourcil puis baissa la fiole de ses lèvres.

\- " Pourquoi m'avez - vous emmenez ici ? Et pourquoi avez vous voulu que je fabrique une potion de relaxation ? "

Elle pouvait entendre un long soupir de la part de Severus, ce qui l'a fit instantanément sourire.

\- " Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous serez apte à prendre ma place si je doit quitter le château. "

À ses mots, les yeux d'Angelika s'agrandissaient de surprise, avait - t - elle bien entendu ? Allez - t - il quitter l'école ?

\- " Vous comptez partir .. ? " Souffla la petite voix triste de la jeune femme.

\- " J'en est bien peur .. " Répondit Serveurs, les mains nerveuses sans lâcher des yeux cette femme au regard à la fois vide, sexy et envoûtant, ses lèvres fines et tremblantes lui faisait craquer, il aimait . Non adorait lorsque elles étaient comme cela. Il serrant les doigts puis pria dans sa tête pour se retenir de l'embrasser.

Il pouvait l'entendre soupirer de tristesse avant qu'elle ne lui retoruque quelque chose qui lui dit sursauter

\- " C'est à cause de Voldemort ? "

\- " Cela ne vous regarde pas, mademoiselle Riveers. " Coupa Severus d'un Ron sec.

Angelika baissa la tête. Non en effet, tous ses problèmes ne la regardait en rien .. Cependant, quelque chose en elle avait peur pour lui, elle avait l'impression que jamais plus les choses ne seraient comme avant si il part ..

\- " Mais .. Pourquoi me donnez une potion de relaxation ? "

\- " Après ce qu'il vous est arrivez la nuit dernière, j'ai pris conscience que vous ne trouvez plus le sommeil, que vous avez du mal à récupérer. Ses événements étaient sans aucuns doute très perturbant, buvez, je vous pris, je suis là dans l'unique but de vous aidez .. Laissez moi vous aidez. " Supplia presque -t - il.

Angelika clignota plusieurs fois les yeux avant de porter la fiole à ses lèvres et la but toute, ses yeux cristallins et vides étaient toujours ouverts et fixés sur lui.

\- "Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ? " Souffla Severus, fier qu'elle l'est obéit.

\- " Je ne sais pas trop .. J'ai l'impression de .. De .. De flotter ! " Souffla - t - elle avec une certaine difficulté de trouver un équilibre debout.

Severus la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse même toucher terre. Son corps était maintenant mou entre la table et lui. Maintenant c'est sûr que vous êtes relaxée, " Angelika …" pensa Severus avec un soupir.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la porter et l'emmena dans la chambre de la jeune femme, la couchant doucement sur le lit. Il arrangea les oreillers afin que sa tête puisse reposer confortablement. Ses cheveux chocolats éclatants étaient étalés sur le tissu de couleur verte de l'oreiller. Il lui enleva les chaussures et lui mit les jambes sur le lit. Il remarqua son jupon en dentelle qui apparaissait sous la robe. Il réarrangea ses vêtements. Il soupira tout en lui caressant le front d'un geste doux.

Pendant un moment, Severus la regarda. Elle était là, couchée sur un lit, complètement abandonnée, prête pour qui la prendrait. *** Tient .. Severus .. Aurez - vous par hasard hein, des pensés impures à son égard ? Ooooh le vilain ‼ Hahaha.**

Il songea qu'il le pourrait après tout, ils étaient seuls, il n'y avait personne pour les surveiller. Avec le charme approprié jeté sur elle, elle n'en conserverait même pas le souvenir… le souvenir de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire…

Severus ne la trouvait pas jolie. Seulement divinement belle, sa poitrine pulpeuse s'élançait en avant à chacunes de ses respirations, puis sa bouche entrouvertes, ses hanches qui bougeaient légèrement lui étaient d'une très grande déconcentration à son égard. Severus inspira longuement avant de songer à quelque chose.

Il pouvait aussi faire des expériences sur elle, en savoir plus sur sa véritable identité .. Oui, il le pouvez, et il trouvait cette idée plus appropriée que de lui faire l'amour alors qu'elle n'était même pas conscience.

Il prit une pince, pris un de ses longs et beaux cheveux, le plaça dans une fiole. Enfin, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien sentir, et même n'était pas consciente, il lui pris un morceau de chair au niveaux de son bras, ou un léger écoulement de sang faisait surface.

Les sourcils foncés, Severus plaça tous cela dans une même fiole, embrassa le front de cette femme, et alla dans ses cachots, étudier tout cela. Il savait que c'était mal. Profiter sur une femme endormit n'était pas du tout acceptable. Cependant, il était tellement curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle, et puis, qui à dit que Severus, le professeurs de potion, le vampir, la chauve - souris sur patte . L'effroyable coeur de pierre était un sain ? Personne ? Non, perosnne. Il haussa les épaules face à ses questions puis continua dans ses recherches.

 **À suivre...**

 **Bon, maintenant vous vous doutez bien qu'au prochain chapitre, Severus risque d'en découvrir davantage sur elle ;)**

 **Haha lui forcer de boire un élixir de relaxation dans le but de faire des experiences sur elle .. Oooooh quel voyous celui - ci .. Hihi**

 **Allez, on se trouve un autre jour pour la suite de l'aventure ! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjours à vous ‼ Tout d'abord, je suis navrée du retard. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous est écris un très très gros chapitre :3 j'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, favoris, messages privés. Je suis vraiment satisfaite des retours ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ‼ ;)**

 **ATTENTION : LISEZ BIEN CAR CEST LE DERNIER CHAPITRE DE LA SAISON 1 ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Severus était confortablement installé à son bureau, les échantillons dans ses mains.

Angelika semblait dormir paisiblement, il avait tout le temps de découvrir sa véritable identité. Severus s'apprêtait à commencer les préparatifs, quand deux coups à la porte vinrent à s'étendre.

Severus haussa un sourcil, déposa ses échantillon, se leva en râlant puis ouvrit la porte de manière sèche. C'était Ron, l'ami de Potter, qui était posté devant lui, le regard à la fois pressé que curieux.

Severus, à la vu de cet adolescent, lui referma brusquement la porte au nez, puis retourna à ses occupations.

Deux autres petits coups resurgirent, mais cette fois -ci, Ron était rentré, - _heureusement, il n'avait pas vu le professeur Riveers du fait que Severus l'avait transporté plus loin dans la salle -_

\- " Professeur .. Minerva souhaite vous voir .. " Souffla le garçon en croisant les bras.

\- " Dehors ! " Ordonna le maître des potions tout en lui montrant la sortie en un mouvement de la tête.

\- " Mais professeur .. " Voulu rétorquer Ron d'une voix plus dure et lasse.

Severus se leva, se plaça en vitesse juste devant lui, le regard grave, ses yeux noirs, froids, intimidants plongeaient dans ceux craintifs du garçon.

\- " Je ne le répéterai pas, dehors ! " Reprit Severus d'une voix menaçante et doucereuse.

Cette fois - ci, Ron hocha négativement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il quitta la salle, claqua la porte derrière lui. Severus voulait reprendre ses occupations, quand il vit Ô surprise, qu'Angelika n'était plus dans les donjons.

Il haussa un sourcil, et vit que sa fenêtre intérieur était grande ouverte, et un courant d'air frais traversait les donjons.

 **OoO**

Il était pas loin de une heure du matin, Angelika ressentait la clarté de la lune.

Il faisait encore nuit noire, la fraîcheur de la nuit traversait sa robe bleue en soie, mais elle n'avait pas froid. Elle chantonnait, les yeux dans le vide, les cheveux au vent.

Son esprit repensait sans cesse à Severus. Se sentiment qui lui faisait autant de bien que de mal. Elle avait conclu que pour le moment il ne fallait pas y penser avec. Ses paroles blessantes réapparaissaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas l'intention et ne pouvait pas aimer. Comment avait - elle pu se montrer aussi faible et stupide ? Elle qui croyait que l'amour n'était qu'un sentiment qui pouvait facilement de contrôler. Elle c'était bien trompée.

Il fallait mieux lui laisser croire qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Qu'elle ne s'intéressait plus à lui, et qu'il avait raison, que rien n'était bien en lui . Severus était plus que doué pour manipuler les gens... tant mieux, car Angelika l'était tout autant que lui. C'est bien là le seul point commun qu'elle ait pu trouver entre lui et elle.

Angelika savait que Severus était sans doute le sorcier le plus intelligent qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, il ne se laisserai pas duper très longtemps, de plus il pouvait lire dans ses pensées ce qui rendait toute tentatives contre lui réduite au néant.

D'un autre côté Angelika, avait tant de question à lui poser, mais il y avait un problème comment savoir si Severus lui dirait la vérité, car le dilemme était là ! Comment discerner le vrai du faux dans ce que Severus pourra lui dire. Enfin peu importe Angelika était décidée à le confronter.

Angelika avait un " rendez - vous " avec Hagrid. Il était la seule personne avec Dumbledore à être au courant de son identité, et ce soir, elle avait une mission de la plus haute importance. Elle savait que c'était ce soir. De soir que le seigneur des ténèbres viendrai, que Severus partira avec lui avant de tuer Dumbledore, et qu'elle va devoir aussi quitter le château pour mener à bien sa mission, son devoir.

Hagrid attendait avec patience sa visite. Et lorsqu'elle est arrivé chez lui, il referma la porte derrière eux.

\- " Merci Hagrid, pour votre hospitalité. " Souffla Angelika tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise que le semi- géant lui avait offerte.

\- " Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est normal. Voulez - vous un peu de soupe ? Elle est encore chaude. " Lui proposa ce dernier en souriant

Angelika hocha la tête en souriant. Elle profita de la chaleur de la cheminée. C'était très agréable, et plus confortable que la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle regardait les flammes avec insistance, comme hypnotisée par leurs mouvements réguliers. Les flammes rongeaient les bois à petit feu, le bruit, l'odeur, la chaleur lui étaient si reposant qu'elle aurait pu dormir si elle était seule.

Angelika adorait être chez Hagrid. Cet endroit sentait le bois rongeait par les flammes, les oignons, la viande mais aussi comme une aura de sûreté et d'apaisement règnait dans cette petite maison.

Après lui avoir servit un bol, bien remplit. Il s'assoit près d'elle, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme qui soufflait sa cuillère avant d'avaler le contenue. Celui - ci avait sourit lorsqu'elle avait gémit en disant que sa soupe était délicieuse.

Il eu un blanc pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Hagrid le rompe.

\- " C'est ce soir, que tu nous quittes ? " Trancha Hagrid d'une voix calme mais raisonnante.

Angelika reposa sa cuillère avant d'hocher la tête.

\- " Et tu pars .. Seule ? " Continua Hagrid d'une petite voix inquiète.

\- " Oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je sais me défendre. "

\- " Vous ne craignez pas la mort ? " Souffla avec étrangeté Hagrid.

\- " La mort n'est que la traversée du monde comme des amis traversent les mers. " Se contenta de répondre Angelika,le regard perdu au loin.

Hagrid était en train de réfléchir à ses paroles.

\- " Si vous ne craignez pas la mort, alors, cela veut dire que vous êtes très courageuse . " Conclut le semi - géant.

\- " Hagrid, c'est l'inconnu qui nous fait peur quand nous contemplons la mort ou l'obscurité, rien d'autre.

De toute façon, je saurai me défendre en cas de danger."

Le semi- géant emmenait un grand sourire. Oui, il le savait. Une créature comme elle savait très bien se débrouiller seule, sans avoir besoin d'aide. Mais il se permettait quand même d'avoir peur pour elle. En un an, il avait apprit à la connaître, et avoue être très attaché à cette femme. Comme un sentiment de tristesse envahissait son corps. Ce n'était pas du tout un sentiment d'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais plus un sentiment amical et protecteur.

Le fait de savoir qu'elle quittera cet endroit qui est, réputé comme étant le lieu le plus sur, pour partir dans un endroit bien plus sombre, ou des milliers de dangers essayeront de la tuer. Certes, elle savait se défendre, il le savait très bien, mais, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était aveugle.

\- " Que puis - je faire pour vous ? " Souffla doucement Hagrid tout en caressant délicatement sa longue barbe noire où quelques miettes de pains étaient posés dessus.

\- " Donnez moi des vêtements, arrangez - vous pour que je ressorte d'ici méconnaissable, si il vous plait."

Hagrid haussa un sourcil.

\- " Vous .. Je crains que mes vêtements ne soient bien trop larges pour vous .. "

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- " Je le sais bien, mais je connais un sort qui pourrait les rapetisser. "

Hagrid haussa les épaules, puis la dirigeant vers son armoire, qui était en désordre.

\- " Pourquoi voulez - vous ressortir d'ici méconnaissable ? Aurez - vous des ennemis là où vous irez ? "

\- " Oh oui, je risquerai ma peau, mais ne vous en faites pas. Tout se passera bien. "

Hagrid n'était pas aussi sur quelle. Ses membres tremblaient, puis il sentait son coeur se serrer. Il s'était une main délicate se poser sur ses larges épaules, puis comme un sentiment d'apaisement évaporaient ses craintes.

\- " Restez .. Angelika, restez au château. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous en aller. " Sanglota Hagrid tout en l'attrapant par le bras. Angelika sentit son coeur se fondre en deux. Elle avait de la peine, et ne supportait pas de le sentir triste et de l'entendre pleurer.

\- " Hagrid .. Il le faut, vous savez ce qu'il se passera si je ne pars pas. Je reviendrai dès que j'aurais fini, je vous le promets. " Murmura Angelika d'une voix si douce et mélodieuse, que toute la tristesse du semi- géant avait disparu.

\- " Bon, très bien .. "

Angelika était vêtue comme un homme, avec son pantalon et sa longue veste noire à bordure pourpre , le seul vêtement féminin qu'elle portait était un corset noir. Hagrid lui avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval avec un ruban de satin noir. En résumé elle était très élégante, même si, au moyenne âge, pour les humains une femme qui porte des vêtements d'hommes était un délit, elle en tant que créature magique s'en moquais éperdument car maintenant Angelika pouvait partir sans être reconnaissable.

Angélica était assise sur la petite table ronde d'Hagrid , les mains croisés, tout en regardant le ciel noire par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- " Je vais vous laissez, Hagrid. Merci pour tout, je reviendrai très vite, je vous en fait la promesse.

\- " Attendez .. Tenez, mettez ça, il vous portera bonheur. " Hagrid lui donna un pendentif rond, de couleur noir. Angelika le remercia avant de le porter sur elle.

\- " Merci.. Mon ami. "

Angelika était dehors, à quelques mettre de son ami, elle s'apprêtait à quitter la petite maison de son ami, quand une larme chaude coula sur ses petites joues roses. Elle se retourna instantanément, puis sauta dans les bras de son ami tout en l'enlaçant. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Cela pouvait très bien être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, et ça, elle en était consciente. Être dans les bras d'Hagrid lui donnait une sensation de sécurité et de confort. Il allait terriblement lui manquer.

Hagrid, était assez surprit de son geste, mais heureux de ce dernier au revoir. Il resserra son étreinte avant de lui aussi pleurer à son tour.

\- " Prenez soin de vous, sinon j'irai vous chercher un gros coup de pieds aux fesses ! " Souffla se dernier avant d'essuyer les larmes sur le visage pure de la jeune femme.

Angelika ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rigoler en pleurant. Il allait terriblement lui manquer.

\- " Je vous le jure, à bientôt, Hagrid. "

 **OoO**

Angelika marchait dans la forêt interdite, quand Soudain, elle entendit des craquements de branches, mais ayant l'odorat endormi, - _du fait qu'il faisait très froid -_ elle avait du mal à savoir de qui il pouvait s'agir. Néanmoins elle ressentie que cette présence lui était familière. Cela ne pouvait pas être Severus. Il avait une démarche bien trop imparfaite.

-" Qui est là ? " Lança la jeune femme tout en se parant au pire.

Le bruits des craquements de branches semblaient de plus en plus intenses, puis plus proches d'elle. Angelika fronçait les sourcils.

\- " Bonsoir . " Sortit une voix derrière elle. Une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien.

-" Bonsoir, professeur Lupin. " Répondit-elle timidement, mais toujours la tête haute.

Angélica se sentait malgré tout intimidée par lui, comme toujours. Il possédait une aura puissante, puis étant un loup garou, personne n'était en sécurité lorsque la pleine lune se montre. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Lupin vient à elle est en un gracieux mouvement lui pris la main gauche et y déposa un baiser, puis sans la lâcher il releva la tête vers elle et lui dit :

-" Permettez-moi de vous demandez, que faites vous ici ? tard dans la nuit, et vêtu comme .. Comme un paysan, Angelika ? .. "

\- " Zut .. Moi qui voulait passer inaperçue .. " Ragea Angelika.

Un semblant de sérieux passa sur le visage de Lupin.

\- " Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez - vous fait quelque chose de mal ? "

\- Non, le mal n'a pas encore était fait. Dalleurs, ce soir, un drame aura lieu, partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Lança Angelika espérant qu'il la laisse tranquille.

\- " Je ne comprends pas. Êtes vous une voyante ? Avez - vous vu quelque chose pour énoncer c'est dires? "

Angelika souffla avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- " Je ne peux hélas vous en dire plus. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je ne pourrai rien n'y faire. "

Lupin s'approcha d'elle, caressa sa joue. Angelika eu un mouvement de recule avant d'attraper sa main, qui pour elle jugeait qu'elle avait des manières trop intimes.

\- " Ne me touchez - pas ! " Prévient - t- elle, le visage à la fois vide que menaçant.

Lupin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire face à sa réaction rebelle.

\- " Je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes comme moi, une de ses créatures mystique, certes bien plus puissante encore. " Lui souffla -t - il en haussant les épaules.

Angelika fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit la bouche.

\- " Si vous savez qui je suis, pourquoi m'avoir demandé si j'étais une voyante ? " Coupa Angelika les sourcils graves.

\- " Votre espèce est vouée à disparaître, d'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe, tu es la dernière à être encore vivante. Faites attention à vous, Angelika. " Répondit Lupin, ignorant sa question.

La jeuene femme leva un sourcil. Cette fois-ci, elle savait de quoi il parlait. Lui aussi était au courant ? Dumbledore lui aurait - il parlé de sa véritable nature ? Ou alors, étant un loup garou, il est capable de sentir ses choses là.. Tel est la question.

\- " Comment l'avez - vous su ? " Coupa la jeune femme d'une petite voix hésitante.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du semi - loup.

\- " Je l'ai toujours su, en fait, si je suis venu au château, c'était dans le seul but de vous protéger. "

\- " Quoi ? "

\- " Vous avez bien entendu. Dumbledore m'avait confié de vous protéger dans votre quête, et je compte le faire.

Angelika croisa les bras.

\- " Je doute que vous avez accepté, juste parce qu'il vous la ordonnez, pour moi vous cherchez quelque chose en échange. Dites moi la vérité.."

Lupin souriait encore plus.

\- " Vous êtes très intelligente, Angelika. En effet, Dumbledore m'a dit que, grâce à ton pouvoir surnaturel, tu pourrai me libérer du monstre que je suis. Ainsi, ma femme et mon fils ne craindront plus de la pleine lune. "

Angelika ne disait rien.

\- " Alors, qu'en dîtes vous ma chère ? " Demanda Lupin en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux . " Si vous acceptiez cela serait un avantage pour nous deux. " Continua-t-il amusé par sa réaction.

\- " Je ne pense pas être en mesure, ce soir, de prendre une décision. Laissez - moi seule. Je vous donnerez ce que vous souhaitez, mais, je vous en conjure, partez. "

\- " Non je crois que vous êtes assez intelligente et maline, pour bien réfléchir à ce que je vous dis ! Je vous prie de me croire quand je vous dis que je souhaite plus que tout de vous protéger et de faire de mon meilleur pour que vous soyez en mesure de me donner ce que je souhaite ! Je refuse d'obtenir une récompense sans effort. "

\- " Je ne sais pas quoi répondre mis à part que je suis bien toute seule, et que ne n'est pas besoin que l'on m'aide ! " Murmura Angélica, peu convaincu.

Le professeur Lupin soufflait un bon coup avant de se mettre réellement en colère.

\- " Vous ne savez pas quoi répondre ? Ne êtes incapable de prendre une petite décision comme celle - ci alors que vous vous apprêtez à quitter le château pour partir dans une mission de la plus haute importance ? Vous savez quoi ? Voulez - vous que je vous dise ce que j'en pense ? Vous allez mourir, vous ne tiendrez pas une seule minute et savez vous pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes encore trop faible ! Vous êtes encore amoureuse de votre vie humaine, et vos sentiments que vous croyez incontrôlables vous détruisent ! Réveillez la créature qui est en vous ! Angelika ! Réveillez la bête qui sommeil en vous ‼"

Angelika allait protester, mais Lupin reprit son discours blessant.

\- " Laissez - moi vous aider, je vous jure qu'aucune peine, qu'aucune faiblesse ne vous empêchera de devenir plus puissante. "

\- " Qu'est - ce qui vous fait croire que j'éprouve des sentiments pour un humain ? " Coupa Angelika d'une voix dure.

Lupin soupira avant de lui répondre.

\- " Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot né de la dernière pluie. Je sais ce que vous éprouvée pour Severus. "

Soudain, les yeux aveugles de la jeune femmes se mirent à pétiller. Ils étaient rempli d'eaux et tremblant. Lupin avait cru en cet instant qu'elle voyait.

\- " Angelika, ne laissez pas vos sentiments vous détruire. Cet amour ne vous n'apportez rien de bon. Il vous conduira droit à la mort. "

\- " Je sais ce que je fais, Lupin. Laissez moi seule à présent.

 **OoO**

Dumbledore était enfin de retour avec Harry. Il semblait en piteuse état et essoufflé.

\- " Professeur, voulez - vous que je vous donne un peu d'eau ? " Demanda Harry, inquiet.

\- " Severus, j'ai besoin de Severus ! Cherchez moi Severus! " Ordonna gentiment le vieux sorcier.

Harry couru dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver son professeur de potion, de plus, il craignait la santé de Dumbledore. Pourquoi voulait - il à tout pris Severus prêt de lui ? Que lui cachait - il ?

Harry cherchait dans tous les recoins du château, sans avoir trouvé la moindre trace de son professeur.

Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits, des hurlements stridents et sentit un vent glacial traverser sa chair, tout de suite ses pensées se sont retournés vers Dumbledore. Il courait le plus vite que possible, il voulait rejoindre le directeur, car il était sur que les bruits venait de là bas.

Il entamait les escaliers en courant - _heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas une seule fois brouté - ._

Il était en sueur, et son coeur battait la chamade. Il sappretait à ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un l'en empêcher.

\- " Professeur Riveers ? "

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis l'entraîna vers le grenier.

\- " Non ! Que faites vous ! Je dois allez voir Dumbledore ! Il à des ennuis ! " Cria le garçon.

Angelika posa instantanément sa main sur sa bouche, pour masquer ses cris avant de lui répondre.

\- " Ne dites plus rien ! Où ils nous attraperont ! "

De la panique ressortait dans les irises du jeune homme.

\- " Voldemort est là .. Je dois sauver Dumbledore où il mourra ! "

\- " Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, Harry .. " Lança Angelika. Elle était tellement dans toute ses états qu'elle en avait oubliée le vouvoiement.

Harry pouvait entendre les mangemort menacer Malfoy de tuer Dumbledore, et il paniquait de plus en plus. Il entendit également Severus rentrer dans son bureau.

\- " Harry, quoique tu entendra , ne fais rien. "

\- " Severus va le sauver ! "

Angelika baissa tristement la tête. Elle aurait bien aimée lui dire que oui, mais cela ne serai que pure mensonge de sa part. Elle savait très bien qu'il allait le tuer, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Sa mort est essentielle, changer le destin serai donner victoire au seigneur des ténèbres. Angelika savait aussi très bien le triste destin auquel Severus sera confronté, et encore une fois, elle ne serai incapable de lui venir en aide.

\- " Harry .. " Souffla Angelika lorsque elle avait entendu Albus demander de l'aide à Severus. Elle savait que le moment tragique arrivait. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.

Lorsque le sort impardonnable avait était prononcé, elle entendit Harry hurler, pleurer le nom du directeur de l'école, puis le sentit s'évanouir dans ses bras.

Angelika posa délicatement le garçon par terre, quitta aussitôt le château, elle regarda Poudlard une dernière fois, prononça une formule magique pour remercier le directeur maintenant mort puis repartit définitivement, sa mission était en route.

Elle croisa Severus, marchant dernière les mangemort qui criaient victoire. Celui - ci ne l'avait pas vu, et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la voit. Il marchait d'un pas lourd et boiteux, le visage complètement pâle et rempli de remords. Il avait tué le seul ami qu'il avait au château simplement parce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Angelika, s'approcha doucement vers lui, tout en se cachant. Le regard curieux. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrai plus jamais, c'est bien pour cela qu'elle profitait de l'observer _\- à sa manière -_ avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champs de vision.

\- " Que les dieux sont avec vous , mon amour. " Souffla le jeune femme doucement, tout en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Severus, quant à lui, s'était arrêté, puis retourné. Angelika avait eu le temps de se cacher juste avant qu'il ne la voit.

Severus, le regard rêveur, perdu au loin.

\- " Angelika ? " Souffla ce dernier dans l'espoir de la trouver ici.

Cependant, la jeune femme n'avait pas bougée d'un poile. Non, elle ne devait pas se montrer, même si l'envie y était.

Severus hocha négativement la tête avant de reprendre sa route. Celui - ci, ne vit pas Harry dévaler la pente et courir vers lui tout en essayant de lui lancer des sorts.

Severus contra les sortilèges à l'aide de sa baguette.

\- " Espèce de lâche ‼ comment avez vous osez trahis sa confiance ! Il avait confiance en vous ‼ " Hurla le garçon, le visage rouge de colère et de confusion et les yeux en larmes.

Severus, lui lança un de ses sorts et réussit à le paralyser.

Il vit Bellatrix d'approcher dangereusement du garçon.

\- " Non ! Il est pour le seigneur des ténèbres ! Trancha Severus d'une voix dur.

La jeune mangemort bouda légèrement avant de quitter les lieux. Severus regarda Potter allongé par terre et hésita avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- " Comment osez - vous utiliser mes propres sorts contre moi Potter ? Et oui, je suis le prince de sans mêlé ! "

Il poussa, à l'aide son son pieds, la baguette du jeune sorcier, avant de lui tourner les talons.

Une fois totalement disparu, Angelika et Lupin se postèrent aux côtés d'Harry. Angelika lui souffla des paroles réconfortantes, tandis que Lupin regardait droit devant lui.

\- " Vous le saviez, vous le saviez qu'il allait mourir, et vous n'avez rien fait pour le sauver ! " Coupa Lupin d'une voix menaçante et triste.

\- " Oui, oui, je le savais. Mais nous ne pouvons pas changer un destin sans en récolter les conséquences. " Souffla Angelika d'une voix aussi doucereuse que celle du professeur Rogue. " Je le sais mieux que quiconque. Jai essayait, mais en vint. "

\- " Dumbledore aurait pu vivre ! Je me suis trompé sur vous .. Vous êtes trop faible ! " Cracha Lupin, avant de laisser Angelika, seule avec Harry, dans le noire et la fraîcheur de la nuit.

 **À suivre..**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vais publier la suite ... Euh .. Je ne sais pas quand xD j'essayerai de ne pas être trop longue ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjours à vous, mes chers lecteurs j'espère que vous allez tous bien et en forme pour attaquer un nouveau chapitre ‼ aujourd'hui nous ne sommes pas lundi, mais je préfère publier aujourd'hui car je ne sais pas si dans la semaine jaurais le temps, donc nouveau chapitre :D**

 **Je vous remercie, au passage, pour les reviews ! Vous êtes super Merciii 3**

 **NOUS VOILÀ AU PREMIER CHAPITRE DE LA _SAISON 2! _ Youpiiiiiiiie ! x'D **

**J'espère qu'il va aussi bien vous plaire que les autres, :3 Je vous ai écris un GROOOS chapitre ! ^^**

 **Voilà voilà ‼ Bonne lecture ‼ Et n'hésitez pas à le dire si vous voyez des erreurs sur les noms des personnages .. Il m'arrive d'en faire de temps en temps .. Haha .**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 ** _SAISON 2_**

C'était un vendredi soir. L'heure exacte, minuit. Cette soirée était plutôt calme, cependant, comme un aura de crainte régnait dans l'esprit de Severus. Hier encore, Dumbledore faisait les cens pas dans ses appartements, où parlait avec son phœnix. Ce soir là, Dumbledore n'est plus. Que son esprit puisse trouver la paix dans son monde cruel.

Il était là, avec tous les fidèles du seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'avait rien dit, pas un mot, depuis le meurtre du directeur de l'école. Au fond de lui, il s'en voulait. Oh, il était conscient que son geste n'était que le souhait de Dumbledore, néanmoins, il avait commit un meurtre, chose qu'il croyait ne plus refaire de sa vie.

Dans son esprit incertain, pleins de choses, souvenirs rodaient dans sa tête. Premièrement, Angelika occupait une place importante dans sa mémoire. Elle était la source de ses angoisses. Il espérait, sincèrement, qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas davoir tué Dumbledore, et qu'elle ne verrait pas en lui comme un sombre assassin au coeur de pierre.

Jusqu'à présent, elle c'était toujours montrée chaleureuse avec lui, et lui avait en quelque sorte ouvert son coeur. Mais lui, qu'à - il - fait pour elle ? Rien, hormis la rejeter et la blesser comme un chien galeux. Après, Severus n'était pas réputé comme étant froid, méchant et machiavélique pour rien.

Il s'en voulait plus que jamais, et si il n'était pas ici dans cette pièce sombre et froide, il aurait été heureux d'être à ses côtés, lui dire et montrer à quelque point il tenait à elle.

Pendant qu'il était en train de sombrer dans la dépression, la grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une créature aussi froide que la glace, vicieux et imprévisible qu'un serpent.

À sa venu, tous le monde se levèrent, puis s'inclinèrent, comme signe de respect.

Le seigneur des ténèbres faisait régner la crainte et le respect, personne n'avait le courage de rouspéter, ou même, rétorquer à une de ses règles. Bien entendu, si cela devait arriver, cette personne sera morte dans la minute qui suit.

personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Plus grand était le silence mieux cela serait pour tous.

\- " Ah ! " S'exclama joyeusement Voldemort en se levant de sa chaise. " Vous voilà enfin mes amis, vous vous êtes fait attendre ! " Bonsoir Severus. " Rajouta-t-il à l'attention du sorcier qui à tué Dumbledore. L'atmosphère était plutôt calme, personne n'oserent parler lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres était là.

celui-ci répondit d'un bref mouvement de tête, en souriant légèrement. Il ne devait en aucun cas montrer un traitre signe de faiblesse de sa part. Il était partit pour une mission, et il devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Voldemort fit un tour de la table tout en regardant ses fidèles, assit devant une table ronde. On pouvait entendre ses bruits de pas, puis sa cape sombre caresser le sol. Son regard de reptile transperçait ceux de ses fidèles serviteurs.

\- " Je vois que tout le monde est venu au rendez - vous. Mes chers fidèles. "

Tous le monde se regardèrent brièvement. Voldemort s'arrêta aux côtés de Severus, puis posa une de ses mains pales et répugnantes sur ses épaules.

\- " Je dois tout de même, vous féliciter. Levez - vous tous, et inclinez - vous devant Severus. " Ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix doucereuse.

Instantanément, tous les fidèles se levèrent puis s'inclinèrent, avant de se rassoir.

\- " Je suis en quelque sorte, étonné , depuis toutes c'est années, Severus, que je croyait être finalement un traître, m'a agréablement surpris. Dumbledore n'est plus, ce qui signifie que Potter n'est plus en sécurité. "

Tous les regards se posèrent vers le concerné, qui celui - ci possédait des expressions de visage complètement indifférents.

\- " Mais où ce trouve ma chère Bellatrix ? J'ai pourtant réclamé sa présence ? " Dit-il en regardant ses fidèles d'un regard prévenant et froid.

\- " Je suis ici, maître, pardonnez-moi pour ce retard, j'avais des idiots de sang de bourbe à tuer. " Rétorqua une petite voix aussi envoûtante que maléfique. Des petits rires sadiques se faisaient entendre dans la salle.

Elle alla s'assoir sur une chaise avant de s'incliner devant son maître. Elle pouvait voir comme une femme étendu dans les airs juste au dessus de mangemort. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage de garce. Elle regardait ce "pentain " comme - ci qu'elle était un vulgaire jouet au yeux de tous.

\- " Bien, vous êtes pardonnez. Combien en avez - vous tués, ma chère et ravisante Bella ? " Reprit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix plus calme.

\- " Au moins une vingtaine, mon maître. Mais je me suis assurée de les faire souffrir avant. " Répondit la sorcière tout en ayant un regard fierté.

Le Mag noir avait comme un sourire satisfait, puis rigolait sardoniquement,après, sans plus attendre, il commença son interrogatoire sur Potter, et la manière pour le piéger et après cela, se nourrir de vengeance. Il avait juré depuis des années, depuis cette nuit où le seigneur des ténèbres avait tout perdu, qu'un jour, il arriverai à ses fins. Une vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

\- " Il me faut des informations à propos de Potter, si quelqu'un parmi vous possédez des informations, je suis de tout ouï. " Souffla Voldemort tout en caressant son serpent qui regardait avec envi une jeune femme qui planée dans les aires.

\- " Nous savons que Potter ne retournera pas en classe l'année prochaine. " Souffla Lucius d'une petite voix hésitante. Sa femme à ses côtés ne disait rien, mais on pourra vais voir qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise, surtout quand elle doit supporter le regard tranchant du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- " Ceci est une fausse information ! " Coupa durement Severus tout en se levant.

Tous les mangemort étaient en train de chuchoter entre eux. Le seigneur des ténèbres c'était servit un verre de vin avant de reprendre la discussion.

\- " Hum, pour éviter tous risque, une fouille complète du train sera fait. Sinon, je dois vous faire part d'un autre problème, plus urgent, je dirais .. J'ai remarqué, que je ne pouvais pas tuer Potter avec ma baguette. La sienne et la mienne sont .. Comment dirais - je .. Comme sœurs. Je peux toutefois le blesser, mais pas le tuer. J'imagine, que l'un d'entre vous, aurait la bonté de me donner une de vos baguette, afin que je puisse correctement faire mon travail. "

Voldemort se leva, fit une énième fois le tour de la table, le visage irrité qu'aucun ne c'était désigné comme volontaire.

\- " Allons, allons, un peu de générosité. " s'empressa -t- il de répondre.

Celui-ci s'arrêta au niveau de Lucius, un sourire sadique dessiné sur son visage. Le blondinet, baissa la tête comme avec signe qu'il ne l'avait pas vu puis toussota.

Voldemort s'approcha de lui, et lui tendit sa main :

\- " Puis-je mon ami ? "

Lucius, inclina légèrement la tête, grimaça discrètement puis donna à contre coeur sa baguette d'une main tremblante. Sa femme triste, baissa la tête.

Voldemort se saisit aussitôt de sa baguette, puis, d'un coup de rien, cassa l'embout qui était en forme de serpent, sous un bruit sourd, au regard impuissant degouté du blondinet.

Voldemort jeta un regard glacial vers le mangemort avant de retourner à sa place.

\- " Maitre.. " Intervint subitement la voix de Bellatrix.

\- " Bellatrix ? " Repondit Voldemort avec une certaine curiosité dans sa voix.

\- " Permettez moi, je vous en pris, de tuer le garçon quand le moment sa venu ! " Répit la mangemort d'une voix si impatiente qu'elle en tremblait.

\- " Helas non, ma chère. Je ne puisse que décliner votre demande. Je tuerai seul le garçon. Mais je vous laisse tout le reste, notamment, ses amis idiots ! " Répondit le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton sérieux et d'une voix raisonnante.

Une expression assez déçu était dessiné sur son visage pâle. Bellatrix aurait tellement rêvée mette fin à la vie de Potter, mais elle pouvait aussi bien comprendre que ce rêve faisait également partit de son maître qui n'attendait que ça depuis des années. Sa soif de vengeance devenait de plus en plus grande chaque jours. Elle se chargerai des autres, d'ailleurs, elle avait une cible bien précise dans sa tête. Londuba. Un sourire sadique naquit sur son visage de sorcière, puis rigola intérieurement tout en posant sa baguette contre son menton.

\- " Et Severus ? Depuis quand est - ce que nous devons lui faire confiance ? Certes, il à tué Dumbledore, mais pourquoi ce soir là alors que le fils de ma sœur était censé le faire ? " Reprit Bellatrix tout en fixant gravement Severus.

\- " Ne vous rappelez pas du serment inviolable que vous m'aviez fait faire ? Malfoy était faible ce soir là,j'avais compris, et vous aussi, je suppose, qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de le faire à sa place. " Répondit calmement Severus.

\- " Paix ! Ma chère , paix . Dit calmement Voldemort, en levant la main devant lui et les autres. " Severus, vous êtes des nôtre, désormais les choses, sont donc différentes. "

Bellatrix regardait son maître et Severus avez une étrange lueur dans le yeux comme si elle avait une impression de déjà vue. Elle les contemplaient presque avec une certaine fascination. Lucius regardait sa femme avec tendresse et on pouvait aisément ressentir la dévotion du mari envers sa femme.

\- " Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient, mon maître, permettez-moi de surveiller Severus de plus près ! " Chuchota Bellatrix dans les oreilles de Voldemort.

Les mains du seigneur se referma lentement et son sourire sadique disparut, il la regardait comme si il essayait de lire à travers elle. C'était un regard pensent, insistant...

\- " Faites comme bon vous semble, ma chère amie. Du moment que vous restez disponible et utile pour aider les autres à traquer Potter. " Répondit celui-ci en chuchotant également.

\- "Severus .. " Sourfla la petite voix de la jeune femme étendu et immobil dans les airs.

au fond de lui, Severus avait pitiè pour elle, et l'aurait bien aidée,mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour elle.

À ses murmures faibles et pâteuses, le seigneur des ténèbres, ainsi les mangemort, posèrent leurs regards sur elle. Comme un air sadique régnait dans les airs. Les yeux de cette pauvres femmes étaient regorgés d'eau et ses petites lèvres fines tremblaient dans tous les sens.

Voldemort se leva, puis se posta devant sa table, le visage faussement désolé.

\- " Mes chers amis, je vous présente, une des professeur de Poudlard. Cette .. Femme prétend que les moldus ne sont pas si différents que nous. Elle affirme aussi, que nous, les sorciers, nous les maîtres de cette terre, pouvons s'accoupler avec eux ! "

Comme des expressions de dégouts apparaissaient sur les visages sombres des fidèles, seul Severus était resté " normal "

\- " Cette folle mérite la mort ! " Cria Bellatrix.

\- " Severus .. Aidez moi .. Je vous en pris .. Nous étions amis ! " Sanglota la jeune femme.

Severus ne lui prêtait pas un regard ni aucune expression de pitié. Voldemort regardait son fidèle en souriant avant de poster son regard vers sa chère Bellatrix.

\- " La mort ? La mort est plus une délivrance qu'une punition .. Emprisonnez - là, torturez là jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus prononcer des sottises ! " Ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres.

Des hurlements de la part de la jeune femme se faisaient entendre, lorsque les mangemort c'étaient chargés de l'amener dans les donjons. Elle sanglotait et implorait la pitié et la délivrance . Voldemort totalement indifférent de sa souffrance, souriait de plus belle puis rigolait sardoniquement.

\- " Ah les femmes d'aujourd'hui ne connaissent plus le respect, celâ est bien triste. " Repriy le seigneur des ténèbres sous un air faussement désolée.

 **OoO**

Angelika, comme l'avait demandé Dumbledore, était remonter dans le temps grâce à un petit objet qu'il lui avait confié avant de perdre la vie. Elle était revenu au temps où Voldemort n'était encore pas né. Elle marchait dans les rues de Londre dans ses habits d'homme. Personne ne l'avait vraiment remarquée, et puis, si c'était le cas, personne n'aurait pensé que c'était une femme.

Angelika savait très bien de l'endroit où elle voulait se rendre. Dumbledore, juste avant de mourir, lui avait dit qu'une personne serait capable de l'aider. Une femme qui connaissait très bien les créatures comme elle, et qui plus est, pourrait faire la route avec elle, et la protéger. Elle marchait tout en repensant à son Severus. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait être en train de faire en ce moment. Être en compagnie du seigneur des ténèbres n'ait en aucun cas un terrain d'enfant.

la ville empestait la pauvreté, les mauvaises odeurs. Elle pouvait entendre des enfants pleurer, puis des gens se disputer juste pour quelques miches de pains. Elle fermait les yeux pour essayer de ne pas penser à cette misère. Elle regrettait d'être remontée à cette époque où les lois étaient terriblement mal faite, et la famine, la misère et la pitié existaient.

Bien qu'étant aveugle, elle savait très bien se répéter grâce aux odeur et au son. Cependant, comme les rues sont plus ou moins très étroites, elle ne pouvait pas éviter une femme qui traversait la rue en courant et la percuter de plein fouet.

\- " Oh, je suis navrée ! " S'excusa aussitôt Angelika tout en ramassant les pommes qu'elle avait fait tomber.

\- " Oh non ! C'est moi qui suis confuse ‼ j'aurais dû regarder ma route .. " Souffla la jeune femme d'une voix essoufflée.

Angelika était en train de sortir, lorsqu'elle sentait une pression au niveau de ses épaules.

\- " Faîtes très attention à la manière dont vous vous adressez à ma sœur vous ! " Lui répondit une voix d'homme sous un ton grave et prévenant.

\- " George ‼ Tout vas bien ‼ Ce n'était qu'un accident ! " Tenta de calmer la jeune femme.

\- " Un accident ‼ Et ses fruits qui ont coûtés si cher ? Crois tu que ses excuses payeront les dégâts ? " Cracha cet homme tout en serrant les épaules d'Angelika.

\- " George ! Je t'en pris calme toi ‼ et de quoi est ce que tu viens de me parler de payer les dégâts ? Toi qui ne paies jamais rien à la maison ! Radin ! " Hurla la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur ses hanches larges.

le jeune homme regarda brièvement sa sœur, puis reprit sans même faire attention à sa réplique.

\- " Qu'as- tu pour te défendre misérable scarabé ! " Son regard traversait les yeux de la jeune sorcière, puis, celui - ci, voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas, et étaient immobile, recula et adoucit son regard de glace.

\- " Vous êtes aveugle ? " Comprit l'homme d'une voix plus ou moins gêné.

\- " Oui. " Répondit calmement Angelika, sans éprouver de la gêne.

La jeune sorcière, savait très bien qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu des moldus. Elle ne devait en aucun cas se servir de la magie, cela était très strictement contre le règlement. Cependant, elle avait un moyen pour sortir de cette galère.

\- " Tu n'as pas honte à présent George ?! " Reprit durement la jeune femme d'une voix dure tout en éprouvant de la compassion pour cette femme.

Angelika se plaça entre les deux personnes, puis d'une voix douce, elle souffla.

\- " Je suis vraiment désolée. Pour me faire pardonner, laissez moi vous donner quelques pièces que j'ai sur moi. Je n'ai certes pas grand chose, mais je pense que cela suffirai pour vous nourrir."

Angelika sortit de sa poche quelques pièces en or, sous les regards étonnés, curieux des deux villageois.

\- " George ! Ne vois-tu pas que comme cette personne est généreuse ? Prends l'argent et fais la paix !"

\- " Ce n'est pas à moi qui faut me donner vos pièces m'ait à ma sœur ! "

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

\- " George, prends les et casse toi avant que je ne te botte les fesses ! "

L'homme semblait y réfléchir. Son regard était posté sur les pièces qui reposaient sagement dans le creux de la main d'Angelika.

Celui- ci avait finit par céder, puis prendre les pièces avant de tourner les talons.

La jeune femme était restée plantée devant Angelika.

\- " Comme vous vous appelez monsieur ? "

\- " Angelika. "

Les yeux de la jeune femmes écarquillèrent.

\- " Vous .. Vous êtes une femme ? Mon dieu ! Mais .. Pourquoi êtes - vous habillée comme un homme ? Savez - vous que les gardes peuvent vous punir pour cela ? "

Angelika enleva sa capuche puis mis ses cheveux à découvert.

\- " Oui, j'en suis une, mais ne le dites à personne. Je vous en pris .. " Avoua et supplia presque la sorcière aveugle.

La jeune femme se mît à rire puis s'approcha d'elle tout en gardant une expression jovial sur son visage.

\- " Fuyez - vous quelqu'un ? Avez - vous des ennuis ? "

Angelika mît un certain temps avant de lui répondre.

\- " Non, mais je ne souhaite pas être reconnu, c'est tout. " Répondit - elle en haussant les épaules.

\- " Je vois .. Vous fuyez donc l'autorité, mais vous refusez de me le dire ..je comprends, et je ne dirais rien .. "

\- " Oui, voilà, et merci c'est gentil .. " Mentit Angelika pour ne pas devoir lui dire là vérité. Lui dire qu'en réalité, elle était une sorcière, qu'elle souhaitait trouver une personne en particulier qui serai capable de lui redonner la vue, ainsi que sa pierre précieuse, afin de pouvoir détruire le seigneur des ténèbres. Un Mag noir qui tuerai n'importe qui selon ses désirs.

\- " C'est original .. Moi qui suis fane des hors la loi ! Pour une fois que je rencontre une rebelle ! "

Angelika se mît à rire discrètement tout en plaçant ses mains devant sa bouche.

\- " Savez - vous ou je puisse trouver une certaine madame Roy- de la conté ? " Demanda poliment Angelika d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme semblait y réfléchir un instant avant de lui répondre.

\- " Elle ce trouve au bout de la rue. C'est une voyante que vous cherchez ? Tous le monde dit qu'elle est folle .. "

\- " Folle ? Cela est - ce votre opinion ? " Souffla Angelika.

\- " Bof .. Vous savez, ici aucune femme ne possède un droit de liberté d'opinion, une femme se doit être belle et de se taire, sinon elle risque d'en subir les conséquences ... " Répondit la jeune femme sans éprouver de tristesse.

\- " Je vois. De toute façon, tous cela changera, je vous en fait la promesse. Au bout de la rue avez - vous dit qu'elle se trouve ? "

\- " C'est cela .. Mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez changer ? "

\- " Tous pleines de choses .. " Murmura -t-elle dans sa barbe.

Angelika lui sourit et remercia chaleureusement avant de lui tourner les talons,

\- " Attendez ! Madame ! Euh .. Angelika ? "

La sorcière s'arrêta et se retourna, faisant pivoter ses cheveux chocolatés sur le coté.

\- " Oui ? " Répondit Angelika tout en lui adressant un petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

\- " Elle ne travail pas aujourd'hui .. En fait, elle ne vient que tous les dimanches .. Genre demain .. " Répondit la jeune femme tout en se recoiffant à l'aide de ses doigts.

\- " Oh .. " Souffla tristement Angelika.

\- " Vous ne le saviez pas ? ne venez pas d'ici en tout cas, déjà cela ce voit à votre façon de parler .. Avez-vous un endroit où dormir ? " Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Angelika hocha négativement la tête.

\- " Je me débrouillerai, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. "

La jeune femme posa une main sur les épaules d'Angelika avant de lui répondre d'une voix chaleureuse :

\- " Je vis seule, mon frère vit avec sa femme. Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner un bon repas, puis une bonne nuit de sommeil. "

Angelika ouvrit légèrement la bouche, puis rougit un peu.

\- " Je .. Je ne sais pas .. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part .. " bredouilla -t- elle visiblement touchée et gênée par la générosité de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Aden ni d'Eve.

\- " Ne vous inquiétez pas, acceptez, vous n'allez tout de même pas dormir dans la rue .. Les nuits sont froides, les trottoirs peu confortables mais surtout malfamés, et puis je pari que vous êtes morte de faim ! Vous êtes si maigre et besoin de force pour survivre de se froid glacial .. "

 **OoO**

Dans une petite maison abandonnée, tout le monde était réuni, à savoir, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid Folle- œil *** pardonnez moi si j'ai fais une faute**.., Fleur , Lupin Tonks George, et Fred.

Harry, ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se trouvait ici avec les autres. Ses amis lui avait presque supplié de venir. Il regardait autour de lui, le visage perplexe.

Tonks, qui était aux côtés de Lupin, affichait un beau sourire avant de parler.

\- " Oh, au fait, vous savez la nouvelle ? Lupin et moi nous .. "

\- " Que faisons nous ? Pourquoi est - vous ici ? " S'exclama le garçon tout en ignorant la question de Tonks.

Hermione regarda Ron d'un coin de l'œil, l'expression embarrassé. Lupin posa une main sur les épaules de sa femme puis embrassa son crâne tout en lui murmurant un " Attends le bon moment pour leurs annoncer cette nouvelle, chèrie. "

\- " Nous allons tendre un piège au seigneur des ténèbres en se transformant en toi. Ainsi, tu pourras te déplacer en sécurité. " Répondit Lupin d'une traite après s'être décalé de sa femme.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- " Le seigneur des ténèbres est à ta recherche. Tu n'es plus en sécurité nul part. Nous devons te proteger. Donc, nous allons le piéger. " Reprit Lupin.

\- " Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ‼ " Protesta Potter tout en écarquillant les yeux.

\- " Je vous l'avez dit qu'il n'en ferai qu'à sa tête ! " Soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry se retourna vers elle, le visage grave et en colère.

\- " Non Hermione ! Non ! Je refuse que l'on risque des vies pour MOI ! " Rétorqua Harry d'un ton ferme.

\- " Nous ne demandons pas ton opinion, Harry ! " Lança Hermione tout en lui arrachant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Celui - ci grimaça tout en posant instantanément sa main sur son crâne.

\- " Tu n'as pas le choix Potter ! " Gronda Folle- œil.

\- " Si j'ai le choix ! Ce n'est pas avec vos idioties que vous allez rester en vie ! " Coupa le garçon d'une voix mauvaise.

\- " Fais attention aux mots que tu emplois avec moi quand je suis là, Potter ! Ils sont indignes de vous. Si tu crois que cela m'amuse de devoir te proteger tu te mets un doigts dans l'œil ! Si nous faisons cela c'est uniquement parce que nous pensons que tu es notre seul espoir de détruire Voldemort ! Donc tu vas obéir, pour une fois et nous laisser faire ‼ " Gronda ce dernier en tapant violemment un pied au sol.

Cette fois c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il ferme le clapet de cet adolescent borné. devant ses amis.

Harry était trop choqué. A cette réponse, Harry poussa un « Oh ! » en colère, même scandalisé que l'on ose réagir de cette façon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis tenaient réellement à l'aider, alors qu'ils risquaient leurs vies.

Harry ne disait plus rien, il fixait ses amis en face de lui. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi autant d'aide. Certes, il était le seul espoir de détruire le seigneur des ténèbres,niais êtes-ce vrai? Même si cela était vrai, le fait de savoir que ses amis risquaient leurs vies pour lui, le faisait flipper.

\- " Très bien ! " Déclara Harry de son regard glacial.

Après avoir préparer la potion, tout le monde buvait. Petit à petit, leurs corps, visage changeaient sous les yeux confus d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus des Harry Potter dans la salle.

\- " Mon dieu .. Mon si beau visage .. Mon corps de rêve .. Je suis transformée en Harry .. " Soupira George tout en se regardant douloureusement dans la glace.

\- " Et moi donc .. Si tu crois que cela m'amuse d'être réduit à la taille d'un nain .. " Ajouta Fred.

\- " Sacrilège, c'est vrai ! " Rétorqua George tout en posant ses mains sur son coeur, faisant comme ci que son amour propre était blessé.

Lupin et les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel .. Les jumeaux ne pouvaient donc pas se tenir tranquille pour une fois .. C'était plus fort qu'eux.

\- Cessez de vous plaindre, cette transformation nest pas définitive ! " Coupa Tonks.

\- " Dieux en soit loué Nimphadora ! " Répondit Fred.

La femme de Lupin s'apprêtait à rétorquer, lui dire le fond de sa pensée, cependant, Lupin l'avait retenu, et calmé.

Folle - oeil, se plaça au milieux de tous, le visage presque irrité d'avoir affaire à des gamins.

\- " Bien, qui est le véritable Harry ? " Interrompit Folle-œil tout en se déplaçant lourdement vers les Harry.

\- " Ici ! " Souffla le vrai Harry en s'approchant de lui.

\- " Bien, tu partiras avec Hagrid, nous nous rejoindrons tous chez Weasley, compris ? " Lança ce dernier d'une voix imposante.

Harry hocha la tête, de toute façon, on ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Folle-œil dévisagea Harry avant de lui poser une main assez ferme et lourde sur ses épaules.

\- " Bon courage Potter ! "

Tonks, la femme de Lupin fixait Harry intensément. Tous le monde quittait la petite maison puis partit dans les cieux. Harry regarda ses amis avec inquiétude et pria pour qu'ils ne leurs arriverai rien de mal.

Hagrid se tenait debout derrière lui.

\- " On y va, Harry. " Souffla le petite voix amical d'Hagrid.

Harry hocha brièvement la tête avant de monter avec le semi - géant dans une moto volante et décoller dans les airs sombre.

\- " Tu devrai t'accrocher Harry, plus vite nous irons, plus vite tu seras en sécurité ! " Prévient gentiment Hagrid.

Il faisait nuit, froid, pas un vent, pas un bruit. Rien de bon dans l'atmosphère signifiait pour lui. Son visage, droit devant lui, guettant le moindre danger.

Harry ne pouvait retenir une larme, ses petites lèvres fines et pâles tremblaient dû à la fraîcheur de la nuit, ses cheveux volaient en bataillant les uns contre les autres, il savait, ce soir là, et dans les moments comme celui - ci, Ô combien il avait des amis précieux et qu'il en était chanceux. Il ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes couler librement.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Alors ? Ils vous à plu ? :3**

 **Je publierai normalement la suite lundi prochain.. Si tout va bien .. :3**

 **Allez, bonne semaine à vous, et si vous pouvez me laisser une review ou bien des favoris au passage ça serai vraiment cool !**

 **GROS BISOUS ! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou ‼ Voilà, comme tous les lundi, un nouveau chapitre tout beau pour vous !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ( 21 en tout ! Ça commence à devenir génial ! ) ! Vous êtes super et je vous aime très fort ‼**

 **Lisez jusqu'à la fin, la nature d'Angelika sera énumérée ^^ ( oui enfin, nous allons savoir dans ce chapitre sa véritable nature ! Il a faillu 15 chapitres pour qu'elle sorte enfin ^^ ahaha )**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Juste avant la rentrée des classes, les élèves préparaient leurs valises dans le plus grand des silences.

Les années plus tôt, tout le monde était des plus joyeux et excités de savoir que les cours allaient bientôt reprendre, et l'idée de revoir les professeur, leurs amis, pénétrer dans l'enceinte du châteaux et de faire de nouvelle rencontre accentuait la joie des étudiants Cependant, maintenant, les choses n'étaient plus pareilles. Depuis la mort imprévisible de Dumbledore, et du fait que, maintenant, tout le monde était au courant de la revenue du seigneur des ténèbres, faisait régner la crainte et l'envie de renoncer de remettre les pieds au châteaux, plus personne ne possédait cette hâte de retourner en cours. La joie n'y était plus, les traits des étudiants étaient tirés, et leurs peaux aussi blanchâtre que la neige elle même.

Pour certain, Poudlard était maudit, et n'était plus qu'un endroit glaciale, non sécurisé. Une épave et une débauche.

Molly, la mère des Weasley, avait fortement interdit à sa fille d'aller à Poudlard cette année pendant que Voldemort vivait encore. La jeune fille, qui était devenue maintenant presqu'une femme, avait dû faire beaucoup pour arriver à la faire changer d'avi.

La mère de famille etait là, chez elle, dans sa cuisine. Elle attendait avec impatience et inquiétude ses fils et les autres, qui auraient dû arriver depuis longtemps.

Elle préparait un repas, elle coupait les oignons, puis les plaçait dans le saladier, où se reposait une salade de tomate et chèvre toute fraîche. Ses yeux se fixèrent droit vers elle, vers sa fenêtre. Elle regardait la lune comme si qu'elle souhaitait de faire revenir ses enfants.

La nuit était, pour elle, trop calme. Pas un bruit, pas un vent. Elle haussa un sourcil, rangea ses affaires de cuisine, glissa dans sa poche un couteau - au cas où - puis pris sa baguette dans les mains.

Depuis la morts de beaucoup de Moldu, elle ne pouvait que de rester sur le qui-vive. Ses yeux se froncèrent encore plus, elle entendit des bruit de pas derrière elle, elle se retourna d'un seul coup tout en pointant sa baguette devant elle, le visage en sueur, les cheveux décoiffés.

\- " Maman ? Tu vas bien ? " Surgit une petite voix surprise.

Elle souffla un bon coup, ce n'était que sa fille, vêtue en pyjama. Elle venait sans doute de sortir du bain, car ses cheveux long et roux étaient humide. Elle rangea sa baguette puis vint caresser les épaules de sa fille.

\- " Tout va bien ma fille, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout vas bien. "

\- " Maman, je vais bien, c'est de toi qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter. " Souffla Ginny tout en fixant sa mère droit dans les yeux.

Celle -ci tourna la tête, puis reposa son regard vers la fenêtre.

\- " Ils ne sont toujours pas là. Et si il sont blessés quelque part ? Ou pire morts ! " Sanglota la mère de famille.

Ginny secoua sa tête, puis s'approcha de sa mère tout en la serrant contre elle. Il fallait toujours qu'elle voit le mauvais côté des choses et qu'elle s'inquiète. Certes, elle aussi etait très inquiète pour ses frères, les autres et puis Harry, mais elle savait au font d'elle, qu'ils étaient tenaces, et qu'ils allaient tous bien.

\- " Ça va maman, ils vont venir .. Ils vont venir, je te le jure. " Tenta d'apaiser la peur de sa mère, ce qui était plus ou moins réussit. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de fermer les yeux. Ginny était peut-être forte, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'elle avait elle aussi peur pour eux.

Avant même que la mère de Ginny allait lui répondre, sa fille, vit avec joie, surprise et détermination, une lumière blanche arriver droit vers la maison. Elle reconnue Hagrid puis Harry.

\- " Harry est là ! Ils sont tous là ‼ " Cria Ginny tout en courant vers la sortie.

La mère de famille, arrêta de sangloter, pivota sa tête vers la fenêtre, puis plaça une main sur son coeur. Ils étaient tous là. En effet, ses fils et les autres étaient arrivé peu de temps après. Elle pouvait à présent se reposer en paix.

Le père et la mère de famille remarquèrent avec inquiétude et horreur que leurs fils George étaient blessé à l'oreille. Ils l'ont donc déposé sur le fauteuil. Il allait très bien malgré le fait qu'il avait perdu l'usage de son oreille droite. Ron, s'approcha de son frère avant de lui lancer un regard triste.

\- " Comment tu te sens mon vieux ? " s'inquiéta Ron

\- " Jai une auréole vieux .. Une auréole ! " Souffla son frère en rigolant à moitié, ce qui fit rire Ses frères et ses parents.

Ginny, lorsqu'elle vit Harry descendre de la moto volante d'Hagrid, sauta dans ses bras tout en se plaquant instantanément contre son torse, elle prononça des " _Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai eu si peur pour toi .. "_. Harry, surpris, il ne l'avait pas vu arrivée, et il était heureux qu'elle soit là près de lui, dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tellement manquée ! Il resserra son étreinte tout en lui chuchotant des, " _je suis la "_. Ginny se blottie contre son torse puis commençait à pleurer de joie. Harry, tout en souriant, lui attrapa le menton avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. On pouvait y entendre des " _hum hum_ " et des pets regards gênés. En effet, tout le monde était en train de les regarder dans leurs délires à l'eau de rose. Honteux, ils se décalèrent l'un de l'autre tout en rougissant fortement.

\- " Folle-œil est mort. " Intervint Lupin d'une petite voix triste.

À cette nouvelle, tout le monde se turent. Hermione et Ron rejoignirent Harry.

\- " Quelqu'un nous a trahi ! " Reprit le semi -loup-garou tout en s'approchant dangereusement d'Harry . Harry fixa cet homme tout en se parant de le proteger au cas où que la situation deviendrai plus tendue.

\- " Je pense que c'était ma chouette .. Elle est morte pour me protéger .. " Répondit Harry avec une boule d'amertume dans la gorge.

Ginny lança un regard doux et intentionné vers son petit ami avant de rejoindre son frère qui se reposé dans le salon.

Voyant que l'ambiance était morose, la Molly les invita à l'intérieur, manger un petit quelque chose.

 **OoO**

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que Severus Rogue était dans l'enceinte du château, sous ordre de son maître, il devait vivre ici et serai, aux prochains élèves, leurs nouveau directeur et professeur de potion. Les mangemort eux aussi avaient eu le droit de s'inviter dans le château.

Severus faisait les cents pas dans les donjons. Pour lui, tous ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Certes, il savait très bien comment manipuler le seigneur des ténèbres, et il lui faisait par ailleurs confiance, néanmoins, toutes ses pensées se focalisaient jours en jours sur le visage d'Angelika.

Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Il lui arrive même ma nuit de faire des rêves érotiques, il rêve de la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser avec autant de passion, que gourmandise, et aussi, il la voulait. Il voulait l'avoir tout entière, avoir des enfants avec elle, montrer à tous qu'il était a présent heureux et qu'il possédait belle et bien un coeur comme tous les autres.

Severus Rogue ne pouvait plus nier ses sentiments pour elle. Il était réellement amoureux de cette femme. Ce n'était plus Lily qui occupait son coeur, mais belle est bien Angelika.

Passer ses journée dans le donjons lui rappelait tant de souvenir à la fois merveilleux que douloureux.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit se remémorer de tous ce qui ont pu faire ensemble, puis, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment cela est arrivé, un liquide cristallin chaud et léger coula sur ses joues. Instinctivement, il saisit cette chose à l'aide de ses doigts, puis fronça les sourcils. Avait -il vraiment pleuré ? Comment cette once de sentiment avait -il pu lui échapper sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler ?

Il souriait, puis ferma les grandes portes du donjon.

Severus dormait par terre, lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrirent laissant place à Bellatrix. Celle -ci était très surprise de voir Severus Rogue dans cet état, au sol, comme un vulgaire prisonnier. Elle eu un sourire narquois avant de s'approcher de lui, la baguette sous son propre menton.

À peine avait -t-elle effleurée son bras, que celui -ci, l'attrape, puis l'embrassa avec passion. Ses lèvres étaient froides et pas aussi agréables que d'habitude. Ce baisé n'avait rien d'extraordinaire il était même presque écœurant.

Premièrement, la sorcière était surprise de son geste, puis deuxièmement, après avoir comprit ce qu'il était en train de se passer, elle lui envoya une de ses gifle, qu'il était obligé de se réveiller.

\- " Mais ..Que .. " Bredouilla Severus, tout en voyant devant lui, le visage, et la silhouette d'Angelika se transformer peu à peu en un plus dure et froid et un corps moins bien dessiné, comme celui de .. Bellatrix.

\- " Bella ? BELLA ! Pardonne -moi, je t'es prise pour quelqu'un d'autre ! " S'excusa Severus tout en se relevant puis remettant sa tenue et sa cape correctement. Il comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas aimé cet échange. La personne qu'il venait tout juste d'embraser n'était pas sa belle et douce Angelika, mais cette cruelle, froid et sans pitié Bellatrix. Il grimaça rien qu'en imaginant la scène.

Celle -ci leva la tête avant de lui lancer un " hum " tout à fait hautin.

\- " Que faisais-tu tapis dans l'ombre, Severus ? " Demanda -t-elle tout en le dévisageant, comme si qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire parasite.

\- " J'avais besoin de solitude. Comme tu me connais, je suis peu sociable et la plupart du temps, seul. "

Elle haussa les épaules avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

\- " À qui pensais -tu lorsque tu m'as embrassée.. par erreur ? "

Severus fixa cette sorcière avant de lui répondre avec de petits yeux tremblotants.

\- " À une personne que je ne reverrai sans doute jamais. "

Celle -ci haussa la tête tout en prononçant ses " Hum " habituelles avant de rire, son rire était rempli de noirceur. Elle s'approcha de son oreille avant de lui murmurer un :

\- " Oublis-la joli coeur, tu as une mission plus importante. "

Après cela, elle tourna les talons tout en ricanant, laissant un Severus perplexe.

 **OoO**

De l'autre côté, du moins dans le passé, Angelika entra dans la maison de sa nouvelle rencontre.

Elle était contente de savoir qu'elle n'allait pas dormir ce soir dans la rue.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'intérieur de cette maison, mais elle pouvait y sentir qu'elle possédait une aura apaisante.

\- " Entrez, je vous en pris . " Souffla le jeune femme en voyant l'hésitation d'Angelika.

Celle-ci entra timidement. La jeune femme lui offrit une chaise puis une bonne soupe aux légumes.

\- " Tenez, mangez donc un peu. Elle vous donnera de la force et vois réchauffera. Il fait très froid ici.

\- " Merci " Répondit Angelika en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Elle dévorait aussi poliment que possible sa soupe. Elle avait tellement faim que la jeune femme lui avait donnée un autre bol.

\- " Donc, si j'ai bien compris, demain vous allez voir cet espèce de voyant ? "

Angelika hocha la tête.

\- " Oui. "

\- " Et vous croyez vraiment que c'est choses là existent ? "

\- " Ce que je sais, c'est que cette personne pourra m'être utile pour la suite de mon aventure."

La jeune femme se gratta la tête sans comprendre. Elle alla se servir elle aussi puis se posa à table avec son invité.

\- " Vous ne croyez pas à la magie ? Madame ? " Reprit Angelika.

Elle pouvait entendre la femme soupirer avant qu'elle ne réponde.

\- " Je que je sais, c'est que ni la magie ni rien n'a pu sauver mon deuxième enfant." Répondit -t-elle tristement.

Angelika déposa sa cuillère puis lui adressa un regard désolé.

\- " Je suis désolée .. Je n'aurais pas dû .. "

\- " Non ! Ne vous excusez pas. Tout cela n'est pas de votre faute. À et à l'avenir, ne m'appelez plus madame, mais Eileen. "

\- " C'est un très joli nom. " Complimenta Angelika en lui souriant légèrement.

\- " Merci c'est… "

Eileen s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsque quelqu'un, plus précisément, un enfant arriva dans le salon.

\- " Maman .. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. "

\- " Ah oui, et pourquoi donc mon coeur ? "

Angelika souriait lorsqu'elle pouvait entendre avec joie qu'une mère pouvait donner à son enfant.

\- " Maman, qui est cette belle dame ? "

Eileen se mît à sourire avant de porter son fils sur elle. Angelika souriait.

\- " Je te présente Angelika, elle dormira avec nous cette nuit. Tu sera sage avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? "

Angelika souriait de plus belle avant de chuchoter.

\- " Oh, ne vous en faites pas, j'aime les enfants, et il a l'air si mignon. "

Le petit garçon fixa cette femme qu'il trouvait tellement belle avant de lui répondre.

\- " Je vous ai déjà vu quelque part, madame.. Je ne sais pas où mais je crois que je vous connais. "

Angelika, à ses mots, fronça les sourcils. Quant à Eileen, elle emmena son fils dans sa chambre. Elle jugeait qu'il était trop fatigué et qu'il délirait.

Après avoir mangée, Eileen emmena Angelika dans la chambre d'ami, puis déposa des draps épais et des oreillers confortables.

\- " Couvrez -vous bien, les nuits sont froide. " Conseilla la mère de famille en souriant.

\- " Merci beaucoup. "

\- " N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. "

\- " Merci. " Angelika lui souriait avant de faire le lit.

Cette nuit la, la jeune sorcière n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle pensait sans cesse à son professeur de potion, puis étrangement, au lieu d'avoir froid, elle avait très chaud. Ne pouvant pas dormir, elle sortit de son lit, enfila des pantoufles puis marcha dans les couloirs avec une bougie à la main. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir à l'extérieur lorsqu'une petite voix l'appela. Celle-ci venait de la chambre du petit garçon. Elle hésita, puis continua son chemin, cependant, celui -ci insista. Curieuse, elle entra dans la chambre, se posta à ses chevets.

\- " Madame, vous allez bien ? " Souffla le petit garçon.

\- " Moi oui je vais bien, mais toi pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? "

Le petit garçon semblait y réfléchir.

\- " Parce que je vous trouve belle et je voulais que vous soyez près de moi.

Angelika ouvrit la bouche. Il était trop mignon, et ne pouvait pas résister de rester.

\- " Je vous ai déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne sais pas où.. Peut être dans les rêves .. " Reprit le garçon.

Angelika souriait, puis déposa sa bougie sur son bureau.

\- " Tu as une grande imagination. " Souffla -t-elle.

L'enfant lui avait sourit avant de rougir.

\- " Comment t'appelles -tu, mon grand ? "

\- " Severus. "

Le coeur d'Angelika rata un battement. Serrais -ce le Severus, le future professeur de potion dont elle en était tombée amoureuse près d'elle ce soir ? Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de lui souffler.

\- " Quelle est ta passion dans la vie mon garçon ? "

Le petit garçon gloussa avant de lui murmurer à son tour.

\- " Savez - vous garder un secret ? "

Angelika lui sourit avant de répondre.

\- " Bien-sûr mon grand. "

Celui-ci lui rendit le sourire avant de continuer.

\- " Je sais faire de la magie. Mais maman ne veut pas me croire .. " Souffla -t-il tristement.

\- " Moi je te crois, mon grand. "

Un grand sourire joyeux s'afficha sur son visage pâle.

\- " Quand je serai grand j'aimerai vous épouser. "

Angelika rigola avant de lui poser une main sur sa couverture.

\- " Vous croyez que .. Plus tard .. Je connaîtrai l'amour ? "

Le coeur d'Angelika se serra. Comment lui annoncer qu'il tombera follement amoureux de la mère de l'un de ses élève, et qui celle -ci ce fera tuer par la même occasion par le seigneur des ténèbres, et que cette mort détruira son coeur à jamais ? Le petit garçon est loin d'imaginer qu'il était un sorcier talentueux, et qu'il sera professeur de potion dans un école de magie. Un professeur détesté mais craint de tous les élèves. Elle souriait au coin de ses lèvres.

En aucun cas elle ne devais le lui dire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle brise le passé au risque de détruire l'humanité. Si elle était remontée dans le temps, c'était uniquement pour mieux comprendre ce qui avait poussé le seigneur des ténèbres à devenir maléfique.

Elle sourit à cet enfant avant de lui répondre de la façon la plus délicate qu'il soit.

\- " Tu connaîtra l'amour et la souffrance. Mais ne t'en fait pas, un jour, une femme viendra à toi, et tu saura à quelle point elle tiendra à toi. Et puis, tu es si fort que tu arriveras à surmonter n'importe qu'elle épreuve. "

\- " Cette femme .. c'est vous ? Car autrement, je ne vois pas avec qui d'autre je tomberai amoureux. "

Tous les deux partirent dans un fou rire.

\- " Tenez, madame c'est pour vous. "

Angelika haussa les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une matière métallique sur ses doigts.

\- " C'est un pendentif, il vous portera bonheur. " Reprit Serveus d'une voix sérieuse.

\- " C'est gentil, mais pourquoi me l'avoir donné ? "

\- " Je l'ai trouvé un jour par terre dans un forêt. Il y a deux dragons gravés dessus, je veux que vous le gardiez sur vous, madame."

Angelika sourit avant d'embrasser le front du petit garçon.

\- " J'en prendrai soin. " Souffla -t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle lorsqu'il la retint une dernière fois :

\- " Vous croyez aux dragons ? " Souffla le garçon d'une voix raisonnante.

Angelika lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

\- " Oui, ça sera notre petit secret. "

Severus afficha un visage jovial avant de s'enfouir sous les draps. Angelika, lui avait sourit avant de tourner les talons.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Alors ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^ la suite lundi prochain ! ( Ou alors je la publierai un peu plus tôt au cas où que jaurai un imprévu ^^ )**

 **N'hesitez pas de m'écrire vos avis cela pourrai m'aider pour la suite ^^**

 **Bonne journée / soirée à vous :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour a vous ‼ Me revoilàaaaaaaaa ‼ ( Enfin vous allez me dire, je sais hahaha )**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée du retard .. Je sais presque 1 moins ou plus que je n'ai pas publiée.. Mais me revoilà avec un chapitre 16 ! Merci encore pour vos reviews et message privés !**

 **Pour me faire pardonnée, je vous écris un treeeeeeees très très long chapitre :3**

 **Allez, bonne lecture. :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Angelika, après avoir passé une merveilleuse nuit remercia tout le monde avant de quitter cette chaleureuse maison. Aujourd'hui, elle comptait voir madame Roy-De-La-Conté afin d'obtenir des informations que le professeur Dumbledore aurait voulu avoir avant sa mort.

Heureusement pour elle, un peu plus tôt, Eileen avait eu la gentillesse de lui indiquer où cette personne se trouvait.

Elles avaient toutes les deux discutées pendant un long moment avant q'Angelika quitte la maison.

 _2 heures plus tôt._

 _\- Angelika, tu nous quittes déjà ? " Souffla Eileen en préparant déjà le repas du midi. Son fils dormait encore._

 _\- " Oui, et je te remercie pour ton hospitalité, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. "_

 _La mère de famille rigola._

 _\- " Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, Angelika. "_

 _Angelika s'inclina avant de lui sourire tendrement._

 _\- " Merci, c'est vraiment sympa. "_

 _\- " Ne veux-tu pas rester avec nous pour manger ? " Insista Eileen en rajoutant du sel dans ses aliments._

 _\- " C'est vraiment très tentant, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps, il me faut aller voir madame Roy-De-La-Conté au plus vite ! "_

 _\- " Je vois, attends, je vais t'indiquer la route. "_

 _Toutes les deux quittèrent la maison, dehors, il y avait des enfants qui courraient dans tous les sens, les marchants de légumes, fruit et d'autres marchandises étaient déjà ouvert et crié déjà à pleine voix. Dehors, le climat était plutôt rafraichissant mais très agréable. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la sorcière._

 _\- " Marche droit devant toi, pendant environ 10 minutes, et tu trouvera la maison de cette dame. "_

 _\- " Merci Eileen. "_

 _La jeune femme regarda Angelika avec pitié. Étant aveugle, elle se doutait bien que certaine chose n'était pas facile pour elle, et espérait vraiment qu'elle trouvera ce qu'elle souhaitera._

 _\- " Dis moi Angelika ? "_

 _\- " Oui, Eileen ? "_

 _Un blanc._

 _\- " Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez au juste ? Souhaitez vous voir cette voyante dans le but de guérir votre handicape ? "_

 _Angelika leva ses yeux aveugles vers la jeune femme avant de lui sourire._

 _\- " Je veux juste obtenir des information qu'un de mes amis aurait voulu connaître. Quant à mon handicape, je ne crois pas qu'il en existe un traitement.. "_

 _Eileen avait un regard désolé. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la sorcière avant de fermer les yeux._

 _\- " Mon dieu .. Et dire que tu dois subir chaque jour, à chaque moment de supplice. "_

 _Angelika leva un sourcil sans comprendre._

 _\- " Pardon ? "_

 _\- " Mes yeux sont fermés, la seule chose que je vois et un noir complet, un vide.. Comment faites vous pour rester .. aussi.. forte ? " Bredouilla la jeune femme._

 _Angelika ne disait rien. Son regard était fixé au loin. Le vent emmêlé ses cheveux et faisait voler sa robe. Dans les airs, comme une odeur de blé et de légume se faisait sentir. Elle souriait, Eileen nota à quel point cette femme souriant beaucoup, malgré ses soucis, elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et elle trouvait cela fascinant._

 _\- " Autrefois je voyais. " Elle baissa la tête puis retira son sourire. " Autrefois je voyais, les couleurs de la vie y sont encore dans ma mémoire, mais mes yeux, aujourd'hui ne pourront plus jamais les revoir. Même les rayons du soleil son pour une aveugle comme moi, aussi noir que la nuit. "_

 _Un blanc._

 _\- " Et comment cela est arrivé ? "_

 _Un blanc._

 _\- " Dût à un empoisonnement.. "_

 _Un autre blanc suivit d'un gloussement._

 _\- " Ne perds pas espoir, Angelika, je suis là, si tu as besoin d'aide. "_

 _\- " Merci Eileen. Bon, je vais y aller, bonne journée à toi et à ton fils ! Et merci encore ! "_

 _\- " Je t'en pris ! S'était un elle plaisir de t'avoir accueilli ! "_

 **OoO**

Aveuglement, Angelika marchait dans les rues tout en ce fiant à son instinct.

Étrange...ce n'était pas un jour de fête, aucune cérémonie, de mariage, de baptême, mais un gros brouhaha régnait dans les rues. Angelika posa ses yeux d'abord de droite à gauche, son attention fut vite attiré sur le centre de la place. La foule avait formé un curieux cercle dans lequel se trouvait un couple. Grâce son instinct elle put aisément détailler les deux humains. Elle pouvait entendre des rires et des cris de joies. Angelika s'était permise de lâcher un soupire en songeant à Severus. Elle aussi aurait aimée être avec lui, au beau milieu d'une foule, ou tout le monde hurle son prénom et le sien. Elle posa une main sur son coeur puis continua à avancer.

Une fois postée devant les portes du lieu qu'elle voulait s'y rendre, elle hésita avant de toquer. Une première fois, personne ne répondit, elle tenta une autre fois et ..

\- " Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! Je refuse toutes invitations de mariage ou quoi que ce soit ! " Surgit une voix peu aimable. Elle ne pouvait pas voir cette femme, déjà parce qu'elle était aveugle, mais aussi parce que celle-ci n'avait même pas prit la peine de lui ouvrière la porte.

Angelika avala sa salive puis ouvrit la bouche.

\- " Excusez-moi, mais je ne suis pas venu vous remettre une invitation, juste une visite que je qualifierai urgente. "

Elle pouvait alors entendre des rires.

\- " Urgente ? Savez-vous ce que je qualifierai d'urgent ? Que vous me laissez tranquille ! "

Angelika soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle craqua ses doigts puis ferma et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

\- " Je suis venu pour vous faire part d'une personne très importante. " Reprit-elle d'une voix plus dur.

\- " Tout le monde est important aux yeux de n'importe qui, jeune fille, allez vous en ! "

Angelika leva un sourcil en se disant que ses mots n'avaient aucun sens, puis insista jusqu'à qu'elle cède.

\- " Et si je vous dis que cette personne est Albus Dumbledore, allez-vous me répondre que cette personne n'est pas qualifiée comme importante ? " Coupa Angelika visiblement lasse.

Soudain un silence, suivit d'un bruit de serrure puis un grincement de porte.

\- " Albus Dumbledore aurais-je entendu ? Connaissez-vous cet homme ? " Surgit une petite voix plus tendre.

Angelika et étira un sourire avant de hocher la tête.

\- " Entrez vite, ne restez pas ici ! " Souffla la vielle femme en refermant la porte après avoir vérifiée que personne ne l'avait suivi.

\- " Eh bien, jeune fille racontez- moi tout ça. J'ai préparé du thé. En voulez- vous ? "

Angelika lui envoya une sourire.

\- " Je veux bien merci.

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle y retrouva tout les parfums de lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant oignon chocolat thé ..  
La vielle femme retourna vers la table où du thé et des gâteaux attendaient.

-" Ce sont des gâteaux sans sucre, " se justifia -t-elle, je suis au régime.

Angelika rit intérieurement. Elle but une gorgée puis y trempa un gâteau dedans.

\- " Donc, pourquoi êtes-vous venu de me parler de ce grand homme ? Le connaissez vous bien ? "

\- " Oui, je le connais bien madame, et pour tout vous dire, c'est lui qui a insisté pour que je vienne ici. "

La vielle femme ce contenta d'un "hum" avant de détailler la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils puis déposa sa tasse.

\- " Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. "

Angelika haussa un sourcil.

\- " Comment ça ? "

La vielle femme soupira.

\- " Vous vous êtes amusée à remonter dans le temps, pourquoi, et avec quel objet ? "

Angelika hocha la tête en souriant.

\- " Oui, je me suis permise de me faufiler dans les passé et avec ceci. " Elle lui désigna un objet que Dumbledore lui avait donné avant de mourir ( le même objet qu'Hermione avait lorsqu'elle voulait remonter dans le temps pour sauver Sirius Blak et Buk. )

Le vielle femme fixa l'objet en question en réajustant ses lunettes.

\- " Fascinant. "

\- " Oui, et très utile. Je suis remonté dans le temps et venu vous voir car il est impérative pour notre future de savoir si il y a un moyen de vaincre les ténèbres, et si il y en a un j'aimerai que vous me le dites, si il vous plait .. ? "

La vielle femme fixa Angelika puis but une gorgée de thé encore chaud.

\- " Bientôt les ténèbres viendront à nous, il y aura des pertes, des pleurs, bientôt ces rues que vous voyez, le calme et l'harmonie qui règne ne seront plus que désolation et souvenir. "

Angelika tremblait de partout, ses mains, posées sur sa tasse n'arrivaient pas à suivre le même mouvement jusqu'à la bouche. Elle ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit avant de glousser.

\- " Voldemort. " Souffla Angelika avec du dégoût dans sa voix.

\- " En effet, le sorcier, le maître du chaos, le mage noir le plus puissant de l'univers détruira le monde, du moins, si un enfant né de deux parents sorciers, portant une cicatrice sur son front, survit pendant les 18 années à venir, il pourra tous nous sauver, mais il ne pourra jamais le faire seul, il aura besoin d'aide. "

Angelika hocha la tête.

\- " Harry Potter. " Comprit-elle.

\- " Cet enfant là. " Répondit la vielle femme en hochant elle aussi la tête. " Il aura besoin de vous, très bientôt. "

'Angelika fronça les sourcils.

\- " Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là dedans ? Je ne suis pas en état de me battre, je suis aveugle et dépourvu de mes pouvoirs et armes. "

La vielle femme se mît à rire avant de lui attraper les mains.

\- " Mon enfants, il vous reste bien assez de pouvoir pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Ressortez la bête qui est en vous, Angelika faite vivre le dragon qui brûle à linterieur de ce corps ! "

La bouche de la jeune femme faisait un "o"

\- " Ne soyez pas étonnée, enlevez votre air béa de votre visage puis écoutez moi attentivement. " Angelika reprit alors une expression normal ( avec bien des difficultés ) puis tendit l'oreille. " Vous êtes le dernier dragon à vivre encore sur terre, votre race a était exterminé, disparue depuis bien des siècles de la surface terrestre , et savez-vous qui était à l'origine de ce massacre ?" Angelika hocha tristement la tête en ressentant déjà les larmes monter aux yeux. Elle mît un certain moment avant de répondre. " Le créateur d'une maison, celle qui est à présent réputée comme étant la meilleure de toute, un homme que depuis les années à venir sera respecter comme un dieu, cette homme était nul autre que Godric Gryffondor. "

Angelika écarquilla les yeux. Impossible. Impossible et encore impossible. Comment une personne, choisit d'être dans maison la plus pur qu'elle soit pourrait être à l'origine de la perte de sa famille ? Elle secoua la tête en se remettant que cela ne pouvait être vrai. Encore, si elle avait employé Salazar Serpentar comme étant coupable de cette tragédie, elle aurait comprit, mais Godric Gryffondor ? Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête avant d'attraper ses cheveux, signe de nervosité.

\- " Je ne peux pas croire, c'est tout de même impossible ! " Protesta Angelika.

\- " C'est pourtant la vérité, hélas. "

\- " Mais Godric est le fondateur de Gryffondor ! La maison la plus pure et faite de bon sens ! Jamais il n'aurait commis un tel massacre ! " Lança la jeune femme, en colère pour ne pas faiblir en pleurant.

La vielle femme soupira.

\- " Sachez, ma belle,que rien n'est noir ou blanc, les Gryffondor ne sont pas forcément plus purs que les Serpentar, et les Serpentar plus méchants, froids que l'autre maison. " Elle reprit sa respiration. " De quelle maison appartenez-vous ? "

Angelika soupira avant de se prendre le visage dans les mains.

\- " Serpentar mais .. "

\- " AH ! Coupa cette dernière avant de se lever pour se poster près d'elle. " Et êtes vous mauvaise ? Avez-vous commis un crime ? "

\- " Non mais .. " Bredouilla Angelika avant de fixer la vielle femme en ayant une toute autre lueur dans les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis ferma les yeux.

\- " Racontez moi ce qui a poussé cet homme à commette l'irréparable. " Demanda la jeune femme en laissant les larmes couler. "

\- " Êtes-vous certaine de l''entendre .. ? "

\- " Plus que jamais ! " Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La vielle femme hocha alors la tête avant de fermer doucement les fenêtres.

\- " Tout à commencé par une histoire d'amour. Salazar était en même temps que son rival tombé sous le charme d'une femme d'une grande beauté, un peu comme vous. Il saverrai, qu'elle était elle aussi un dragon et possédait de grands pouvoirs. De la maison des Serpentard, elle était. Chouchoutée par tous les professeurs, et étant réputée comme étant la plus douée en magie noir et potion elle était détesté par toutes les filles jalouses et aimée par tous les hommes. Fou d'amour pour elle, Godric avait essayait de se rapprocher d'elle, puis un jour, lui demanda d'être sa petite amie.. "

\- " Et ? Que c'est il passé ? Quémanda Angelika en attendant avec impatience et tristesse la suite.

\- " Elle avait acceptée, puis finit d'avoir dévoilée sa véritable nature. Quelques mois plus tarde, Godric, encore fou d'amour pour elle, passait le plus clair de son temps dans la grande bibliothèque, cherchant tous les moyens et astuces pour tous les jours impressionner sa belle et s'assurer qu'elle ne le quitte jamais. Mais un jour, alors qu'il grattait tous les livres de Poudlard, il tomba sur un livre, qui parlait justement des dragons. Il saverrai qu'il avait appris que c'est créatures était le symbole du dieu des serpents des Serpentard et qu'ils possédaient une force encore plus puissante que les dieux des Gryffondor, le Griffon doré.

Apres cette entrevue dans la bibliothèque, il avait apprit, par l'intermédiaire d'une sphère qui prédisait l'avenir, que les dragons deviendra de plus en plus nombreux et que les serpentar seraient alors en nombre plus important que les Gryffondor. hors ayant peur que cela ne se produise, et peur que le monde des sorciers soit majoritairement des Serpentar, il est partit à la recherche de tous les dragons puis les a tous tué un par un, tous sauf sa petite amie qui elle etait partit le jour où elle avait apprit ce qu'il s'était passé."

Il eu un grand silence dans la maison. Angelika était restée pétrifié. Elle n'osait pas boucher et respirait le moins possible.

\- " Qu'est-elle devenue la fille dragon ? " Lâcha subitement Angelika après un long silence de réflection.

\- " C'est ici c'est que je dois mettre fin à l'histoire, jeune fille. Mais une chose est sur, c'est que tu es encore en vie ! Le dernier dragon vit encore sur terre et tu peux reconquérir ton peuple en fondant une famille. Après tout, tu as l'éternité pour le faire. "

 **OoO**

Harry voyait des personnes mourir dans ses rêves, il se réveilla en sursaut, parant sa baguette droit devant lui. Le visage en sueur, et une expression de crainte apparaissait dans ses yeux

Il était, avec ses amis, à présent dans un endroit à peu prêt sécurisé et devait à présent décider de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Voldemort était tout près mais ne s'était pas encore montré. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi. Son absence ne prévoyait rien de bon.

\- " Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que qu'on fasse ?" Quémanda un Ron qui avait pris conscience des malaises de son meilleur ami.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre, et une colère noire monta du plus profond de ses entrailles envers Voldemort et ses hommes. Des innocents étaient en train de mourir et le rôle de Potter était de les protéger.

Alors, il su quoi faire.

\- " Nous allons partir à sa recherche. "

Ron ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux.

\- " Mais tu es malade ⁈ Il te tuera ! "

\- " Je refuse que des innocents meurent pour moi ! " Rétorqua-t-il en serrant les dents. * Mais oui Potter, on connaît la réplique par coeur .. Et si tu changeait de discours hein ? pardon.. Revenons ! *

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, puis lasse d'entendre toujours les mêmes mots sortant de la bouche de son ami se mît vraiment en colère. Il réussit à l'attraper puis le plaqua contre un mur, sans ménagement.

\- " Écoute moi un peu tête de linotte ! Si tu pars à sa recherche il te tuera et c'est exactement ce qu'il veut ! Ne lui donne pas cet occasion ! Réfléchit ! Trouvons les orcruxes ! "

Harry fixa son ami puis se clama. Il hocha brièvement la tête puis tenta de reprendre son souffle. Ron, soulagé, recula en hochant lui aussi la tête.

\- " Nous y arriverons, à nous trois, on détruira Voldemort et ses complices. " Reprit Ron d'un Ron plus serein.

\- " Réveillons Hermione, nous partons de suite. " Ordonna Harry en serrant les dents et les poings. En plus d'être nerveux, sa cicatrice lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- " Réveiller Hermione ? Tu n'as pas peur ? " S'etrangla son ami.

\- " Oui, mieux vaut la réveiller que la laisser seul, dans le cas contraire elle nous en voudra encore plus, tu ne crois pas ? "

Ron semblait y réfléchir, après tout, il avait raison. Connaissant Hermione, quand elle se mettait en colère, même le diable en personne prendrai des leçons. Tous les deux se dirigèrent en direction de la chambre de leur ami, près à quitter cette maison et partir à la recherche du seul moyen de détruire à jamais le seigneur des ténèbres.

 **À suivre ..**

 **jespere que vous avez aimé. Je publierai la suite .. Euh .. XD bientôt ! Si j'ai des reviews, car il ne faut pas cacher que passer des heures à écrire sans avoir des avis ( positifs ou négatifs ) ne donne pas vraiment envie de continuer ..**

 **Bon week end à vous et bonne rentrée pour ceux qui sont de France et reprennent les cours :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à vous ! Ce chapitre là est bien plus court que les autres, je suis désolée. Cependant, il reste très complet vous verrez ^^**

 **Ce chapitre est assez particulier :3 j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **# L'attaque des Mangemorts.**

Le regard de Severus se posa sur le manoir. Il faisait nuit noire ce soir-là et, bien que l'on était en été, le froid vous glaçait le sang.

Aucune lumière n'était allumée dans la demeure ce qui voulait dire que Severus et les autres mangemorts pouvaient commencer la mission que Vous-Savez-Qui leur avez confié. Celle de tuer un maximum de moldus afin d'attirer la colère de Potter. Un piège que seul le seigneur des ténèbres oserait mettre en place. Après tout, tuer des gens ne lui fait plus rien, au contraire, cela l'amuse, et puis, ça ne sera pas puis qui s'en chargerai mais plutôt ses fidèles.

Severus se laissa distancer par ses confrères tout en repensant aux paroles d'Albus Dumbledore.

" Je sais qu'il y a du bon en vous Severus. Revenez du bon côté, tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu le laisse paraître. "

Accepter d'être l'espion de Dumbledore au sein des mangemorts était une bêtise. Il était trop tard, Severus était perdu, jamais il ne reviendrait en arrière. Il avait fais des choses si atroces qu'il préféra ne pas y repenser. Le fait de repenser aux paroles de Dumbledore le rendait triste. Comme un sentiment d'amertume s'empara de son esprit et ronge de ses entrailles. Il ferma les yeux puis hocha brièvement la tête. Il remercia cet d'homme d'avoir était là pour lui et cru en lui. Il avait été le seul de l'avoir respecté, et au yeux de ce sorcier, il n'était pas un monstre n'ai une bête de foire.

\- " Rogue ! Dépêche-toi ! " Siffla un des mangemorts. " Nous allons nous rendre dans une résidence, là où on pourra faire un massacre ! "

Non sans souffler, Severus suivit les autres vers la sortie du manoir, d'un pas lent et boiteux.

Tandis que les mangemorts commençaient à entrer dans les maisons pour aller assassiner les propriétaires, Severus, lasse, entreprit de visiter le rez-de-chaussée d'une des maisons. En entendant le hurlement d'une femme il devina qu'elle venait de mourir sous le sort impardonnable "Avada Kedavra".

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, comment pouvaient-ils tués des personnes de sang froid. Tandis que Severus commençait à revenir sur ses pas il entendit de faibles pleurs venant d'une pièce au fond du couloir. Il s'approcha et vit une femme, âgée peut être de 2o ans assise sur son lit, en train de pleurer. Elle avait du entendre les bruits des mangemorts et avait eu peur.

Severus savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il leva sa baguette pour utiliser le sort quand il croisa ses yeux. Des yeux de couleurs presque aussi purs que ceux de sa belle Angelika .

\- " Je ne peux pas " pensa t'il. Je ne peux pas te tuer .. "

Tandis qu'il s'approchait, Severus l'observa et remarqua comme elle était belle. Severus, sans le savoir, lui sourit, puis tourna la tête lorsque des bruits de pas ce faisaient entendre dans les couloirs.

\- " Vite ! Cachez-vous dans les placards et ne dites las un mot ou ils vous tuera ! Je vais vous couvrir ! " Lança-t-il en l'enfermant par la force. " Ne parlez pas ! "

\- " Rogue ! Viens ! On en a finit avec eux ! S'écria alors Bellatrix en le toisant. " Que fais tu ici ? " Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, " Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette pièce ? " Reprit-elle de plus belle, posant ses yeux couleur glace sur lui.

\- " Rien, répondit-il. " " Partez avant moi. Je m'occuperais tout seul de créer la marque. J'ai bien envie de mettre le feu à cette baraque. "

Il y eu des ricanements de la part des autres complices.

Tous les autres avaient disparu, sauf Bella qui trouvait que le comportement de Rogue était étrange.

\- " Que caches-tu dans cet armoire hein ? "

\- " Rien d'exceptionnel. " Répondit Severus en essayant de rester le plus naturel que possible.

\- " Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, rien ne m'empêche d'ouvrir cette armoire ? N'est-ce pas Severus ? " Insista-t-elle.

\- " Aucunement. " Souffla le sorcier dans l'espoir qu'elle change d'avis.

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. La mangemort s'approcha dangereusement de la cachette puis l'ouvrit et sortait sans ménagement la jeune femme qui hurlait de peur à présent.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui.

\- " Et bien Rogue ! T'aurais pus nous le dire qu'il y avait une femme cachée, tu voulais la garder pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurai pu nous partager ce plaisir ! "

\- " Certainement pas ! " Répondit Severus de colère en serrant les poings et les dents.

Puis il se calma et décida d'entrer dans leur jeu.

\- " Tu as raison. Je voulais m'amuser tout seul pour une fois. "

\- " Très bien, dit-elle en lui jetant la femme dans ses bras. Tue la devant nous, où je le ferai ! " Aboya la sorcière en ayant un regard de glace. La jeune femme était complètement pétrifiée et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Severus fronça les sourcils puis posa les yeux sur cette femme qui toujours pleurait et implorer de l'aide.

\- " Je ne peux pas. " Coupa-t-il, en baissant les yeux.

Bella fronça les sourcils puis se mît à rire.

\- " Severus, bien sûr que tu peux ! Tu as déjà fait pire, n'oubli pas que tu as tuée Dumbledore. Donc ce n'est pas une femme qui va te faire changer d'avis ! Tu es ce que tu es ! "

\- " Et je suis quoi pour toi ? Un monstre ? Un assassin ? Non, je ne suis pas comme ça. "

Bella posa alors sa tête sur son épaule avant de lui murmurer.

\- " Tu es un des notre. Tu nous l'as prouvé en tuant le plus grand sorcier du monde. N'essaie pas de me dire le contraire." Elle reprit son souffle et vit les yeux de Severus s'assombrir et sa bouche s'entrouvrir. " Tu es ce que tu es Severus. "

\- " Je ne veux pas tuer de femme. "

\- " Bien sûr que tu peux ! "

\- " Pas celle-ci. "

Elle rigola encore.

\- " Pourquoi ? Parce que tu penses qu'un jour tu en trouvera une ? Tu crois que tu pourrai sortir l'épouser ? Fonder une famille avec et l'aimait ? Détrompes-toi mon ami, aucune autre femme ne t'aimera encore plus que je t'aime. "

À ses mots, Severus leva les yeux sur elle puis fronça les sourcils. Il eu envie, à cet instant de vomir, mais se retint.

\- " Je ne tuerai pas cette femme, point final. " S'écria-t-il sous les pleures de la jeune femme. " Tais toi ! " Hurla ce dernier en resserrant ses bras sur elle. Instantanément, elle arrêta de pleurer..

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

\- " Fais le, tu verras c'est amusant ! "

\- " Non ! "

\- " Severus, c'est mon dernier avertissement ! " Prévient-elle en parant sa baguette.

Severus hocha la tête, posa les yeux sur la femme puis fixa la sorcière gravement.

\- " Bella, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, laissons la partir, assez de personne son morte aujourd'hui. " Implora presque Severus.

\- " Severus Severus Severus .. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu compliques les choses hein ? " Elle leva la baguette sur elle puis .. " **Avada Kedavra !** "

\- " Noooooon ! " Avait hurlé le sorcier en tenant à présent un cadavre dans ses bras.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules en faisant un " _hum_ " puis tourna les talons sous un éclat de rire

Elle mit ensuite le feu au village et lança un sort pour faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres au dessus de la demeure.

Severus couru alors après avoir reposer le cadavre de la jeune femme.

\- " Je suis vraiment désolé. " lui dit-il en regardant le maison brûler, avant de quitter le village puis s'envoler dans les airs

 **# Le manque.**

Severus fut réveillé en sursaut par une personne qui tapait à sa porte. Il sortit mollement de son lit et repensa au doux rêve duquel il avait tiré...

Il ouvrit la porte en baillant et ne vit pas la personne lui sauter dans les bras.

Il fronça les sourcils puis reconnu de suite un doux parfum. Il ouvrit les yeux, vit une silhouette bien dessinée, une femme portant une robe blanche .. Puis vit des yeux aveugles le regarder et..

\- " Angelika .. Serait-ce bien toi ? " Quémanda-t-il abasourdi.

\- " Oui ... " Chuchota-t-elle elle en caressant les joues du sorcier.

\- " Mais .. Comment ? " Bredouilla-t-il.

\- " Ne voulais-tu pas me voir ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement triste.

\- " Non ..enfin si ! Mais .. " Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche avant de faire un " _shuuut_ " puis posa ses lèvres fines contre celles du sorcier. Severus gémit alors de plaisir puis ferma les yeux, laissant une larme chaude couler tout au long de ses joues pales.

Tandis qu'elle levait les bras vers lui pour qu'il la soulève, Severus reprit sa bouche et l'allongea sur son lit tout en contenant dans ses baisés. Elle rigola puis passa ses petites mains sous ses cheveux noirs et gras.

Elle était là, enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait sa venu ! Elle était toujours aussi belle et ses cheveux avaient bien poussés depuis le temps. Ses yeux couleur cristal, toujours aussi vides et mystérieux. Il huma sa peau puis s'allongea à sur elle. Pendant un instant, il avait retrouvé la paix et se sentait .. Complet. Elle passa alors ses mains sur ses vêtements puis les arracha en souriant, Severus fit de même en l'embrassant. Très vite, ils se sont retrouvé complètement nus.

\- " Je ne sais pas si je rêve .. Mais si c'est le cas, il est merveilleux. " Chuchota Severus après lui avoir fait l'amour.

Elle resta silencieuse.

Severus embrassa alors son front avant de coller sa tête entre sa poitrine.

\- " S'était un rêve, Severus, un beau rêve. " Souffla-t-elle avant de disparaitre lentement du lit du sorcier. Severus leva alors les mains pour l'empêcher de la laisser partir, lorsqu'il sursauta brusquement. En sueur, dépourvu de vêtement.

Il avait rêvé. Ce soir là, _il avait encore rêvé d'elle._

 **À suivre ..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à vous ! Alors tout d'abord .. MERCIIIII ‼‼! Ma fiction dépasse les 4000 lectures ‼! Je suis trop contente et tout ça cest grâce à vous !**

 **Je suis aussi surprise de toutes les reviews, favoris et messages privés que vous me laissez, c'est vraiment adorable ! Surtout que pour moi, je trouve que cette fiction reste assez banale ^^**

 **Je comptais écrire deux ou trois autres chapitres pour mettre fin à cette histoire, mais vu tous les " fans " que jai je pense que je vais la continuer pendant un long moment ^^**

 **Je vais alors répondre en gros à vos reviews puis MP**

 **\- Alors, non, je ne ferai jamais de fiction Hermione / Severus. Pourquoi ? Parce que je trouve ça .. Dégoûtant ! XD. Je pourrais très bien en faire une sur Bellatrix et Severus .. Hermione et Drago.. Mais en aucun cas une élève et un prof !**

 **\- De deux .. ( Un message privée ) Oui, c'est vrai que je ne parle pas bcp du couple Luna/ Drago.. Je devrai, je le sais, donc je vais voir pour trouver du temps, pour écrire un chapitre juste sur eux. Comme ça tous le monde sera content ^^**

 **Voilà ! Après, les autres questions .. Ce sont des questions qui spoil donc je n'y répondrai pas. Du genre ( Angelika reverra bientôt Severus ? Mourra-t-elle à la fin ? Sauvera-y-elle Severus ? ) ;) VOUS VERREZ, soyez patient ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **# Nocturne de Severus.**

Severus marchait le long d'un étang. Il faisait nuit, seul, le doux hurlement d'une chouette, se faisait entendre, tout était paisible. Il s'agenouilla et caressa l'eau de sa main droite, observant les cercles se disperser petit à petit vers le milieu de la masse sombre et liquide. Elle était tiède et agréable.

Rien ne pouvait déranger l'équilibre que s'était créé Severus. Rien ou… Personne. Parfois, Severus se souvenait d'avoir vu des licornes marcher paisiblement à cet endroit. L'eau était pur, et aucun être maléfique n'oserait déranger l'harmonie qui règne ici. Pendant qu'il caressait l'eau un long serpent noir zigzaguait en toute grâce sur l'étang tout en sifflant. Severus posa alors une main sur sa marque puis fixa le reptile avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Curieusement, lorsqu'il voyait un serpent, cela suffisait pour lui donner le sourire.

L'homme sursauta. Il lui avait semblé apercevoir une ombre de l'autre côté de la rive. Severus observa mieux l'emplacement où devait se trouver la personne et sursauta de nouveau, brusquement.

La silhouette d'une femme se dessinait peu à peu pour apparaître enfin clairement à Severus.

\- " Angelika .. ? " Souffla-t-il d'une vois à la fois curieuse, surprise et en quelque peut apeurée.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, toujours aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Severus la vit avec effarement avancer vers lui. Elle marchait sur l'eau, sa robe flottant dans la brise légère de la nuit. Elle laissait derrière des cercles se diluants peu à peu, comme l'avait fait Severus quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, l'observant avec sérénité.

Tandis qu'il la regardait avec douceur, une larme coula sur la joue de Severus. Il rêvait, encore une fois.

\- " Tu n'es pas réelle… " Murmura t'il avec un sentiment d'amertume.

Il avait fait une bonne dizaine de fois ce rêve depuis la fête désastreuse, depuis qu'il avait tué Dumbledore. Un gros vide au niveau de son coeur avait alors apparu, et il fallait qui le remplisse en rêvant d'elle. Dans les rêves, tout est possible. Parfois même, Severus se demandait pourquoi se réveiller alors qu'il est tellement mieux dans le pays des songes ?

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, quelque chose était différent. Angelika semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose tandis que ses cheveux prenaient une couleur brune ses yeux semblaient s'illuminer. D'un cristal il passaient d'un rouge vif, Severus eu alors un mouvement de recule. Sa peau, sa belle peau parfaite, illuminait la forêt, tel qu'un ange lumineux.

\- " Severus .. Je ne peux rester longtemps. " Souffla la jeune femme sous un air mélancolique.

\- " Tu n'es qu'une illusion .. Ma Angelika est loin.. Loin de moi. " Répondit Severus sans pouvoir contrôler ses larmes.

\- " Qui te dis, que je suis Angelika ? "

Severus fronça les sourcils, puis peu à peu, il vit, devant lui, le corps de la jeune femme se métamorphoser. Ses cheveux marrons devenaient rouges flamboyant, son visage légèrement arrondit, se creusa, ses lèvres rouges lulpeuses devenaient aussitôt roses et fines, ses yeux couleur cristal, d'un vert éclatant. Severus ouvrit la bouche puis écarquilla les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle de plus bel.

\- " Lily.. ? " Sa voix était cassante et avait un son d'amertume

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête avant de sourire.

Intrigué par cette femme, il tendit une main tout en ayant un sentiment de crainte, puis lorsque celle-ci posa ses petits doigts sur la paume du professeur, un second petit sourire de la part de la jeune femme apparaissaient.

\- " Je suis là Severus, j'ai toujours était là pour toi. " Murmura cette dernière d'une voix cristalline.

\- " Alors, pourquoi ne jamais m'avoir fait de signe ? Regarde ce que je suis devenu par ta faute ! " Cria-t-il en pleurant.

\- " Severus .. "

\- " Non ! Il n'y a pas de Severus ! Tu m'as détruit ! Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais si c'est pour après en épouser un autre en douce ? Pourquoi ?! " Reprit-il de plus belle.

\- " Parce que j'avais peur de toi, Severus. Depuis que tu as rejoint les Mangemorts, depuis que j'ai su que tu m'aimais, j'avais peur que tu t'en prennes à moi si je ne te dit pas ce que tu voulais entendre .. "

Severus soupira difficilement puis grimaça. Il reprit un air plus calme puis s'approcha d'elle un peu plus près.

\- " Je t'ai aimé Lily, comme un fou, jamais je ne me serais prise à toi, jamais. " Il reprit son souffle. " Tout aurait été plus simple si tu m'avais dit la vérité. La vérité fait certes très mal, mais un mensonge détruit. Regarde ce que je suis devenu .. "

Lily baissa les yeux.

\- " REGARDE CE QUE JE SUIS DEVENU ! " Hurla-t-il pour qu'elle le regarde. Ce qui se fit de suite. Lily regarda cet homme avec horreur et crainte. Elle trembla des lèvres puis pouvait encore sentir son coeur mort renaître. Comme un sentiment de désolé s'empara de son âme.

\- " Je .. Je suis désolée. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Pour que tu retrouve la paix ? Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Severus se mît à rire.

\- " La paix .. La paix ?! " Il fronça les sourcils. " Je ne pourrai jamais plus la retrouver ! Mon coeur est maintenant fait de pierre ! Depuis que tu l'as torturé, saigné, brisée .. Je ne pourrai jamais plus aimer. "

\- " Tu te trompes Severus. Une perosnne dans ce monde t'aime, encore plus que tu ne le penses. Et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi, cependant, tu préfères rester cloîtrer dans l'ombre, bloquer dsns le passé, plutôt qu'avancer dans la lumière et marcher aux côtés de l'avenir. "

Severus fixa cette femme, qui avait été la cause de son désespoir et son malheur, puis ferma les yeux.

\- " Même si je n'avais pas rejoint les Mangemorts, jamais tu ne serai resté avec un homme comme moi ? "

Lily secoua tristement la tête.

Severus hocha la tête en souriant.

\- " J'ai aimée James, depuis le début. Toi tu as toujours été le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu.. Je suis désolée.. "

Severus souffla, puis se mît à sourire. Comme-ci que toute pression qui régnait en lui venait de disparaitre. Il se sentait plus léger, et plus détendu. Comme-ci qu'un gros fardeau qui rongeait ses entrailles n'était plus que souvenir.

\- " Vas, Lily, tu peux partir à présent. Merci. Tu m'as libéré, tu es libre. " Souffla doucement Severus. C' était la seule chose qu'il voulait entendre depuis des années. A présent, il était libre et pourrait avancer dans l'avenir. Depuis des années il croyait en un espoir, il avait toujours cru que son choix avait était la cause de la perte de cette femme, et maintenant, il avait enfin prit concsience, que cette femme n'était en fait, pas faite pour lui.

Maintenant, il s'en voulait d'avoir ruiné sa vie juste parce qu'il avait cru en un mensonge dévastateur.

Fou de rage, il se mît à hurler puis jeta une énorme pierre dans l'eau. Il devenait fou. Elle lui manqué et il ne pouvait plus attendre. Cette femme, était pour lui, une drogue. Prit d'une colère noir, il décida de la retrouver, peut importe où elle est, il la retrouverai, et dès qu'elle sera près de lui, plus jamais il ne la laissera partir, il s'en fit le serment. Il savait à présent que Lily était son passé et Angelika son avenir.

 **# La surprise ratée.**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans le lit à baldaquin de la chambre de son amie Ginny et respira profondément pour se calmer. Ron et Harry l'avait réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit et elle sortait d'un rêve très .. Romantique. Elle rêvait de Ron, et le fait de le voir en face de lui, à une heure pareille la faisait fortement rougir.

\- " Harry .. Ron.. ? Mais .. Que faites vous ici ? Quelle heure est-il ? "

\- " Nous devons partir Hermione. " Souffla un Ron assez choqué de la façon dont Hermione gémissait et parlait dans son sommeil en prononçant son nom.

\- " Que.. Pourquoi il y a quoi ? " S'inquiéta-t-elle en se levant brutalement.

\- " Nous partons d'ici. Nous devons trouver les orcruxes pour détruire le signeur des ténèbres. Nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps ! " Coupa Harry de façon plus radical.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Ron et Hermione suivaient Harry en courant. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre, le jeune sorcier vouloir quitter cette endroit avant le lever de l'aurore avant que quelqu'un lui barre la route. Il connaissait la réplique par coeur " Harry, ne pars pas, tu vas te faire tuer.. Harry c'est bien trop dangereux .. Harry reste ici.. " Il leva les yeux au ciel puis continue dans sa course.

Une fois de l'autre côté de la maison, il reprit son souffla, ainsi que ses amis. Hermione posa une main sur son coeur tout en se cambrant et en respirant fort.

\- " Hermione, ton porte au loin" * Désolée si jai fait une faute. Demanda Harry sans même la regarder.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui avant de le lui donner dans les mains. Le jeune garçon le prit, puis le contempla un instant avant de hocher la tête.

\- " Tenez moi la main ! Et surtout ne lâcher pas ! "

Tous se tenaient fermement avant d'être propulser dans les airs.

Ils avaient atterri dans une ville, pas un chat ne marchait dans les rues sombre et froides de Londre.

Toutes les boutiques, restaurants étaient fermés, tous sauf une petite boutiques de souvenirs.

\- " Là bas, nous pourrons manger quelques chose. "

\- " Ron ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de penser à manger ! " Gronda Hermione en fouillant dans son sac.

\- " Bah quoi ? J'ai faim, pas toi ? "

\- " Non, et mettez moi ça, nous n'allons tout de même pas rester en pyjama toute la journée ! " Elle sortit alors des vêtements avant de les donner à ses amis. Harry l'a remercia tout en enfilant un haut et un bas. Vu qu'il faisait très froid, il avait gardé sa tenue de dormir par dessous.

\- " Prenons de quoi nous restaurer ! La route vas être longue ! " Intervint Harry en entrant dans la magasin de souvenir.

\- " Oh non ‼ " Rugit Hermione en posant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Ron et Harry se retournèrent, les sourcils levés.

\- " Hermione ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? " Lança Ron un sourire aux lèvres.

\- " Oui.. Enfin non ! Nous avons oublier l'anniversaire d'Harry ! Ginny et moi t'avons fait une surprise, et quand elle saura que tu es partie.. Elle va être triste .. "

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sa suffit Hermione ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! Je me fiche de cette surprise, des vies sont en dangers en ce moment ! Hâtons nous, nous avons assez perdu de temps ! " Tonna-t-il en entrant dans la boutique.

Ron lança à Hermione un regard surpris. Harry devait vraiment perdre son sang froid puis lui répondre de la sorte. Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- " Vu de comme ça c'est vrai qu'il na pas tort.. " Souffla-t-elle dans les oreilles de Ron.

\- " Oui, mais quand même, encore si c'etait toi j'aurais compris.. Mais Harry ..

Hermione rigola puis entra dans la boutique suivit de Ron

Le trio dévalait tous les muffins, barre chocolaté, boissons, amuse-gueules qu'il trouvait, puis Harry a paya avec quelques pièces d'or qu'il avait gardé au fond de sa poche.

\- " Bon sang Harry, je ne savais pas que tu été encore riche ! "

\- " Et oui mon vieux, vous ne voulez rien d'autre c'est bon ? Nous pouvons partir ?

Hermione hocha la tête suivit de son ami. Ils quittèrent la boutique en remerciant la vendeuse puis s'envolèrent aussitôt dans les airs.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Harry ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, un ciel d'un bleu étincelant, ou quelques nuages dancés et caché les rayons du soleil. Harry fronça les sourcils puis se retourna et vit ses amis profondément endormit. Le clair du jour illuminée les quelques taches de rousseurs sur le beau visage d'Hermione, alors qu'elle bougeait ses sourcils en grimaçant, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux puis se mît en position assise. Elle leva les yeux partout toujours en gardant une bref grimace. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ses traits légèrement tirés.

\- " Où sommes-nous ou si .. ? " Bredouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix à peine réveillée.

Harry se retourna puis se rapprocha d'elle.

\- " J'ai demandé au Port au loin de nous diriger vers là où je pourrais trouver le premier Orcruxes.

Elle scruta l'horizon avant de poser les yeux vers son ami.

\- " Alors ne perdons pas de temps. " Sourit Hermione.

\- " Oui, allons y.. "

\- " Il faudrait réveiller Ron, tu ne crois pas ? Ricana Hermione en regardant un Ron profondément endormit la bouche entre ouverte.

\- " Oui, charge-toi de réveiller la belle au bois dormant, moi je vais voir ce qu'il y a aux alentours. "

 **À suivre ..**

 **On oublie pas la review ! ( Comme ca je vais tout faire pour plublier la suite le plus vite que possible )**

 **Bonne journée ou soirée à vous ! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**COUCOU LE REVOILAAA ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard.**

 **NON JE N'AI PAS OUBLIÉE CETTE FIC !**

 **Il est vrai quen ce moment je n'ai pas vraiment la tête pour finir cette fiction, mais bon je vais la terminer quand même et je vais faire les choses bien ;) Il me reste encore pas mal de chapitre à écrire avant la fin. Je pense encore 6 ou 7 chapitres ! ^^**

 **Jespere que vous n'avez pas trop attendu.. Je sais je suis très longue pour poster un nouveau chapitre mais je vais faire en sorte de poster vite maintenant. :)**

 **Cette fiction a atteint plus de 20 000 lecteurs ! Comme quoi elle plaît ! Je suis vraiment contente d'ailleurs ! Donc cela va m'encourager de publier la suite au plus vite ^^**

 **Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Après avoir discuté avec la voyante, Angelika la remercia puis quitta sa maison. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle constata qu'il faisait nuit. La fraîcheur s'était installée avec les chants des insectes. Angelika savait à présent ce qu'elle avait à faire. Pour sauver le monde, Harry devait rester en vie, et elle devait également l'aider dans sa mission, sans elle, il n'y arrivera pas.

Angelika remonta alors dans le temps juste après la naissance Potter. Elle fronça les sourcils puis demanda à un vielle homme qui traînait dans les rue la date exacte.

\- Nous sommes le 31 octobre 1981 ma petite dame.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur ! Et bonne soirée à vous !

\- Vous de même et faites attention dans la rue.

Elle fronça encore plus les yeux, cette date, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part .. Mais où .. 31 octobre 1981 .. 31 octobre 1981…31 octobre 1981… Puis soudain un déclic apparaissait ! Elle se souvenait de la discussion avec Lupin, à propos de Lily Evans .. C'est ce soir que les parents de Potter allaient se faire tuer !

La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas changer le cours du destin, mais peut être que si ils étaient encore en vie, si Lily était encore vivante, Severus ne serait pas ce qu'il est devenu..

Il ne devait pas être plus de 17 heures dix. Elle pouvait encore empêcher ce drame... Changer le cours de l'histoire. Qu'ils vivent, comme ils auraient dû. Angelika ouvrit son esprit en essayant de localiser leur maison afin de pouvoir les sauver quand soudain une silhouette familière submergeait dans sa tête. Cette silhouette qu'elle connaissait si bien, un homme, plus précisément un sorcier de grande taille, d'âge mûre, possédant une longue barbe blanche puis un regard à la fois doux que persévérant. Celui-ci semblait l'appeler, la prévenir de quelque chose.

\- Albus ? C'est bien vous ? Bredouilla la jeune femme, hésitante.

\- Angelika, vous ne pouvez les sauver. Répondit le vieillard d'une voix rauque.

\- Que .. Quoi ?

\- Je sais ce que vous comptez faire . Vous ne pouvez pas les sauver

Angelika avala sa salive avant de prendre un aire grave.

\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard Albus !

\- Angelika, il y a une règle qui nous concerne tous. Vous ne devez pas changer le destin de ceux qui sont amené à mourir, beaucoup avant vous ont essayé de le faire, mais ils sont subit de terribles conséquences.

\- Je ne comprends pas .. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver si je sauve ses parents ?

\- Si vous brisez quelque chose dans le passé ou dans le futur en te montrant, vous mourrez.

Angelika gloussa. Elle risquait alors de mourir en sauvant ceux qui sont destiné à mourir ? Il est vrai que ce genre de mission était plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y a avait pensée.. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux puis les ouvrit aussitôt.

Ne cherchant plus du tout à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête Angelika se concentra au maximum avant d'avoir enfin pu localiser Godric's Hollow, un petit village tranquille, et vit la maison des Potter. Sans plus attendre, elle reposa son esprit sur sa transformation, puis sous un cris de douleur, des écailles épaisses apparaissaient sur sa peau, ainsi que des ailes immenses et majestueuses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement transformée en un magnifique dragon indigo.

Une fois arrivée, Angelika pénétra dans la maison à la suite du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se délectait trop d'être face à sa proie sans défense pour s'apercevoir que quelqu'un le suivait. À l'entrée de la porte, elle pouvait voir le cadavre d'un homme, sans aucun doute celui du père de Harry, elle était arrivée trop tard pour lui.

Elle pouvait voir alors Lily Potter s'enfuit à l'étage, son fils serré contre sa poitrine. Elle se cacha pour ne pas être vue, puis utilisa des sors de protection afin que le seigneur des ténèbres ne la voit pas. Voyant où que le seigneur des ténèbres se déplaçait vers sa chambre, Angelika lança un sors d'endormissement à la jeune femme et au bébé afin de les soulever grâce à sa magie. Elle les cacha dans un placard avant de lancer des sors de confusions au seigneur des ténèbres. Celui ci secoua la tête puis quitta la maison sous l'emprise du sors de la jeune femme.

Angelika souffla un bon coup avant de se poster contre un mur. Elle avait réussit, elle avait réussit à sauver la mère.

C'est alors qu'elle quitta la maison en souriant jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un cris à glacer le sang.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA ‼

La voix glaçante de ce dernier ramena Angelika à la réalité. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée. Une lumière verte jaillit, se répercutant sur tous les murs, et le bruit d'un objet lourd ou d'un corps qui tombe se fit entendre. Angelika, paniquée, couru droit vers la maison, pénétra une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur avant de découvrir le corps de Lily sans vie, étendu par terre. Elle posa sa main sur sa tête avant de sangloter.

\- Non ! Non non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous étiez en sûreté ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment cela a pu se produire !

Une voix dans sa tête apparaissait soudainement.

\- Je vous l'avez dit, Angelika, vous ne pouvez sauver ceux qui sont déstiné à mourir. Elle connaissait très bien cette voix puis se mît à hurler.

\- SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE ! VOUS ÊTES MORT JE NE DEVRAIS PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE ‼

Elle affichait une expression de haine qui ne ressemblait pas à son caractère si doux et si compréhensif habituel. La perte de cêtre femme l'avait brisée. Elle qui d'habitude sauvée toujours ceux qu'elle voulait sauver, cette fois ci, elle connu son premier échec et elle s'en voulait, elle aurait dû s'en doutait qu'il allait revenir pour la tuer ..

Soudain, une autre silhouette apparaissait, Angelika pouvait sentir la présence de quelqu'un grâce à ses narines sur développées. Puis lorsqu'elle reconnu l'odeur si particulière de cette personne puis sa démarche boiteuse, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands ! La jeune femme était tellement abasourdie qu'elle sembla oublier la situation dramatique dans laquelle elle avait été témoin. C'est alors qu'elle alla se cacher loin du corps de Lily puis entendit un cris effroyable, remplit de mauvaise surprise et de tristesse à en faire perde la tête.

Elle comprit que Severus portait sur lui le corps de Lily et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Angelika elle aussi commença à pleurer, voir l'homme qu'elle aimait dans cet état la rendait malade. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur se nouer. Elle aurait tellement voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter, mais elle ne devait pas se montrer. C'est à contre coeur qu'elle resta cacher à entendre ses sanglots.

\- Lily... Je suis désolé. Je sais que j'ai fait les mauvais choix dans ma vie. Je n'aurais pas dû aller à Serpentard et je n'aurais pas dû me rapprocher des mangemorts. Je croyais que c'était ce que je voulais, mais en fait, non. La seule chose que j'ai le plus désirée tout au long de ma vie, c'est toi. Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour changer le passé ou pour me faire pardonner, je le ferai parce que... Depuis toujours... Je t'aime.

À ces mots là Angelika ne pouvait plus tenir puis actionna l'objet pour remonter dans le temps afin de quitter cet endroit qui allait la rendre folle.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle tomba à terre puis craqua. De grosses goutes perlaient le long de ses joues. Cette soirée était la pire de sa vie. Elle savait maintenant que l'on ne pouvait pas changer le passer, simplement en prendre une bonne leçon.

 **OoO**

Les derniers élèves à la traine sortirent de leurs chambres pour aller se pointer en rang avec les autres dans la grande salle,. Des Gryffondors, comme d'habitude ! Ces empotés n'ont donc rien apprit depuis que Severus était devenu le directeur de Poudlard. Ils seront punis très sévèrement pour avoir manqué a la règle, celle qui relit la ponctualité ! Bellatrix regardait le nouveau directeur en secouant la tête.

\- T-t-t-.. Severus, tu es bien trop doux avec eux. Ces élèves désobéissants mérite une sanction bien plus sévère que celle de tes habitudes.

Severus haussa un sourcil en circonflexe avant de prendre la parole.

\- Plait-il, Bella ?

\- Il suffit des les enfermer dans ton maudit donjon ! Donnons leurs une sanction bien plus forte, douloureuse, qu'il s'en souviendront pour toujours ! Répondit la jeune sorcière d'une voix remplit de promesses noires qui pourrait en faire trembler plus d'un.

Severus regardait cette femme avec dégoût. Autrefois, il adorait faire le mal, faire souffrir tous ce qui l'importunait, mais maintenant, depuis qu'il avait fait la paix avec Lily, maintenant que son esprit est devenu serein, son coeur de pierre à disparu pour toujours, laissant de la compassion s'installer progressivement.

\- Et qu'elle genre de sanction propose-tu ? Demanda le maitre dès potion d'une voix rauque.

Bellatrix s'approcha de lui en douceur, posa sa baguette sous son propre menton avant de se mettre à sourire, un sourire malicieux. Elle regardait les retardataires, elle pouvait voir dans leurs yeux toute la crainte du monde. Elle posa son menton sur les épaules de Severus avant de chuchoter.

\- Utilisons le sortilège impardonnable.

Severus sursauta puis ouvrit la bouche.

\- C'est illégal..

Bella ouvrir grands les yeux puis manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Tu as dit.. QUOI ? Sa voix trancha les murmures, puis tous le monde posa leur regard sur elle.

Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il avait fait une gaffe. Il ne devait pas montrer son coté sensible, surtout si il voulait mener à bien sa mission. Il se ressaisit puis fit un faux sourire.

\- Il est peut être illégal pour l'utilisation de ce sortilège, mais qui pourra nous en empêcher ? Rectifia Severus en espérant que cela passerai.

Bellatrix reprit son sourire diabolique avant de se mettre à rire..

\- Tu me rassures Severus. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu était devenu un dégonflé. Laissons les autres se charger de la punition de ses gamins sans cervelle, nous n'allons tout de même pas mâcher leurs boulots ? Répondit la jeune sorcière en s'adressant aux autres mangemorts qui avaient une position moins haute dans leur hiérarchie.

\- Absolument pas. Souffla Severus, puis dun mouvement de cape, quitta la salle.

Elle se contenta de lâcher un petit rire de satisfaction et quitta la grande salle fin de se trouver dans une pièce plus froide plus sombre du château, avant d'entendre des cris stridents de la part des élèves.

\- Pfff, faible nature, inutile, sans importance ! Lança Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **À suivre ..**

 **On oublie pas la review ! Sinon je risque de ne pas publier la suite ! ^^ Hahahaha**

 **Bonne soirée/ Journée.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Et voilà le 20 ème chapitre ! Comme promis j'essaie de publier le plus rapidement que possible, tout en faisant bien les choses. L'inspiration me revient** **!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Ce chapitre n'est certes pas très long mais très complexe et pas facile à écrire .. Voilà voilà ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Severus marchait d'un pas énergique, repoussant avec rage les branches qui se mettaient sur son passage. Il fallait qu'il passe sa colère sur quelque chose. Comment l'amour pouvait-il lui apporter tant de tristesse et de haine ? Quand il repensait à chaque nuit de son doux visage , son cœur était déchiré entre son amour pour elle et l'infinie souffrance de ne pas la posséder. Il suivait, sans y penser, le cours de la rivière et il arriva bientôt devant le lac où il avait s'y reposer.

Il fut ému lui aussi par la beauté et la splendeur du lieu mais, quand il baissa les yeux vers les abords du lac, son émotion s'accentua à un tel point qu'il du s'appuyer sur le tronc d'un arbre proche. Une belle silhouette était là, devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et prit un air abasourdi Elle était là, Angelika était là, si belle, si parfaite, dans le lac. Elle était entièrement nue , de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches mais dos à lui. Ses cheveux mouillés lui arrivaient jusqu'au creux des reins. Elle se tourna légèrement, n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence et il découvrit son corps éclatant de jeunesse, aux courbes parfaites. Ses muscles fins et nerveux roulaient sous sa peau de porcelaine. Il n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi parfaitement modelé. Sa poitrine était en partie cachée par son abondante chevelure mais l'infime partie qu'il voyait de son corps était d'une beauté resplendissante.

Son cœur était sur le point d'éclater tant il l'aimait. Mais le fait de la regarder lui procurait aussi tant de mal qu'il décida de rentrer. Il devait l'oublier, enfuir ses sentiment au plus profond de son être car il ne pourra jamais l'avoir. Pour lui, il rêvait encore, elle n'était pas ici en réalité. Profondément troublé et dans un état second, il revint au au château jusqu'à ce que sa douce voix vint à le réveiller.

\- Severus..

Severus se retourna, parut un instant surpris puis lui répondit :

\- Tu n'es pas réelle. Sors de ma tête Angelika, tu vas me rendre fou !

\- Je suis réelle.

Un long silence suivit ces dernières paroles. Le soleil pointait ses rayons dorés à travers les montagnes, emplissant l'horizon d'une traînée orangée. Severus et Angelika contemplaient ce magnifique spectacle puis il la regarda et Angelika , sentant l'intensité de son regard, se tourna vers lui. Il l'aimait tant, il fallait qu'elle sache.

\- Si tu es réelle prouve le moi. Lui demanda t-il abruptement.

Angelika s'approcha de lui doucement, faisant danser ses courbes parfaite à la vu du sorcier. Une fois postée devant lui, elle plongea son regard aveugle dans le sien avant de sourire. Elle posa une main sur la joue froide de l'ancien professeur de potion puis souffla.

\- Convaincu ?

Un petit sourire au coin de lèvre du sorcier apparaissait pendant un bref instant.

\- Je pense que oui. Pourquoi ne portes tu pas de vêtement ?

\- Ils se sont déchirés pendant ma transformation. Et puis je prenais un bain. L'eau du lac est tellement bonne.

Severus fronça les sourcils avant d'agiter sa baguette afin de lui créer une robe simple.

\- Transformation ? Je ne comprends pas .. Quelle transformation ? Reprit-il, l'expression grave et d'une voix rauque.

\- Chaque chose en son temps Severus..

Les yeux du sorcier s'assombrissent lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher du château. Elle ne pouvait pas y rentrer, pas maintenant alors qu'il regorgeait de mangemorts ! Il lui barra gentiment la route avant de racler la gorge.

\- Tu ne peux plus y retourner. Ils te tueront.

\- Je le sais. Je suis au courant de tout.

Severus parut profondément surpris et soulagé. Elle était au courant de tout.

\- Même pour Dumbledore ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant avant de poser une main sur ses épaules.

Severus lâcha un agréable soupire avant de se laisser emporter.

\- Angelika, je, il se tut un instant avant de reprendre. L'autre soir je me suis comporté comme un parfait idiot avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais du te repousser. Mais j'ai eu ce que je méritais.

\- Et .. ? Souffla gentiment la jeune femme en souriant de plus bel.

\- Pendant des jours j'ai souffert de ton absence ! Je faisais des insomnies sans arrêt et tu apparaissais tout le temps dans mon esprit. C'est alors que j'ai compris une chose. Une chose bien étrange.

\- Et qu'elle est cette chose ?

Il se retourna vers elle avant, lui adressant un regard indéchiffrable avant de répondre.

\- Que je t'aime.

Angelika , submergée par une vague d'émotions et de sentiments ne répondit pas, captivée par l'attrait magnétique de sa voix et de ses paroles. Depuis la disparition de son peuple, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'attacher à quiconque mais elle ne pouvait nier l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Et depuis le début elle l'aimait, elle savait que s'était lui l'homme de sa vie. Elle sentit ses mains se poser avec délicatesse sur ses hanches. Il se pencha vers elle, elle leva sa tête et il embrassa délicatement ses lèvres. En répondant à la douce pression de sa bouche, Angelika passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se coula contre son torse, envahie par un sentiment de bonheur inexplicable. Severus sentit le corps vibrant de sa belle contre le sien, il la serra plus fort et la délicatesse de leur baiser fit place à l'ardeur d'un baiser passionné. Durant un long instant, le monde environnant n'avait plus aucune importance pour ces deux personnes, seul comptait cette instant magique.

Quand leur baiser prit fin, ils restèrent enlacés, Angelika la tête sur l'épaule de Severus et lui, la serrant comme pour ne jamais la perdre. Il était tellement heureux, toutes ses craintes, sa tristesse s'étaient évanouis. Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes, l'un contre l'autre, devant le soleil levant. Angelika brisa finalement leur étreinte et lui dit dans un souffle :

\- Tu ne devrais pas .. Maugréa-t-elle encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangle Severus ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je...Ne suis pas une femme comme les autres ..

\- Je le sais ma belle, c'est bien pour cela que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Il la serra encore plus fort. Il était un sorcier , il était mortel et elle un dragon donc immortelle en âge. Il ignorait ce qu'elle était, et elle ne se sentait pas prête de le lui dire. Severus était amoureux de cette femme Sans elle, sa vie sans fin n'avait plus aucun sens. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'était l'amour, et son importance dans une vie . Mais maintenant, il comprenait tout.

Angelika quant à elle, savourait cet éphémère instant de bien-être. Elle l'aimait aussi d'une passion sans limites mais elle n'arrivait pas à défaire son esprit du caractère impossible et interdit de cette relation naissante. Elle avait entendu maintes histoires sur les amours entre dragons et sorciers qui connaissaient toujours une fin tragique. Mais là, elle refusait d'y croire. Elle leva ses yeux brillants d'émotions vers le professeur de potion et celui-ci, remarquant son trouble, lui murmura :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Severus. Quelques larmes perla son doux visage. Severus les écrasa les fines goutes chaudes à l'aide de son pouce puis caressa la jolie courbe de son minois. Je ..

Les paroles qu'allait répondre Angelika furent arrêtées par un nouveau baiser de Severus , lui intimant le silence.

\- Où étais-tu passée tout ce temps ? Demanda Severus avant de rompre le baisé.

\- J'étais parti en mission. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Ne veux tu pas que l'on profite de nous plutôt ?

Severus secoua négligemment sa tête faisant danser ses cheveux ébène sur sa figure.

\- De toute évidence, ou avais-je la tête ..

Il reprirent alors le cour des câlins pendant que quelqu'un les surveillaient du haut du château.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Bonne soirée/ journée à vous !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Du haut de ses talons, Bellatrix sentit son coeur se nouer. En voyant cette femme dans les bras de son Severus rendait malade de jalousie ! Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque avec une démarche plus que sensuelle. Elle entra dans la pièce en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Un large divan entouré de fauteuils se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Une silhouette d'homme reposait sur le divan, respirant avec difficulté.

\- Maitre ! désolé pour le dérangement je ..

\- Entre Bella, entre. L'invita le seigneur des ténèbres à entrer avec une voix mi malicieuse mi curieuse.

Celle si avança vers lui a grand pas.

\- Si je suis venu c'est pour te parler de Severus !

Voldemort posa alors les yeux vers elle en même temps de caresser son serpent.

\- Ah ? Et qu'a-t-il fait de mal ?

\- Il est avec une femme ! Une femme que nous ne connaissons ni de Adam ni de Ève !

Le seigneur des ténèbres se mît alors à rire avant de se lever de son divan.

\- Ne serais-tu pas un peu jalouse ? Dois-je me soucier, de ta fidélité ? Aurais-je un rival ?

Bellatrix secoua la tête en grimaçant Luis recula.

\- Non maitre tu te trompes ! Il peut coucher avec qui il veut je m'en fiche ! La seule chose qui me pose problème dans cette histoire est le fait que je n'ai pas confiance en lui ! Et si cette femme était une partisane de Potter ? Coupa la sorcière avec une expression de dégoût profond.

\- Allons allons Bella, je connais Severus mieux que quiconque. Allez viens par là.. Maintenant que tu es là, dans cette tenue très sexy, autant que j'en profite ..

Voldemort se planta devant la jeune femme. Il déposa délicatement ses mains râpeuses et froides sur sa robe noire, la déboutonnant avec délicatesse. Il glissa ensuite la fermeture éclaire avec rapidité puis une fois fait, la jeta par terre. Bellatrix regarda les yeux de son maitre du chaos pendant un instant, admirant leurs noirceurs sans expressions, mais se reprit bien vite.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée. Et si quelqu'un nous voit ?

\- Et bien je le tuerai sur le champs ! Maugréa le seigneur des ténèbres avant de s'emparer violemment des lèvres charnues de la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps Angelika et Severus étaient tout les deux allongée dans l'herbe, écoutant le bruit du ruisseau et le chant des insectes. Il faisait nuit noire et rien ne semblait déranger les deux amants, ni même le temps. Severus se souvenait de ses moments qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Lily. Cela aurait dû l'attrister, le mettre dans une colère monstre, mais maintenant qu'il avait fait la paix avec lui même, il ne pensait plus à elle. Lily résidait à présent dans sa mémoire comme un souvenir, un souvenir à la fois bon que douloureux. Maintenant, son coeur appartenait et pour toujours à Angelika, et elle lui a rendu cette amour. Il se demandait toujours comme un homme aussi laid pourrait être aimé d'une femme aussi magnifique qu'Angelika. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres avant de poser les yeux sur sa belle. Elle avait les yeux clos et souriait également. Il regardait son jolie minois, ses traits du visages, à la fois chaste et mélancolique. Severus lâcha un souffle avant de poser sa main sur la joue de sa belle. Sa peau était si douce et envoûtante .. Angelika était la perfection incarnée, le fruit interdites D'Aden.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu vas venir au château avec moi. Je refuse que tu restes dehors.

\- Mais le seigneur des ténèbres ?

\- N'ai pas peur, je vais te cacher. Et puis de toute façon il ne restera pas longtemps.

 **OoO**

Le château était plongé dans l'obscurité quelques torches éclairaient l'escalier et les couloirs mais la pénombre enveloppait les moindres recoins d'une aura de mystère. Cependant, il régnait une atmosphère rassurante de sécurité. Le château était autrefois à l'abri des forces maléfiques, protégé par l'association puissante des magies des sorciers . Mais maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, plus rien n'était sûr.

Deux ombres se déplacèrent dans le château l'une grande et élancée, se mouvant avec l'assurance d'un félin, se dirigea vers l'escalier et gravit d'un pas léger les innombrables marches. L'autre se dirigea lentement, d'une démarche boiteuse vers la partie sud du château.

Severus passa devant la chambre de sa belle, il s'arrêta devant la porte, semblant hésiter. Il continua son chemin mais après avoir fait quelques pas, il s'arrêta de nouveau, réfléchi quelques secondes et rebroussa chemin. Il poussa doucement et discrètement la lourde porte, il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il la réveillerait doucement... Il s'approcha à pas feutrés du lit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La chambre était entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité, il avait du mal à discerner les meubles de la pièce.

\- Lumos !

Il s'agenouilla près du lit, repoussa les couvertures mais là, surprise... Il n'y avait personne. Ou était-elle ? Profondément désappointé et dépité, il se releva, regardant autour de lui. La chambre était calme, son regard s'attarda sur le rideau légèrement transparent. Une légère brise le faisait danser et virevolter. Il se souleva et Severus vit une silhouette sur le balcon. Il s'approcha, écarta le voile et ne put réprimer un gémissement d'admiration et de plaisir.

Elle était là, accoudée sur la rambarde du balcon. La Lune la baignait de sa douce lumière argentée, donnant un aspect nacré à sa peau. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soie, vaporeuse et irréelle, dévoilant ses épaules et son décolleté. La robe allait parfaitement bien à son corps mince et élancé elle retombait gracieusement jusqu'à terre, cachant ce que Severus voulait à tout pris découvrir. Elle était fermée par un lacet qui se croisait dans son dos, jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment relevé, retenus par une lanière argentée, dévoilant sa nuque blanche. Le professeur de potion ne put se retenir davantage, il s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune femme, pensant déjà au goût sucré de sa peau et à son toucher velouté.

Son cœur battant à la chamade , ses muscles tendus, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il l'enlaça avec délicatesse, comme on touche une fleur fragile. Angelika eut un léger sursaut elle sentit les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait dans son cou. Il l'embrassait délicatement, couvrant chaque parcelle de sa peau de doux baisers. Il embrassa ses épaules puis remonta vers sa nuque, mordillant tendrement la chair si délicate. Un frisson parcourut le corps de sa belle, elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir. Elle se tourna lentement, les yeux brillants d'émotions, le souffle court.

Severus la gorge nouée par l'émotion, sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était si belle, il la désirait tellement... Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs lèvres fusionnant, leurs langues s'entrelaçant. Severus promenait ses longues mains fourchu sur le corps de la jeune femme, l'effleurant à peine mais sentant les courbes parfaites de son corps vibrant. La jeune femme sentait son torse musclé contre son corps, elle lui massait délicatement la nuque et sentait ses muscles se détendre. Ils s'écartèrent quelques secondes, leurs yeux exprimant le même amour, leur esprit désirant la même chose. Même aveugle Angelika pouvait voir tout l'amour que Severus lui portait.

Elle commença à déboutonner l'épais vêtement sombre de Severus . Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Severus lui saisit les mains, embrassa le bout de ses doigts, l'intérieur de ses paumes. Elle continua de défaire sa chemise. Elle passa ses mains sur ses pectoraux puis effleura ses abdominaux, le sentant frémir sous ses caresses. Elle sentit ses doigts épais s'affairer dans son dos, dénouant la fine lanière. Tout en l'embrassant, il défit lentement le lacet, l'ôtant trous par trous.

La robe glissa à terre dans un bruissement. Elle était entièrement nue, entièrement à lui. Il l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur, la sentant de plus en plus réceptive à ses baisers. Il l'a regarda à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient remplit d'amour et brûlaient de désir. Il enleva la lanière de sa chevelure, libérant la vague de ses cheveux châtains qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Il l'embrassa encore. Les derniers vêtements de Severus tombèrent sur le sol. Plus rien ne le séparait du corps de la jeune femme dans tout ses états, il sentait sa douce chaleur, son odeur.

Angelika , lui prenant la main, l'entraîna dans la chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le vaste lit, tremblante d'émotion et Severus vint la rejoindre. Leurs souffles s'accéléraient et Angelika , envahie par des ondes de sensations voluptueuses, s'abandonna totalement dans ses bras. Severus caressa longuement son corps, souhaitant en découvrir les moindres parties puis, avec une douceur et une tendresse exquise, lui fit l'amour pendant le restant de la nuit.

Le Soleil se levait la chambre devenait de plus en plus claire. Severus , heureux et complètement détendu était allongé sur le dos. Il tourna la tête et contempla le corps endormi blotti contre lui. Elle soupira dans son sommeil et se tourna légèrement. Le drap fin et léger glissa le long de son corps. Elle frissonna et se lova un peu plus contre lui. Severus ramena le drap sur ses épaules. Il écarta ensuite les quelques mèches qui masquaient son visage, découvrant ses lèvres rouges qu'il se retint de ne pas embrasser. Elle dormait si bien... Elle souriait et Severus aurait bien aimé savoir quel était son rêve.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, le seigneur des ténèbres m'attend en bas, avec tous les autres.

Angelika poussa un gémissement.

\- Très bien, mais reviens moi vite.

\- Aussi vite que possible.

Il se leva, se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements puis s'habilla. Il revint ensuite vers le lit, embrassa brièvement sa belle puis sortit.

 **OoO**

Une fois en bas, il vit que tout le monde l'attendait. Il pouvait également voir les regards persistant et mauvais de sa chère Bellatrix. Severus leva les yeux au ciel puis vint s'assoir là où il y a une place de libre. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'accueillit bras ouvert.

\- Ah Severus ! Viens mon ami approche. J'espère que la nuit était bonne ?

Severus gloussa légèrement puis s'assoit à ses côtés.

\- Très bonne j'espère que pour toi aussi ?

\- Merveilleuse !

Il vit alors Bellatrix se lever avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- HAHAHAHA ‼ Évidement qu'il a passé une bonne nuit ‼ notre cher Severus nous cache bien des choses !

\- Et puis-je savoir ce que je cache, Bella ? Répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Cette femme, une ravisante demoiselle. Je vous ai vu la nuit dernière ne me mens pas ! Qui est elle et pour qui travail-t-elle ? Ne me dis pas que tu es dans le camp de Potter ?

\- Je .. Commença Severus avant d'être de nouveau coupé.

\- Qui est cette femme ?!

\- Bella, assis-toi et laisse le s'exprimer. Intervint le seigneur des ténèbres calmement.

Severus avala sa salive puis se leva, inclina poliment sa tête vers Voldemort, qui celui-ci lui souriait.

\- Cette femme est la femme de ma vie. Et non, elle n'est pas une menace pour nous.

\- Mais ‼

Voldemort fit un nouveau signe à Bella pour qu'elle se taise puis encouragea Severus de continuer. Mais voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, ce fut à son tour de prendre la parole.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Severus. Si tu me dis que cette femme n'est pas une menace, alors je te crois. Et si tu prétends l'aimer, faisons d'elle une des nôtres.

Bella élargissait un grand sourire en voyant le teint de Severus blanchir encore plus.

\- Maintenant, place aux choses plus sérieuses. Potter à déjà détruit un grandis nombre d'Orcrux, nous devons lui barrer la route et au plus vite !

\- Tendons lui un piège ! Tuons ses amis un par un et il finira par se montrer ! Trancha une des mangemorts.

\- Le petit viendra à nous, de toute façon. Lança Severus.

Plusieurs serviteurs donnèrent leurs avis, puis Voldemort semblait y réfléchir.

\- Nous allons faire ça. Tuer encore plus d'innocent . Puis il quitta la table en rigolant sardoniquement.

 **À suivre ..**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à vous ! j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu xD**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent depuis le début ! Ma fiction à atteins les 10 K de vu et je suis vraiment très contente du résultat !**

 **Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement, surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai pas mal d'idée :)**

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également. Il n'est pas très long mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire car très complexe ..**

 **Bonne lectures ! ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22**

Une année c'était écroulée. Potter et sa clic devenait chaque jour une grande menace pour le seigneur des ténèbres. D'autant plus qu'il ne restait plus que deux orcrux à détruire. L'humeur du mage noir devenait de plus en plus noire à chaque heures. Il était plus dangereux, plus instable, ses fidèles le fuyaient comme la peste, de peur de prendre un Avada Kedavra. Beaucoup on étaient victimes de ses sauts d'humeurs Personne n'osait plus évoquer le nom de Potter depuis le jour où, un malheureux prononça le nom de la jeune femme et que la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Les autres, dès que le seigneur des ténèbres apparaissait, ils prenaient la fuite. Seule Bellatrix n'avait pas peur de lui et allait le voir de temps à autre afin de « passer de bon moment. » Bon quelque fois elle subissait ses sauts d'humeur et il m'a malmenait de temps à autre, mais elle restait néanmoins sa fidèles favorite. Bellatrix était pour lui, belle, intelligente, manipulatrice, machiavélique, froide et sans pitié. En fait, cette sorcière était son double, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble.

Quant au tourtereaux, ils passèrent leur temps ensemble sans jamais se lasser. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait eu l'heureux plaisir de la rencontrer, bien avant qu'il ne sombre dans la folie la plus pure. Pour lui, elle était d'une grande beauté, bien qui la trouvait inutile du fait qu'elle ne puisse pas voir. « Il ignorait le puissant dragon qu'elle était ! Tout le monde ignore même. » Mais maintenant que Potter est devenu une grande menace pour le génie du mâle Severus servait de plus en plus son maitre, oubliant presque Angelika, il faisait sans cesse les allez retour afin de surveiller Potter, puis rapporta tout lors des réunions du soir. Angelika disparaissait de temps à autre puis revenait lorsque Severus lui manquait.

Un soir Severus retourna au lac afin d'y trouver du repos. Il fallait admettre que servir le seigneur des ténèbres jour et nuit n'était pas du tout repos ! Il caressa le lac avec ses bouts des doigts puis émit une grimace de soulagement. L'eau était certes glaciale, mais avait un effet d'apaisement. Mielleusement, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche avant de lancer un Patronus. Soudain, une biche lumineuse apparu, galopa, sauta de partout. Elle traversa le lac puis déposa son museau dans l'eau, comme ci que son invocation voulait goûter l'eau pure et glaciale. Severus émit un sourire avant de se retourner aussitôt. Le bruit des feuillages l'avait déstabilisé. Il vit plus loin une silhouette qu'il connaissait si bien. Il plissa les yeux puis se mît de nouveau à sourire.

\- Angelika.

Mais la jeune femme avait le regard perdu dans le vide, captivée par une chose qu'elle voyait au loin. Severus posa ses yeux vers là où elle regardait. De petites fées étaient en train de danser en chanter, elles illuminaient le lac laissant un spectacle splendide. Severus sentit ses muscles se contracter sous l'intensité de cette douce mélodie féerique. Il avait des frissons qui lui parcourait le corps et il n'était pas le seul Angelika ressentait la même chose. Tous deux étaient dans cet état émotionnel. Le chant se fit plus aigu, entêtant, atteignant le paroxysme de l'émotion. Ils assistèrent à un spectacle qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais de leur vie. Soudain la jeune femme tourna la tête puis posa ses yeux cristallins sur ceux de Severus. Il pouvait voir en elle toute la tristesse du monde. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis laissant le vent caresser sa chevelure grasse.

\- Ils sont venue me chercher.. Murmura ma jeune femme d'une voix tremblante. Cette voix, cette phrase venait de casser toute la bonne humeur que Severus avait pu éprouvé en venant ici.

\- Pardon ? répondit ce dernier avec hésitation.

\- Leur chant ... Ils sont venue me chercher.. Elle ferma les yeux puis murmura des paroles que même l'ancien professeur de potion ne pouvait comprendre.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Continua Severus en s'approchant d'elle. Pourquoi c'est être fantomatique te veulent ?

Angelika ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses cheveux au vent, ses yeux inexpressif et aveugle restaient fixes.

\- Un jour viendra où je devrai partir, partir pour un autre monde. Je suis tellement triste à l'idée de te quitter. Quelques larmes commençaient à perler Severus écrasa les fines goutes avant de soupirer.

\- Alors ne pars pas, reste avec moi. Il posa une mains dans le creux de ses reins avant de resserrer cette étreinte.

Severus regarda la lune, cherchant à voir dans son reflet quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Severus n'avait jamais sentit une telle tristesse. Elle était l'origine de cette mélancolie. Elle l'embrassa, brièvement, avant même qu'il ne tente de répondre à sa douce invite elle se sépara de lui. Le regard de Severus était devenu d'un noir profond et irrésistible, brûlant de désir.

\- Allez on rentre, tu vas attraper froid. Murmura Severus d'une voix douce.

Une fois dans la chambre, plus précisément sur le lit, il retira ses vêtements qui un à un tombèrent au sol. La respiration de la jeune femme s'était faite régulière et profonde, elle s'était déjà endormie. Il n'allait pas la réveiller, juste lui faire sentir sa présence. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, auprès d'elle. Elle gémit dans son sommeil et se retourna, ne lui offrant que sa nuque et son dos. Elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil, elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, dormant comme une petite fille. Severus se lova contre elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement, n'effleurant que sa peau satinée. De ses mains, il la caressait légèrement, explorant tous les contours de son corps. Il fit glisser un de ses doigts le long de son dos, jusqu'au creux de ses reins, il la sentit se cambrer et frissonner.

\- Tu es tellement belle .. Souffla ce dernier l'embrassant tendrement. Il aurait juré la voir sourire dans son sommeille.

Au même moment le seigneur des ténèbres sentait une présence. Il caressa sa marque des ténèbres avant d'élargir un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents jaunâtres et irrégulières. Il se leva de son divan puis alla vers sa fenêtre. Ses yeux se posèrent au loin, puis se mît à rire. Un lire lugubre, à faire froid dans le dos. Cet euphorie « réveilla » Bellatrix qui s'approcha de son mi maitre mi amant avant d'entourer sa nuque glaciale de ses mains.

\- Il approche.. De plus en plus ! Je sens sa présence ! Commença Voldemort d'une voix rauque.

La sorcière ne disait rien, préférant garder le silence et l'écouter, au risque d'éveiller sa mauvaise humeur. Elle baissa délicatement les mains puis enfouie son nez dans le coup de son amant.

\- Il est venu, il est tombé dans mon piège ! Ce soir Potter va mourir ! Mourrir ‼! Trancha-t-il en se mettant à rire. Bella partagea son euphorie, puis, la salle était envahie d'un boucan loufoque qui pourrai s'entendre à des centaines de kilomètres.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se retourna puis posa ses yeux sombre et sinistres dans ceux dérangés de la jeune sorcière. Il avança son visage vers le sien, posa ses lèvres, du moins effleura cette chair délicate avait de glisser les siennes vers son oreilles. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux puis sentit son souffle froid dans sa nuque. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis tressaillit lorsque le mage noir caressa ses joues pulpeuses.

\- Préviens mes hommes. Ce soir, Potter mourra. Répéta ce dernier en reculant avant de se poster une nouvelle fois devant la fenêtre, baguette à la main.

La sorcière exécuta ses ordres puis réveilla tout les fidèles qui dormait encore, y comprit Severus Rogue. Se dernier se leva du lit tout en évitant de réveiller sa belle, puis quitta la salle. Dehors tous les complices du seigneurs des ténèbres attendait l'arrivée de Potter. Les tambours raisonnaient, les cœurs battaient en coulisse, l'arrivée du garçon approchait à grand pas. Le seigneur des ténèbres avant toujours son sourire machiavélique et ses yeux aussi perçant qu'un hibou. Il s'apprêtait de s'emporter, tellement que l'attente était insupportable jusqu'à ce qu'il se présente enfin. Le coeur de Severus battait très vite. Était-il aussi stupide ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? il rageait intérieurement puis serra les poings. Le garçon quant à lui avait peur, mais faisait de son mieux pour la cacher. Il regarda le seigneur des ténèbres dans les yeux, serras les dents. Les muscles de son coup se contractaient puis son coeur s'emballait dans tous les sens.

\- Tu voulais me voir, je suis ici ! Commença le garçon d'une voix tranchante.

Voldemort élargissait son sourire avant de humer l'air frai.

\- Et je suis heureux que tu l'es fait. Harry Potter prépares toi à mourir !

Harry ferma les yeux. Il espérait que sa mort arriverai vite et sans souffrance. Au même moment, alors que le seigneur des ténèbres s'apprêtait de lui lancer le sort impardonnable, une femme surgit, entra dans la scène dans un hurlement. Voldemort baissa la baguette puis plongea son regard dans ceux de la jeune femme, Severus, qui avait reconnue sa belle Angelika avait lui aussi hurlé et suppliait qu'elle parte, mais elle ne fit rien, elle resta plantée devant le garçon, les cheveux au vent.

\- Severus,fais retirer ta femme sinon je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer ! Coupa le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix doucereuse.

Angelika fronça les sourcils avant de se mettre à sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer mon chère, mais essaye toujours. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Severus était paniqué, dans tous ses états ! Il sentit de grosses goutes de sueur perler le long de son dos puis de pouvait pas contrôler ses lèvres qui tremblaient. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite et de vifs frissons insupportables vint par la suite s'installer.

Quant au seigneur des ténèbres, un large sourire apparaissait, caressa son nez plat avant de se mettre à rire. Il lança aussitôt un Avada Kedavra, sous les cris tranchant de Potter et de Severus. Un épais brouillard apparu aussitôt masquant toute visibilité. Une fois le brouillard dissipé, il vit Ô surprise la jeune femme toujours debout, les yeux encore plus menaçant que jamais.

Les mangemort étaient resté stupéfait ! comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu se produire ? comment peut-on survire a un Avada Kedavra ? Severus fut plus soulagé et le seigneur des ténèbres était lui aussi resté bouche bée. Il lâcha sa baguette puis se mît à applaudir.

\- Et bien ma chère, tu nous a vraiment impressionnée. Quel est ton secret ?

Angelika ne disait rien, elle se contenta juste de fixer ce monstre tout en écoutant les battements de cœur de son amant. La jeune femme avait une très bonne ouïe, comme un dragon .. Elle pouvait également sentir de la jalousie naître chez Bellatrix et de la curiosité du le reste de la troupe.

\- Angelika ! Ne reste pas ici ! Je t'en pris pars ! Elle reconnue la voix de Severus, mais ne bougea pas ses yeux pour autant. Il avait beau hurlé de partir qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Ce qui avait pour don de l'énerver.

\- P..professeur .. Surgit la petite voix du garçon. Il faut qu'il me tue.. Il le faut ..

La jeune femme baissa alors les yeux puis se retourna vers lui.

\- Je le sais. Mais avant il faut que tu prennes ceci avec toi. Elle attrapa sa main avec extrême délicatesse avant d'y glisser un petite pierre de couleur jaune. Elle posa ses yeux aveugle dans ceux du gamin avant de reculer puis s'écarta du passage afin que Voldemort puisse le " tuer "

\- Ooh des adieu entre élève est professeur ! Comme c'est touchant ! Reprit Voldemort en parant sa baguette. Il eu des éclats de rire de la part de ses fidèles. Il caressa rapidement son crâne chauve, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit aussitôt. Harry Potter, prépare-toi à mourrir !

AVADA KEDAVRAAAAAA !

Une lumière verte aveuglante apparu, toucha le garçon de pleins fouet puis retomba à terre.

Il eu un grand silence. Personne n'osait parler, de peur de provoquer une nouvelle colère chez le maitre. Seule la soeur de Bellatix avança doucement vers lui. Elle se baissa, regardant le corps inerte du garçon. Elle pouvait néanmoins voir son ventre bouge puis s'agenouilla près de lui avant de murmurer :

\- Est-ce que mon fils va bien ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Narcissa fit un sourire, soulagée et se leva, posa les yeux sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Mort.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Alors vos impressions ? :3**

 **Je publierai la suite bientôt, c'est promis !**

 **Bonne journée, ou soirée ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**HELLOOOOO ! Comme promis, je publie régulièrement :D**

 **Merci pour tous ceux ou celles qui me suivent depuis le début, je suis vraiment contente du résultat. Je pense que je vais publier encore pas mal de chapitres ^^ je voulais terminer mon histoire avec celle-ci mais bon, maintenant que je suis motivée bah je profite :D**

 **Voilà voilà, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23**

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière blanche l'aveuglait. Sa vison devenait au fur et à mesure plus net. Il constata avec surprise qu'il était à la gare. Une gare bien plus propre, plus blanche, sereine mais surtout déserte. Il était vêtu d'un linge blanc et s'aperçut également qu'il était plus propre et ses égratignures étaient parti. Il marcha, d'un pas léger puis avait comme la sensation de de flotter sur des nuages. Il se sentait bien, très bien. La mort était une bénédiction. Il ne manquait plus que ses parents à ses côtés et il aurait été comblé. Alors qu'il pensait tout haut à sa famille, il vit au une silhouette. Il fronça les sourcils puis vit un vielle homme vêtu également de blanc et ..

\- Dumbledore ? Marmonna le garçon, toujours cet air de surprise.

Celui ci hochait la tête avant de s'assoir sur un banc. Harry fit de même puis posa son regard vers son ancien directeur. Il constata que sa barbe qui était autrefois grisâtre était d'une couleur blanche, un blanc éclatant et sa peau qui possédait des rides de vieillesses et de tresses était à présent bien plus lisse et net. L'ancien directeur avait bien changé et semblait maintenant réellement reposer en paix. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon puis passa sa main dans sa chevelure ébène avant de prendre la parole.

\- Professeur, suis-je mort ?

Le vieux sorcier tourna lentement la tête vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

\- Quoi ? Coupa Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas ? Je ne suis pas vraiment mort ?

\- Tu peux rester ici, ou alors remonter dans le monde des vivants, c'est comme bon te sembles, Harry.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis posa une main sur son visage.

\- J'ai donc le choix, je peux revoir mes amis et vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres ?!

Dumbledore se mît à rire avant de tapoter amicalement son épaule.

\- Bien sûr que tu as le choix. Nous avons toujours le choix. Mais tu peux tout aussi bien rester ici. Le monde des morts est bien plus reposant que celui des vivants.

Harry hocha la tête puis joua avec ses doigts. Il était nerveux. Il pouvait très bien rester ici, voir ses parents, ne plus avoir de soucis en rien, mais ses amis ? Sa petite amie que va-t-elle devenir ? Sans compter sur le seigneur des ténèbres était encore en vie ! Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas rester. Il devait remonter dans le monde des vivants. A contre coeur il se leva puis se posta en face de son ancien directeur.

\- Ma place ce trouve là haut, du moins pour le moment.

Dumbledore hocha la tête puis lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Et tu as raison mon garçon, tu as raison.

Harry hocha la tête en lui rendant le sourire quant soudain une créature étrange qui ressemblait à un demi bébé demi démon poussait des gémissements sinistres. Harry pencha sa tête avant de plisser les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce ..

\- Rien que nous puissions aider. Il prit Harry avec lui puis l'entraina plus loin, loin de la créature.

Il se passa un bref silence pendant que les deux sorciers étaient en train de marcher sur les sols blancs de la gare.

\- Professeur ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Croyez-vous que le seigneur des ténèbres sera vaincu à jamais lorsque je détruirais le dernier orcrux ?

\- Peut être que oui, peut être que non. Nul ne sait si il reviendra ou pas. Le seigneur des ténèbres et un monstre remplit de mystère. Mais dans la logique des chose, non, il ne reviendrai jamais.

Harry baissa les yeux puis hocha la tête.

\- Je ferai en sorte à ce qu'il ne revienne jamais. Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon avant de la serrer, doucement.

\- Je suis fier de toi Harry, fière de toi. Tu es un brave garçon. Maintenant va, les autres t'attendent.

De l'autre côté. Angelika avait un regard inexpressif sur le garçon. Voldemort qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres s'approcha de lui puis une fois à ces côtés, il leva sa baguette en l'air puis dans le ciel noir ou aune étoiles n'étaient visibles un feu d'artifice vert éclata puis un rire sinistre raisonnait la forêt.

\- Harry Potter est mort ! S'écria le seigneur des ténèbres, d'une voix on ne peut plus joviale. Harry Potter est .. MORT !

Tous les mangemort étaient en train d'applaudir, rire de cette victoire. Tous sauf Severus qui avait rejoint Angelika afin de la ramener vers lui. Mais. En vain. Elle resta immobile, les yeux toujours rivés vers l'enfant. Les cheveux au vent, Severus pouvait voir ses petites lèvres roses tremblait puis sa peau se durcir. Elle avait froid et pourtant elle ne disait rien et faisait rien pour se réchauffer. Severus posa les yeux sur sa belle, son regard était indéchirable. Comme elle était belle et mystérieuse, Angelika, sa douce Angelika, la femme de sa vie, son étoile.

Le seigneur des ténèbres prit le corps du garçon puis me jeta sur Hagrid qui avait assisté à la scène et n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Il avait beau hurler de quitter cet endroit, qu'il ne fallait pas venir, mais Harry était un garçon buté.

\- Espèce de monstre qu'avez vous fait .. Monstre .. Pleura le semi géant en caressant le visage froid du garçon.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se retourna puis lui lança un regard noir et foudroyant. Il avança vers lui, d'une démarche reptilienne avant de pointer sa baguette vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Malheureux ?!

\- Que vous êtes un monstre une ordure ! Reprit ce dernier avec rage.

Le mage noir se retourna avec vers ses fidèles, posa une main sur son coeur, comme pour montrer que son amour propre venait d'être atteint.

\- Un monstre ? Trouvez-vous vraiment que je suis un monstre et une ordure ?

Les mangemort qui connaissaient parfaitement le seigneur des ténèbres hochèrent négativement ma tête puis des " non " de la part de chaque se faisaient entendre. Seul un malheureux avait osé dire le contraire et s'était pris de plein fouet un Avada Kedavra. Tous regardèrent le cadavre de leur ami au sol avant de reporter leur regard vers le semi géant.

\- Tu veux finir comme lui ? Tu veux mourir ? Tu veux le rejoindre ?! Cria ce dernier en pointant Potter de sa baguette.

Le semi gênant secoua la tête avant de serrer le garçon un peu plus.

\- Je le savais. Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Aboya-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Harry Potter est mort ! Harry Potter est .. MORT Ahahahahahah !

Pendant de temps Ron et hermione rentrèrent dans leur cachette secrète ensemble, le coeur lourd de chagrin. Leur meilleur ami venait de mourir, Harry s'était sacrifier pour sauver un millier de vie. Ron tenait la main de sa belle puis tentait de la réconforter en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Ils y trouvais Ginny qui attendait le retour de Harry, Luna qui était dans les bras de Malfoy puis Neville.

Ginny se jeta sur son amie et vers son frère puis recula en se rendant compte que son bien aimé n'était plus là. Ses yeux verts le cherchait de partout puis devinrent très vite inquiets. Neville avança vers eu puis de sa petite voix tremblotante il demanda.

\- Où est Harry ?

Hermione à ces mots craqua puis fondit en larme dans les bras de Ron. Ginny ouvrit la bouche, recula en secouant la tête puis posa ses mains sur son visage.

\- Non .. Non .. Ce n'est pas possible non pas lui non ..

\- Je suis désolée, Sanglota Hermione, les yeux imbibés d'eau et le visage rougi. Je suis tellement désolée.

Ginny secoua encore la tête, les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler puis couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, tout droit, sans s'arrêter ni sans savoir où elle allait. Elle se fichait de l'endroit pu elle allait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait être de partir très très loin d'ici. Elle voulait tout oublier, elle vivait au beau milieu d'un cauchemar et voulait à tout pris se réveiller. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, non, Harry, SON Harry ne pouvait pas mourir. Non, il ne le pouvait pas.

Dans la forêt, les fidèles avaient repris leur route, dans un grand silence. Hagrid tenait le garçon puis affichait une expression des plus triste. Angelika suivait les autres, guidée par Severus. Son silence commençait à éveiller de l'inquiétude chez lui. Pourquoi restait-elle aussi silencieuse ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir un robo à ses côtés, comme ci que la véritable Angelika n'était plus là. Il remarqua également que ses yeux couleur cristal avait littéralement changés de couleur, ils étaient assombri et ses cheveux avait prit une tenture sombre.

Il se souvient encore de ses mots l'autre soir où il l'avait trouvé au bord du lac après avoir regardé un spectacle féerique des plus magnifique. " Un jour viendra où je devrai partir, partir pour un autre monde. Je suis tellement triste à l'idée de te quitter. " Cette phase avait gravé la mémoire du sorcier et pas une seconde où il angoissait de la perdre. Elle ne pouvait partir loin de lui, il ne le supporterai pas. Maintenant qu'il avait fini par trouver sa moitié, il ne voulait pas la laisser filer ! Mais si elle ne venait pas de ce monde ? Et si sa place était ailleurs ? Serait-il aussi égoïste et renoncer à son bonheur ? Il serra les poings puis les dents.

Le soleil n'était pas encore haut dans le ciel que les élèves virent au loin les mangemort arriver en groupe. Comme une aura maléfique empestait les airs. Hermione pleurai toujours autant et Ron avait beau tenait de la réconforter qu'il n'y avait pas réussi. Elle était effondrée. Ginny était revenu et avait des écorchures sur le visage et sur ses avant bras.

\- Ron qui est dans les bras d'Hagrid .. Ron ?! Trembla cette dernière en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son petit ami.

Son frère ne disait rien. Pétrifié devant la scène. Il voyait le cadavre de son meilleur ami dans les bras du semi géant. Il ne pouvait que rester figé face à se spectacle éprouvant. Il avait déjà beaucoup pleuré pour la perte de son frère et de ses amis. Il espérait que ce maudit monstre meurt au plus vite afin de reprendre une vie normal. Enfin normal, il savait pertinemment que plus rien ne serai comme avant. Cette guerre restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire et dans celle de tous ceux qui y ont assisté.

\- Harry Potter est mort ! Avait tranché la voix du seigneur des ténèbres, ce qui provoqua la naissances des sanglots de la part de tous élèves et professeur qui avait entendu cette tragique nouvelle. Ginny écarquilla les yeux puis avança vers lui en hurlant.

\- NOOOON ! NOOOOON !

Voldemort para sa baguette vers elle mais n'en fit rien. Il agrandit son sourire puis la menaça de son regard glacial.

\- Petite idiote ! Harry Potter est .. MORT ! Avait hurlée ce dernier avant d'éclater de rire, ses fidèles firent de même, notamment Bellatrix qui l'embrasse sous les regards horrifiés et dégoûtés des autres .

Hermione regardait ce monstre, les yeux imbibés d'eau puis glissa son regard vers son ami. Elle s'effondra au sol toujours en sanglotant.

Le seigneur des ténèbres avança vers la foule apeurée, toujours avec ce sourire machiavélique aux lèvres avant de lever sa baguette.

\- Qui me suit vivra, qui refuse, subira le même sort que lui. Trancha-t-il en pointant le corps du garçon.

Il eu au début un grand silence puis quelques secondes plus tard des chuchotement. Narcissa et Lucius regardèrent désespérément leur fils qui restait collé d'une blonde au regard à la fois espiègle et loufoque. La mère de famille tendit une main puis appela son fils. Drago posa une dernière fois les yeux sur sa belle, caressa sa joue pale avant que celle ci hoche la tête afin qu'il puisse partir. Drago rejoint sa mère et le seigneur des ténèbres fut ravi.

\- Aaaah Drago ! Je savais que tu viendrai ! Reprit Voldemort en élargissant son sourire, dévoilant au passage ses dents tranchantes et jaunâtres.

Juste après ce fut Neville qui avança d'une démarche lourde et boiteuse. Le seigneur des ténèbres posa son intention vers le garçon puis caressa son crâne chauve.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Neville Londubat ! À ses mots, Bellatrix éclata de rire, un rire aiguë et sinistre puis le pointa du doigt comme une hystérique. Le mage noir avait sourit face à son amante puis éclata lui aussi de rire, un rire plus sombre.

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir t'accepter, Neville. Reprit le semi sorcier semi reptile faisant éclater son euphorie aux autres mangemort.

Loin d'être offensé, le garçon avança tout de même, puis se posta brusquement, les yeux droit dans ceux du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- ça ne change rien qu' Harry soit mort ! Les éclats de rire perpétuaient. Des gens meurent tous les jours ! Des amis... De la famille...

Oui ! On a perdu Harry cette nuit, mais il est toujours là, dans nos coeurs ! Comme Fred, Remus, Tonks, tous ... Ils ne sont pas morts en vain ! Mais vous oui ! Continua-t-il en toisant le seigneur des ténèbres. Parce que vous vous trompez ! Le coeur d'Harry battait pour nous, pour nous tous !

Au même moment le garçon envoya un Expeliamus, puis Harry sauta des bras d'Hagrid. Soudain, Ginny et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux. Harry est vivant ! Harry n'est pas mort ! un sentiment d'espoir envahissait les irises de tout le monde. Potter est vivant, le seigneur des ténèbres mourra !

 **À suivre ..**

 **Alors vos impression ?**

 **Ce chapitre était l'un des plus dure à écrire ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **Je publierai la suite bientôt :D**

 **Bonne soirée ! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Coucou ! Désolée pour ce retard ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ...**

 **La suite et là ne vous en faites pas :D J'ai hâte de connaitre vos impressions ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 24**

Le seigneur des ténèbres n'en croyait pas à ses yeux. Le garçon qu'il croyait avoir tué était bel et bien en vie. « Potter ! » Cracha-t-il entre ses dents avant d'éviter l'attaque que ce dernier lui a lancé. Sa cape maléfique vola au dessus de son crâne dépourvu de cheveux puis recula en poussant un juron. Son regard de reptile ne cessa guère de transpercer ceux du garçon, il passa furtivement sa langue fourchue sur ses lèvres puis para sa baguette. Harry fit de même.

Les cris de joies se terminèrent lorsque les deux rivaux de toujours s'affrontèrent pour la dernière fois. Cette fois si, sous les yeux de tous. Une guerre totale éclata. Élèves, professeurs et mangemort se battaient. Les mangemort tuaient sans pitier tous ceux qui s'opposaient à eux. Des cris d'effroi, de sortilèges impardonnables et de défenses se faisaient entendre. Des lumières vertes et rouges envahissaient le terrain.

De l'autre côté, Angelika regardait la scène du haut d'une colline. Malgré ses yeux aveugles elle pouvait y voir toute la souffrance qu'enduraient les innocents. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux puis serra les poings. « Cette fois ci, je ne me cacherai pas ! » Elle posa une main sur son coeur puis inspira plusieurs fois. Elle rouvrit les yeux puis une expression agressive et grave se lisait sur son visage. Comme des flammes pouvaient sortir de ses irises.

Harry ne relâchait jamais sa garde, même à bout de souffle, il continuait à se défendre. Voldemort était très puissant et affaiblissait le garçon de minute en minute.

\- Abandonne Potter ! Toi et tes amis mourront ! Inutile de persister ! La voix haineuse du mage noir transperçait les oreilles du garçon. Ce dernier serra les dents puis se concentra davantage.

\- Jamais ‼! Hurla ce dernier en se cachant derrière une pierre afin de reprendre son souffle.

Dès ricanements sinistre se faisaient entendre. Harry essayait de reprendre son souffle tout en gardant sa baguette près de lui, près à se défendre. Adossé contre la pierre il jeta un bref regard et découvrit des yeux jaunâtres, persistant, transpercer ses topazes. Dun coup de baguette, le seigneur des ténèbres détruit la roche qui protégeait le garçon puis lança le sortilège impardonnable. Celui-ci fut immédiatement contré par un sortilège de défense. Derrière lui, une masse tornade rousse apparu. Harry en reconnaissant la personne hurla son nom :

\- Ginny ne restes pas là ‼

Cette dernière ne l'écouta pas, elle dressa sa baguette en direction du seigneur des ténèbres. Ses cheveux couleurs feu volaient au dessus de son visage, ses yeux verts semblaient vouloir transpercer ceux du mage noir.

\- Ginny … Souffla Voldemort, en dévoilant ses dents pointues, jaunes et irrégulières, rien ne me ferai plus plaisir que de tuer la petite amie de Potter. Il ricana puis tendit sa baguette devant lui.

Harry s'apprêtait de rappliquer mais fut immédiatement immobilisé par un de ses serviteurs, Bellatrix. Cette dernière élargissait un large sourire avant qu'un rire loufoque sorti de sa bouche . Un rire qui transperça les tympans de la jeune sorcière qui était sur la liste du seigneur des ténèbres.

Voldemort avançait tandis que la jeune sorcière reculait. Elle commençait presque à avoir peur, les yeux jaunâtres du seigneur des ténèbres ne quittaient pas ceux de Ginny. Elle reculait encore et encore jusqu'à à ce qu'elle trébuche et s'écoule par terre.

Voldemort invoqua un rire sinistre avant de tendre sa baguette.

\- Tu vas mourir, petite. AVADA KEDAVRA ‼

Heureusement pour elle, le sort fut immédiatement contré par un stupefix, ce manège dura quelque instant lorsque Potter fut libéré du terrible sort que lui avait lancé cette sorcière à la langue fourche et vint se placer devant sa petite amie.

\- Ginny vas-t'en ! Vas te cacher c'est un ordre ‼ Hurla ce dernier.

\- Non ‼! Je ne te laisserai pas seul à l'affronter ! Protesta-t-elle en se concentrant sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

Ces derniers évitèrent le sortilège impardonnable avant de se lancer un rapide regard qui en disait long.

\- Ginny … Pardonne moi.

Le garçon dressa sa baguette contre sa bien aimé avant de lui lancer un sort de téléportation afin qu'elle puisse être en sécurité. Les yeux de la jeune rouquine s'écarquillèrent lorsque le sort la toucha de plein fouet puis disparu instantanément. Harry soulagé mais à la fois désolé pour elle, détourna son regard d'elle pour ce focaliser sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

Angelika posa ses yeux aveugles sur Severus qui était en train d'aider en douce ses élèves, elle avait sur elle un petit sourire avant de porter sans crier gare son attention vers Potter qui combattait le seigneur des ténèbres de toutes ses forces, alors qu'elle le vit s'écouler à terre, recouvert de sang, elle ce concentra pour parvenir à se transformer mais fut littéralement interrompu par un autre élève, cette fois ci de Serpentard. Elle hoqueta de surprise face à cette interruption puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Malfoy ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Son ancien élève qui était maintenant devenu un mangemort avait sur lui une expression inquiète et en colère.

\- Je … Je ne trouve plus Luna et … Je sais que tu es capable de la retrouver ‼ Bredouilla ce dernier en passant une main sur ses cheveux platines.

Angelika ouvrit la bouche et voulu dire quelque chose mais fut instantanément coupée par le mangemort.

\- JE SAIS QUI TU ES ‼ S'impatienta t-il en s'arrachant presque les cheveux, je sais qui tu es reprit-il en tomba sur ses genoux.

Angelika ne disait rien, elle resta immobile, les cheveux au vent. Ce n'est que quelque secondes plus tard qu'elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, posa doucement une main sur ses épaules avant de murmurer :

\- À qui d'autre en a tu parler ?

Malfoy se calma, releva sa tête vers son visage puis fronça les sourcils.

\- À personne. Répondit-il d'une voix franche.

Angelika hocha doucement la tête puis recula. Le garçon se leva.

\- Mais mes parents savent parfaitement ce que tu es.

La jeune femme releva la tête.

\- Ils savent que tu es un puissant dragon capable de vaincre n'importe qui, ils savent que quiconque se retrouve dans ton camp deviendra invincible.

Il se calma, il tourna la tête vers le champ de bataille, les sortilèges impardonnable envahissaient les irises du garçon.

\- Ils connaissent l'étendu de tes pouvoirs et se demandent même quand est-ce que tu vas t'en servir pour tous nous sauver.

Angelika avait le regard perdu au loin. Ses cheveux voulaient au dessus de son visage et sa robe formait de jolie cercles au dessus de ses chevilles. Elle pouvait ressentir la peur de chaque victime qui étaient en train de se défendre contre les forces du mal et fronça les sourcils. Tous étaient en train de se battre pour sauver sa vie et elle, elle qui était capable de tous les sauver restait en retrait et regardait la scène sans rien faire. Elle tapa instantanément son pieds sur le sol avant de serrer les poings. Elle se retourna puis ses yeux aveugles croisèrent ceux du garçon. Pendant un bref instant ce dernier cru qu'elle pouvait voir.

\- Tu as raison, le moment est venu. Elle posa ses yeux vers l'homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout avant de les fermer.

Elle avança, doucement vers le terrain de bataille avant de se retourner une dernier fois.

\- Une fois que mes pouvoirs seront utilisés, je risque de ne plus être la même, je ne sais si je deviendrai bénéfique ou maléfique et c'est ce qui m'a toujours fait peur, mais si je peux sauver un maximum d'élève et professeur, je le ferai.

Le moment que la jeune femme redoutait allait très bientôt arriver. Depuis sa tendre enfance ses parents lui parlait de sa véritable nature. La transformation n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère seuls les dragons ayant des années d'entraînements étaient capables de se transformer comme bon leurs semblaient. Angelika ayant que très peu de fois changer de forme ne se sentait pas réellement capable de le faire maintenant, mais si elle persistait sans cesse de penser de cette façon jamais elle ne parviendrai à combattre cette phobie. Elle se souvient encore du jours où son peuple a était anéantie par des monstres, elle a vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux et à jurée vengeance le jour où elle serai plus forte. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir croisée le chemin D'Albus Dumbledore, il l'avait accueillit alors qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire et était là pour elle lorsqu'elle allait mal. Angelika est la dernière des dragon, et cache encore en elle un terrible secret dont elle espère que personne ne découvre un jour.

Angelika couru en direction du champ de bataille, esquivant au passage toutes les lumières vertes et rouges. Plus elle courrait et plus elle sentait en elle une force indescriptible, comme ci qu'elle débordait d'énergie et que cette énergie allait exploser en un véritable feu d'artifice. Elle s'appretait de se transformer lorsqu'elle ressentit dans son coeur la présence d'une chevelure blonde complètement recroqueviller contre elle même suivit d'un mangemort qui était en train de braquer sa baguette contre elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et reconnu l'aura de la petite Luna. Elle pouvait entendre son petit coeur papilloter et sentir une odeur de sang. Elle compris que cette dernier à passer un mauvais car d'heure et était gravement blessée. Le mangemort qui était devant elle, baguette parée s'apprêtait de lui donner le coup de grâce si la jeune femme n'avait pas à temps contré le sort à l'aide de ses pensées.

\- Ne la touchez pas ! Vous m'entendez espèce de monstre ! Hurla cette dernière, le visage grave.

Un rayon vert arriva droit vers Angelika qui fut surpris de voir qu'il fut immédiatement contré sans utilisation de mot ni de baguette magique. Les muscles du visage de mangemort se contractèrent tandis que la jeune femme lui lançait un regard mauvais. Luna était encore recroquevillée et tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Laissez cette pauvre enfant tranquille ! Reprit-elle en écarquillant légèrement ses narines, montrant sa face farouche.

Le mangemort se retourna vers elle et éclate de rire. Son rire était sournois et son regard était fait de glace. De l'autre côté, Severus cru s'étrangler en reconnaissant la silhouette de la femme qu'il aimait. Il avança de trois pas avant douvrir légèrement la bouche.

\- Où sinon quoi ma jolie ? Répondît le mangemort en la menaçant de sa baguette.

Elle plongea alors son regard sombre dans les yeux du mangemort dont celui-ci ne put frissonner.

\- Ça … Répondit-elle au moment où une boule de flamme envahissait son corps tout entier. Luna se détendit un peu plus puis vit le spectacle qui était en train de se produire devant elle.

Plus loin, l'attention du seigneur des ténèbres fut tout de suite reliée vers une femme, du moins, flamme ambulante qui grossissait de seconde en seconde. Voldemort vit avec délectation cette flamme se transformer en un puissant, terrifiant et majestueux dragon. Les yeux cris et noirs percer l'âme de quiconque, des écailles noirs et mauves, aussi luisantes que des galets, de puissantes ailles qui pourraient en un mouvement provoquer de terribles ouragans et pour finir, des griffes semblable à des lances . Angelika inspirait aussi bien de la colère que de la puissance. Elle avait réussi.

Les mangemorts placés près d'elle furent tué par le feu puissant, tous commençaient à en avoir peurs et reculèrent. Angelika respirait bruyamment et brûla vif tout ennemi. Severus avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait tout vu et restait immobile.

Face à cette situation affligeante, Voldemort, Bellatrix et quelques autres de ses fidèles volèrent afin d'échapper à une mort terrible. Le seigneur des ténèbres emporta en même temps avec lui son dernier Horcrux.

Des cris effroyables se faisaient entendre. Tous les mangemorts qui avaient eu le malheur de rester sur le terrain était contraint de connaitre la terrible souffrance, celle de mourrir brûler vif.

 **À suivre ...**

 **Vos impressions ?**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

Severus était comme paralysé devant cette apparition. Angelika, était un mélange de prestance et de frayeur. Il en savait plus quoi penser et son visage restait impassible. Les flammes volaient autour de lui sans même le toucher. Il restait là, au milieu du terrain, les yeux droit sur la bête.

Tous les mangemorts qui étaient resté sur le terrain de bataille sont morts. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Angelika se calma. Aucun élèves furent pour le moment touchés par les flammes, mais cela ne serai tardé, sa colère était tellement monstrueuse quelle pourrai devenir un véritable danger pour eux. Les élèves lancèrent alors des sors qui pourrai calmer la bête, mais furent instantanément dissipés lorsqu'ils touchèrent ses écailles. Le professeur de potion hurla de ne pas lui faire du mal et se plaça devant tous les élèves apeurés face « au monstre »

Les élèves stoppèrent aussitôt sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi cette opposition si étrange, surtout venant du professeur Rogue. Harry Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble et tous les trois regardaient les cieux sans savoir quoi faire.

Severus avança vers le dragon qui est en fait sa bien aimée, le regard impassible devant les élèves pour ne pas leur montrer un semblant de sentiment.

\- Angelika, je t'en pris, Angelika c'est moi … Souffla doucement le prince de sang mêlé en espérant obtenir un résultat.

Cette dernière semblait calmer ses ardeurs. Le dragon avança droit vers lui, entouré de flamme ardente. Chacun de ses pas représentaient une danse. Une danse funeste. Comme un montre dansant avec les flammes, un monstre aux yeux perçants, au griffes assiérez, aux ailles puissantes et aux écailles invincibles. Tout le monde avait le regard droit vers eux et compris que seul Severus pouvait calmer la bête.

Heureux d'avoir eu un semblant d'intérêt, Severus tendit doucement une main sur le museau de la bête puis caressa d'une infini douceur. Angelika, sous forme de dragon ferma les yeux avant de grogner doucement.

\- Angelika … Je t'aime. Sa voix était perdu au loin, le dragon recula brutalement, de la fumé blanchâtre et chaude sortit de ses narine.

Angelika ne pouvait lutter, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Sous les yeux de tous, notamment ceux de Severus, poussa un hurlement déchirant. Ses ailes aux écailles étincelantes se déploient dans la nuit sombre, Severus tomba alors à terre sous cet effet avant de lever la tête vers sa bien aimée. Hermione attrapa instantanément la main de Ron avant de se lancer un furtif regard de honte.

Aussitôt dans les airs, la panique gagna de nouveaux les élèves. Severus ne comprit pas pourquoi cette dernière ai agi de cette façon, mais le comprit au moment où il vit une dizaine de Detraqueur voler au dessus des cieux, menaçant de nuire tous ceux qui se trouvent sur leur passage. Dés leur venu, les arbres devinrent instantanément de glace, la température chuta brutalement et le semblant de bonheur disparu, laissant place à une éternelle peur. Ron et Hermione grimaçaient de peur, Harry qui se trouvait plus loin avait la même expression sur le visage. Au fait tout le monde avait peur. Severus aussi, mais lui n'éprouvait la même peur que les autres, sa peur consistait plus de perdre la femme qu'il aimait. La voir sous forme de dragon, entourée de monstres assoiffés de bonheur le rendit malade. Malade de peur. De peur pour elle.

Alors que les Detraqueurs se dirigèrent sans crier gare vers les élèves Severus Rogue et les autres professeurs lancèrent des Patronus afin de les chasser, mais leurs lumières étaient bien trop faibles. Ayant utiliser tous leurs énergies dans le combat contre les mangemort, aucune pensée heureuse ne faisait surface.

Pour défendre les innocents, Angelika combattait alors les monstres à capes. Severus pâli aussitôt en voyant ce spectacle effrayant. Plus elle en chassait, d'autre arrivait aussitôt. cela fut un combat sans fin pour elle.

Elle connaissait parfaitement ces créatures, depuis sa tendre enfance ils existaient. Les Détraqueurs peuvent symboliser plusieurs choses pour chaque individu, tout d'abord se sont pour certains des créatures qui ont le pouvoir d'ôter des personnes qu'ils approchent toute idée de bonheur et de les forcer à revivre les pires moments de leurs vies, les Détraqueurs pourraient symboliser les "démons intérieurs" de chacun, les mauvais souvenirs voire les horreurs pour certains, enfouis dans l'esprit de chacun

Seul le sortilège du Patronus peut être une représentation du combat intérieur contre les angoisses et les peurs qui remontent du passé par une technique consistant à se remémorer de manière très intense des souvenirs heureux. Son père lui a toujours dit qu'il fallait se méfier de ces créatures comme de la peste. Les seuls pouvant nuire aux dragons.

Elle combattait sans s'arrêter, même si ses efforts ne suffisent pas pour les anéantir. Severus voyait de ses propres yeux effrayés qu'elle faiblissait de minute en minute, du sang coulait de ses écailles et des cris effroyable sortaient de sa gueule. Elle sauva un grand nombre d'élève jusqu'au moment où, sous l'effet de la douleur et de la fatigue, elle s'écroula au sol sous un cris de souffrance et de défaillance.

Paniqué face à la situation, Severus couru vers elle, le visage tiré par la peur. Sa chevelure noire et grasse était collé sur son visage, sa cape volait derrière lui. Alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus vers elle il vit soudainement le dragon changer doucement de forme. Une lumière blanchâtre envahissait son corps, une lumière tellement puissante et aveuglante qui fit fuir les Detraqueurs instantanément. Severus vit petit à petit son corps prendre forme humaine. Angelika, la femme qu'il l'aimait par dessus tout était enfin revenue. Le corps étendu au sol, la peau pâle comme la mort, les yeux clos ornés de long cils volant doucement face au vent.

Une fois à quelques mètre de sa bien aimée, il avança a pas de fourmis, le visage totalement en panique. Le vent fouetta son visage et les battements de son cœurs s'accélèrent. Comme une mélodie funeste envahissait ses oreilles. Une fois à ses côtés, il bondit vers elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, souleva sa tête afin de la poser délicatement sur ses genoux. « Angelika, douce Angelika » souffla-t-il tout en caressant son visage de porcelaine. Sa peau était froide comme la glace et ses yeux toujours aussi clos, malgré les douces paroles qu'il soufflaient à ses oreilles. Severus était fatiguée, des cris de douleurs et de terreur l'envahissaient. Il était auprès d'elle, il la tenait fermement contre lui tout en veillant à ce qu'elle respire toujours. Les battements de son cœurs devenaient de plus en plus faibles à chaque minute. Paniqué et en voyant les profondes blessures qu'elle avaient sur son corps il tendit sa baguette magique et prononça frénétiquement un sortilège de haute guérison, un sortilège qu'il à lui même créé.

La situation devenait critique, les blessures étaient très profondes, de plus il ne parvenait pas à les soigner. Il pouvait sentir le pouls de sa bien aimée faiblir et sa bouche pâlir. Le prince de sang mêlé se donna du courage et persista. Il croyait, il devait réussir, il devait absolument la soigner, il ne pouvait l'abandonner, la laisser mourir, il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre une deuxième fois la personne qu'il aimait de tout son être. Il avait déjà eu du mal avec la mort de Lily, alors envisager celle d'Angelika, était inimaginable, il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il deviendrai sans elle. « Courage douce Angelika » souffla-t-il en attrapant sa main, la serrant fort contre la sienne.

« Courage, courage, douce Angelika … Je vais te soigner, tu vas vivre. »

Les paroles douces et frenetique du sorcier traversa les oreilles de sa bien aimée, comme une douce melodie.

 **A suivre ...**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

Angelika semblait complètement flotter, tout était flou dans son esprit, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle avait du mal à respirer et ses paupières restaient désespérément closes. Parfois elle se sentait apaisée, plus aucunes idées ne lui traversaient la tête et la douleur qu'elle ressentait à certains moments dans tout son corps disparaissait comme par magie. La jeune femme avait du mal à se réveiller, comme étant prisonnière dans un rêve étrange, elle avait l'impression d'être protégée dans un immense cocon et en même temps elle voulait y sortir. Quelque fois elle avait eu l'étrange sensation d'une main froide glissant le long de son corps , mais immédiatement elle replongeait dans un sommeil infini. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait sans réellement réussir à reprendre connaissance des tas d'images lui revenaient à l'esprit, sa transformation, les mangemort, les Detraqueurs mais aussi des souvenirs plus lointains. Son peuple disparu depuis des siècles, sa venue sur terre, sa mission et le fait qu'elle devait bientôt rejoindre le siens. L'idée de partir, de quitter Severus lui déchirait le coeur lorsqu'elle y pensa trop fort ces elle avait envie de hurler, de supplier les siens qu'ils la laisse ici, dans le monde des sorciers et des Moldu, cela la hantait de plus en plus fréquemment et elle mourrait d'amour à savoir que bientôt ils devront se dire au revoir.

« Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas m'en aller ! »Cria-t-elle en se redressant violemment. C'était la première fois qu'elle réussissait à sortir de sa catatonie, son visage était en sueur et ses yeux horrifiée.

Deux mains lui agrippèrent les poignets et tentèrent de l'immobiliser et de l'allonger de nouveau, mais sa peur de partir était trop grande, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et se débattait de manière violente. Quelque fois des écailles pointues s'échappèrent de sa peau piquant quelque fois l'homme qui tenait de la soigner.

«Je ne veux pas partir mon heure n'est pas encore arrivée ! Non pas avant que je ne finisse ce que j'ai 'ai à faire ! »Continua-t-elle de crier, alors que l'homme l'entourait de ses bras pour la contrôler et commença à lui souffler des mots apaisants à l'oreille.

« Angelika calme-toi , c'est moi Severus, tu es en sécurité à présent. » Il la retint plus fermement contre lui, le regard inquiet.

Severus pouvait voir des larmes chaudes couler le long des joues de sa belle, et vit qu'elle revenait peu à peu à la réalité. Il prépara encore quelques potions avant de lui en faire boire. Ses blessures étaient presque guéries mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle bouge au risque qu'elles ne se rouvrent. Plusieurs jours plus tard, la dragonne ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, puis se redressa. Étant donnée qu'elle ne pouvait voir, elle huma l'air de l'environnement afin de deviner qu'elle se trouvait dans les cahots du maître des potions. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait de se lever,Rogue fit son apparition des potions dans les mains.

\- Angelika. Souffla-t-il tout en s'approchant d'elle, posa une main douce sur son magnifique visage.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la dragonne, elle posa sa main sur celle de Rogue.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix cassée.

\- Trois jours.

Angelika hocha doucement la tête. Severus l'aida à se lever puis la guida sur sa chaise. Une fois assise il lui donna une potion à boire.

\- Maintenant que tu te sens mieux, tu vas pouvoir m'éclaircir sur quelque chose qui,me semble encore flou.

La jeune femme bu doucement la potion puis la reposa sur le bureau. Elle passa furtivement une main dans sa chevelure puis souffla doucement.

\- De qui as tu peur ? Ou dois-tu partir ? Et quelle est ta mission ? Reprit-il plus durement, il avait peur de connaître sa réponse, mais il devait toit savoir, absolument tout.

Tout d'un coup, la jeune femme ouvrit grand la bouche puis écarquilla les yeux. Elle se leva brusquement puis voulu partir si Severus ne l'avait las retenue de ses bras forts.

\- Angelika, de quoi à tu peur ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ! POURQUOI ? S'énerva-t-il en la secouant durement. Le visage de la jeune femme restait impassible et ses yeux couleur cristal ne quittèrent pas ceux sombres du prince de sang mêlé. Lorsque tu étais inconsciente, tu as dit des choses et je veux connaitre la vérité ! Reprit -t-il brusquement.

Angelika resta silencieuse, elle savait ce dont il parlait. Et elle craignait de tout lui avouer, même si au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. La dernière fois quand elle lui a annoncé qu'elle devait partir, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, un soir bien illuminé elle cru qu'il allait la tuer tellement qu'il était furieux, ou alors se tuer lui même. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurai pas dû commencer une aventure avec cet homme, qu'au final tous les deux finira par en souffrir.

\- Angelika, RÉPONDS MOI ! RÉPONDS MOI ‼!

Face au silence plus que désagréable, pour lui, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'énorme et de la violence dans la gifle qu'il venait de lui donner. Recroquevillée contre elle même elle trembla sans dire un mot. Severus ouvrit la bouche puis passa une main sur son visage. « Qu'ai-je fait.. Qu'ai-je fait ! » Il s'approcha d'elle puis tendit une main avant de la poser doucement sur les épaules fragiles de sa belle. Elle eu un mouvement de recule mais ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Enveloppée des bras forts de son amant, elle se mît à pleurer, doucement. Severus ne disait rien, il se contenta juste de la réconforter. La voir pleurer lui était insupportable. Ce qu'il avait fait était mal et il regrettait déjà, mais le fait de rester constamment dans l'ignorance, le fait d'éprouver un amour fou et de ressentir la peur de la perdre pour toujours le rendait malade.

Doucement il s'écarta d'elle puis la força de lever son menton afin qu'il puisse se noyer dans ses magnifiques yeux.

\- Je t'aime Angelika, je t'aime comme un fou, mais je ne peux rester dans l'ignorance alors je t'en pris, dis moi tout.

Angelika ouvrit doucement la bouche puis demanda à son aman de l'aider à se relever. Ce qu'il fit de suite. Elle pouvait sentir la main de se dernier caresser avec infini douceur sa joue encore endolorie et rouge puis quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

\- C'est une longue histoire … Très longue histoire … Souffla-t-elle doucement en baissant les yeux.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois près à l'entendre ...

\- Je suis près.

\- Très bien, je vais tout t'avouer, mais je t'en pris ne m'en veux pas ..

Severus ouvrit la bouche, le fait qu'il pouvait lui en vouloir lui faisait déjà secrètement peur, néanmoins il devait tout savoir, même si il risquerai d'être mentalement blessé de connaitre la vérité. Une vérité qui s'annonçait dure à entendre.

\- Mon nom est Angelika, je suis âgée de plusieurs siècles. Ma véritable identité est un dragon. Alors que mon peuple était voué à l'extinction, tous ont décidé de partir sur les terres immortelles. Tous sauf moi. L'accès m'y était interdite.

Severus voulait lui demander pourquoi mais elle le coupa gentiment.

\- Tu le saura, attends. Ma mission est de protéger la pierre sacrée de mon peuple, à savoir une puissante émeraude qui détient plus de magie que l'on ne puisse imaginer. Il me faut impérativement trouver un abris, un endroit où personne ne pourra la trouver, puisque si elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains, ça sera la fin de tout, de mon monde et du votre. Il y a quelques mois, sous ordre de Dumbledore, j'ai voyagé dans le passé afin que je puisse connaître réellement les menaces qui entour nos mondes et voulais aussi modifier le temps, certaines choses qui auraient pu être sauvées , mais j'ai échoué.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre. Auparavant, ma mère était très proche avec la mère de Tu-Sais-Qui. En faites, toutes les deux étaient des dragons. Un jours elles ont signé un contrat magique et irréversible, de mariage, si un de leur enfants étaient de sexe opposé un mariage se fera. Ma mère a eu moi, et son amie le seigneur des ténèbres. Lorsque j'étais petite se mariage me rendait presque euphorique puisque mon rêve était de connaitre le grand amour, et puis à cet âge, Voldemort était très beau. Un jour, lorsque j'ai grandi et appris ce qu'allait devenir mon futur époux j'ai tout de suite voulu quitter ce monde pour rejoindre ma famille, mais étant donnée qu'il y avait un contrat à accomplir, l'accès m'y était refusé. Tant que je n'épouserai pas ce .. Monstre jamais je ne reverrai les miens.

Elle sentit la main de son amant cesser les douces caresses. Il se crispa. Sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Comment étais-tu au courant de ce qu'il allait devenir ?

\- Les dragons peuvent voir l'avenir. J'ai vu l'avenir dans ce monde et il me fait peur.

\- Potter détruira le seigneur des ténèbres. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Angelika secoua la tête.

\- Non, Potter mourra, j'ai vu la mort de beaucoup d'entre vous, et la tienne aussi. Voldemort vivra et régnera en terreur. Il vivra tant que je vivrai, nous sommes tous deux liés par un contrat magique. Si je meurs il mourra, si il meurs je mourrai également. Je dois mourrir, Severus, c'est la seule façon pour sauver votre monde, et le mien aussi.

Horrifié parce qu'il venait d'entendre, Severus recula tout en secouant la tête.

\- Non … Le seigneur des ténèbres mourra au moment où Potter détruira tous les Horcrux tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire ..

Angelika ouvrit la bouche puis avança doucement vers lui, tendant une main en sa direction.

\- Severus …

Il la repoussa violemment avant de rétorquer de la manière la plus glaciale qu'il soit.

\- TU MENS ! Depuis le début ! Albus ne m'a jamais fait par de cette histoire JAMAIS ! Il attrapa sa chevelure avant de la tirer en arrière, son menton était proche de son visage pétrifié par la peur. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu vas savoir ce que ça fait de se jouer de moi ! Il relâcha violemment la dragonne avant de quitter les cachots, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Complètement recroquevillée, elle se mît à sangloter. Complètement blessée par les mots crues de son amant.

.

.

Fou furieux, il entra dans le bureau où vivait en permanence Dumbledore. Il s'installa lourdement sur son bureau puis plaqua violemment ses mains sur son visage.

« Pourquoi … Quoi faut-il toujours que tout retombe tôt ou tard sur moi … POURQUOI ?! »

Fou de colère il fit chavirer tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur son bureau, Angelika l'avait profondément blessé, détruit son coeur qui venait tout juste de battre, le transformant a jamais en glace.

\- Pourquoi te m'es-tu dans cet état, mon garçon ? Surgit une voix douce. Severus leva les yeux vers le portrait de Dumbledore avant de secouer la tête sous une grimace.

\- Je suis perdu Albus … Complètement déboussolé. Répondit-il de la façon la plus triste que possible.

Le directeur secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Voyons Severus, il n'y a pas de raison, tout se déroule comme il se doit, Harry a détruit presque tout les Horcrux, il n'y en reste plus que un et ..

\- Arrêtez de me mentir ! Je sais qu'il n'a jamais était question d'Horcrux pour détruire Vous-Savez-Qui ! Trancha brusquement l'ancien mangemort en tapant fermement sur la table. Et si vous me parlez d'Angelika hein ?

Albus ferma brièvement les yeux avant de soupirer.

\- Je vois, tu as fini par apprendre la vérité.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, il aurai voulu lui dire quelque chose mais il oublia très vite cette idée.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait lorsque Angelika t'as tout avouée ?

\- Je l'ai rejetée. Je ne peux accepter ce qu'elle m'a avouée, le choque est trop violent. Je croyais pouvoir vivre une véritable histoire d'amour, fonder une famille, mais je me rends compte à présent que ce rêve ne se réalisera jamais. Cette vie n'est pas faite pour moi et ne l'ai finalement jamais était.

\- Angelika est la femme de ta vie, Severus.

\- NON ! Coupa-t-il, ELLE EST LA FEMME DU SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES ‼ depuis le début elle m'a menti, je la HAIS !

\- Severus, souffla doucement Albus, jamais Angelika ne voudra Voldemort comme époux. Si c'était le cas, depuis longtemps ils se seront mariés, tu ne le crois pas ?

Toujours prise d'une colère monstre, Severus n'écouta pas les sages mots de cet homme mais plutôt ceux de sa rage profondément enfouie et aboya :

\- Ils sont tout deux mariés par un contrat magique ! Depuis le début elle c'est jouée de moi ! Je la hais de tout mon être ! Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir JAMAIS !

Dumbledore secoua la tête, dépité avant de disparaître, laissant un cadre entièrement noir devant le bureau. Severus s'apprêtait de se lever lorsqu'une douleur vive atteigne son bras. La marque des ténèbres était très noir et épaisse, le seigneur des ténèbres l'appelait. Que lui voulait-il au juste ? Il ferma les yeux avant de s'éclipser.

 **À suivre ...**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

 _Allongée dans les herbes hautes, aux côtés d'un homme aux cheveux noirs, comme l'ébène, au teint pâle comme la mort, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait. Bientôt elle allait devoir épouser cet homme, ce jour qui rendait toutes personnes normaux heureux, et pourtant Angelika ne ressentait pas cette joie. À vrai dire, elle ne le connaissait à peine. Depuis sa tendre enfance ils étaient tous les deux séparés, pour la bonne raison que les époux ne devaient pas se voir avant d'avoir atteint la puberté. À vrai dire à 18 ans._

 _Angelika, fille du Roi Darkos et de sa mère Ambryn, avait, comme ses parents héritée des dons de transformations alors que son future époux était simplement un sorcier, un sorcier qui s'avérait puissant._

 _La dragonne soupira puis tourna la tête vers le regard impassible de l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Ses cheveux noirs volaient au dessus de son visage. Ses yeux fixèrent l'horizon, et se déplacèrent lorsqu'il virent le regard de sa future époux sur lui. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, il se retourna, se plaça sur ses coudes puis plongea son regard sombre dans celui de la jeune femme._

 _\- Vous semblez contrariée._

 _Angelika hocha doucement la tête, puis baissa les yeux._

 _\- Nous allons bientôt nous marier. Cette simple phrase avait eu pour effet de faire plisser les yeux de son futur époux._

 _\- En effet, auriez-vous peur ?_

 _La dragonne se releva, essuya sa robe, remit ses cheveux en place puis prit le chemin du château, Tom la regardait perplexe avant de se lever à son tour, puis attrapa son bras avec force._

 _\- Dites moi ce qu'il ne va pas ! Tonna-t-il, lasse de devoir toujours tout deviner._

 _\- Nous nous connaissons à peine._

 _\- Nous aurons tout le temps de nous connaitre une fois marié ! Répliqua-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de celle de sa future femme, Angelika évita ce contacte puis continua sa marche en soupirant. Après avoir fait trois pas, elle se retourna brusquement, ses cheveux voltigea sur le côté opposés et un regard furieux imprima son visage._

 _\- Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai nullement envie d'épouser un homme qui m'est inconnu !_

 _Le sorcier, non loin d'être énervé par le comportement de sa future épouse, avança vers elle tout en ayant un petit sourire au coin de lèvres. Il saisit les mains de sa belle puis plongea son regard dans ses magnifique yeux violets._

 _\- Le mariage à lieu dans deux jours, d'ici là nous avons le temps de nous connaitre._

 _Cette dernière détourna le regard, leva les yeux au ciel. « Nous connaitre en seulement deux jours »_

 _\- C'est impossible nous ne pourrons jamais le faire en si peu de temps._

 _Tom attrapa une de ses mèches châtains et d'un geste doux, la déplaça derrière son oreille droite. Ses doigts caressèrent sa peau couleur porcelaine glissa doucement vers le bas, vers ses lèvres fines. Ce contacte n'était pas déplaisant, mais pas exceptionnel non plus, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait lu lorsqu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur l'amour le désir et la passion. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de soupirer, doucement._

 _\- Posez-moi une question, et je vous y répondrez, avec sincérité._

 _Angelika avait un rictus amusé sur son visage, ce qui fit rire cet homme au regard indescriptible._

Severus retrouva Angelika là où il l'avait laissé. Elle était toujours à la même place, complètement recroquevillée sur elle même et murmurai des paroles incompréhensibles. Un langage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Probablement celui de son fichu peuple. Il déposa lourdement un chaudron sur son bureau puis quelques fioles et commença son travail. Il jeta de temps à autre des petits regards furtifs vers la jeune femme avant de soupirer et se demandait comment allait-il pouvoir un jour lui pardonner pour lui avoir brisé le coeur ? Mais surtout comment allait-il pouvoir continuer de la repousser.

En la voyant dans cet état là lui faisait mal, il ne voulait pas la voir aussi abattue, il la voulait heureuse, dans ses bras, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa peau contre la sienne et non pas recroquevillée sur le sol glacial des cachots et son regard complètement noyé dans ses larmes. Il soupira puis ce fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il décida de se lever. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, passa une main sur la joue de sa belle. Elle était si douce, mais si froide. Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de soupirer. Elle est restée trop longtemps dans cet endroit glacial, _trop longtemps_. Il la souleva et plaqua son corps contre son torse et avança vers sa chambre où il la déposa délicatement sur son lit . Le lit de Rogue n'était pas très grand, ni confortable, mais cela ferai, pour le moment, l'affaire. D'un coup de baguette il alluma la cheminé, ce qui réchauffa presque instantanément la salle. S'asseyant a ses côtés, il essayait de comprendre se qu'elle disait. La langue de son peuple était magnifique, douce, mélodieuse et apaisante. Il mourrai d'envie d'utiliser la Legilimancie sur elle, afin de s'introduire dans ses rêves, mais son respect pour elle l'en empêcha. Il se contenta juste de lui caresser tendrement le visage, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il était là. Il n'avait pas bougé puisque, sa place était ici, près d'elle, près de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais pouvait sentir sa présence. Il avait une odeur particulière, une odeur qu'elle connaissait si bien, qu'elle adorait de tout son être. D'ailleurs, son parfum aussi plaisait énormément au maître des potions.

\- Severus … Murmura-t-elle, doucement, une main tiède se posa sur sa joue avec infinie douceur.

\- Je suis là, ma douce. Répondit-il avec une voix plus rauque, comme à son habitude, ce qui fit sourire la jeune dragonne. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son amant qui caressait ses joues avant de fermer brièvement les yeux.

« Oui tu es là, tu es bien là, je ne rêve pas. »

\- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais, plus jamais. Supplia-t-elle presque en s'accrochant à sa manche.

Severus soupira, embrassa son front. Non, bien que que non il ne l'abandonnera jamais, comment il le pourrai ? Elle était tout pour lui, absolument tout.

\- Jamais plus, tu as ma parole. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rassurante. Jamais plus ... Jamais plus.

Soulagée, un sourire se dessina sur son visage puis replongea dans son rêve, cette fois-ci, la conscience tranquille et en sécurité.

« Tu es tellement belle ma douce, quand tu dors .. Tellement pure, tellement désirable, je t'aime tant. »

.

.

Plongé dans ses potions, il entendit un bruit provenant de sa salle de bain. L'eau couler. Il abandonna ses préparations en direction de la salle.

Elle était là, sous la douche, plus belle que jamais, ses yeux perdus au loin. Il soupira face à tant de beauté, tant de pureté puis se déshabilla lentement. Il se glissa sous la douche, attrapa sa belle par la taille et la plaqua contre lui avec douceur, oubliant tout, se laissant bercer par les jets qui fouettaient délicatement sa peau. Un rempart s'était formé avec l'eau qui coulait le long de leurs corps. Emportés par les effluves du savon, dans un monde parallèle, où l'angoisse n'existait pas, où les soucis s'effaçaient. Leurs enveloppes charnelles lisses et douces ressaient le doux savon telle une caresse. Il frissonna alors, ferma les yeux, mordilla ses lèvres gonflées de désir… Sa main semblait vouloir caresser les courbes de son corps… Ses merveilleuses courbes, sa belle Angelika.

\- Severus .. Souffla-t-elle en tremblotant de désir.

La bouche du maître de potion s'approcherai de son petit cou fin et délicat, puis ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur sa peau, il l'embrassa tout du long en faisant glisser le bout de sa langue, jusqu'a son lob d'oreille qu'il attrapa entre ses lèvres. La dragonne ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements, c'était trop agréable.

Elle se retourna brusquement avant que ses petites mains caresse ses cheveux ébènes, sa bouche se rapprocha de celle de son amant pour finir l'épouser. Leurs langues se cassèrent avec tendresse les mains de Severus descendaient tout doucement le long de son dos en effleurant sa peau, puis sur son ventre.

\- Tu es tellement belle, Angelika, tellement pure.

La jeune femme se mît à sourire avant de se coller un peu plus sur lui. Severus glissa doucement à ses oreilles avant de murmurer d'une voix sensuelle

\- Tu veux que l'on finisse tout cela dans ma chambre ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête puis se mît à rire et l'embrassa.

Leurs baisés devenaient de plus en plus voraces, les mains de Severus se baladaient de partout et vice versa pour la jeune femme. Ne pouvant plus attendre, sans crier gare il la souleva d'une traite avant de courir en direction de sa chambre. Il la plaqua contre le lit puis la rejoignit de suite. Il caressa doucement ses jambes provoquant des frissons presque insupportables et tortueux. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il aimait, torturer les gens. Angelika répondit à ce contacte en gémissant de tout son être et en lui offrant au même passage quelques sourires timides. Il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine puis la malaxa avec délicatesse, Rogue ricana en voyant les yeux. Ils passèrent tous les deux des moments uniques et inoubliables.

.

.

La dragonne regardait les flammes de la cheminer ronger le bois. Ses cheveux se mélangeaient au flammes et son regard était aussi impassible que mystérieux. Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur son épaules puis des lèvres sur son coup. Elle émit un petit sourire avant de poser ses mains sur celle de son mangemort.

\- C'est ici que j'aimerai rester, dans tes bras, regardant les flammes ronger progressivement les bois. Pour toujours.

\- Alors reste, ne t'en va pas. Répondit Rogue en la serrant plus contre lui, de peur qu'elle s'envole. Ne me quitte pas.

Elle eu un sourire amusé puis se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Où est passé le Severus Togue exécrable au coeur de pierre ?

\- Il a disparu le jour où il est tombé sous le charme d'une charmante demoiselle. Répondit-il en l'embrassant puis en l'enlaçant contre lui.

Angelika recula avant de croiser les bras.

\- Oh, ne change pas pour moi, sois toit même .J'aime ton caractère ronchon, cest cela qui fait ton charme. C'est de cela que j'en suis tomber amoureuse !

Il ricana une nouvelle fois avant de la saisir par la taille lui arrachant un cris de frustration.

\- Je le conçois, je suis parfait comme je suis, je n'ai rien à changer. Répondit-il sarcastiquement en tendant ses lèvres.

Elle le poussa gentiment, Severus haussa un sourcil et crispa ses muscles face à ce geste mais se radouci lorsqu'elle se plaça à quatre patte sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres, regard malicieux, cheveux à moitié décoiffés, d'une démarche féline, elle avança vers lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rogue soupira de bonheur avant de refermer ses bras sur elle. _Trop d'amour finira par les tuer._

Une douleur vive s'empara brusquement du bras du sorcier. Sans le faire exprès, il repoussa sa belle puis se cambra en grimaçant.

\- Severus qu'est-ce … Sa voix était inquiète et tremblait fortement.

\- Je … Répondit ce dernier en grimaçant, je dois y aller … Je reviens !

La dragonne recula puis ferma les yeux.

\- Il t' appel n'est-ce pas. Elle se retourna vers lui puis fronça les sourcils, n'y va pas ! n'y va pas je t'en pris !

Severus caressa le visage de sa belle, quelques larmes coulaient et il les essayaient, doucement.

\- Ça va bien se passer, je reviens vite, je te le jure.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non ça n'ira pas bien, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Je t'en supplie reste avec moi je t'aime ‼

Severus soupira doucement puis l'embrassa avec passion, elle était tellement mignonne quand elle s'inquiétait pour lui, c'est dailleurs la seule personne dans son monde cruel qui se faisait du soucis à son égard. La seule personne qui le voyait tel qu'il était, et non pas un homme laid, exécrable, froid, méchant, mais quelqu'un de dur qui cache à un fond de lui une immense bonté.

\- Je reviens très vite. Termina -t-il avant de s'éclipser, laissant sa belle seule dans cet endroit glacial et puant.

Une fois à l'extérieur du château, comme un sentiment inquiétant s'empara de lui. Sa douce avait raison, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. La dernière fois que le seigneur des ténèbres l'a convoqué, il est revenu en sang alors, que lui voulait-il ce soir là ?

Il savait que venir à son appel pourrai lui coûter la vie, mais il devait le faire, il devait jouer le jeu le plus longtemps que possible. Il regarda un dernière fois le château, murmurant quelques mots avant de s'éclipser au lieu du rendez-vous.

 _« Angelika, ma douce Angelika, quelque soit l'avenir que le sort me réserve, ma pensée te suivra partout, et ni l'oubli ni l'ingratitude ne flétriront les souvenirs dont tu as fleuri les derniers jours de ma si longue vie ennuyeuse. »_

Pendant ce temps

Tétanisée, Angelika se leva, essuya ses grosses larmes puis quitta le château à toute vitesse, elle faillit percuter le professeur de métamorphose et s'en excusa. La vielle femme fit un " 0 " avec sa bouche avant de la rattraper.

\- Mademoiselle Riveers ‼ Mademoiselle Riveers !

Cette dernière continua de courir en criant des " je n'ai pas le temps ! Je suis pressée ! "

\- Mademoiselle Riveers je te sommes de me dire ce qu'il se passe ! S'inquiéta-t-elle en courant sa collègue courir à 100 à l'heure, les yeux remplis de larmes et son visage en sueur.

Elle s'arrêta reprit son souffle. Minerva fit de même, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de courir et Angelika courrai très vite !

\- Je dois me rendre au près du professeur Rogue … Je dois voir Severus au plus vite ! Il court un grave danger !

\- Mais enfin ma chère il …

\- Il va mourir ! Je l'ai vu ! Elle fit une pause puis s'adossa contre un mur en sanglotant,elle était tétanisée essoufflée triste en même temps. Il faut que je le vois, que je l'aide, il n'y arrivera pas seul !

Le professeur McGonagall écarquilla les yeux avant de s'approcher d'elle, elle aussi avait un visage en panique.

Angelika se releva puis se remit à courir.

\- Je viens avec vous ‼

\- Non c'est trop dangereux !

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse affronter voldemort seule, surtout dans votre état !

Angelika avait les yeux qui brillaient puis hocha doucement la tête avant de sourire. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle était à l'extérieur.

\- Je vais me transformer, nous irons plus vite ainsi. Avez-vous déjà monter sur le dos d'un dragon ?

Le professeur de métamorphose écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Apparement elle n'avait jamais fait cette expérience et était en quelque sorte inquiète. La dragonne éclata de rire face à la mine de sa collègue.

 **À suivre ...**

 **Vos impressions ? laissez-moi des reviews !**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

Ce fut une nuit calme. Un calme presque effrayant. Le ciel était de couleur rouge, dépourvu d'étoile. Dans un petit chalet en bois, perdu dans la campagne, tout le monde semblait dormir. Du moins tous sauf une jolie petite rouquine qui ne quittait pas l'horizon du regard.  
Debout devant une petite fenêtre, elle était inquiète. Tant que Voldemort était en vie elle avait peur, de plus elle venait d'apprendre qu'une nouvelle famille de moldu a été massacrée sous les ordres de ce dernier. Elle sera les points puis les lèvres. Une fine larme s'échappa puis roula doucement sur ses joues roses. Elle essuya vivement puis secoua la tête. « La roue tourne, un jour tu payeras pour tous tes crimes. »

Un bruit vint alerter Ginny qui se retourna en pointant par reflexe sa baguette magique devant elle. Elle abaissa son arme puis souffla de soulagement quand elle sut que cette personne n'était rien d'autre que son petit ami.

\- Harry ? Tu m'as fait peur ...

Ce dernier avança doucement vers elle.

\- Toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir .

Elle secoua la tête puis pivota vers la fenêtre. Harry resta un moment silencieux, posa ses yeux sur sa belle puis souffla doucement. Comme elle etait belle, Ginny, sa douce petite folle, sa rouqine ... Sa femme.

\- Comment pourrais-je trouver le sommeil dans des moments pareils ?! Répondit la petite soeur de son meilleur ami en plissant des yeux. Elle se retourna vers celui qu'elle aime puis ouvrit légèrement la bouche. J'ai tellement peur ...

\- Je sais, mais tu ne crains rien, je suis là, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Rétorqua Harry en avançant rapidement vers sa belle.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas peur pour ma vie Harry, mais pour la tienne. La dernière fois quand j'ai appris ta mort j'ai cru que ma vie a été finie, que j'allais mourir. Elle laissa échapper une larme, Harry ouvrit la bouche puis s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais sa petite amie l'en empêcha. Je ne veux pas te perdre Harry, jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans toi, jamais !

Elle s'anglota dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie. Ce dernier resta silencieux, il se contenta juste de lui caresser tendrement le dos. Ses yeux topases fixaient le mur devant lui. Il ne savait que dire, il aurait tellement voulu lui dire qu'il ne mourra pas, mais pouvait-il envisager de lui faire une fausse promesse alors qu'il n'était sur de rien ?

Elle recula, mettant fin à cette étreinte puis plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de son petit ami puis rigola doucement quand elle remarqua que ce dernier, comme d'habitude était mal coiffée.

\- Je te fais rire . Souffla Harry en souriant.

\- Tes cheveux ...

\- Hum... il passa une main dans sa chevelure avant de rire. Je demanderai à Hermione de me les couper un de ces quatre.

Ginny hocha la tête puis bailla.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir. Reprit plus durement Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée...

\- Tu plaisantes . Tu tiens à peine debout et tu as une mine épouvantable ! Ne le prends pas mal chérie ... Il lui saisit la main puis la guida sans plus tarder à sa chambre.

\- Très bien, j'irai dormir, mais à une condition. Souffla-t-elle. Harry froncalégèrement les sourcils. reste avec moi cette nuit.

\- Ginny je ...

\- Mes parents ne diront rien ! Et puis nous sommes majeurs non ? A pas de félin elle avança vers lui puis posa délicatement ses lévres sur ses joues tout en baladant ses mains sous le haut de son amant, caressant avec delicatesse sa peau laiteuse. Harry ferma les yeux, se laissant aller par la douce sentation que sa belle etait en train de lui procurer puis revint instantanement a la réalité, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, secoua la tête tout en la repoussant sans violence.

\- Ginny, je ne peux pas.

La jolie petite rouquine plissa légèrement des yeux puis recula en baissant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, bonne nuit Harry. Elle ferma la porte sans un regard vers lui. Ce dernier pinça ses lèvres puis souffla. Il resta un moment derrière sa porte , une main prête à ouvrir la poignet puis recula. _Harry tu n'es qu'un idiot !_ lança-t-il en regrettant les avances de sa petite amie qui était si desirable dans sa petite nuisette blanche.

À grands pas il cavala dans la cuisine histoire de se changer les idées, quand tout d'un coup, une douleur vive s'apparut au niveau de sa cicatrice. Instantanément il plaqua une main à l'endroit où il avait atrocement mal puis s'effondra par terre en hurlant. Les cris alertèrent Ron et ses parents ainsi que Hermione. Ginny arriva juste après son amie. Tous furent inquiets et posèrent des questions. Ginny était agenouillée aux côtés de son petit ami tout en massant ses épaules. Hermione regarda Ron avec peur puis serra sa main lorsque Potter signala que le Seigneur des Ténèbre était proche.

\- Ou est-il ? S'inquiéta la mère de famille tout en s'approchant de sa fille qui etait en train de pâlir.

\- Tout près je ... je dois y aller Severus ... Severus est avec lui !

\- Non Harry tu n'iras nul part ! Aboya Ron, pas dans ton état et c'est bien trop dangereux !

Harry se leva doucement tout en grimaçant de douleur

\- Je dois sauver Severus, il a besoin d'aide, Voldemort lui a tendu un piége !

\- Depuis quand tu veux sauver la vie d'un traitre Harry ?!

\- Ron ! Intervint brutalement Hermione. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux vers son ami. Qu'as tu vu exactement ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, je dois partir là maintenant !

Sous les regards effrayés des autres, il pris ses jambes a son coup vers l'exterieur. Ses deux meilleurs amis firent de même.

Harry soupira tout en disant intérieurement que ses amis ne le laisseront définitivement jamais seul. Un sourire se dessina malgré tout du coup de ses lèvres, après tout, que ferait-il sans eux ?

\- Vous êtes près . Demanda sérieusement Hermione en attrapant la main d'Harry et de son petit ami.

\- Mon esprit est près, par contre je ne garantit pas que mon estomac supportera le voyage … Ironisa Ron. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tout en lui adressant un regard noir.

\- Je suis près. Laissez- moi vous guider, je sais où aller ! Coupa Harry en serrant les dents.

* * *

Tout alla très vite, à peine fut-ils arrivés que des bruits sinistres se faisaient entendre, à savoir le sifflement d'un serpent et les rires machiavéliques du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Tu as été un bon serviteur Severus, mais seul moi dois régner !

Hermione hoqueta de dégoût quand elle entendit le reptile planter ses crocs dans la chair de son professeur de potion survit de ses gémissements.

Après avoir accompli ce qui était à accomplir, il quitta les lieux tout en poussant un rire sinistre. Harry et ses amis n'attendirent pas une seule seconde de plus puis courus vers un Severus mourant. Harry planqua s'en réfléchir sa main sur la nuque de son professeur avant de murmurer un « courage professeur» Hermione serra la main de Ron puis se retint de pleurer. Les mains du garçon étaient imbibées de sang et sentaient le pouls de son professeur faiblir de seconde en seconde. Il ne le quitta pas du regard puis essaya du mieux qu'il le pouvait de garder la tête haute. Severus plongea son regard sombre dans celui de son éléve puis fronça les sourcils. il grimaça.

\- Partez … Tonna Severus avec difficultés. Foutez le camp … Le maître des potions souffla un bon coup avant de fermer définitivement les yeux. Hermione sanglota dans les bras de Ron, Harry ferma les yeux puis se leva .

\- Nous sommes arrivés trop tard… Il est mort. Souffla tristement Ron. Harry serra les poings puis jeta avec rage sa baguette tout en hurlant.

Au moment où le trio quitta les lieux avec le coeur lourd de tristesse, Aneglika entra en scène suivi de sa collègue. La première chose que la dragone fit c'est de courir vers la personne qu'elle aimait. Son odora très perfectionné lui indiqua sa direction.

\- Oh ... Merlin non ... Souffla le professeur de métamorphose en voyant son collègue allongé au sol, la nuque ensanglantée, mais surtout ses yeux clos et son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Angelika le prit délicatement dans ses bras tout en s'installant à ses côtés, essayant de chercher le moindre battement, la moindre espérance de vie. En vain. il était parti. Elle le savait, mais ne pouvait l'accepter. Son unique amour n'est plus. Elle persistait encore à croire qu'elle pouvait le sauver, elle murmura des mots qui saveraient magiques, mais rien ne se passa, les paupières de son bien-aimé restaient définitivement fermées. S _everus je t'en pris ouvre les yeux ... ouvre les yeux ..._

\- Angelika ... souffla sa collègue avec tristesse.

\- NON LAISSE-MOI ! Hurla cette dernière tout en continuant sans relâche dans sa magie. _Ouvre les yeux je t'en pris ne me laisse pas ... ne me laisse pas ..._

\- Angelika, il est mort.

 _A suivre ..._


	29. Chapter 29

**Coucou j'espere que vous allez tous bien. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivit juste ici et je voulais vous annoncer que je vais publier les deux derniers chapitres. Non pas que je veux vite m'en débarasser, mais parce que je pense que deux chapitres fini pour boucler cette fiction ^^**

 **Je publierai une suite ;) voila voila, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **chapitre 29**

Minerva était assise sur le fauteuil de son bureau, l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées par ce qu'il venait de vivre. S'il ne lui était resté qu'une once d'espoir, elle avait probablement mal vu, Severus était encore en vie, elle ferma les yeux tout en se disant que c'était impossible, Voldemort la tu.  
Madame Chourave s'approcha de sa collègue avec une tasse en porcelaine et, à l'aide de sa baguette, versa un peu de thé bien chaud. Elle but gorgée par gorgée, la mixture envahit tout son corps de bien-être et elle retrouva peu à peu contenance.

\- Cela va mieux ainsi . Demanda gentiment la Poufsouffle.

\- Je vais mieux. Merci. Elle passa une main sur son visage puis leva la tête vers sa collègue toujours présente à ses côtés. Des nouvelles de la petite ?  
Le professeur Chourave secoua négativement la tête avant de tapoter ses épaules.

Minverva acquesca doucement avant de déposer sa tasse, se leva puis se posta devant la fenêtre où un paysage grisâtre apparaissait devant ses yeux.

\- La fin est proche, je ne sais pas si nous tiendrons longtemps.

\- Devons-nous renvoyer les élèves chez eux, ils seront à l'abri !

Minerva secoua tristement la tête.

\- Chez eux, a l'abri ... Hélas je crois bien qu'il n'existe plus un seul endroit sur.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? Il reste un espoir n'est-ce pas ? monsieur Potter va tous nous sauver et il nous sauvera tous !

Le professeur de metamorphose ne répondit pas. Ce silence en disait long.

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard._

Personne n'avait osé prononcer le moindre mot depuis que Severus est mort. Le trio était resté silencieux. Même si cela faisait un moment que le terrible maitre des potions n'est plus. Hermione, les yeux rougis par les larmes tenait fermemant la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. En fait, tout le monde avait pleuré. Ils étaient à la recherche de Voldemort et Harry comptait bien le détruire une bonne fois pour toutes. Le dernier Orcrux devait être détruit, il avait dans les mains l'épée qui tuerait le Serpent et plus les heures passaient plus l'envie de se venger était grande.

Hermone était assise sur l'herbe grasse, regardant le ciel clairsement des'étoiles. Habillée d'un chaud manteau pour se protéger de la froideur du temps, de fins flocons de neige tombaient sur le sol et se déposaient délicatement sur son visage blanc. Ron alla la rejoindre après avoir aidé Harry de faire un feu.

\- Mione, tu devrais te rechauffer prés du feu, tu es glacée !  
Ce dernier secoua la tête tout en grimaçant.

\- Je n'ai pas froid.

Ron regarda sa belle avant de souffler de tristesse. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état et remarqua qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis qu'il était à la poursuite de ce maudit serpent sur patte. 4 mois de recherche, 4 mois de marche, à manger le peu de chose qu'il trouvait, à ne pas dormir de la nuit, le visage d'Hermione a été marquée par d'immondes cernes et ses joues étaient affreusement creuses.

\- Alors mange un peu. Il lui tendit un morceau de pain. Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux puis repoussa gentiment son geste.

\- Non Ron, pas ton repas...

\- Accepte, tu en as plus besoin que moi.

La sang et Ou soupirèrent puis accepta, après tout elle mourrait de faim.

\- Combien de temps encore tout cela va-t-il durer ? Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix cassée. Ron s'installa à ses côtés puis haussa les épaules.

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est que d'après Harry nous sommes proches de Tu sais Qui. Que ferais-tu une fois qu'on aura repris une vie normal ?  
Hermione eut un petit sourire avant de terminer son morceau de pain.

\- Je pense que je vais continuer mes études.

\- Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné ...

Hermione rigola doucement.

\- Et toi ?

\- Probablement continuer mes entrainements au Quiditsh, je veux devenir gardien! Mais je pense que tout cela n'arrivera pas.

Cette derniere fronça furtivement les sourcils face au visage triste de son compagnon.

\- Quest-ce que tu veux dire par " tout cela n'arrivera pas " ? Répondit-elle un peu séchement, elle savait a quoi il faisait réferance et cela avait pour don de l'agacer.

\- Si nous mourrons nous ..

\- Ron arrete ! Coupa durement sa partenaire. Nous n'allons pas mourire, tu m'entends ? Nous allons vivre et rentrer chez nous. Voyant le visage a moitié effrayé et pâle de Ron Hermione se calma, posa sa main dans la sienne puis reprit d'une voix plus douce. Tu deviendra Gradien au Quiditsh, le meilleur au monde, et moi je continuerai mes études, Harry épousera ta soeur et nous serons tous heureux, tu comprends ?

Un doux sourire se dessina sur le visage du rouquin puis disparu quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore, Ronalde ?

\- Si tu continue tes études, cela veut dire que tu partira loin, et que je ne te reverrai pas pendant un long moment ?

Les yeux de la Sang et Or se plisserent puis sa bouche s'ouvrit. Elle pouvait voir tout le chagrin du monde dans les irises de son compagnon, elle se sentait mal et avait l'impression d'abondonner ses amies pour son avenir. Elle savait que cette étape serait la plus dure qu'elle aurait fait toute sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait cependant pas y renoncer.

\- Je... Je t'écrirai des lettres.

\- Mouais ..

La sorcière brillant soupira avant de poser une main sur les genoux de son copain.

\- Je t'aime Ron, ses yeuc brillaient de mille eclats. Même si je pars un moment je reviendrai, je t'en fais la promesse. Mais je ne t'en voudrai pas si entre temps tu trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

Ron fronça les sourcils avant de saisir le visage de sa douce.

\- Jamais je ne pourrai trouver une fille aussi exeptionnelle que toi. Il l'embrassa tendement, puis ils passerent la nuit, enlacés.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Voldemort était en plusieurs colères que jamais, pas un seul n'était capable de lui donner la moindre information concernant le Potter et ses complices, il regrettait presque d'avoir tué son meilleur membre.

Dans son esprit incertain, pleins de choses, souvenirs rodaient dans sa tête. Premièrement, Bellatrix, retrouvé morte après avoir essayé de tuer une famille de moldu, morte dans son propre sort, elle occupait une place importante dans sa mémoire.

Le seigneur des ténèbres faisait régner la crainte et le respect, personne n'avait le courage de rouspéter, ou même, rétorquer à une de ses règles. Bien entendu, si cela devait arriver, cette personne sera morte dans la minute qui suit. Personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Plus grand était le silence mieux cela serait pour tous.  
Ce soir-là, le Reptile était en deuil et se sentait plus faible que jamais. Alors que personne n'osait prendre la parole, la grande porte se mit à s'ouvrir brutalement. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ainsi que ses fidèles se levèrent et furent tous surprises en voyant la personne qui se tenait debout juste devant eux. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres du mag noir puis avança vers la personne qui avait osé pénétrer dans l'enceinte de cette maison sans permission.

\- Angelika. Entre, j'attendais ta visite, justement...

La jeune aveugle avança doucement sous les regards surpris des autres. Le père de Drago avait les yeux posés sur cette dernière, un regard presque inquiet. Que faisait-elle là ? Se demanda-t-il tout en regardant son fils qui sembait complètement désemparé avec les événements.  
La jeune dragone, après la tristesse qu'elle a eue quand elle a vu l'homme de sa vie mourire s'était promis de se venger du seigneur des ténèbres, elle le tuerait comme il a tué Severus.

Elle le liquiderait, elle s'en fit la promesse, mais avant cela, elle devait se joindre à lui, bloquer toutes pensées vengeresses et faire semblant d'être s'est coté. Elle savait qu'elle avait toutes ses chances d'être acceptée, étant donnée qu'elle était probablement la créature la plus puissante sur terre, le dernier dragon, et qui éte allié avec un dragon possédait la victoire à coup sur. Voldemort le savait, et c'est pourquoi il était ravi de l'avoir à ses côtés. Mais il devait imperativement la tester, il ne devait prendre aucun risque.

\- Si tu es réellement une des nôtre prouve le ! Aboya un mangermort parmi les autres. Voldemort leva une main en sa direction signe de se taire avant de reporter son regard vers la dragonne qui semblait determiné plus que jamais.

\- Faite venir le prisonnier, aisni nous pourrons savoir si elle est réelement une des notres. A ses mots, deux mangermorts arriverent tout en trainer une fillette de 10 ans, dans un piteux état. Angélika ne pouvait pas voir, mais les sanglots enfantins et son odora permettait d'identifier complétement la pauvre victime. J'ai liquidé ses parents et ses frères et soeurs. Je te laisse t'en charger, si tu es une vraie mangermort, tu n'auras aucun mal a oter la vie de cette gamine ! Reprit-t-il d'une voix sombre, ce qui terrifie encore plus la petite.

Un long silence, quelques fois les sanglots de la petite fille s'entendaient, Angelika pouvait encore ses battements de coeur et ressentir toutes ses peurs. La pauvre, et dire quelle a vu sa famille mourir sous ses yeux, et voilà qu'elle devait sous ordre du mag noir a acourir aux mêmes traitements. Voldemort regardait sa future recrue. Les mangemorts soupiraient, pour eux, cette femme était incapable d'ôter la vie à une enfant.

Angelika n'avait pas prévu cela, la voila prise au piège. Elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle laissait cette enfant en vie, Voldemort la tuera, or elle aura échoué sa mission. Mais si elle ote la vie de cette fillette, certes elle pourra continuer sa mission mais plus rien ne serai comme avant. De toute façon la vie n'est plus la même depuis que Severus est parti.

" _Bellatrix l'aurait fait sans hesiter !_ " Entendit-t-elle.

Angelika ignora les commentaires puis se prepara a sa mission. Elle pouvait sentir le regard brulant de Volemort et entendre les pleures de la petite.

\- AVADAKEDAVRA ! Une lumiere blanchatre s'abbatti sur la petite fille qui mourru sur le coup.

Tous le monde portait leur regard non pas vers la dragonne mais vers un mangemort blond... Lucuis Malfoy avat oté la vie de l'enfant a la place de cette derniere. Angelika compris puis ouvrit la bouche. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Voulait-il la protéger ?

Voldemort furieux de ce rebondissement, utilisa le sortilege de torture sur son fidèle qui se cambra en deux et hurla de douleur.

* * *

Des bruits de pas raisonnaient dans l'enceinte de de l' Hopital Saint-Mangoust. Chaque jours elle acceuillait une centaine de victime, dont la plupart été des moldu. Vous-Savez-Qui été réelement déterminé a les liquider tous jusqu'aux derniers.

Une infermiere été en train d'apporter un repas pour la chamre 498 ou un patient moldu atteind d'hallucination attendait d'être servit.

\- Il est réveillé ! Souffla une inferimiere dans ses oreilles. Cette derniere ecarquilla les yeux puis demanda a une de ses collégues de livrer se repas au déstinataire. Elle courru dans les couloir avec son autre collégue puis une fois arrivée au seuil de la porte de chambre elle souffla un bon coup.

Elle avança vers le patient puis l'examina afin de voir si il été réveillé en bon état.

\- Monsieur Rogue comment allez vous ? Savez-vous ou vous êtes ? Ce dernier se contenta juste d'hocher la tête puis referma doucement les yeux.

\- Je crois que notre patient a encore besoin de récuperer.

\- Je pense aussi, et honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en sortirai vivant, la morsure du réptile été si profonde, il a vraiment eu de la chance !

\- Je pense qu'une bonne étoile veille sur lui, souffla une troisieme qui entra dans la salle avec un repas.

* * *

Angelika marchait dans les couloirs de la vieille maison en direction des cachots. Elle devait parler avec Lucuis, elle était persuadé qu'il pourrait l'aider, le geste qu'il a fait pour elle montre bien qu'il avait vu clair dans son jeu. Un froid glacial transperça son corps, vêtue d'une simple robe bleue et blanche le froid pouvait passer facilement. Ses cheveux volaient au-dessus de son visage angélique et ses yeux aveugles n'émettaient aucune émotion. Elle avançait doucement puis une fois devant une grande cellule, elle s'arrêta.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, souffla-t-elle. Elle été presque sur que cette cellule été la sienne.

\- Que voulez-vous ?! Cracha une voix doucereuse, Aneglika souffla un bon coup avant d'avancer ves les barreaux glaciales.

\- Je viens vers vous pour implorer votre aide.

Un petit rire sortit de sa bouche.

\- Vous ? Une créature bien plus puissante que nous toute viendrai demander une quelquonc aide de ma part ? Laissez-moi rire.

\- Vous savez trés bien que je ne peux pas detruire le maitre sans détruire son orcrux, je ne peux hélas rien faire. Sinon il y aurai longtemps que je m'en serai chargé.

\- Que voulez vous au juste ? Continua Lucuis tout en s'approchant de cette magifique femme. Il regretta d'être emprisonné de ces maudits barreaux, il aurait tellement aimé caresser ce visage de porceleine.

Les yeux de la dragone s'asombrissent puis un sourire machiavelique se dessina sur son viage devenu demoniaque.

\- Vous savez trés bien pourquoi je suis ici, Lucuis Malfoy

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je vais vous venir en aide, miss ?

\- Je le sais, je le sais depuis que vous avez tué l'enfant a ma place, vous savez que j'en aurait été incapable et que le seigneur des ténébres m'aurai tué sur le champ.

Lucuis hocha doucement la tête puis la baissa.

\- Et mainenant c'est moi qui vais mourir. Sous les yeux de mon fils. Quel belle fin ! Heureusement pour vous, il vous reste encore une chance de revoir vos enfants, fuyez avant qu'il n'est trop tard ...

Angelika lui attrapa brusquement sa main à travers les barreaux puis la serra fort dans la sienne. Lucuis Malefoy ouvrit grand les yeux tout en hoquetant de stupeur. Elle avait une poigne extrêmement puissante et un regard pouvant régner la crainte et le pouvoir. Elle ouvrit lentement la bouche puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous n'allez pas mourir, nous n'allons pas mourir,donnez moi son dernier ocrux et vous serai libre, vous reverrez trés bientôt votre fils et votre femme, je vous le promets !

Ce dernier s'appretait de secouer la tête qu'Angélika le coupa.

\- Luicuis, si vous ne m'aidez pas, tout est perdu, vous comprenez ? Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de lui, vous ne devez plus. Dites moi qui je dois tuer et tout sera terminer.

Une lueur d'espoir se dessina dans les yeux du sorcier blond. Un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de la dragone.

 **A suivre ...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour a vous ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard, vraiment.**

 **Ce chapitre devait être le dernier, mais finalement je vais la continuer encore un peut ( j'ai enfin retrouver mon immagination :) )**

 **Ce chapitre ne sera pas trés long, je suis désolé, mais il est assez dense donc j'espère que ça passera :D**

 **Il est aussi indispensable pour le prochain chapitre car Angélika va découvrir quelque chose ;) Je ne vous en dis pas plus haha,**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 30**

La lune était brillante, répandant ses rayons argentés sur le paysage givré. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes et d'un vent frai dont son souffle cavalait tout le long des arbres. Du haut de la merveilleuse voûte, l'onde du ciel éclairait merveilleusement l'extérieur de Poudlard, mais pas seulement.  
Une ombre suivait les rayons argentés de la lune, celle-ci avait des courbes gracieuses et une démarche féline. Une longue chevelure marron descendait en cascade sur ses épaules, suivant chacun de ses mouvements agiles.

Angélika quitta les cachots, Lucius lui avait donné toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin pour détruire le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Elle devait agir et vite, même si elle devait y laisser sa peau. De toute façon, pourquoi continuer à vivre en sachant qu'une partie d'elle n'est plus ? Elle devait trouver le serpent, le détruire. Mais comment ? Voldemort ne se séparait jamais de lui. Poudlard était plongé dans l'obscurité totale. Les mangemorts semblaient endormis. Voldemort devait lui aussi être plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Elle devait venger Severus. Elle sentait une force grandir en elle.

C'était le moment.

Elle ne possédait pas d'objet capable de détruire un horcrux, mais reste persuadé que ses pouvoirs de dragon suffiraient.

Elle espérait.

Elle marchait doucement dans les grands couloirs sombres de l'école essayant de faire le moins de bruit que possible. Tout allait bien jusqu'à quelqu'une odeur forte lui piqua le nez. Une odeur de chien mouillé mélangée d'une senteur métallique.  
Le semi-Loup-garou était de garde cette nuit.

Angélika du alors renoncer à ses plans, pour ce soir, espérant que demain elle aura plus de chance. Elle retourna, sans faire de bruit dans sa chambre, puis une fois a l'intérieur elle ferma sa porte à double tour. Elle alla se poser devant sa fenêtre, priant les étoiles d'avoir demain une chance d'en finir avec tout ça.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Voldemort avait convoqué tous ses sujets et avait expliqué a chacun ce qu'il devait faire quand Potter viendra. Bien entendu, personne ne devait, a part lui tuer le gamin, quant à ses complices, ils avaient le Feu Vert. Angélika était là, assise auprès des Mangemort et ne disait rien, Voldemort avait toujours un oeil gravé sur elle. Elle portait une robe rouge avec de la fourrure qui lui couvrait les épaules, ses yeux aveugles fixaient le Mage Noir, puis de temps à autre ses fidèles quand ils prirent la parole. Le Seigneur des Ténèbre avouait qu'elle était jolie, voire belle, bien qu'elle n'arrivât jamais à la hauteur de sa Bellatrix, néanmoins, il pouvait distinguer quelque chose de dangereux dans son regard, et il adorait ça. Elle feraitsans aucun doute une manger mort d'exception. Mais pour mériter ce privilège, elle devait prouver sa loyauté envers lui. Voldemort avait l'impression qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Du moins les pouvoirs du dragon qu'elle exerçait sur lui donnaient cette impression.

\- Et toi, lança un de ses complices, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu ne vas quand même pas rester muette jusqu'à la fin du débat ? Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le Mangemort.

La jeune dragonne roula ses yeux vers celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole, souffla longuement par le nez, elle pouvait sentir le regard de glace de Voldemort sur elle puis étira un petit sourire.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas rester muette, en effet. Souffla-t-elle sardoniquement, surtout quand j'entends des absurdités. Un des Mangemorts, prit au dépourvu voulu lui régler son compte mais le reptile sur patte l'en empêcha. Il l'insista même de continuer.

\- Parle ! Ordonna le maitre plus attentif que jamais.

Angelika fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de prendre la parole.

\- Le garçon est bien trop rusé pour tomber dans un de vos pièges. J'ai donc un meilleur plan à vous proposer. Laissez-moi agir, il me fait confiance et jamais il ne se doutera que je lui tende un piège, je ... Elle fut coupée par le maitre qui rigolait sardoniquement .

Il se leva, passa une main sur son crâne chauve pâle, aussi froid que la glace puis se calma. Il posa son regard sombre et dépourvu d'âme sur la jeune dragonne puis tappa brusquement dans ses mains.

\- Voyez, chers sujets, à quel point une femme, aussi petite qu'elle soit, peu avoir plus d'intelligences que vous tous réunit !  
Une vague de protestations se faisait entendre, mais furent immédiatement stoppées par un Seigneur des ténèbres en colère et qui menaçaient de mort le prochain qui protestait.

\- Vous pouvez disposer. J'ai à faire avec cette petite.

Tous quittèrent la salle en chuchotant et en balançant des regards noirs sur cette dernière. Angèlika eut un demi-sourire aux coins des lèvres puis se pinça les lèvres. Tout se déroulait, pour le moment a la perfection.

* * *

Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre, des bruits de pas raisonnaient dans les couloirs. Severus étaient réveillémais pas sans douleur. Sa gorge lui faisait toujours aussi mal et il était tellement faible qu'il avait du mal à bouger.

\- Comment allez-vous monsieur Rogue ? Souffla une aide-soignante qui venait tout juste de lui déposer son repas sur la table.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil puis leva péniblement la tête. Encore de la soupe à la tomate ... pesta-t-il.

\- Souhaitez-vous une démonstration ? Répondit-il sèchement avant de déposer durement sa tête sur l'oreiller.

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il allait mieux.

\- Vous rappelez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Severus souffla intérieurement, pourquoi toujours des questions aussi stupides ? Evidemment qu'il se rappelait de tout, comment oublier ce que Voldemort lui a fait ? Comment oublier la sensation que ça de se faire mordre par un serpent venimeux ? Il fronça les sourcils. Il était surpris de se retrouver en vie. En espérant que la douleur partira et vite.

Voyant que le sorcier ne répondit pas, l'aide-soignante hocha la tête.

\- Vous êtes ici depuis 6 mois, nous vous avons sauvé...

\- Je sais ! Inutile de me faire un récapitulatif...6 mois vous dites ? Répondit-il, surpris.

l'infirmière souffla avant de répondre que oui.

Severus reposa lourdement sa tête sur son oreiller puis ferma les yeux. De gros plis étaient dessinés sur son front et ouvrit un œil quand une des infirmières avait rigolé.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si hilarant ? Cracha-t-il avec mépris.

\- Rien simplement que nous sommes heureuses que vous soyez en vie. Elle rigola suivi de ses collèges.

\- C'est vrai qu'il nous aurait manqué ! Je ne connais pas de personne aussi impulsive, désagréable que lui, mais bon, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Surgis une autre.  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ordonner la solitude. Les aides soignants quittèrent la salle, toujours pliées de rire.

* * *

Angelika marchait le long d'un étang. Il faisait nuit, seul, le doux hurlement d'une chouette se faisait entendre, absolument tout était paisible. Ses yeux aveugles fixaient le paysage tout en continuant sa marche. Elle s'agenouilla et caressa l'eau de sa main droite. De petits cercles se disperser petit à petit vers le milieu de la masse sombre et liquide. Elle était tiède et agréable. Tellement bonne qu'une idée lui vint en tête. Elle se déshabilla entièrement, déposa sa robe un peu plus loin puis soudain, plongea dans l'eau. Elle resta quelques instants, puis une fois qu'elle estimait s'être assez rafraichie, elle sortit de l'eau, utilisa ses pouvoirs pour se sécher puis une fois sèche, elle remit sa robe.

Les goûtes de ses cheveux humides tombaient sur sa peau, la jeune femme aimait, voire adorait ce genre de sensation. Elle était très sensible physiquement, un rien la mettait tout en émoi. Elle repensait à Severus une larme coula. C'est lui qui lui a connaître les sensations les plus intenses et les plus érotiques qu'elle n'avait jamais vécues. Un sentiment de vide et de tristesse la rongeait. Elle le voulait. Près de lui, dans son lit. Elle le désirait plus que tout. Severus. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit mort. Et tout cela a cause du Seigneur des Ténèbre. Elle aurait tellement voulu le sauver, mais elle est arrivée trop tard.

Jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Angélika se souvenait d'avoir "vu" des licornes marcher paisiblement à cet endroit, lorsqu'elle était encore avec Severus, ils étaient tous les deux, main dans la main. Un moment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. C'est pour cela qu'elle est revenu ici, ce soir-là, elle voulait se rappeler des bons moments passer avec Severus.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses songes, elle se mit brusquement à sursauter. Elle pouvait sentir une présence non loin d'elle, une présence ni maléfique, ni bénéfiques, une présence à la fois réelle et non réelle. Soudain, une ombre surgit de l'autre côté de la rive.  
Une silhouette d'homme se dessinait peu à peu.

\- Severus ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix à la fois curieuse, surprise et en quelque peut apeurer. Elle espérait que ce soit lui.

Et ce fut le cas.

Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, toujours aussi spécial que dans ses souvenirs. Même si elle ne le voyait pas àcause de sa cécité, elle le voyait dans son coeur, son Severus, l'homme de sa vie.

Elle avança doucement vers la lumière, elle marchait sur l'eau, sa robe flottant dans la brise légère de la nuit. Elle laissait derrière des cercles ses diluants peu à peu.  
Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, l'observant avec sérénité.

Tandis qu'il la regardait avec douceur, une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune dragonne. Alors qu'elle voulut le toucher encore une fois, qu'elle sentit une force invisible la pousser en arrière, le décor s'effondra alors devant elle et se mît à hurler, seulement aucun son né sorti de sa bouche. Elle fut soudainement propulsée en arrière puis... Elle s'ouvrit en sursaut les yeux. Elle se leva puis constata, avec son odora fortement développé, qu'elle ne se trouvait plus à l'extérieur, mais dans sa chambre. Elle comprit alors que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Elle se leva de son lit, alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. " Il est en vie " murmura-t-elle.

 **A suivre ...**

 **Alors ? dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPITRE 31**

C'était un jour de pluie. Le ciel était d'un gris foncé, menaçant, grondant. Une femme d'une vingt-trentaine d'années marchait hâtivement dans les rues de Londres. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors. En même temps beaucoup craignaient pour leur vie. Les mangemorts tuaient toujours, ils faisaient au moins 3 victimes par jour, et la plupart étaient des femmes et des enfants. Des lâches, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.  
De grosses gouttes de pluie tombaient lourdement sur son manteau noir, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Sa grande capuche était relevée, des gouttelettes glissaient le long et tombaient sur le bout de son nez, pour continuer leur course vers le sol, où elles s'écrasaient dans un clapotis, se mêlant aux autres venants des nuages qui grondaient toujours.

Les mains dans les poches, resserrant son manteau contre son corps afin d'être au plus au chaud que possible, elle continuait sa route, tête baissée. Au détour d'une ruelle sombre, elle alla se mettre à l'abri elle leva le visage et réajusta sa capuche en même temps qu'elle transplanait dans un bruit sourd, atténué par le chant de la pluie.

Elle se retrouva devant une petite maison. Le temps était le même. L'endroit dans lequel elle avait atterri semblait calme, mais surtout très triste. Elle continua à avancer, comme si elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Elle arriva devant la porte d'entrée qui était close, et s'arrêta devant. Elle toka une fois a la porte. Un faible sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres fines légèrement roses, et d'une voix presque enrouée et douce, elle dit :

\- Oh, Angelika, vous voilà enfin, entrez donc !

La jeune femme hésita un instant vu qu'elle était entièrement trempée. Elle voulut utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se sécher, mais elle n'eut pas le temps.

\- Entrez, et ne vous en faites pas, rien n'est rangé. Donnez-moi votre manteau, je vais le ranger. Entrez, il fait bon à l'intérieur.

Elle se mit à sourire puis remercia cette femme pour sa gentillesse. Elle lui proposa un peu thé, la mère de famille s'approcha de sa collègue avec une tasse joliment décorée et, à l'aide de sa baguette, versa un peu de thé bien chaud. Elle but gorgée par gorgée, la mixture envahit tout son corps de bien-être et elle retrouva peu à peu contenance.

\- Je vais mieux, merci. Sourit Angelika.

Elle lui donna quelques gâteaux puis s'installa prés d'elle. " _Pauvre petit chaton mouillé_ " pensa-t-elle.  
\- J'en suis heureuse alors.

Angelika savait à quel point cette femme était malheureuse et qui faisait tout pour cacher son immense chagrin, celui d'avoir perdu un de ses fils, tué par ce maudit Mage Noir. Les yeux chocolat, de la très triste mère de famille se posèrent sur ceux aveugles de la jeune femme puis soupira sans que cela ne s'entende.

\- J'ai reçu vos lettres, reprit doucement Angelika, c'est pour cela que je suis venue.

\- J'ai aussi reçu les vôtres. Je suis écoeuré par ses événements. J'ai encore appris la mort d'une petite fille ce matin. Comment cela ce fait-il qu'il soit encore en vie ? Comment Merlin peut-il laisser un monstre pareil sur terre ?

Angelika baissa tristement la tête. Même ses pouvoirs de dragon ne suffiraient pas pour le tuer, mais elle savait quoi faire le moment venue. C'était pour cela que son peuple l'avait envoyé sur terre. Sa mission n'était pas encore terminée.

Elle murmura une phrase inaudible et une orchidée apparue dans ses mains. Elle attrapa la fleur fanée la donna à Molly tout en soufflant, que dans son monde cette fleur portait chance et avait le don de réconforter les coeurs blessés. C'était comme une coutume chez elle. Elle la remercia tout en laissant quelques larmes qui perlaient le long de son visage.

\- Je vous aiderai Angelika, et j'accepte aussi le dernier service que vous m'aviez demandé.

\- Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour lui, mais je suis toujours aussi gêné de vous demander une telle chose.  
Elle pouvait sentir les mains de Molly se poser sur les siennes.

\- Ce que vous me demandez là est pour moi le service le plus merveilleux que jamais personne ne m'est demandé. Elle leva doucement la tête. Mais savez-vous que Severusest encore vivant et qu'il voudra, ce qui est normal, s'il l'apprend un jour, reprendre son bien ?

\- Oui. Souffla la jeune Dragonne. Mais je doute qu'il accepterait.

\- Severus vous aime, ma grande, il vous aime passionnément et a la folie. Depuis votre arrivée au château, il a changé, grace à vous, il a changé, son coeur de pierre s'est attendri, vous avez brisé la glace qui dormait trop longtemps en lui, Angelika, elle lui caressa la joue avec douceur avant de sourire.

\- Je sais Molly et c'est bien cela qui me fait terriblement peur. Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre. Je l'aime à la folie, lui aussi, mais très bientôt nos chemins vont se séparer à jamais. Et je crains plus que tout ce jour.

Molly regarda cette jeune femme avec tristesse. Elle lui remit un peu de thé dans sa tasse.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve Molly, un très beau rêve, rien de plus...

\- Mais rien n'est encore fini, Angelika. Restez souper ce soir, Ron, Harry et Hermione ne vont plus tarder.

\- Oh, ils viennent tous ce soir ?

\- Oui. Vous restez donc ?

 **OoO**

Harry dormait à poings fermés dans la petite chambre d'amis. Sa mèche, qui cachait la plupart du temps la preuve qu'il était le survivant, était relevée et laissait apparaître sa fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui était plus rouge que jamais depuis le début des événements, Harry avait sans arrêt mal à cet endroit précis. De sombres heures approchaient, Harry le savait. La fin de toute cette lutte qu'il avait vécue, depuis ce jour où Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, allait arriver plus vite qu'on ne le pensait

Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour cet affrontement mais, après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Une légère brise le réveilla. Il frissonna pendant qu'il cherchait du regard celle qu'il aimait. Touchant les draps, Harry vit qu'elle n'était plus dans leur lit. Il n'eût pas bien longtemps à chercher puisqu'il l'aperçut, assise sur les rebords d'une petite fenêtre ouverte. Elle avait le visage tourné vers le parc et ses cheveux couleurs feu se soulevaient à mesure du souffle régulier du vent.  
Harry se leva et marcha dans sa direction, ce ne fut qu'en arrivant à sa hauteur qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts une épée, mais pas n'importe laquelle.

\- l'épée de Godric Gryffondor ?

Elle lui sourit, tristement, comme si elle avait su depuis le début que le grand jour était enfin arrivé.

\- c'est un signe, Harry. Je l'ai trouvé ici lorsque je me suis réveillée tout à l'heure…

Harry n'osait pas regarder l'épée. Il n'avait pas envie de penser au lendemain, pas maintenant en tout cas.

\- Ginny...

Elle évita ses caresses. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle savait ce qu'il se passerai demain.

\- Je me suis préparée à ce jour, Harry. Si tu venais à mourir, je te suivrais, où que tu ailles !

Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de poser sa main sur la joue de son aimée et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir.

\- Pourtant la prophétie dit que seule la mort d'une personne pourra le vaincre !

Il se pinça les lèvres. Alors elle était au courant. Ne sachant que dire, il la prit dans ses bras. Il l'aimait tellement. Ce soir, ils avaient toute la nuit pour se faire des câlins. Demain, Voldemort mourra.

 **oOo**

Tous étaient prés pour l'ultime bataille. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Le seigneur des ténèbre était prévenu de la présence de Potter et de sa clic. Il eu un sourire machiavelique sur son visage. Il allai mourir une bonne fois pour toute ce soir ! Tous étaient désormais en position et surveillaient l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Le coeur de tous battait à la chamade. Harry avait interdit a ce que Ginny vienne sur le terrain de bataille, mais elle avait tellement insisté qu'il avait finalement abandonné. La pluie se mit à tomber. L'ennemie se rapprochait. Le vacarme était épouvantable. Ils allaient vivre un véritable enfer. La peur se lisait sur les yeux de tous.

Le seigneur des ténèbre avança doucement vers le petit groupe puis déclara la guerre. La bataille était hard, et n'était pas en faveur du petit groupe. Même si aucun d'eux nest morts, ils étaient en minorité face aux mangemorts.

\- Tu crois peut-être que c'est avec une épée que tu pourras me vaincre petit Potter ? Pesta le seigneur des ténèbres tout en lui lançant un AVADA KEDAVRA qu'il évita aussitôt.

\- Oui c'est avec cette épée que je vais te tuer, Voldemort !

Un rictus malveillant se dessina sur les lèvres de celui dont tout le monde avait peur.

\- Tu es fini, Potter. FINII !

Un élan de courage parcourut le corps du jeune garçon, pendant qu'il s'apprêtait à brandir son épée, Harry revit toute son existence passer devant ses yeux. Sa vie insupportable chez les Dursley, sa rencontre avec Hagridet sa découverte du monde de la magie, sa première année aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis, toutes leurs aventures, son premier baiser avec Ginny. Il étendit son bras avec une brutalité proche de la rage. Mais avant même que l'épée ne touche cet être infect, elle se volatilisa aussitôt puis transperça à la place son serpent. Harry vit une souhaite très fines devant lui. Angelika. Il comprit alors qu'elle venait de détruire le dernier horcux. Voldemort perdit, sous un cri effroyable, toute sa splendeur, sa force. Harry ne comprenait pas, tous les horcrux étaient à présents détruits, pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Alors qu'il se posait encore des questions, il vit la jeune femme aveugle avancer vers le seigneur des ténèbres et une fois à ses côtés, elle murmura quelque chose avant d'enfoncer, sous les yeux paniqués du jeune sorcier, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans son coeur avant de sourire et de s'écrouler par terre.

 **A suivre ...**

 **Le prochain = dernier chapitre :)**

 **Bonne journée a vous :D**


	32. Chapter 32

Heeyyyyy comment allez-vous ?

Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard... J'étais vraiment à court d'imagination, mais je pense que cette fois-ci, c'est bon !

 **\- CE CHAPITRE NE SERA PAS LE DERNIER ;)**

\- Ce chapitre comporte des scènes violentes, vous êtes prévenus.

Voilà voilà.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 32**

Tout semblait tout d'un coup se figer comme si que l'on venait de tuer le temps. Tous les regards étaient posés sur le corps sans vie de la jeune Dragonne, la neige atour d'elle, tachée par son propre sang, coulait lentement.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres, qui se trouvait face à elle restait lui aussi figé. L'effroyable reptile sur patte regardait son corps avec peur.

On entendait seulement ses battements de cœur et sa respiration irrégulière. Il se retourna rapidement afin d'observer attentivement la situation. Potter se trouvait non loin de lui, plus fort que jamais. Les yeux du garçon ne quittaient pas ceux maléfiques, et faibles du Mage Noir.

Il sut que quelque chose de terrible pour lui était sur le point de commencer. Tous ses Horcrux étaient à présent détruits, il n'avait plus aucune protection. Il fronça durement les sourcils quand ses yeux glissaient vers le corps de celle avait osé détruire son plan. Elle était plus intelligente qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Trop futée.

Il ne lui restait plus rien, sauf attendre que la mort vienne le saisir.

Un sorcier portant une longue cape noir qui cachait tout son corps et à la démarche boiteuse avait toujours gardé ses yeux sur le corps de sa femme, étalé sur la neige rouge. Personne n'avait capté sa présence. Il avait vu avec horreur sa bien aimer se donner la mort, sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Il était arrivé trop tard. A une minute prés, il aurait pu la sauver.

Severus Rogue, qui avait réussi, a transplaner, alors qu'il était encore faible dut à la morsure du serpent, pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait, et tuer une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort, avait échoué. Sa place n'était plus. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, mise à part partir avec le corps de la seule personne qui avait pris une place importante dans son cœur et disparaître de la surface de ta terre.

Tous se mirent à sursauter et reculer quand un halo de lumière entoura brusquement Angelika puis grandit jusqu'a atteindre les spectateurs qui furent aussitôt aveuglé par son intensité. De petites lumières dorés entourèrent alors son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit totalement envahi. Celui-ci commençait, doucement à s'envoler, puis se transformer petit à petit. Sous les yeux de tous, elle prit la forme d'un gigantesque dragon, illuminée par les lumières intenses et aveuglantes.

Severus regardait le spectacle avec tristesse et fascination. Les yeux d'Angelika s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant apparaître ses pupilles rouges. Son regard effrayant ne quittait pas celui du maître des potions. Elle émit tout d'un coup, un effroyable cri. Tous reculèrent instantanément en poussant une plainte de peur. Hermione attrapa brusquement la main de Ron, Drago celle de Luna. Voldemort regarda la bête puis se mit à sourire, dévoilant ses dents pointues et irrégulières.

Tout n'était pas encore perdu pour lui.

Harry se sentit tout d'un coup aspiré par la lumière.

Lorsqu'il se leva, il que tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui avait totalement disparu. Amis et ennemis n'y étaient plus. La neige, était remplacée par de la verdure et la grêle par un vent chaud et agréable.

Une petite voix lui parvint aux oreilles, suivit d'une lumière intense non loin de lui.

Alors qu'il marchait courageusement vers la lumière, une silhouette apparue, masquée par le halo qui tournait autour d'elle. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de son professeur. Elle était revenue sous forme humaine. Le corps de cette dernière était doré, sa peau, ses cheveux et yeux. Elle portait une longue tunique blanche avec des motifs, plutôt des écritures, dont le garçon était incapable de déchiffrer, noirs.

Harry ouvrit doucement la bouche. Il était comme paralysé devant cette apparition. Angelika, du moins ce qui lui en restait, était un mélange de femme à la fois forte que vulnérable. Elle lui faisait presque référence à une créature mystique qui vous ensorcelle au moindre regard. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait en quelque sorte fait. Il comprit pourquoi le professeur Rogue l'aimait. En fait, elle était à la fois comme lui, imprévisible, forte et possédait un physique qui ne laissait personne indiffèrent, mais également son antagoniste puisque Angelika était la lumière qui illuminait le cœur du prince de sang mêlé.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Brisa Potter, ce moment de magie.

La bonne question n'était pas de savoir ou ils étaient, puisqu'il reconnaissait parfaitement l'endroit, mais plutôt, ou sont passés les autres ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Reprit-il, d'une voix plus posé. A-ton vaincu Voldemort ?

Les yeux aveugles de la créature se posèrent sur le garçon qui semblait impatient de connaître les réponses à ses questions.

\- Tout dépend de ce qu'il arrivera ensuite, souffla la voix cristalline de la jeune Dragonne, dont ses cheveux dorés volaient sur les côtés.

Harry fronça les sourcils puis s'avança doucement vers elle, avec prudence.

\- Je ne comprends pas, tous les Horcrux ont était détruits, vous vous êtes sacrifié à ma place afin d'accomplir la prophétie, il devrait être mort !

Il baissa la tête tristement quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de rire. Effectivement, Angelika s'est sacrifié à sa place. Il lui doit la vie.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, puis sous les yeux du garçon, la transperça sans difficulté afin de sortir quelque chose de brillant et fragile.

Son cœur.

Il n'était pas plus gros que sa main. Les lumières qui se formaient autour de lui disparurent. Angelika s'avança lentement vers celui qui était le seul a sauver le monde de la magie menacé par le Seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Prenez le Potter et détruisez-le.

Harry regarda la jeune Dragonne avec des yeux à la fois en paniques que perdus.

\- C'est le seul et unique moyen pour tuer une bonne fois pour tout Voldemort.

Il tendit doucement sa main vers la sienne ou quelque chose de precieux attendait d'être détruit.

Un Dragon possédait un cœur qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux des humains ou autres créature. Celui-ci est dur, de petite taille et ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à un rubis.

\- Pourquoi dois-je le détruire ? Puisque vous êtes déjà morte. Lança tristement le sorcier.

Elle lui adressa un autre sourire avant de placer avec délicatesse, son cœur qui ne battait plus depuis ce qu'il s'est passé sur le champ de bataille, dans les mains du sorcier.

Potter plissa des yeux quand il remarqua que ce dernier était intact.

\- Je suis belle est bien morte dans votre monde, mais pas dans le mien. Là où nous sommes, c'est mon monde.

\- Ici ? S'étonna ce dernier, je ne vois aucune différence avec le mien, voir pas du tout.

Elle recula doucement, ses cheveux dorés volaient toujours, caressant de temps à autre son visage.

\- Vous ne pouvez voir mon monde puisque vous n'en faites pas partie. Mais je peux vous le montrer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Ce fut au tour du jeune sorcier de reculer.

\- Non, je n'y tiens pas. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de retourner dans mon monde et vaincre Voldemort.

Il baissa encore une fois la tête avant de se mettre à murmurer.

\- Et je veux vous sauver, il n'est pas trop tard pour vous.

Elle ferma doucement la bouche puis baissa la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, faites ce que je vous ai dit. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour moi.

\- Non ! Je refuse de le faire ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un autre moyen !

\- Mais il n'en existe pas d'autre. Seule ma mort vaincra le seigneur des ténèbres. Et elle doit le faire sous ses yeux.

Harry refusait de tuer son professeur. Il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un, même celle qui avait osé tuer son dernier parent, il n'avait pas réussi à le faire. Pour lui, tuer qui que ce soit, était impensable, il devait y avoir une autre solution, il le fallait. La seule personne qui méritait de mourir était Voldemort. Il ne devait plus vivre, après tout les crimes qu'il a fait, et qu'il continuerait d'en faire s'il vivait encore.

Il devait mourir, mais devait-il tuer une innocente pour autant ? Mais le laisser en vie, serait encore le laisser tuer d'avantage. Il devait faire un choix. En fait, aucun choix ne devait être fait puisqu'il y en avait aucun hormis le fait d'accepter l'inévitable.

Angelika savait que son arrivé dans le monde des sorciers et moldu n'était pas un hasard. Elle devait faire comme tous Dragons l'avaient fait avant elle, se sacrifier.

Angelika était la dernière de son espèce, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le faire. Le temps des Dragons était sur le point de s'éteindre.

Elle lui souffla doucement la raison de sa venue dans se monde, et le rôle que tous Dragons devaient avoir, celui de veiller sur le monde de la magie et se sacrifier en cas de nécessité.

Rien n'est plus puissant qu'un Dragon, rien, ni même Voldemort.

Un sacrifice pour sauver des millions de vie.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait pour protester, il fut brusquement propulsé en arrière, vit tous les décors devant lui s'effondrer sous ses yeux avant d'être aspiré par un trou noir. Les dernières paroles de la jeune Dragonne raisonnaient encore dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans le néant.

\- Harry !

Une voix féminine et inquiète le réveilla de son drôle de rêve. Il se leva en sursaut puis en sueur. Il s'agissait d'Hermione, elle l'aida à se relever. Apparemment, la bataille avait repris. Il pouvait voir tous les élèves qui avaient pour mission de défendre leur école, se battre noblement face aux redoutables Mangemort. Harry chercha du regard Voldemort, mais en vain. Il semblait avoir disparu.

\- Hermione, ou est Voldemort ? Où est-il ?! Lança-t-il en repoussant l'un des Mangemort grâce à un de ses sorts.

La jeune sorcière fit la même chose, d'un geste souple et expert puis se retourna rapidement.

\- Je n'en sais rien Harry ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains ?

Harry rangea de suite le cœur d'Angelika dans sa poche, il était tellement petite qu'il glissa facilement dans sa poche.

\- Je dois détruire cette chose.

\- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches.

Les yeux de la jeune sorcière s'agrandissent. Elle attrapa brutalement la main de son ami puis l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face.

\- Pour le coup, je veux savoir !

Elle remit rapidement sa crinière indomptable en place sans quitter Harry du regard.

\- Crois moi Hermione, mieux vaut que tu n'en saches pas plus, fais moi confiance.

Cette dernière plissa des yeux, repoussa violemment un Mangemort, avec un puissant expelliarmus avant de se reconcentrer sur son ami qui semblait chercher le Seigneur des ténèbres des yeux.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Nous devons retrouver Ron, reprit calmement Hermione.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

\- Il combat auprès de sa famille. Suis-moi !

Elle se retourna puis ouvrit doucement la bouche quand elle remarqua que ce dernier n'avait pas bougé.

\- Harry !

\- Vas-y. Il faut que je reste ici.

Elle grimaça légèrement, entama un pas en arrière avec hésitation.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Hermione, je vous rejoins dés que la guerre sera terminée, promis.

Elle lâcha quelques larmes puis se mit à courir. Harry regarda son amie avec tristesse jusqu'a ce qu'elle sorte définitivement de son champ de vision. Comme une étrange impression envahie son corps. Comme ci qu'il avait le sentiment que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, écoutant avec horreur les cris de souffrance et de peur de ses camarades, il serra les poings. Il devait le faire. Angelika devait mourir, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Rien ne pourra vaincre Voldemort, sauf sa mort. Combien d'entre eux devraient encore souffrir ? À chaque pas qu'il faisait , il voyait un cadavre d'une personne qu'il avait déjà croisé et discuté au château. Alors qu'il s'avança vers le château, enfin ce qu'il en restait, en espérant trouver le seigneur des ténèbres, il vit à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la porte, il vit le cadavre du professeur Lupin et de sa femme Tonks. Écoeuré, il recula rapidement tout en se retenant de vomir.

Il s'éloigna du château avec comme une boule au ventre. Beaucoup trop on perdu la vie. Cette bataille était monstrueuse et semblait interminable. Il restait peu de survivant de son côté, les mangemorts étaient sur le point de gagner. Il devait vite retrouver ce maudit sorcier sans âme et en finir avec lui.

Il entendit un cris non loin de lui puis alla en courant vers le lac où il immobilisa un mangemort qui était sur le point de tuer Luna. Cette dernière sursauta puis remercia son ami.

Elle était blessée au visage, elle avait probablement reçut des coup, mais elle tenait bon, comme tous ceux qui restaient.

\- Harry, souffla faiblement Luna, tu dois t'en aller, nous ne gagneront pas, il est trop fort.

Potter attrapa doucement la main de son amie avant de la caresser avec des gestes maladroits.

\- Nous gagnerons, il faut encore tenir.

\- Potter ! Surgis une voix forte derrière lui.

Harry se retourna en sursaut puis tomba nez à nez devant son professeur de potion. Celui-ci semblait mal en point. Ses yeux, qui exprimaient la froideur, n'étaient plus que souffrance. Il eut encore plus de mal à réaliser qu'il devait tuer Angelika.

\- Professeur je...

Il fronça les sourcils puis attrapa sans ménagement le col du sorcier.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?!

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! Rétorqua le sorcier.

Severus le lâcha sous un rictus mi amusé mi ennuyé. Il regarda rapidement miss Lovegood avant de ce concentré de nouveau vers celui qui ressemblait temps à son père.

\- Severus, reprit plus doucement Harry, avez-vous vu Voldemort ?

Le prince de sang-mêlé fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

\- Je suis ici. Intervint une voix glaciale.

Tout les trois se retournèrent puis virent la plus horrible créature qu'il existait dans le monde de la magie.

\- Severus, comme il est bon de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ?

Ce dernier lui adressa un rictus qui se voulait moqueur.

Il était devant eux, il semblait avoir retrouvé sa force. Comme un sentiment de peur, de tristesse, et de désolation se faisait sentir lors de sa présence. Un rictus maléfique plaqué sur son visage de réptile, son regard de glace, dépourvu d'âme, inspirant le désir de sang et de vengeance. L'odeur de la mort flottait à présent dans les airs. Voldemort le terrible, ou Voldemort le Messager de la mort était décidé d'en finir avec Potter.

Un liquide argenté coulait le long de sa bouche, Harry grimaça, cela devait être du sang de licorne, c'est pourr cette raison qu'il semblait avoir repris des forces.

À la plus grande peur d'Harry, il tenait Ginny. Cette dernière était encore plus blessée que Luna. Son visage était ensanglanté et elle tenait à peine debout.

\- Harry souffla-t-elle de douleur et de fatigue en laissant couler quelques larmes.

Ses cheveux étaient trempés et lui collaient au visage. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés par la fatigue. Harry serra les poings et les dents, cette vue était insupportable, voir la femme de sa vie dans les griffes de cet effroyable Mage noir était horrible.

\- Tom, lâchez là, c'est moi que vous voulez, pas elle ! Hurla le sorcier.

Voldemort éclata de rire, un rire sinistre à en faire trembler de peur.

\- Oh, vous avez peur que je la tue ? Et que diriez-vous s'il s'agissait de vos amis ?

Il fit un geste de la main quand soudain, un immense personnage aussi effrayant que Voldemort apparu avec deux cadavres dans ses bras. Fenrir Greyback, était un loup-garou assoiffé de sang qui dévorait ses proies même quand il n'était pas transformé. Ce dernier lâcha les deux corps par terre comme ci qu'ils ne pesaient rien.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta brutalement de battre puis s'écroula par terre.

Ron et Hermione étaient morts.

Ginny poussa un cri de souffrance et de tristesse.

C'était la fin.

Harry n'entendit rien d'autres que les rires machiavéliques de Voldemort. Ce dernier profita de la situation pour lui lancer le sortilège qui tue, mais fut contré à temps par Severus qui s'avança noblement vers celui qui avait tué son amie d'enfance.

\- Severus, écartez-vous de mon chemin !

Il fit un geste noble de sa cape puis tendit sa baguette en sa direction.

\- Non, si vous voulez le tuer, il faudra d'abord me tuer !

Voldemort plissa dangereusement les yeux.

\- J'aurais dû vous tuer de mes propres mains, Severus !

Le moment de vengeance éclata. Il lui avait tout pris. Tout. Sa meilleure amie, et sa femme. Ne contrôlant pas sa rage, il lui balança des sortilèges qu'il a lui-même crées, Voldemort les contra tous tout en poussant des rires abominables.

\- Relevez-vous Potter, tonna la voix du professeur Rogue. Le combat n'est pas encore terminé !

Ce dernier se réveilla doucement de sa tristesse, regarda une dernière fois les regards sans vie de ses deux meilleurs amis avant de se relever en poussant un cri de rage.

Cette fois-ci, Voldemort allait mourir pour de bon.

 **A suivre...**


End file.
